Living on the Island of Vaas (a farcry fanfiction)
by jjboivin
Summary: Myra finds herself on Rook Island with her friends. Will her dark past make her like the fearless Vaas, or different? Vaas/OC
1. Chapter 1: Bangkok

_**This takes place if Jason never came to Rook and two years before the game, meaning Vaas is 25. **_

_The world is on a diagonal. I am the balancing point. _

_-Vaas Montenegro, Farcry 3_

__Chapter 1: Bangkok

Myra was never like the others. She always had something dark inside her that her parents urged her to hide from the world. For example, when she was seven years old, she killed a rabbit just to cut it open and poke around its insides. Her parents found her in the yard, bloody and hyper, and took her to a psychologist. That didn't work, Myra stayed the same, with dark thoughts. So, her mother and father urged her to hide it. Sugar coat it with money, clothes and make up.

Even though Myra was a beautiful girl, with dark brown, wavy hair and light blue eyes, her way to hide the darkness was with make up. Her parents were rich, rich meaning they lived in a mansion too big or them and Myra went to a school with preppy uniforms and young teachers. Since the age of ten, Myra never let the darkness get out of her, she buried it with the rabbit.

Myra was on a plane with her bestfriend (one that her mother presented to her so she could fit in and help burry the darkness) Ella and the boy who always found her attractive, Jake. Myra had taken the makeup off that morning, tired of its heaviness.

She shifted in her first class seat, looking out the window and listening to Back and Black by AC/DC that was blasting in her earphones. That was the kind of music she liked, not the heavy metal crap, but the guitar and drums shit. She sang along with the lyrics in her head while observing the dark sky with stars littering it. They were going to Bangkok.

Myra had turned twenty about three days ago. Her parents, being the rich and outgoing kind, decided to celebrate and send her to Bangkok with her friends. Ella's parents, too rich to give a damn about where their daughter was, accepted and bought her a ticket. Jake's parents took longer to fold, buying the ticket only a week ago.

Sitting beside her was preppy little Ella Turner. Her blond hair was tied in a pony tail over her round head and she wore black nerd glasses over her light grey eyes. Her face was a bit chubby, with full cheeks and full lips. She had slumped into a heavy slumber hours ago, tired from the waiting in the airport. Jake, with his short dark hair, big brown eyes and tanned skin, sat beside Ella, slowly fading into a heavy sleep. They still had four hours in the plane before getting to Bangkok.

Myra's lids were closing by themselves, heavy and humid. She settled in her seat, taking her earphones out and shutting her eyes. She sighed before sleep tugged her into its' dark tunnel.

* * *

Myra woke up when someone was pushing at her shoulder. Her eyes opened at once to find Jake leaning over her, a smile plastered on his face. "We're here, let's go," he said, excitment obvious in his voice. Myra nodded and got up.

They waited forever at the airport, only getting out in the early hours of the morning. Bangkok was already up and about, as Myra and her friends made their way to their hotel. When they arrived in their suite, tired even with the sun up, they all collasped in their beds, sleep beckoning.

After what seemed like hours of sleep, the group got up and decided they were going to party. Their hotel was on the beach near a renown club with a DJ called Doug who had skills. Myra was never a fan if dancing and partying, but she _was _in Bangkok, she was twenty, and she had to let loose.

They made their way down the incline and towards the booming music. Ella held onto Myra's arm. "This is going to be so fun!" she squealed much to Myra's discontent. They walked faster to the club, and upon entering, they waited by the door, listening to the music.  
"Let's party!" Jake hollered and they entered the club.

At first, Myra wanted to turn away and run. The club was packed! Everywhere they looked, bodies were rubing against other bodies, sweat and alcohol in the air. The music drumed through Myra's chest, begging her to dance. She smiled a bit, the music having an effect on her. "Come dance with me!" Ella begged, fake pouting. Myra rolled her blue eyes and was dragged to the dance floor.

She swayed her hips side to side to the beat of the music. She had dressed with a tight, black tank top and army pants that were a bit loose on her. She heard Ella laughing while Jake joined them on the dancefloor, drinks in hand. He handed one to Myra who gulped it down with a grimace while Ella took tiny sips.

They continued to dance, sweat beading their forheads and bare arms due to the hot weather and incredible amount of people. The DJ _was_ incredible. The music he played sent you wanting for more, making your body beg to dance. Myra let the music and alcohol crawl under her skin, let the dance bring her to another place behind her closed eyelids.

After awhile, the crowd started to dispers, leaving more space for the trio to dance. Jake had tried countless times to dance with Myra, but she wouldn't allow it, she wasn't here for only sex with Jake, she was here to explore.

She twisted around and opened her eyes. The DJ was looking straight at her. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. He continued to watch the group dance during the whole night and when the night was almost over, Myra and her friends walked outside.

"Damn!" Ella shrieked, laughing and tugging at Jake's arm. Myra frowned and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and tune down the dizziness.

"You guys wanna chill with me?" a voice asked. The trio spun around to face a thin man. The DJ.

"Really?" Ella asked ignorantly. Myra studied him while he kept his eyes on her, licking his lips.

"Yeah," he answered. "Let's chill on the beach."

They walked down the incline again to the beach. The four of them sat in the sand, Myra next to the DJ while the others sat on his left. He stretched and layed back in the sand while Myra watched him urgently. He sighed and chuckled. "I'm Doug by the way," he said.

"We know," Ella said, chuckling and hiccuping. Jake chuckled while Myra continued to watch Doug, eyes closed now.

"Where you from?" Doug asked.

"California," Myra answered, turning her head to the water, watching it crash against the sand. Doug nodded.

"You guys came here on a school outing or what?" he asked.

"No, our parents paid for us to come here for Myra's birthday!" Ella excitedly said. Myra shot her a look and she shrugged, looking at Jake who just smiled.

"Really?" Doug asked, interested. "You kids must have nice parents... and money."

"That's not what we lack," Jake answered, finally speaking to Myra's surprised. Doug smiled broadly, sitting up and looking at the horizon.

"You guys want to have some _real _fun?" he asked, looking at Myra like she was going to answer first.

"Yes!" Ella cheered, the consuption of drinks being evident in her voice as she laughed.

"Ever heard of Rook Island?" he asked, mystery in his voice.

"What's that?" Myra asked, cracking her knuckles with curiosity.

"An island where you can do whatever you want," Doug replied, almost singing the last part. Myra nodded, sending her dark waves behind her back.

"How do we get there?" Jake asked.

"Oh that's easy, just take a boat at the port and ride in a straight line until you see it," Doug replied, looking at Jake. "Or it sees you."  
Ella laughed childishly at that and hid her face in Jake's arm. Doug got up suddenly uninstressted and brushed the sand off his trousers. "You guys have fun here," he said before waving them goodbye and leaving.

Myra stared at Jake who was looking out at the sea. "You're not seriously thinking about going to that island, are you?" she asked. Jake shrugged.

"Why not?" he said. "If we don't find it, we just turn back. Myra, we're here for fucking two weeks, let's just enjoy it!" Ella laughed at that. Myra nodded with a sigh of defeat.

"We'll go tomorrow night, we need to sober up this one," she said pointing a finger at Ella. Jake nodded and they both dragged Ella back to the hotel.

"It's going to be fun," Jake assured Myra.

"Yeah," Myra said, shrugging and having a bad feeling int he pit of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2:Let's Ride

_Take me into your heart. Accept me as your savior. Nail me to the fucking cross and let me be REBORN!  
_-Vaas

Chapter 2: Let's Ride

When the evening was beginning to settle, Myra's friends were starting to pressure her into taking that boat and riding off to Rook Island. She folded at once and accepted to go, thinking this would shut them up.

Jake paid the guy at the port to rent the boat for the night, Ella and Myra already inside the small engine boat. Jake hopped in and started the boat, having had experience with them since he was a kid. The started off in the night sky, the roar of their engine muffling Ella's laughter.

They rode and rode, finding nothing, and after an hour of searching for that island, Myra cut the engine off. "Hey!" Jake yelled.

"It's not here, let's go back," Myra said, looking him straight in the eye. They heard a stumbling and turned around. Ella was positioning a small radio which she had found in the boat, and was placing her ipod on it. She giggled and turned around to face her friends.

"Why not have a little fun while we're here, no?" she asked, giggling like a child. Myra turned to look at Jake who just shrugged and nodded at Ella. She turned around and pressed a button.

Pour Some Sugar on Me blasted through the speakers and overwhelmed the night air. Myra jumped at the sudden loud music, but Jake chuckled and watched Ella mouth the lyrics. "Love is like bomb," she mouthed at Myra and motioned for her to come over.

Myra rolled her eyes, joining Ella and Jake at the back of the boat. The beat started and they started dancing in the boat. Myra found it silly, but whatever, right? Who could hear them so far out in the water. They twirled and bobbed their heads, laughing a smiling. Jake got on the side of the boat and bellowed the chorus. "POUR SOME SUGAR ME! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" Ella and Myra laughed.

They joined him on the edge of the boat, screaming at the top of their lungs the lyrics, completely unaware of the approaching boat. Myra laughed when Jake started imitating a singer with a microphone while Ella imitated drums. "Sometime anytime, sugar me sweet!" they sang. The continued to sing and dance, yelling the lyrics to the song until their voices were raw. Ella sat at the edge, her feet in the water and her face went slack.

She got up and pressed a button to turn the music off. "Hey!" Jake said with a laugh. Myra turned to Ella, smile on her face, while Jake came to stand beside her.

Ella's face was beyond scared. Her features were torn with fear as she looked at a point in the water. Myra turned her head and immidiately spotted it.

A boat had came to plant itself beside their's. During the loud music, they didn't hear the loud engine, and certainly not the guys in it. They wore red tank top, army trousers a bit like the ones Myra wore and they had red tissues to cover their faces. Their skins were dark, their hair dark and short and they had huge guns slung over their shoulders.

Myra stared in horror at the guns and weapons these men held. Her eyes scanned the small crowd of men until her eyes lay upon a man, standing like a captain at the end of the boat, a broad smile on his face. His skin was tanned and oily, his muscled arms sticking out of a red tank top. He wore the same trousers as the others, and Myra saw the Mohawk on his head and the scar running up the left side of his shaved skull. She stared in horror as he moved to the edge of his boat, taking out a small handgun.

Jake, Ella and Myra were frozen with fear as the man, probably in his twenties, stood before them, chuckling. "Hi there," he said with a Spanish accent and a chuckle. "You guys played that music way too fucking loud."

"We didn't mean to disturb you," Jake said, his voice shaky when the man turned his gaze to him. Myra couldn't see the color of his eyes through the darkness, but she was sure they were a crazy color.

"It's ok, hermano, it's ok," the man answered, looking back at his men with a smile. "I understand you kids want to have some fun, I get that," his voice was a bite roach, and that was a wee bit attractive to Myra who stood there watching him.

"Yeah," Jake answered. The man laughed again.

"Well, now it's our turn to have some fun, no, hmm?" he said. With one quick gesture of his hand, the men boarded the trio's boat. Myra's heart squeezed with fear as one man grabbed Ella by the hair. She screamed and thrashed around. She yelped for help as they dragged her on their boat.

Jake was being held back by two men who were beating him down to the ground. Another man punched him square in the face as Myra backed away towards the boat wheel. "Fuck," she mumbled under her breath as she twist around for the wheel.

"Get away Myra!" Jake yelled as she heard Ella scream again. Fear was making Myra tremble as she stumbled onto her knees. A hand clamped around her wrists before she could get up.

"Going anywhere?" the voice above her asked. She looked up frantically and saw the man with the Mohawk looming over her, a smile on his face. She whimpered and stumbled back again, twisting her body around to get up. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and brought her close to him. "Ah, ah, hermana, no need to be scared," he said and chuckled.

Myra heard another scream, and this time she yanked her head back with all the courage she could muster and slammed the back of her head on the forehead of her assailant. "Motherfucker!" this one screamed. She freed herself from his grip and ran to the front of the boat. She saw all the other men just stood there watching as their leader got up, wiping blood from his forehead.

One hopped down into the boat, dangerously close to Myra. "No!" his leader bellowed from behind. "I'll get her, she can't get any fucking further than this!" And in a beat, he sprinted across the boat to a breathless and terrorized Myra. He took out his gun, and with the butt of his gun, smacked it on Myra's skull.

"MYRA!" Jake yelled. Myra's limp body fell to the floor of the boat. Her eyes drooped and dizziness clouded her thoughts. She watched through half closed lids as her assailant picked her up like a potato sack and brought her to the boat.  
The last thing she remembered his the man yelling, "Let's go, you fucks, we don't have all fucking day!" before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Myra woke up to a huge headache and an aching body. Her mind was swimming in and out of consciousness Sometimes she could here the waves of the ocean and she thought she was back in the hotel, but the memories of what had happen came rushing back.

With the same rush that pushed her to her feet, Myra ran. She ran into a deep jungle, trees so thick and green it hurt her eyes. She didn't know why she was running, but she was. Her eyes barely opened and her legs were wobbly, she ran and ran. After awhile, she fell to her knees and crawled. The dirt got under her nails and she whimpered cried and sobbed to herself, praying to see her friends. Her clothes were ripped after crawling for what seemed like hours. Her breath was slow and dangerously fading in her lungs. The air around her was heavy, heavy with something only she knew due to her darkness. Death.

Myra fell to the ground, her head wobbling to the side. The rain started soon after and she looked up through the web of leaves at the sky. It was grey, the clouds crowding it and rain falling. She gulped down the water, soothing her raw throat that she hadn't realized needed hydration.

Her weak body trembled as the rain soaked her ripped clothing. She closed her eyes shut, crumpling herself in a small ball on the jungle floor, wishing this was all a nightmare. She lulled herself a song her mother used to sing. She rocked her body until the rain stopped, but still, she was too weak, hungry and thirsty to move.

Then, she heard it, the man's voice, "You fucks!" he yelled. Myra's head snapped up. "She can't have gone that fucking far!" it roared through the jungle but Myra decided it was over for her. She lay her head on the ground again, listening to the soft pounding of boots on the jungle floor. She closed her eyes, giving in to the temptation of sleep just as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist. "There you are, princesa," she heard the voice she dreaded most.

But, she didn't care. She let him pick her up in his arms and laid her head on his chest. She couldn't open her eyes to look up, so she just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Myra!Myra!" the soft voice of Jake woke her up. She looked around. She was sitting with her legs outstretched Her wrists were tied behind her back to a bamboo post. She realized she was in a bamboo cage with Jake and Ella. The later one was on the ground, wrist bound behind her back and she was sleeping. Jake was free to move, only hand his hands tied behind his back also.

Myra looked around beyond the cage. Small huts littered the dirt ground around them. A wooden stage sat in the middle of the small circle of huts and beyond that was a trail leading into the jungle. Myra's eyes widen when she took this all in. "What happen " she demanded. Jake looked away.

"They brought us here after the boat," he started. "They started tieing us when you bolted in the jungle. You don't remember?" Myra shook her head. "We've been here couple of hours, no one has come, even though they're all in those huts."

"Who are they?" Myra asked, looking at the huts again made of weird wood she couldn't name.

"I don't know, but they're trouble," he answered. Myra got a good look at him for once. His hair was wet with sweat and plastered to his forehead. His eyes were too dark, scared and hungry. His face was pale despite his tan and his lips were parched.

"Can we get out?" she asked. Jake shook his head.

"They've got guns, Myra, big ones," he said, looking at her with fear. "We try to escape, they shoot us down. Ella screamed all the time she was here to shut her up they hit her with a pan. They laughed at that, Myra, they're insane!" his whispers were becoming louder. Myra feared the worst.

"Well, hello there, amigos!" a voice boomed beside them. Myra knew it and she cringed in her spot, bending her knees to bring them up to her chest. "How are you today?"

His face appeared beside Myra. He moved around their cage, circling his prey like a hungry predator. Myra looked at him. It was the man from the boat, the red tank top, army trousers and mohawk. She frowned upon seeing the light green of his eyes, not matching at all to his Hispanic appearance. He looked at her then and saw the fury in her eyes. "What is it, hermana?" he said, crouching down beside her and passing his face through the the bamboo. "Hmm, what is it?" she didn't answer, but kept looking at the light green of his eyes. They were so intriguing.

He got up suddenly, and moved around the cage again, taking something out of his pocket. They were their IDs. He flipped through the three and laughed. "Jake Asher, twenty-one," he stated. Jake cringed away when the man kicked dirt at him. "Ella turner, nineteen," he said again.  
Finally, he got beside Myra and crouched down again, making his pistol viable through its holster. "And, finally, Myra Banks, twenty." Myra shot him a look of disgust, but it was also a look of questions.

"And you are?" she spat. The man was taken aback by her sudden tone and looked fake sad.

"I'm Vaas, princesa," he answered with a broad smile while he continued to look at their IDs. His fingers had small white tissues around them where he got hurt, his right hand was encircled by one too and he had a black on on his right arm, around his bicep. Myra noticed the small beard he wore, fashionable, around his mouth. She snorted, not knowing why and with what courage.

"You like to stay 'in', don't you, Vaas?" she asked, not knowing where that amount of courage came from. He looked at her and chose to ignore it, standing up.

"Well, I just hope you pieces of fucks, are worth some money, or else, Boom," he imitated a gun with his hand. "I'll put a bullet in your skulls."

"Fuck you," Myra said, still impressed by her own courage. Vaas turned to her, eyes wide with sudden rage.

"What did you say, hermana, hmm?" he asked, taking his gun out of his holster. Myra eyed it, like if she was looking death straight in the face, and she was. Realizing there was no point in fearing death, because with a gun it comes quick and easy, Myra smiled.

"Did I not speak loud enough?" she said sarcastically. "I don't think I did, so I'll repeat myself. !" Vaas kicked dirt in her face, making her cough and bent down to grab a fist full of her hair through the bamboo caging.

"Don't you fucking play bad ass with me, hermana!" he yelled, pulling her hair so hard he got a whimper out of her. "I'm the one with the fucking gun here, you, you're just plain shit to me!" He released her hair and kicked the cage. "I'm gonna chill... Ok, I get it you want to be brave for your final moments," he said, his voice calmer as he made his way to the front of the cage. "I get that, no, I respect that. Just know, hermana, that if you try anything again... I won't hesitate to shoot you this time. You escaped my bullet once before because of your pretty face once, but, hermana, not anymore." Too that he left them just as suddenly as he appeared to them.


	3. Chapter 3: Down the Tunnel

_Human beings in a mob.  
What's a mob to a king?  
What's a king to a god?  
What's a god to a non-believer?_

__Chapter 3: Down the Tunnel

Ella woke up hours after Vaas had gone. She started to scream franctically, bagging her head against the bamboo caging and screaming for help. Myra knew it was worthless. She knew why they were here and tied in a cage. Vaas had told them he wished they were expensive, which only means one thing. Human traficing. They were going to be held here for a ransom, probably from their parents, and then they would never see them again. That's how it worked. Myra wasn't stupid, far from it.

She was formulating a plan in her head, to escape. She wanted out of here, badly and soon. Had she only known, when she was out in the jungle, how she had escaped the first time and with what courage. Jake had told her she just bolted. If that's what it took to get her and her friends out of here, she would do it. She had to take them by surprise, become unpredictable.

During the night, Myra figured there was a main 'village' out in the jungle, for she heard screaming, laughing and loud music. The screams and yells weren't the thing that bothered her most, she almost had to hide the smile on her face. Jake and Ella though couldn't support it. They hid their faces and rolled around, trying to muffle the yelps for help. At some point, while Ella and Jake had slumbered off, Myra heard gunshots in the jungle. Then, Vaas appeared in the trail, walking like a mad man.

He had blood all over him. Dirt mingled with the red tint on his skin and she realised for once the wide assortments of necklaces around his neck and two bracelets on his wrists. He carried a machete and a gun. His face was so contorted in anger that if he was a cartoon character, smoke would be fuming from his ears and nose.

He made his way to their cage, his feet pounding the ground. His muscles in his arms were taunt and stuck out from all the anger boiling up inside him. The mad man crouched beside her and to her surprise he passed the machete inside to free her hands. She looked back, automatically backing away from the pirate lord. He looked at her, obviously trying to hide his anger not to wake Jake and Ella up. He motion with his head for her to move towards the cage opening. She did as she was told, fear knotting at her insides.

He got up on her feet, realizing the cuts in her pants. She hand dozens on her calves and a huge cut in the tissue from her knee up to her hip. This was graceful. "Move," his strong but whispered voice ordered. Myra walked to the cage opening, shoulder squared and chin up. If she was going to die now and then, she would die brave.

Vaas unlocked the cage and just as Myra passed him, he grabbed her upper arm and shoved her along. She stumbled forward, her legs too weak to follow his long strides. "Will you answer me if I ask where we're going?" she spat, her voice on the verge of rudeness. He tightened his grasp around her arm but kept his mouth shut. She rolled her eyes. Who was this guy? She had a dark thought, thinking maybe one day she'd get a chance to pick at his brains to figure out how is complexion is made up.

They made their way towards the trail that Vaas had appeared on. Myra frowned. He was taking her to the main village? Or whatever was out there. He pushed her along roughly, making her trip several times. She fell once, and he kicked her in the hips, making her rush back to her feet. They walked in the jungle for a short period of time, emerging into what seemed like another hut village.

More people milled around there, some around fires, others playing with guns in their hands. They all wore the same colors; red and black. Bigger huts and shanties littered the dirt ground, circling another wooden stage and cages. Myra widened her eyes at the sight of at leaste twenty bamboo cages. People sat in them, terrified, bloody and half dead. So, this is where they kept the others. This is probably where she heard the screams come from too, and the gun shots.

Vaas pushed her along, holding her tighter since they were in the presence of so many guns and men. Vaas's men looked at her, scrolled their perverted eyes up and down her body, licking their lips. She knew she wasn't making it easy for her, due to the dozen rips in her tank top and trousers. Surprisingly, her boots were in good shape and kept her feet comfortable.

Finally, Vaas spoke,"This is where I'll keep you," he spat, litteraly spitting on the floor while they made their way to an empty cage. "You're worth some money, hermana, not like your amigos back there," he stated, flicking his head back. Myra continued to walk, horror in her eyes. She swallowed hard, knowing what that meant.

"Does this mean you're going to kill them?" she asked as he pushed her into the empty bamboo cage. He looked down at the lock as he locked it, a deep frown on his face.

"Not if their mama and their papa can pay the ransom," he answered. Myra thought that Vaas had understood she knew about what this island did. He looked at her then, his eyes almost... calm? Myra stared at him in fury. This man had like, moodswings! She almost laughed at that thought. How he could go from extrememly angry to sweet and calm. She shook the thought of sweetness from her head. No, this man was crazy, he couldn't do sweet. "Don't you worry, hermana, I think your mama and papa will pay. Tomorrow we'll be shooting a movie to send to them, so get your fucking beauty sleep, princesa," and to that he strolled off.

Myra stared after him. She couldn't believe it. How insane was he? But, she knew with everyday passing that she didn't escape, she was putting herself deeper down the tunnel.

Myra sat down with a huff, and looked aorund to the other cages that sat beside hers. Two men and a woman sat in the one next to hers. They stared at her, eyes wide with fear. The woman was young, maybe in her early thirties, and she wore a worn out cashmere sweater. Her dirty, blond hair say tangled all over her head and you could see the cuts and bruises on her arms from previous torture. The woman swallowed hard, obviously mustering all the courage she had left to scoot over closer to Myra. Myra frowned at her. "Hi," she croaked out.

Myra knew she shouldn't make friends here, because soon they would be killed or shipped off to whomever bought them. She shouldn't get attached because Vaas could use that against her. "Hello," Myra replied.

"What's your name?" the woman asked. Myra frowned again, shuffling around to get in a more comfortable posistion.

"Myra," she answered. "You?"

"Mylene," the woman coughed, a bloody cough. She looked at her hands and sighed. "Why were you in Bangkok?" she asked.

"My friends and I were celebrating my birthday," Myra stated, yawning and realizing she hadn't slept for almost two nights. She had to sleep if she wanted energy to flee.

"How old are?" Mylene asked, worry in her voice.

"Twenty," Myra answered, looking at her through the web of bamboo. Mylene's eyebrows rose up in sadness.

"So young," she whispered. "Yet so strong and willing yo live. Don't let the jungle change you, young Myra." Myra looked at the woman with utter confusion in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"They're going to use your friends against you to make you cooperate, torture them in front of your eyes, like they did to my husband," she explained, her eyes darting to a man approaching their cage. "They killed him in the end," she whispered. Myra looked up at the pirate who stood with a tray full of small, wooden bowls.

"Time to eat," he growled. He slipped a bowl of what seemed like rice, in Myra's cage, and did the same to every other cage. Myra stared at it, her mouth watering and her stomach gurgling. She picked at the rice with her fingers before bringing some to her mouth. For jungle food, it wasn't so bad. It was stale, but it was food. She wondered if Ella and Jake had gotten food also.

Myra ate in silence and slow motions her bowl of rice. She didn't speak to Mylene anymore, more concentrated on her escape plan. As Mylene rattled on and on about her husband, Myra had another dark thought. To kill this woman, end her and Myra's suffering.

To bury this thought, Myra lay on the ground and curled into herself, wrapping her arms around her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut, falling into the temptation of sleep just as the first light of day shone through the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4: Movies for the King

_I mean, without family, who the fuck are we?_

__Chapter 4: Movies for the King

Vaas came to take Myra about three hours into her nap. He kicker her bamboo cage, sending her jolting up on her feet. "Get the fuck up, princesa!" he raged. She looked at him, _studied_ him. He looked back with his green/hazel eyes of his, so intriguing and yet so frightening. Myra couldn't tear her eyes off of him as he continued to rage against her cage like a child. "Will you get the fuck out of there, before I come and get you!?"

Myra walked out of the cage and was suddenly flanked by three guards wearing red and black. Vaas stood before them, walking at full speed, anger evident in his taunt muscles of his arms. Myra looked around frantically as she was guided out of the village into another, unknown trail. No way to escape with these guards flanking her with guns in their hands. She breathed in, following them with fear raging inside her. How was she going to get herself out of this shit?

Vaas led them to a hut out of the trail. He motioned for her to get in, as she started to tremble. What was this about? When Vaas saw she would oblige to his commands, he kicked her ass and sent her stumbling into the hut, landing face first on th dirt, wooden floor. She got up on her hips, taking in the only objects in the hut.

A small table with a wide assortment of torturing equipment sat in the farthest corner. Myra spotted tweezers, hammers and other things she couldn't possibly name. Three to four chairs were scattered in the room and a small table sat in it's middle, a camera sitting on it. Myra frowned and remembered what Vaas had told her last night about the movies they'd make today. Ransom videos, probably sent to her parents.

Vaas entered the hut, his heavy boots hitting the floor with force. He was obviously in a bad mood today. Only one of his men came in with them, probably the camera man. "Felipe, don't fuck up this time," Vaas growled at him. Felipe nodded his small head and took the camera while Myra got to her feet. Her body ached, more her hip where Vaas had kicked her, and her arms and wirsts were full of bruises. Her left leg with the rip in her trousers was bloody and she could feel the dirt and grime on her face. She couldn't imagine what her hair looked like.

"Sit, princesa," Vaas ordered as he took some heavy, blunt objects in his hands. Myra trembled as she went to sit on a chair farthest from Vaas. She was really getting scared now. Felipe turned his back to her, playing with the camera, flipping it in his hands. He lay his gun on the small table. Myra's mind struck up, perking like cats ears. Vulnerable state they were in. A gun at Myra's disposal and both their backs turned to her.

Just as Vaas was turning around with a broad smile on his face and saying,"It's going to be a good fucking day today, I can feel it, hermana," Myra had already leaped with all the strength left in her and courage to the gun. She gripped it just as Vaas roared in anger at Felipe, while the later one just turned around, expressionless. She grabbed the gun too late, Felipe had his arms around her wrist. She jerked her arm up and her elbow met Felipe's nose. He growled and back away, clutching his nose. The gun fell to the floor with a clang.

Vaas suddenly laughed. Myra was too startled to continue her fight. He was..._laughing? _Why? He looked so insane at this moment, his hands holding a gun and his face lit up with true humor Myra stalked backwards, trying to get closer to the gun. "You got me there, hermana," he said, waving his gun, sometimes landing it on Myra. "I like it when they have fucking spunk, don't you, Felipe?" he turned his gaze to his fallen man. Felipe got up in one swift moment and nodded.

"Guess," he mumbled.

"You cocksucker," Vaas replies. "I ask you to do one fucking job, and you fucking fail it! What will I fucking do with you, you peice of fuck!?" he bellowed. Myra stood and watched the confusing scene before her eyes. "Get the fucking gun," he finally ordered. Myra watched Felipe walk behind her and heard him pick up the gun. He walked back to Vaas and handed it him, just as this one pointed his gun to Felipe's forehead. Myra just had time to take in a breath and Vaas had shot Felipe in the head.

"What the fuck!" Myra yelled, falling back on her ass and stumbling to the corner. Vaas looked up and chuckled, putting his gun back in his holster. Felipe's dead body laid on the ground, blood pooling out from a hole in his head. If Myra looked closely, she could see parts of brain splattered on the ground. She didn't gag, it wasn't disgusting to her.

"What, what is it, hermana?" Vaas asked, walking over to her. He crouched down in front of her while she stared back with all the courage she had left. "Not having fucking fun anymore?" he got up and stalked to the door of the hut. "Hey, you fucks, come clean this shit up!" he ordered his men.

He twisted around and walked back to Myra who cringed back in her corner. He leaned forward and reached his hand out. "Now, for this movie," he said. Myra frowned and squinted her eyes at him. What the fuck was wrong with this man? He was angry one second, the next he was helping her on her feet.

She ignored his hand and got to her feet by herself. He looked down at her and squinted his eyes as well. "Don't fuck with me again, pera, or I'll destroy you," he hissed, almost like a promise, which it probably was. She snorted. SNORTED!? She was surprised with herself, and wondered with what courage she had just done that.

She walked off to the chair before Vaas could do or say anything. She sat down obediently and stared at him as he took the camera in his hands, placed the small table in front of her and set the camera on it. He smiled when the camera went off with a small _beep. _"Hi folks, it is I again," he greeted the viewers. He walked behind Myra who followed him with her eyes. "We have Myra Banks here, a real pretty pera, who just sums up what I call worthy. Now, if you're her mama and papa, I'm asking for six million for Myra. But, tsk tsk, another six for her fiends, Jake and Ella I believe, if you even care to save them."

Myra looked straight in the camera and shook her head. "He's lying, he won't send us back and you won't see us again," she stated coldly. Vaas slapped her across the face. Her lip busted and she felt blood trickle down her face.

"That's right, if your fucking people don't sent the motherfucking money!" he yelled. Myra couldn't contain the heavy laugh that left her lips.

"Lies!" she yelled, her voices cracking. Just as she was bringing her head back up, Vaas threw his fist into her face. She felt the pain first and then the throbbing. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her cut lip to endure the throbbing sensation on her left cheek. She knew it would leave an ugly bruise.

"Don't fuck with me Myra!" he roared, turning around to shut the camera off. "Bring her in!" he yelled. Myra looked up as she got up in her seat. One of Vaas's men brought in someone with a bag over their head. It was obvious that they were a girl with blond hair. And just as the bag come off, Myra gasped. Ella.

She looked frantic. Her hair was in knots and looked like hay. Her eyes were wild, heavy and so terrified it almost hurt to look at. Myra noticed the assortment of bruises on her arms, wrist, around her neck and on the flesh exposed at her hips. Her pants had been ripped so badly it didn't bother if she just walked in underwear. Her t-shirt was surprisingly in good shape with two major cuts at the stomach. Myra couldn't contain the rage. "What did you do to her?" she asked, just as Ella began sobbing.

"Nothing she couldn't take," Vaas replied with a mad smile on his lips.

"You fucker," Myra said, wiping the blood off her chin. Vaas ignored her and continued to stare at Ella, who sobbed and thrashed around, unable to speak through the fear.

"Let's make movies, now, shall we," he said, almost skipping back to the camera. "Now, let's do it again. Put some emotion in this, ok, pera?" he said, clicking the camera on and walking over to Myra, leaning foward so his green eyes met her blue ones. "Or else I'll shoot your little friend over here," he imitated a gun with his hand and aimed it at Ella.

"Don't touch-" Myra was interrupted when Vaas's thick and long finger pressed against her lips.

"Keep your pretty lips closed if your going to give me shit, ok?" he said, smiling down at her. She stared back, knowing her glare was probably fired up with hate. He chuckled and pulled back. He repeated the same shit he had said before, this time putting a dominant hand on Myra's shoulder. "I give you two weeks, because I'm feeling fucking generous today," he added at the end. Myra took one look at Ella who stared back with tears and fear in her eyes. She looked back at the camera and nodded once.

"Do it," she spat at the camera.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dog

**WARNING! This chapter contains violence, animal cruelty and other things that may be offensive for some readers... You have been warned! I decided to add a cast to my characters, since I can't get my mind off of them!**

**Myra Banks (saoirse ronan) Jake Asher (Alex Mraz) Ella Turner (Julianne Hough) Vaas Montenegro (Michael Mando).**

**Thank you for the reviews, it was very encouraging to read! It made me smile! Haha! Anywho, let's get to it!**

* * *

_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay_

__Chapter 5: The Dog

Myra was eight when she killed the neighbourg's dog. She was sitting in the living room armchair, staring out the huge window. Her mother and father were gone to one of their many cocktail parties. Myra was bored beyond the point. She fiddled with her fingers, watched the sky turn to night and wondered what fun she could possibly have. Just at that moment, the next door dog, Smarties, barked. She perked up, all senses at rise. A shit eating smirk crept up on her face. She hated feeling like this. Feeling like she was going to kill something.

She got up on her little feet, walking down the grande hallway and into the main kitchen. Myra's house had three kitchens. One for maids, one for breakfast and the other for grabbing a quick bite. She had two dinning rooms, though, one smaller than the other. The bigger one was used for visit, important visit, usually having to do with her dad's work. The other was where they ate everyday. Making her way into the smallest kitchen of the three (if you could even call it small), she grabbed a kitchen knife. She didn't know why she did, but it was the only thing that looked cool to play with at the moment.

She made her way to the back door, perking her ears to hear if her sister, Jane, was still upstairs. She heard the small thud of music and smiled again. The dog barked, beckoning to her. She squealed the door opened, slid outside and closed the door behind her. The summer night air gently patted her exposed calves and arms. She remembered feeling a huge rush overwhelm her as she heard Smarties bark again, louder.

Smarties was a big golden retriever, with long golden locks that made the fake-ass-tits girls jealous. Myra didn't care about his golden locks, she had dark brown ones, she was just bored and needed a challenge. She made her way to her neigbourg's fence, passed between the loose plank and emerged into their yard. Smarties was tied to the post in the middle of the yard. Myra rolled her eyes upon seeing the canine rush to his feet and wag his tail like a moron. And, oh boy was he.

Smarties almost got run over by cars dozens of times. He was such an idiotic dog, and Myra thought she was doing the owners a favor by getting rid of him. She approached him, the shit eating grin on her face again and knife in hand. Smarties yapped once and skipped towards her. He reached her feet and licked her calves. To her amazement, he acted like he couldn't smell the murder on her skin. She frowned and cocked her small head sideways.

With an emotionless face, she struck the knife in the dog's throat. It yelped, thrashing around, but Myra wounded an arm around Smarties' torso and held him against her. He struggled as she plunged the knife deeper, feeling nothing and utterly nothing. Though, she did feel the hot blood trickle down her arms and his hairs scratching her arms. Another thrust of the knife, and Smarties fell dead to the bloody grass. Myra stayed there, staring at the dog and couldn't help but turn him over.

His eyes were crazy and open. His once beautiful, golden, sunshine coat was now bloodied and dirty. She passed her small hand in amusement in his bloody coat before standing up and walking back home. _Now that dog won't annoy me anymore, _she thought.

As Myra thought about Smarties again, she watched Vaas making his way around the other cages around her, completely ignoring her presence. She watched his unpredictable and fierce movements, his grins and gestures, his theatrical ways of speaking and his eyes. Even in the dark, Myra could see the colliding colors in his eyes. Hazel, mixed with green and a bit of grey. How rare were those eyes? She continued her studies, watching the green gem hanging from his neck that thudded against his chest every time he did a brusque movement. She watched his hands, oh those nice hands. With veins that spurted out of them, twisting up his arms like a snake. The white and dirty tissues he wore around them, some connecting with the fingers.

When he was finally done with tormenting the other captives, he turned his attention to her. Through the night sky, she could see the glint in his eyes as he approached her, gun in hand and grin on his face. She had to admit, with the small creases in his skin around his eyes and mouth when he smiled, he could be cute, if only he wasn't a mad man. "Hi, pera, how are you tonight?" he asked, crouching down by her. He looked at the bruises on her arms that he'd left earlier today bringing her back from the recording hut. He fake pouted, passing a hand through the caging and placing it on her arm. She winced, but didn't move, as his rough hands traveled up and down the length of her arm. "If you need company, bella, just scream my name and I'll be delighted to give you a quickie," he stated. Myra had to fight back the urge to scoff.

"I guess you'll be waiting the rest of your life," she snapped, scooting away form his hand and towards the far end of the cage where he couldn't reach her. He didn't budge, looking at her and cocking his head to the side. He had to admit, she was interesting.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I'll have you begging for more in no time, pera," and with that, he left her. That's who Vaas was. Came and went unpredictably. There was no begging for him to stay nor leave, he did to his head, like a real king.

"In your fucking dreams," Myra muttered to herself before laying down in the dirt and drifting off.

She woke up to yelling. Her body was sore, so sore she whimpered when she sat up. She looked down and spotted the variant colors the bruises on her arms and chest had taken. A variation of blue, purple, yellow and green. A creative assortment of colors would probably be on her face as well, thinking back to the multiple times Vaas had punched her on the way back from filming. She shook her head and looked up.

The sky was bright, probably around noon, and rain hung heavy in the air. She praised the small bowl of rice that lay beside on of the bamboo posts. She gobbled it down and heard another yell. Her ears perked up, her eyes flying from one hut to the other. Who was screaming? She decided she didn't care, after all, it was getting into a habit to wake up to screams and yells.

She sat back and stared ahead, waiting for something, _anything _to perk her attention for she was bored. How could she be bored in the middle of all this shit? Even she didn't know, it was in her complexion. Myra looked around at the cages. Mylene had been gone when she came back from filming, and Myra had almost jumped in happiness if it wasn't for the ache in her hip. The two men in the cage that were left, looked half dead. I guess that was the rules for Vaas. Return them alive and in one piece doesn't matter if they've been tortured half to death. She wondered what kind of different torments Vaas had made these men go through, not mentions the dark, bloody spot on the crotch of one man. Myra almost laughed out loud. Did he seriously cut that man's dick off?

She shook her head and smiled, re positioning herself in a more comfortable position Just at that moment, she heard the booming voice of Vaas,"It's going to be a fucking good day today, amigos, I can feel it!" he was almost singing, and Myra noted the almost, because there was a certain melody in his voice, not the kind of cute one, but the kind in a music.

She heard laughter and clanging (probably liquor bottles). She sat crossed legged and waited. She didn't have to wait long for Vaas's shit eating grin appeared before her. He had some dirt on his arms and his skin was glowy with sweat. He stared at her for a moment, making her uncomfortable. "What?" she spat. He snorted.

"Was wondering where that fucking spunk had went," he said, unlocking her cage. "I'm preparing something for you, pera, and I want to show it to you, so you don't feel fucking lonely anymore," he stated. Myra mentally laughed, as she thought over the comment she was going to say.

"Don't have a tough enough dick, so you're working on getting it up, hmm?" she asked, sarcasm heavy in her voice. He stopped his movements, the cage unlocked, and stared at her. His eyes were fired up with anger and she knew he was going to add to the assortment of bruises on her skin very soon.

To her calculations, he barged into the cage, took her by the hair and pushed her out. He locked her cage back up, still holding her hair and walked off with her. Myra struggled under his grasp, but he only tightened it. "I'll show you just how fucking tough my dick is!" he growled, obviously trying to mask his anger. They made they're way behind the cages and up a small hill. Myra could see a bigger shanty placed at it's peak, not doubt the king's palace.

As they arrived on top, she only had time to notice the people hanging by their feet to a tree before she was thrown on the ground. She landed on her stomach, coughing out dirt. She felt Vaas's hands grab her hips roughly and twist her on her back. She thrashed around, true fear starting to grip her insides, as he straddled her waist. Rage, and more rage on his face, Vaas took out his knife and used it to cut Myra's belt. She moved her arms frantically around, but couldn't bring herself to hit him. "Stop fucking moving, you bitch!" Vaas yelled. He planted the knife beside her head and used his fingers to pop her trouser button and unzip the zip. She thrust her hips up once and was able to bring her arm out and up to the knife. What a fucking idiot! He was so carried away in trying to rape her that he didn't think about hiding the weapons.

Before Vaas could pull down her trousers in a rough pull, she brought the knife up to his throat. She pushed it against the skin. He brought his hand up to her wrist and yanked it aside, but doing so he released her other arm that was trapped under her leg. Good boy, Myra thought. She brought her right arm up and punched him in the jaw. "You dog!" she yelled, bringing her knee up just as he clamped his hands around her neck. He gave a tight squeeze and, looking at her with fury in his eyes, tossed her aside and got up.

Myra rolled on her side, gasping for breath as she heard Vaas groan and curse the air. She got up on one knee and before she could get any further, Vaas's foot came up into her stomach. She screamed once and then fell on her back. "Yes!" Vaas yelled beside her, but she couldn't see him for she'd closed her eyes. "If that's what it takes to get you to scream!" his voice was mad, mad with anger and humiliation, she could only guess.

She rolled on her stomach and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat immediately Among the people hanging from their feet from a tree, she recognized one. There, slowly balancing from side to side, was hanging Jake.

* * *

**So, there it is! Hope you enjoyed! I must say I did, not in a weird way... ahem... anyway, just want to say thank you to all of you who posted reviews,again, because it really encouraged me! I will be posting a new chapter the latest tomorrow, due to the mass of homework I have! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6: Who am I?

**_Sickmonkey89: Sorry for your sisters puppy :'( didn't mean to bring back some memories, but thank you for the comment!  
Thank you all for the nice reviews! Hope you will enjoy this chapter, it is all about Myra and Vaas!_**

* * *

_I'm becoming this,  
All I want to do is be more like me  
And be less like you._

__Chapter 6: Who am I?

Myra continued to stare at Jake while Vaas ranted on and on, getting out his anger. "Do you know what the problem is, hermana?" he roared. "I can't even fucking take you because I didn't pay for you! That makes it even more fucking tempting!" Myra ignored him, literally. She stared, with wide eyes at the hanging body that she knew. Jake was caked in blood from head to toe, even Myra didn't know how she recognized him beneath all of it.

His eyes were closed and the blood seemed to come from a wound around his cut, gushing blood downward due to gravity. His neck had so much blood that, when it had started to dry, it had dried all around it, making it look like he had a red scarf. His shirt was gone (Myra didn't like to see his sketchy abs because they looked too perfect) and a rough cut lounged across his stomach. Vaas had gutted him. The thought wasn't repellent it was rather interesting. Vaas had hung him up like a pig and opened him up, not totally gutted him thought. Myra could almost imagine the grin on Vaas's face as he did so. Then, the anger came, finally.

Vaas had taken her friend and strung him up like shit. He'd hurt him, drawn his blood and left him there like a sack of garbage. When Myra thought of how badly Jake mustn't screamed, first there was a rush then there was a mental battle between what she should feel. Repulsion? Grievance no he wasn't dead yet), or should she get up and throw a tantrum? Myra decided on neither as she got up, eyes still stuck on Jake's about to be dead body, and dusted herself off. Vaas looked at her, eyes going between Jake and Myra, and then finally he realized. "Oh, fuck, yeah!" he chuckled, waving his gun that he'd taken in his hands. "He was a great screamer, have to tell you that," Myra looked at him, feeling... nothing. How could she feel such a way? She didn't know, she's been that way since she was born. She remembers feeling nothing, not even a pang of guilt or sadness, when Jane told her parents she found Smarties dead.

Although, Myra sometimes felt things, and she asked that question inside her head. _Who am I? _She kept repeating it to herself, pondering over the answer, but never came up with one. One time she'd actually _feel _and the other, nothing. It was always a mental battle for her, ever since the rabbit.

"What's the matter, pera?" Vaas asked, tugging her away from her reminiscing. She snapped her head back at him, blue eyes meeting his colorful ones. "Can't handle knowing he's gonna fucking die!" he was yelling now, to no surprise. His anger was rising again (and who's surprised!?). He walked towards her, gun in hand. She felt the fear inside her knot at her stomach as she watched him approach. He shoved his face in front of hers, grabbed her arm in a very painful manner and stared straight into her eyes.

The green of his was splashing around with the hazel brown and sky grey. The green was dominant, taking over the center of his iris, spreading outward until it collided with the light brown until, at the very border, it became grey. Myra frowned. His eyes... they were something special. "If you don't stop fucking with me, I will fucking buy you and make sure you end up like your fucking little boyfriend over there!" he yelled at her face. Myra looked down, trying to make the fact that Jake was going to die soon, sink in. But, of course it didn't, Jake could not die, there was something inside her telling he wasn't. Vaas tugged at her arm, pushing her into him even more. His proximity was giving Myra dizziness as she tried to focus on his eyes. His nose was touching hers and she could feel his hot breath fanning her mouth. "The price tag is still tied to your fucking neck," he strongly said. "I don't want to be the one to have to pay, because if I do, pera, it won't be a nice fucking trip on your part."

He released her and she stumbled back, her heart beating surprisingly fast against her chest. She put a hand up and pressed it against the spot where she thought her heart beat. She could feel it thumping rapidly on her hand, and almost smiled. "Now, that thing I wanted to show you," he snapped, bringing her out of her mad daze. Myra looked up at the pirate lord, frowning. She had totally forgotten about that!

He gestured for her to enter the shanty, and she started too, until she noticed her surroundings. More bodies hung upside down on tree, but more interesting things were displayed. A garden of heads lay underneath the hanging bodies, some heads moving about some lone time dead. Myra scrolled her curious eyes to the right side of the shanty. Heads on picks scattered around in a circle, were planted in firmly in the ground. At it's center was a post, higher than the others, but missing its' head. Myra frowned. Vaas must be keeping that post for the head of someone special. She turned around slowly, and opened her mouth,"Who you keeping that one for?" she asked, pointing up to the higher post. Vaas had been watching her with curious eyes. Most people who saw this freaked, cried and wanted to leave. He saw this as his own, sick type of decoration. A way to expose his art work. He did inflict this on these people, and he was proud, almost too proud if he was hanging them up like photographs.

"My sister, Citra," he growled back. Myra rose a brow, questioning him with her look. He ignored her, of fucking corse, and gestured again for her to mover her ass into the shanty. Myra could feel the tension in him, well, no surprise since he just tried to rape her seconds ago and failed. To that thought she almost laughed, but decided against it.

Myra entered the shanty quietly, listening to her boots softly grazing the wood. She looked around. A bed (well if you could call it a bed) sat on the far wall, a dirty pillow and thin sheets sprawled messily over it. A little nigh table stood beside it, Kleenex (you can guess for what) and empty bottles of liquor on it. Under it was a small chest with a heavy duty lock on it. A desk sat on the front wall, maps, papers and books scattered over it, pens and pencils mingling with them. A small television sat in the middle of the room and Myra looked to her right and saw a shelf with tons of movies in it. She squinted her eyes to see the titles, but the covers were too dirty for her to see. She thought she spotted The Lion King, but Vaas pushed her inside and she snapped back to herself. "I used to put my pets in a cage outside, but you're too fucking special, pera, that I decided to build a small extension to my shanty," he said, sarcastically and waving his hands like he was on a stage in front of an a huge audience. He directed her attention to a door near the only window in the shanty. "There is going to be your new living area, maybe I should add a dog mattress, no, hmm?" he asked, turning his glare on her. "You would like that, right, pera?" she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and bit on her tongue not to say some nasty comment. She knew the consequences of her actions, very well now.

"But, you didn't buy me," she said, looking around and back at the movie shelf. She wanted to desperately know the titles of the movies this man watched.

"Tsk tsk, pera, you're here for another week and a half, until your people pay, and if they don't," he imitated a gun with his hand and aimed it at her. "I might shoot you. Or, if you're a good fucking bitch, maybe I'll keep you longer," he admitted. Myra seemed to breathe better now. There was a chance that she'd live longer.

"Where's Ella?" she asked, turning her back to him and subtly making her way to the movie shelf.

"Oh, don't you worry about that cunt, she's in good fucking hands," he muttered. Myra nodded. _Yeah, good hands my ass, _she thought. She continued to walk to the shelf until she got to it. She bent down slightly and squinted her eyes at the titles. _Two girls, one guy. _She backed away nervously. That title wasn't a movie, but a porno. And, that was the least pornographic title in the bunch. Much more aggressive titles could now be seen and it was _not _the Lion King she saw, but something totally different No doubt this guy had porn in his shanty. How could she have thought otherwise? But, there were real movies lower down in the shelf, some were probably appropriate to let young kids watched. This man had an interesting assortment of movies. "Getting some ideas there, pera?" he asked. She turned around nervously, biting the inside of her cheeks.

He was giving her a toothy grin, hands on his hips and was waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away from his inviting gaze. "Thought I saw something," she answered.

"I can show you _something,_" he replied, taking a dangerous stride to her. Myra couldn't look at him. Even though she'd had sex with men before, everything that touched that subject, she was kind of uncomfortable talking about with a stranger. He took another step and another until he stood before her. "Didn't mean to lose my temper out there, pera," he whispered. Now, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, trying to walk pass him and maybe make a run back to her cage, but he grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to stay, bella?" he asked, giving her that suggestive grin again. She frowned deeper. "Bet I could give you the ride of your fucking life," he suggested. Myra ignored him and continued to stare away from him. He let go of her arm at once. "Shame," he said. He walked around her, grabbed a rope and took her wrists in his hands. Myra frowned when he tied the roped to her wrists.

"What are you doing?" she asked, nervousness bubbling up inside her. He looked at her, not at her eyes, but at the bruises on her face, like he was finally realizing they were there. He passed a hand over her cheek and she winced.

"They'll heal," he said, continuing to tie the rope tighter. "Gives you nice fucking colors though," he chuckled and moved her with him.

"Why did you tie me up?" Myra asked, her voice more stern. For a captive, she had guts. She was ready to accept another yelling tantrum for rising her voice at Vaas but he just chuckled.

"I'm into the crazy shit, you know," he replied, walking her out of his shanty. She seemed to breathe better once outside. The air in his shanty was way to think and smelly, almost made her suffocate. Not to mention that she wasn't fan of being in the presence of those movies of his. She rose a brow and coughed. "I'm just bringing you back to you're fucking cage," he answered.

And they walked in silence to her cage. His movements had become almost gentle with her, pushing back her hair when she walked into the cage and touching her wrists with ease to take the ropes off. Myra thought he was apologizing for his attempt of rape. Or was it something else?


	7. Chapter 7: Attack

**_Hi guys, This chapter took me sooooo long to write! I had a cold today and I spent my day surrounded my Kleenex and Halls for my throat, while watching Saved by the Bell! Once I finally got my lazy ass up, I got to writing! Hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews, and have fun with this chapter! All about some action... and an introduction to the Rakyat! _**

* * *

_You have the right to take my life. But know, I will also take yours._

Chapter 7: Attack

For the next two days, Vaas completely ignored Myra. During the night, she could hear him tormenting the other captives, mostly the new ones. He _did _cut that guys dick off, which he was proud to say out loud. He had been roaming around the cage beside Myra's, telling a story that had no point, when the man told him to shut up. Vaas's anger grew high, even Myra could feel it. The other captives cringed in their spots as the pirate lord made his way to the man, feet pounding the jungle floor. He kicked the man through the cage and then bellowed,"Don't you fucking tell me to shut up! I AM THE FUCKING KING OF THIS KINGDOM AND NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! HEY! Look at me! Look me in the fucking eye!" the man looked up, hope completely lost. "You're my bitch. I'm the one with the fucking dick! Ha Not you, certainly, amigo, I cut yours off days ago, how does that feel, hmm? Feel like a man now? Feel tough, hmm, hermano? Hey! Answer me when I fucking talk to you!"

"Please," the man murmured, slumping down on his side. Vaas couldn't believe it. Myra watched him grow even calmer. Why? Myra couldn't bring herself to understand this man.

"That's it," he said. "Beg for your life like a fucking dog. C'mon, go on," his voice was getting gentler, and his eyes malicious, like if he was enjoying it. And oh boy he was! Myra caught on that he wanted people to beg for their lives, he wanted to see the last flicker of hope disappear in their eyes, wanted to be the one to take it away. Though the man didn't beg anymore, Vaas continued to watch him. After a moment of senseless starring, Vaas chuckled. "You're just worth too much, hermano. Maybe if you weren't worth as much, I'd kill you," and to that he strolled off into the jungle. Myra knew he was going to another little camp, she just hoped it wasn't to go see Ella.

She wondered where that one was, and if she was still even alive. Myra counted in her head and calculated that she had been here at most, one week. Which meant, her parents had still a week to pay, and if Vaas was a man of his word, he keep the three alive. But, what about Jake that she saw hanging, half dead, on a tree? Did Vaas put him up there still alive and intending on killing him, or just for display? She tended to go for the latter one, Vaas liked to display his accomplishments, like trophies. Myra just hoped that her parents would send the money, and her friends could get out of here. She knew they would never let them go back home, that was off Myra's list of hopes. She knew they'd be shipped off to whoever bought them and Vaas would probably use the money from her people for his own, sick pleasures. She just hoped _she _wasn't one of his sick pleasures.

During the day, Myra could hear Vaas yelling at the men who were in charge of the extension to his shanty. He yelled absolute senseless words, but it made Myra smile. Why, though? Because it's just how twisted Myra's humor is. She didn't want to go live in his shanty, though, completely at his mercy, which she hated above all. She hated having something of hers, depend on someone else. A great example; Myra's life was in Vaas's hands. She hated being at someone's mercy, doing something because they threaten her of taking away something that is hers. The real only things Vaas could take away that wouldn't bother her like her life, was her friends and a fuck. She knew he wouldn't fail next time he'd try to rape her. Myra would rather be dead, than have to live her whole life with a memory of that sort.

It was on the third morning that Vaas came to see Myra. She had just finished eating her bowl of rice, that she was beginning to hate, and drinking some rain water, and was now sitting in the corner. She stared at the ground, wondering who Vaas would look like without a dick. No, not physically, but everything else. Would he still walk around his camp like he was the shit? Would he still scream and wave his pathetic gun around if he knew nothing hung between his legs? How manly, just how manly, would he act then? "Good morning, pera," his voice broke through his thoughts. She looked up and saw him standing there, clean. Well, the cleanest Vaas could be. He still had dirt on his arms and under his nails, but his face wasn't so bad. He gave her a toothy smile and crouched down. Boy, he took good care of those white teeth!

"Hello," she answered coldly. He chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index.

"You know," he started, lifting his head back up to look at her. His eyes were different today, had more green then the last time she'd looked in them. She liked them better green. _Wait, what are you thinking Myra? You don't like him, at all, remember he tortured your friends, you and tried to rape you!_ Myra's thoughts were going crazy in her head and her heart was starting to beat faster. "I go through a big fucking deal to put an extension to my shanty for you, and you can't even say fucking good morning " he asked, giving her a frown that knitted his eyebrows together forcefully. She looked at him with a confuse look on her face. "I'm listening," he chanted, leaning over with a hand cupped around his left ear. Myra forced a growl back, knowing what he would most likely do if she hadn't held it back.

"Good morning," she said, her voice ringing with sarcasm. He smiled proudly.

"It's so good to see you Vaas," he urged her to continue. Myra shook her head slightly.

"It's so good to see you Vaas," she spoke through clenched teeth. Where was he going with this? It was making her itchy, itchy to slap that grin off his shit eating face!

"I dreamed of you last night," he ranted. Myra's eyebrows went up as she watched him with his hand still cupped around his ear.

"Momma always told me it's bad to lie," she responded, much to Vaas discontentment. He sighed and dropped his hand. He started to draw small circles in the dirt, his eyebrows rising up.

"I was just beginning to have some fun, pera," he said, a fake tone of sadness in his voice. He looked up and waved her over. "Get closer, I've got something to tell you," he waved her over again and she rolled her eyes, but scooted over to him. When she got to where he was crouched, she could almost feel the heat coming off of his skin because of their proximity. Her heat sped and she frowned. _And now you get nervous? _She asked herself. Vaas passed a hand through the caging and touched her arm. She didn't flinch, his touch wasn't new. He raked his rough hands up and down the length of her arm, stopping up at her shoulder and down at the tips of her fingers. His eyes followed his movements, like he didn't want to miss a thing. If he was going to feel her skin, he was going to have to see it too. Myra looked away from him as he continued to pass his fingers on her arm. Her bruises had faded, but the dirt still coated them. She knew she must look like she spent a week in cow shit (and she did!), but hey, no one offered her a bath so it isn't her fault.

Vaas's hand got bolder, if it wasn't already, and snaked up to her shoulder, skimming her collar bone and got hold of her neck. She turned her eyes to him then, blue orbs meeting crazy green ones. They stared at each other while Vaas had hold of her neck and rubbed circles on the skin with his thumb. It _was _a gentle gesture, but she could feel him getting impatient. He wanted something more. Just at that moment, he pulled her head towards him, Myra's eyes growing bigger. Was he going to kiss her? Yes.

Vaas had her lips trapped under his. He moved them once, while Myra stood still as ice, shocked to the bone. _WHAT THE FUCK!? _She wanted to yell. He moved his lips again, trying to pry hers open with his tongue, but she denied access. She was too shocked. Why would a pirate lord, who is a mad man, a junkie (probably) and a participant in human trafficking kiss her? It was just out of her mind. His lips were becoming impatient due to her lack of cooperation, and he got hungrier. He pressed harder on her mouth, his hand on her neck pressing hard on the flesh. She could feel the heat of his face on hers, while his lips molded to hers, begging them to move. "Vaas!" someone yelled. Vaas pulled away sharply, turning his head to the intruder. Myra sat there, eyes wide and shock painting her features.

"What is it, Ben!?" Vaas shouted. "Can't you see that I'm fucking busy right now!?"

"I-I'm sorry, but the R-Rakyat are coming," the man stuttered. Myra snapped out of her daze, bringing her eyes up to the man, a frown on her face. Vaas slipped his hand from her neck and stood. He chuckled loudly.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" he asked as Myra stood as well, a bit shaken. "Those fuckers don't know what they're up for... again," Vaas turned to Myra who looked at him, head a bit low, still shaken by the kiss. He smiled at her, flashing her his teeth. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to pick off where we left when I return," he announced with another chuckle. She turned around, excited almost like a child, and jogged away.

Myra stood there, questions flooding her brain. Who were the Rakyat?

She stood there for a long time, mentally battling with herself over many subjects. She paced in her cage while the other captives stared at her, fear masking their dirty faces. She didn't care. She didn't know these poor people. She looked up at the sky when she heard thunder. Oh, great, a thunderstorm. There was on yesterday during the night, and she had been cursing the air for hours trying to get the rain to stop (how stupid was that?). It wouldn't take long until the first drop of water fell, and then it would call down its' buddies and it would rain like hell for probably most of the day. Myra sighed. Then, she heard the gunshots.

It was far away, but she could still hear them, like little pops in the air. There was a loud clatter, more gunshots and then yells. The yells were mainly Spanish, with some English words thrown in. There was a rustle in the jungle and then the gunshots started... and never ended. They drove Myra crazy and scared to the bone. _I guess the Rakyat aren't very welcomed,_ she thought. She crouched down in the deepest corner of her cage and waited with all the other captives, as petrified as her. The shots were coming closer with every passing second, and Myra could just imagine how it looked like out there. Vaas's men filed out of their shanty's, AKs in hand and running to the war zone. They were _all _gone, leaving their captives behind, but of course locked up. A huge rustle came from the jungle behind her. Behind? Someone was there?

And as soon as she thought that, a figure emerged from the jungle. It was a man, shirtless, with long black hair tied behind his head and tattoos littering his chest,arms and back. He had on animal print cut out shorts and no shoes. Myra only had time to notice the machete in his hands as he ran like the wind to her cage. With one whip of his hands, he had broken the lock with the machete. _Punk ass lock, _Myra thought as she got up. She pushed hesitantly through the door, looking back to see the man liberating all the other captives. His face was scrunched up in concentration, eyes low and mouth taunt. Who was he? The Rakyat? She didn't have time to ask him due to his speed and how quick he regained the jungle. Myra was left to herself, wondering the camp like a lost puppy while the others ran after the man in the jungle.

A bullet whizzed by her ear, making her crouch down on her knees. She looked around, her eyes darting for the source of that bullet, even though hundreds were being fired in the jungle. Her hair framed her face, covering her peripheral vision, just as she heard the booming voice of Vaas. "Those fuckers, thinking they can come into my camp!" a zillions shots fired at the same time and then a pause. "Think again, cocksuckers!" Feet pounded the ground in her direction. "Get 'em you fucks!" Vaas's voice again. Myra was scared, not knowing where to run and hide. She finally decided to move from her extremely vulnerable spot, to hide behind a hut. She ran just as a drop hit her forehead. Fuck.

She hit the hut just as another drop hit her arm, making her look up. The sky was grey, littered with clouds. Great, now she'd have to find out what's going on in the rain. Yes, she wanted to find out who the Rakyat were, because that's how twisted her curiosity was. While the others ran for their lives in the jungle. Myra stood behind a shanty, perking her ears for any kind of information.

A battle erupted in the camp. The same strange men as the one who freed her, ran into the camp. Vaas men followed close behind. "Take 'em down with your knives, boys, this is like fucking practice!" she heard Vaas yell. That is when she peaked around the hut, crouched on her knees, and saw just how young the men were. One was barely seventeen, while the oldest was maybe twenty, like her. Their chests were thin, their hair wasn't long and they seemed scared shitless. They were maybe seven left. Maybe they had been more, but Vaas and his men probably shot them down in the jungle back there. The rain started to pool from the sky and now Myra was blinded. She squinted her eyes just in time to hear the AK go off and see the small bodies fall to the ground, dead. "CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!" Vaas's voice boomed over the rain. She couldn't stay here for long, Vaas would notice his missing captives and would be on her heels anytime.

She waited, crouched in the mud now, for awhile, until she heard the scream. "FUCK!" It was Vaas. Oh, God. "THEY FREED THE FUCKING MERCHANDISE!" Shit, shit, shit. Myra pushed deeper behind the hut, trying to hide herself better. The rain soaked through her clothes, made her hair stick to her forehead and she felt like she was drowning. Although, it was nice to feel the water cleanse her skin. She could make a run for it now, pounce into the jungle and run until she hit the beach. She could do it now, but why wasn't she? Why? Because she had felt something when Vaas kissed her.

For such a long time, when boys had kissed her before, she'd feel nothing. Yeah, she'd feel their lips, their greed and hunger, but nothing inside. She never felt the pinch in her stomach, the butterflies nor the buzz in her head. It was all just something her friends had told her she'd experience, but never did. Until now. Vaas made her head buzz and her stomach pinch. Even made her heart speed. And she wanted to stay and find out why she'd felt that when they kissed, why, among all the guys on this planet, she felt something for _him. _

At that moment, she felt a big hand clasp around her bicep. She screamed when the man hauled her up on her feet and pointed his AK at her stomach. "I GOT ONE!" he shouted over the rain. Myra was taken by surprise, struggling under his grip as he forced her to march towards the center of the camp. She struggled harder as she blindly made her way in the rain. After a while, she stopped fighting and walked. She looked ahead when she felt _him. _And, through the curtain of rain, he appeared. He stood with a handgun in his right hand and a severe look on his face. When his eyes landed on her, soaked to the bone and filled with mud, his look relaxed.

He took her arm, making the other man understand that he'd take over from here, and pulled her to him. She was shocked when he pressed his forehead to hers. He shook his head slightly and sighed. "Oh, bella, you scared me," he said, as she looked up into his eyes. He stared right back. "You scared me real fucking bad."

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Did I rush the kiss, or no? I feel like I did, but she didn't reply so I guess that's good! Just to say!: The Rakyat that Vaas killed at the end, were little warriors, not fully trained and ready, but Citra is getting desperate. The man who freed Myra is a real warrior! Just to make that clear! Anyway, Citra WILL appear in the following chapters, that I can promise you that! Maybe the not the next or the one after, but probably the one after that! Alright, thank you and hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mermaid

**_Well, here it is, two chapters in one night, woot woot! Hahaa, well, tell me if you enjoyed or if I rushed things, but I think it isn't sooo bad. She's been there for a week and a half, so this fits! ANYWHO, on with the show! Thanks for the reviews by the way, very encouraging!_**

* * *

_Run, Forrest, Run!_

Chapter 8: Mermaid

Another two days of complete ignorance from Vaas. Since the attack, and that sentence spoken by him that Myra could still not process, Vaas has kept Myra on a short leash. Well, technically speaking, he just moved her to the cage behind his shanty. The cage was smaller, obviously made for one person, so Myra had to adapt to her new surroundings. Especially, when Vaas came out in the morning, totally ignoring her, and taking his morning piss. Myra looked away, every time, when he took his member out. She didn't want to see it, so she shied her eyes away and pretended like the rocks were very interesting. She saw the men work on Vaas's shanty expansion and smiled when they hammered their thumb and screamed out in pain. Although, she didn't laugh, because Vaas wasn't around all the time and his men had very wondering eyes.

The first day, Myra was stuck to watching the jungle. She ate her bowl of rice and drank the water a man brought her. She watched the jungle, wondering if somewhere, there was some sort of water source she could go to... after her escape because these men weren't fond on giving her baths of any sort. She only had the rain, which fell quite often these past days.

The second day, Myra lost interest, keeping her eyes on the soil she was drawing in. With her fingers, she drew circles in the dirt, connecting them and then snaking lines around them. When she looked back, they looked like Easter eggs. Rolling her eyes, she would then slump on her back, huffing, almost on the verge of throwing a fit for how bored she was.

Third day, though, Vaas came out for his morning piss. Myra saw him stomp out, shirtless and trousers hanging loosely at his hips. She was ready to look away when he chuckled. Oh, so he was talking to her now? She looked back and saw him standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The muscles in his arms stuck out, with veins snaking around them, and she could see the perfect cuts of his abs, not to mention the upper half of his upper body. She didn't want to linger her eyes on him too much, but his shoulders were too perfectly squared, with his collarbone sticking out just enough. She gulped down on her saliva, turning her head when he shoved his hand down his pants. She waited while she heard him pee, which was surprisingly long. All the time, he chuckled. She didn't understand him one bit. After a while, he spoke, still peeing,"Like what you see, bella?" he asked, humor ringing in his voice. _Yes!_ she was about to say, but decided against it.

"If I say no, will you get angry?" she dared. She didn't turn to look at him, but she felt him approaching. He chuckled again as she heard him zip his pants back up. She saw him, from the corner of her eye, crouch down beside the entrance to her cage.

"No," he answered. "Because I know you do," to that she turned her head. His face was serious, all signs of humor gone. She stared back at his crazy green irises and shook your head.

"You can read minds now?" she dared again, cocking her head sideways. He sarcastically grinned.

"No," he answered, putting his hand in the dirt under him. She tried not to watch his muscles contract when he moved his hand in the soil, but oh boy was it hard. "But, I know the look in your eyes when you see something that fucking pleases you," he said, looking down at his hand. She bit her lip, but stopped when he looked back up. "And when I came out this morning, I made sure to take my shirt off just to fucking please you, so you better tell me it did, hermana, 'cause I know it did."

"It did," Myra admitted, pulling her knees up to her chest. He chuckled and put his hand back on his knee.

"You see," he said, looking to the side and chuckling some more. "I knew you were lying," and to that he got up and walked back to his shanty. She hated how unpredictably he came and went, it made her dizzy. She stared after him and sighed.

He came back though, hours later when the sun was high up in the sky, fully dressed with his gun at his waist. He looked at the men sitting around a crate, lazily hammering some stuff. "Get to work, cocksuckers!" he bellowed. They jumped in their seats and got to work hastily. He turned his gaze back on Myra, giving her a grin. He walked towards her and she couldn't bring to take her eyes off of him. _Bring yourself together Myra, he's insane! _she thought. He crouched down beside where she was sitting and looked at her, while she stared back, heart beating fast. "What would you fucking kill for right now, pera?" he asked, cocking his head. She stared at him, gaping. He was asking _her _what _she _wanted? What the hell is going on with him? She swallowed hard and answered the best that she could.

"A bath," she answered, tilting her chin up so she didn't look like a child asking for candy. He smiled again, and got up. She frowned at him while he unlocked her cage, grabbed her arm and brought her out. He then tied her wrists together with a rope and closed the cage. Vaas pushed her along the path around his shanty and down the small hill to the middle of the camp. "Vaas, I thought you were joking," Myra said, seeing a man down on his knees, head low by the stage. Her heart squeezed. He really meant that? Oh god. She killed animals before, not humans!

"You'll do just fine," he muttered, sounding preoccupied. When she looked back, he had one hand on his gun, trying to get the safety off. His eyebrows were pulled together in concentration, as he continued to push her down the hill. "That man, he's worth nothing, he's a waste of my fucking time," he stated, looking at her. She gulped. This is jut great!

She got to where the man knelt just at the same time as a truck came into the camp. It was some sort of four by four, dark green with a broken window. Her attention was snapped back when Vaas pressed against her back, bringing her hands up and straightening her arms. He placed the gun in her hands (even though her wrists were tied) and wrapped her fingers around it. The feel of his fingers on hers made her shiver. When did it become cold here, in the middle of the jungle? She felt him lay his chin on her shoulder and felt his breath near her ear. "It's easy, pera, just pull the fucking trigger," he whispered in her ear. His arms touched hers and she marveled when his touch left fire on her skin. She never felt that before! He positioned her arms so she was aiming at the man. The man had shaggy brown hair and a large, fat face. His eyes were closed, accepting his fate. "That's it, bella, pull the trigger," she felt his fingers push hers to the trigger and her heart lept. She pulled it herself, to get this torture over with, and the shot rang in her ears.

The man flopped to the side, dead and bloody. A pool of blood mixed with splattered brains formed on the side. She watched him, blood trickling down his forehead. She frowned, remembering the feel of Smarties's bloody fur under her fingers. She reached out, hands shaking, eyes watery, and touched his hair. The dried blood mingled with the fresh one and she backed away upon feel his scalp. This wasn't like when she'd felt Smarties fur. It was different. "Wow!" Vaas cheered beside her, taking the gun away from her hand. "Woohoo!" he continued, twisting around in a circle, broad smile on his face. He was really enjoying himself. "Damn, pera, you pulled it yourself! Didn't even have to fucking push you!" he was so impressed that _she _had been the one to pull it. All the other times he'd force people to shoot others, he had had to pull it for them. But, not for Myra. She turned around to face him, eyes wide but nothing to express shock or anything else. She looked up and gaped. "You deserve that fucking bath now, pera!" Vaas said, taking her arm as she continued to stare at nothing and bringing her to the truck.

* * *

They were riding in the truck, Myra sitting in a ball in the passenger seat and Vaas sitting like a king in the drivers seat. The truck wasn't as broken down as Myra thought it would be. The interior was green leather, the radio worked fine and it didn't stink. There was only a broken window. by Motley Crue was blasting out the radio, while Vaas bobbed his head up to the beat. He seemed to enjoy the same sort of music as her, but she didn't want to take that as a sign of anything, just a coincidence They were riding in the jungle on a little trail, Myra's hands still bound in front of her. Vaas wasn't fond of being careful, so the jungle trees zoomed by and Myra jumped high in her seat when they hit a rock. It wasn't long until they stopped and so did the music. Vaas hadn't brought any men with him, but he brought an AK 47, his two handguns at his waist and a hunting knife. He was prepared if Myra attempted to escape.

Myra looked to her right and saw the only thing she had dreamed of for days. A water source with falls dropping from a cliff. It almost made tears sprout from her eyes at how much she was happy. She just wanted to bolt out and run in the water, cleanse herself. She was trying to forget the man she killed, and maybe the water would help. She tugged at the door, begging it to open, but Vaas had locked her in. "Tsk tsk, pera," he chuckled as he got out, went around the vehicle and opened the door for her. She frowned.

"Being a gentleman now?" she asked, pushing her limits to see just where her and Vaas stood. He flicked her the finger, grabbed her arm and pushed her out. She stumbled and almost fell on her face. "Gee, I'll never compliment you again," she muttered.

"Just go take a fucking bath, hermana," he said, flicking his wrist to the pond. She had learned that, when Vaas was in a good mood with her, he either called her bella or pera or chica. However, when he was in a bad mood, was mad at her or she'd insulted him, he called her hermana, bitch or any other word he thought up of. She didn't know just how she figured that out, guess she had a lot of free time on her hands. She cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes at him.

"I'm not bathing in front of you, Vaas," she said, pulling down on her tank self-consciously. He shrugged, leaning against the car and crossing his legs.

"Whatever suits you, hermana," he looked away, eyes preoccupied. She sighed heavily and turned around. "Oh, almost forgot," she heard him say. He reached into the back seat of the truck, shuffled some bags and came up with one. He handed it to a confused Myra. "New clothes and fucking shampoo, oh and, your fucking welcome," he almost threw the bag to Myra and she caught it, surprised. On the bright side, she had new clothes and shampoo. On the other hand, she had to bathe in front of him. Vaas cut her ropes with his knife before she went off.

So, off she went to the side of the pond. She dropped the bag, took out the shampoo and began undressing. No way was she bathing naked in front of him, so she stripped down to her underwear. Thank God, she had underwear shorts, black, and a light pink bra. The bra might have been pretty if it didn't have all the dirt on it. Myra shrugged and go into the water. The water was warm and so so good. She was in it to her knees until she began running to the water fall. She had the shampoo in one hand, and she was in the water to her shoulders now. She smiled, relieved as the water cleansed her skin. She laughed. Oh, this was salvation! This was so good, to feel the water twirl between her toes and her behind her knees, to feel the dirt just wash off. She laughed as she dunk her head underwater.

Under the water, she scrubbed her body. She rubbed it and then passed her fingers in her hair, rubbing the scalp. She stayed under water until her lungs felt like exploding then she came out. She swam on her back to the water fall, enjoying the sweet sensation of the water on her skin. She felt free well as free as she could be. She got up on her feet, the water reaching her belly now and watched the water fall. That is when the music blasted. Welcome to the Jungle was exploding out of Vaas's truck. She whipped around, feeling her damp hair whip her skin in the process and spotted him. Surely, he was leaned against his car, cigar in hand and legs crossed. He was staring at her, a grin on his face. He enjoyed this, but she wasn't. She stared back and resisted the urge to flick him the finger, knowing he might join her and drown her. So, she decided on a rather funny plan.

She quickly washed her hair with the shampoo, which was a delight! She scrubbed the dirt off her face and hair and passed her fingers in her locks, untangling the knots. Then, when all her cleaning was done, she turned around. Vaas hadn't abandoned his position, not one bit. They had that staring contest, until Myra got tired and flicked him the finger. _Finally! _she thought as she stared at him with her finger out. First, she just stared then, he got mad (no shit, he's Vaas). She smiled. One thing Vaas didn't know about her, was that she was an awesome swimmer.

He jogged to the pong, threw all his gear aside (perfect, less ways to torture her with), took his shirt and boots off and jumped in. Myra continued to stare at him with a smile. "I told you not to fucking mess with me, pera!" he yelled. He called her pera (whatever that meant!) which means he isn't _that _mad. She smiled wider and only when he was a couple of feet away, did she dunk her head under water and swim away. She opened her eyes under, watched his body twist around in surprise, as she swam away from him. Her arms pushed her so fast, that she giggled under water. She rose up and turned. Vaas was fuming, and he didn't find her little games one bit amusing. He was Vaas, got Christ sake, no one played games with him. And yet, there was Myra, playing with him. "Up for a game of marco-polo, Vaas?" she shouted at him.

"When I fucking catch you, pera, you're going down!" he yelled back and started at her. She giggled and swam away as his body approached. He didn't dare put his head under water, his Mohawk would be ruined!

They chased after each other some more, until Vaas grew extremely annoyed. "Fuck, hermana, get over here!" he yelled when she'd disappear at one place and reappear at another. But, after a long while of him cursing and her laughing, the roles switched. Myra had been having too much fun toying around with him, actually having fun watching him not being able to get to her. However, he cornered her behind the water fall, and her emotions changed. When he first caught hold of her, he put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her under. He was going to drown her, of course for disrespecting her. She struggled under, scratching at his arms and kicking her feet. The rocky bottom wasn't deep, so, before her lungs were going to burst, she pushed herself back up. Vaas was caught by surprise when she emerged form the water. "What the fuck," he said, pinning her to the rocks behind her. "I can't even fucking drown you! What are you, a motherfucking mermaid?" he bellowed. He looked around and groaned. "It's your fucking lucky day, pera, or else I wouldn't of stopped until you drowned," her heart squeezed. He would of really killed her. How about the money from her parents?

"Well, you wouldn't of had the money then," she said, feeling intelligent. He was pinning her by the shoulders, both of his hands digging in her skin. He looked at her then, green/hazel eyes meeting blue ones. She could almost feel the heat from his body, even for the arm length distance he was keeping, and her heart sped even quicker. He grinned.

"Oh, bella, I already have the money," he replied. Myra's mouth hung open. What? He'd had the money, got contact with her parents and never told her? Well, no surprise, why would he anyway? She shook her head, closing her eyes slightly.

"Well, why am I still here?" she asked, her tone turning to cold stone. He chuckled and glided closer. His right arm snaked around her waist, making her uncomfortable as he brought her to his chest. She cleared her throat awkwardly as he took his other hand and placed it at her hip. He was enjoying feeling her out, finally, after all this time she'd been here. Myra wanted to punch that shit eating grin off his face. She couldn't tell if she was enjoying his touch or not. Maybe if she had more clothes on she would enjoy, but now it was kind of scary.

"Oh, bella, I've got plans for you," he replied, chuckling. "This is how it works. Your mama and papa pay, then I get the money to buy some shit I like. Though I have to give some to my fucking boss, but whatever. Then, buyers come for you and fucking buy you. If they don't want you, boom, we take you down like a fucking dog," he explained, tone as cold as ice it gave Myra shivers.

"So, your going to use the twelve million to buy yourself some new movies, hmm?" she asked, sarcastically and regretting it when he squeezed her waist so hard the breath was knocked out of her.

"As much as that seems tempting, I was planning on buying you," he admitted. Myra struggled fiercely then, beating at his chest with her fists. She was scared. He'd buy her? No, no way. It was becoming a nightmare for her. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets and she struggled, but he was just too strong. "Oh, tsk tsk, pera, it's been such a long time I haven't had a pet," he said with a chuckle as she whimpered.

"What about Jake and Ella?" she asked, whimpering when Vaas took hold of a fist that was coming to his chest.

"When the buyers come, they'll either pass the fucking test, or not," he replied. She kicked her legs and tried to put as much space as she could between them. "Stop fucking moving, Myra!" he ordered, his tone giving her goosebumps.

"Are you even a buyer?" she squealed.

"No, but I'll pay double for you so it won't fucking mind," he answered, taking both her wrists in his hands, now really annoyed. She had hoped she wouldn't be his sick pleasure... And now she was going to be once he bought her. She felt like shit. She was scared, confused and stuck in hell. Vaas held her tighter when she was done struggling. "Now, now, don't you worry, pera, you'll have the fucking ride of your life," and with that he hauled her out of the pond.


	9. Chapter 9: Savior

**So, here it is, chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
that I get what I deserve_

__Chapter 9: Savior

Myra slipped into her new clothes while Vaas put his shirt and gear back on. She tried not to look, but it was hard considering Vaas's proximity and the water that dripped off his body. Myra pulled on black trousers that hung a bit loosely at her hips, but she had her belt from her previous, ripped trousers. Vaas had given her a red ladies tank top, which made her chest show and the bump of her breasts. She wasn't very comfortable wearing it, but it was better than the ripped one she had before. When she turned, she noticed that Vaas and her were in the same, matching colors. "Now," he said, taking a look at her that made a frown appear on her face. "We match!" he looked almost excited as he pulled her back to the truck.

They rode in silence, Vaas blasting rock songs on the radio. He swerved the vehicle left and right, hitting rocks and sending Myra flying. He hadn't tied her hands together again, so she could hold herself on both sides of her seat. Vaas chuckled every time she whimpered or let out a squeal. She wanted to slap him, but, she wanted to live too.

Before they arrived, Vaas grabbed a rope from the back and tied her wrists. "The extension is gonna be done for today," he cheered, hopping down the car and opening the door for Myra. She slipped down and let herself be carried to her cage. However, Vaas didn't carry her to her cage, but into his shanty. She frowned as he steered her towards the path up to his shanty. She wanted to say something, but decided she'd figure his plans out real soon.

They entered the shanty in silence, Vaas's boots skimming the floor as he walked deeper in it. Myra stayed by the door, looking around where the extension would be. The door beside the only window was opened and looked upon a small room. She walked towards it, Vaas checking her every move. She looked at the small sink under a mirror and saw herself. Myra's hair was wet and pulled behind her back, starting to curl. Her face was clean and she had tanned! She almost gasped at the color her skin had taken. She looked back at Vaas and back at herself in the mirror. They almost had the same skin color! She bit her lip and looked at the sink. Accessories for shaving, tooth brushing and hair styling (?) were sitting around it. Myra scoffed silently and walked to the door. She peaked in, popping her head through the door. The room was small. A single bed mattress lay on the floor with a small pillow and thin sheets. A mirror hung above it and a small table with a chair sat in the far corner. "Those cocksuckers just need to finish nailing some shit, then it'll be finito!" Vaas piped in, coming to stand beside Myra. Vaas pointed at the door, and Myra looked at the lock. He bent down to whisper in her ear, snaking an arm around her shoulders. "I can lock you up, or the both of us," he whispered, voice husky and roach. Myra shivered.

"I thought I was going to get a doggy mattress," she whispered back. He snorted, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, when you're gonna want me in your bed, I'm gonna need some fucking space," he whispered bak, tone colder than before. Myra rolled her eyes. He was starting to piss her off royally with his implication that she was attracted to him. Well, she was, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Why do you keep thinking that I'm going to want you, Vaas," she asked, leaning away from his body. He chuckled, bringing her back to him.

"Because I know you do," he replied, his mouth centimeters from her ear. He got closer, and she could feel his breath fanning the side of her face. She closed her eyes, the sensation feeling good on her damp hair. "I'll have you screaming my name in no time, pera," and with that he flicked his tongue on her earlobe. She winced a bit, not expecting that one bit. He twirled around her, passing his arms around her waist as he did. "We could make it quick, no, bella?" he continued to whisper in her ear. She squeezed her closed lids, begging for him to stop. But, he didn't. He continued to circle her, hands sliding on her waist. "C'mon, beg me to rip your fucking clothes off," he took grip of her hips, but she wouldn't give in and open her eyes. She breathed in and out.

"No," her answer cam stern and strong. There was a moment of silence, while Vaas's hands stood still at her hips, squeezing. She thought he might punch her, or slap her and then throw her on the ground and forget her protests. She cringed a bit, waiting for pain to strike, she was his pet now, he could do whatever he wanted. However, nothing came, just a chuckle from him.

"Ah, but I'll grow on you, pera," he said. She didn't open her eyes as she felt him lean in again. "Or, should I say _in _you," and with a chuckle he pushed her in the room and locked it.

* * *

Myra spent the next two days locked in 'her room'. Vaas came in every morning, gave her some rice and water and sat at the edge of the mattress while she ate. He'd asked things like, "Can you cook?" or "Is California nice?" She would answer simply yes or no. Then, when she was done eating, he'd take her dishes and leave. She would spend the rest of the day inside that damn room, playing with her hair, talking to herself or just sleeping, something she hadn't done a lot lately.

The third day though, she was getting really bored and pissed off. In the morning, after hours that Vaas had left, she got up and banged on the wooden door. "Vaas!" she shouted, hitting her palms on the wood. "Vaas, open the fucking door!" she started pounding her fists on the door, as it rattled, but didn't budge. She hit again, throwing in kicks sometimes and then letting out a huge groan. "Fuck, Vaas!" she clutched her fist in one hand when she felt pain. She hit too hard and now her right hand was throbbing in pain. She groaned and gave up, sitting down on the mattress. She rocked back and forth, her fist throbbing.

The door swung open then, revealing a very amused Vaas. He stared down at her, grin on his face and she looked back with a death glare. He put his hands on his hips and threw his head back to let out a throaty laugh. "Told you I'd have you screaming my name in no time," he stated as Myra got up, fury in her blood.

"Vaas, it's been two days that I'm in here and I'm bored out of my fucking mind!" she shouted. His expression changed, more serious and mad. She rolled her eyes. He was mad? She kept back a laugh of her own.

"Ok, come with me," he said to her big surprise. Her eyebrows rose and she smiled.

"Thank you," she breathed and followed him out. She walked her outside, where she took in big breaths, enjoying the outside hot weather. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Being outside after two days of being inside was such a relief. She felt like her lungs were dancing of happiness and she was almost skipping alongside Vaas, who seemed annoyed by her comportment.

"Stop fucking around," he grumbled. "I'm wasting my fucking time here."

"Where you bringing me, hmm?" she asked, swinging her arms side to side very energetically. He pinched the bridge of his nose as they walked down the incline.

"You said you could cook, right?" he asked, looking up and at her, making sure she hadn't escaped for she wasn't tied or anything. Myra nodded. "Well, I'm bringing you to the cook."

Myra was a bit happier than before. Vaas brought her to the cook and left her there, telling the cook to watch her. "If she runs, don't hesitate to shoot, tie her up is you want or send her back if she sucks," and with that he left and rolled away in a truck.

The cook himself was a tall and well built man. He was very intimidating with short black hair, dark eyes and skin. He had a rough voice and wondering eyes. If he didn't have as many knives around him, Myra might have slapped him. His name was Timo, and he didn't even ask Myra her name. "You don't wanna know my name?" she asked, looking over his broad shoulders to what he was cutting.

"Brave," he spat. Myra frowned. He looked over his shoulder to her and gave her a wink. "I'll call you Brave," he said. This took Myra by surprise. She was never given any nicknames of any sort, mostly because she told the people who did not to. She hated nicknames. But, this one was different and she liked the sound of it.

"Brave," she whispered to herself. Timo scoffed and continued cutting the fruits.

"Cut the meat there," he ordered, pointing his knife to a stack of red meat. Myra nodded, taking them in her hands and placing it on the wooden counter of the small kitchenette. She took the biggest knife, laughing as it slid out of its wooden holster. "No, not this one," Timo said, taking her wrist and putting the knife back. Myra thought he just wanted to protect himself, not having her walking around him with a knife. He gave her a much smaller one with teeth at the end. "This one."

Myra spent the rest of the afternoon cutting meat, fruits, vegetables and stirring stew. Her forehead had beaded with sweat, her hands were red and sore and her back ached. Timo hadn't talked to her very much, just ordered her around the kitchen and told her to salt this and that. Time had flied by fast, the sun just on the verge of setting when Myra sat down on a crate next to Timo who was leaning on the counter, a beer in hand. "Do you do this all day?" she asked, passing a hand on her sweaty forehead. Timo snorted.

"Well, I'm paid good fucking money for it," he answered, chugging down the rest of his beer and slamming it on the counter. "Alright, Brave, time to go back," he said, motioning for her to stand.

"Was there any women who worked here before?" she asked, staying seated on her crate. Timo sighed and passed a hand in his hair.

"No, not that I know of," he answered. Timo wasn't like the other men here, Myra could see that. He hadn't been disrespectful with her, tried to kill her or anything, just wasn't very nice. Maybe he was forced to participate.

"Did you apply for this... job?" Myra asked, speaking her mind.

"No, well yes, but I didn't know it would be here," he sighed again. Myra was about to ask another question, when he took her arm. "Time to go now," he said, pushing her out of his kitchen. She frowned and sighed. Outside, she walked slowly back to Vaas's shanty. She made sure to stick to the darkness, not wanting unwanted attention.

"Look what we have here," she heard a voice. Shit, she was spotted. She turned her head and saw, in a small open hut, three men sitting around a crate, cigar in mouths and beer in hands. They laughed, flashing her rotten teeth and greasy hair. She shivered, fear starting to form inside her stomach. Turning around, she heard another voice.

"C'mon over here, baby," his accent was heavy, Spanish. She squeezed her eyes and took a step away from them. Shit, men. "Don't walk away from us, chica!" _Then, I'll runaway, _she thought, taking another step and breaking into a run. "Get her!" As she ran, she heard them following her.

Her breath hitched when rough arms wrapped around her and she was pulled backwards. Her head knocked against one man's chest and another came to stand before her. He got hold of her wrists and pushed her forward. The other one took out his knife just as Myra was twisted around to face him. She gulped down a scream as the man approached her with his knife. "Don't move," he grunted, using his knife to cut her belt. Her eyes grew wider when she recognized the same movement used by Vaas. He had done the same thing. She struggled against the man who was bonding her wrists behind her back, but it just made him laugh.

Myra was thrown on the ground, face first and coughed out dirt. Someone grabbed her back and twisted her around. It was getting dark, and the only face she saw was of the man lingering over her. She struggled and threw her elbow in his face. Blood dripped out his nose and onto her chest. He grunted and straddled her waist, backhanding her. She whimpered, turning her upper body to the side. "Bitch," he grunted while the other men laughed. Myra kicked her legs, but unsuccessful Her arms got pinned down by the man and he started to thrust his hips against her. She squeezed her eyes in disgust when she felt the bulge in the man's pants against her pelvic bone. The man groaned. "Too bad Vaas didn't get you first," he grunted. Suddenly, her eyes grew wider. Vaas! She just hoped he was around, as she breathed in.

"VAAS!" she screamed, struggling and pulling her head back so the man couldn't muffle her yells. "VAAS!" the yells cut out when another man came to stand beside her head and punched her. Her vision blurred, blood spilled out her mouth and her jaw ached. Her brain got fuzzy and she received another punch. Something jabbed into her hips and when she looked down, she saw through the curtain of tears, the man trying to push her trousers off and his nails grazed her skin. She whimpered when someone slapped her. Then, she heard it. The voice.

"Hey!" finally, he was here. "You fucks! What the fuck do you think you doing there, hmm?" She closed her eyes once she felt the weight of the man on her leave. She could breathe finally, as she curled into a ball on her side. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the men stutter.

"We-we just wanted-" the man started. She heard a punch and then a whimper.

"Did you buy her with your own cock sucking money?" his voice was getting higher with anger and she heard a struggle, whimpers and then a body hit the ground. She heard him spit. "You fucks don't learn anything, don't you?" and then he was at her side.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and another around her waist. Her lungs felt like they've been crushed and she gasped loudly when Vaas picked her up in his arms, bridal style. He face was throbbing intensely and she couldn't open her eyes to look at him. He was probably mad that she'd wasted his time. She brought her arms up to cover her chest and nestled her head on his chest. His breathing was heavy and through his thick skin, she heard his heart beating. "I was wondering where you went, pera," he finally spoke to her. He chuckled, which relieved some of the tension inside her. "But, now I've got you."

He brought her back to her room, settling her gently on the mattress. She wasn't going to open her eyes yet, still afraid of what she might see. He left her, nestled in a ball at the end of the mattress and sat on the floor next to her. He watched the blood on her face form twirls on the skin and passed his fingers in her hair. She gasped slightly when he started whipping the blood off her face with his hands. He was waiting for her to speak. "Thank you," she whispered. He smiled, got up and left quietly.


	10. Chapter 10:Happy Drug

**_Here is chapter 10! Enjoy, it is very funny! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!_**

* * *

_Give me love like never before,_

_'cause lately I've been craving more_

Chapter 10: Happy Drug

Vaas had stayed up all night, listening to Myra cry softly. She was trying to make it subtle, but she couldn't. To accentuate this situation that Vaas was still questioning, a thunderstorm had started in the night. Every time there was thunder or lightening, Vaas heard Myra whimper. She was scared of lightening? Impossible! He still didn't know why he saved her from getting raped when he had tried to rape her himself days ago. It had already been two weeks since she was here, and she was still alive. The only reason for which he kept her, was to study her, see if she was what he thought she was.

As he sat on a chair, he replayed the conversation he had had with Hoyt a year ago, about a certain Queen. He was sitting in his office, poking a cigar in and out of his mouth, enjoying the feeling. He had been feeling so numb these past days, like nothing was interesting. He was getting tired of killing,killing,and killing and getting nothing in return except money. Yes, he enjoyed torturing above all, he loved to create some new designs on peoples faces, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. "You're getting lonely," Hoyt had said, his croaky voice and accent mingling with the smoke in the air. Vaas scoffed.

"Lonely? I've got all those whores in Bad Town, I never get lonely," he spat, slumping in his wooden chair. Hoyt had laughed, picking up a cigar.

"No, those bitches aren't what you need," he answered, spiking Vaas's interest... and anger.

"You don't know what I fucking need," he answered, trying hard not to let the anger show in his tone. Hoyt scoffed.

"You need a woman like you, a Queen," he started. Vaas's ears perked up at that. "You need to find a woman that can rule the island with you, be your Queen, your own twisted Queen," Vaas frowned. This was _his _island and he didn't like to share.

"I'm not sharing my island with a fucking woman," he spat back, putting the cigar in his mouth. Hoyt shook his head.

"No,no, what I'm saying is you don't need to share it, just... You're a king and every king needs his queen," he answered, looking through some files on his messy desk. "Pick a woman just like you. Make sure she's just as fearless, reckless and ready for anything, or else she's not queen material. Open your eyes Vaas, she's out there," and with that he dismissed him.

Vaas had looked everywhere since his conversation with Hoyt. It had perked his interest. He liked the idea of making this island ruled by a king... and a queen. He liked it very much. He wouldn't share one bit, but he would enjoy having a woman as fearless, bad and reckless as him at his side. During the year, many women came to the island. Most of them were blond bimbos, screaming when they saw a fucking spider. They never lasted long, even when Vaas tried to be interested, he just felt like killing them. And he did. The other type of women that came were either lesbian with tattoos that covered their entire bodies or ones that tried to be bad, but broke two days after being in this jungle. That's what Vaas did. He broke people, enjoyed it and harvested the emotions afterwards. Those girls who pretended they were bad and fearless, ended up begging for their mamas and papas. They weren't what he was looking for. Until Myra came along.

He used the pet excuse to keep her here and study her. She was truly fearless and reckless, but there was something else too, something soft that he wanted to harden, see if she would last. When she had killed that man, she wanted to touch his hair. Vaas had been so surprised, but hid it with his words. He wanted to know more of what was going on inside her head, figure out what her darkness was. Myra was a big mystery he wanted to unlock, badly!

* * *

"Myra," someone was chanting her name and through her sleep, she could hear them. "Myra wake the fuck up!" She was pushed very hard in the shoulder and she jolted awake. Vaas was crouched in front of her, poking her shoulder. She stared at his green eyes, memories of yesterday night slowly coming back. Her head bobbed down and she sat up.

"What?" she spat. Vaas chuckled.

"I have a little surprise for you," he replied. He offered her his hand and she looked up. His tank top was bloody and that had Myra questioning his surprise.

"I hate surprises," she retorted, scooting away from him. Vaas groaned and took her wrist, pulling her up to her feet. Myra looked down at herself. The skin at her hips was scratched badly, dried blood littering the area. Her chest was covered in blood, some dripped down to the valley between her breasts. Her wrists were blue and red, and she could feel the dirt caking her face and hair. She needed a bath again, soon.

Vaas steered her out of her room, bringing her outside. She walked in silence beside him, Vaas still holding her wrist. Her legs were wobbly like jello. The bruises on her face and skin were making her numb and weak. She hated that. She hated the men who did this to her. However, she wouldn't let that break her down, she was stronger than that. Her belt was cut so it made her trousers almost fall every time she took a too large step. Vaas was trying to be gentle, not gripping to hard but not wanting to let her go. She appreciated that. Vaas hadn't kissed her since the Rakyat attack, and she appreciated that too. She didn't know how she'd react if he kissed her. The first time she had forzen, and she didn't want to know what the second time would be like if she didn't respond to his lips.

They marched down the incline, making their way to the center of the camp. When Myra looked away from the jungle, her eyes came upon a delightful but horrifying scene. The three men that had attacked her were kneeling down, heads in bags, on the stage. Her eyes grew wide with excitement, while Vaas looked back to see her reaction. If only she would be the ones to hurt them, she would be absolutely delighted! Vaas marched her on faster, tugging at her arm with a bright smile on his face.

She trudged along, almost bubbly. He brought her, to her greatest of delights, to the stage. She recognized the men due to their attire. She remembered one had a black, dirt stained tank and the other had army trousers. Vaas turned her so she faced the three men and placed himself behind her, letting go of her wrist. He snaked his arms around her waist and she felt him leaning into her, his breath against her neck. "This is my surprise," he said, laying a small peck on her collar bone. She winced a bit, not expecting that. "Like it now?"

"Yes," she breathed, not able to tear her eyes off the men. Other pirates stood around them, AKs in hand and red scarves covering their faces. Vaas held her tighter and chuckled, fanning his breath on her neck. With one hand, he took his gun out of its' holster and placed it in Myra's hands. She licked her lips upon feeling the heavy metal around her fingers. She straightened her arms out by herself, much to Vaas's content.

"Take the bags off, you fucks!" he yelled at his men. Myra winced when the loud sound echoed in her ears, but she kept her eyes on the men. One pirate took the bags off with one arm. Myra looked at their startled faces as they took her in. One man stared at her with wide eyes, the other accepted his fate and bowed his head while the other looked at Vaas. "Don't look at me, fucker! You broke the fucking rules, time to pay!" Vaas spat at him. He leaned his chin back on Myra's shoulder and watched her eyes squint as she aimed.

Myra enjoyed watching these men scared. She wanted to say something to them, anything! However, one of them beat her to it. "Please," he groaned, bending over and knocking his forehead against the wood. Myra scoffed, much to Vaas's surprise.

"Sit the fuck up so I can end you properly!" she yelled at him. Vaas's eyes grew wide when she began talking. He was enjoying watching her become mad and he smiled. The man sat up at closed his eyes. "That's it," Myra said, aiming the gun at him. She fired.

The first man fell to the floor, a bullet to the chest. Vaas threw is fist up in the air. "Damn, girl!" he cheered. Myra ignored the rush in her veins and aimed at the second man. Upon seeing his look of fear, Myra pulled the trigger and watched the man fall to the side, bullet in the head. Vaas cheered out again. "Woo!" As the rush intensified, Myra took aim at the man who had done most of the damage to her.

"Bye bye, motherfucker," she whispered, firing and watching the bullet hit his forehead and his body slumping down on the side. She listened to the ringing in her ears as she looked at what she had done. Three men were dead because of her. First came the rush. It spiraled through her body, clinging to her blood and carrying itself to her brain. It made her feel so powerful, like she was sitting on a throne. Her heartbeat increased and sent her blood boiling with the rush. The, came the emptiness. She knew she was supposed to feel terrified, sad and everything else by this point, but she wasn't. She felt nothing of the sort, just that rush.

And that is when Vaas kissed her. He took a step in front of her, grabbed her face between his muscular hands and brought his lips to hers. He moved his, begging her to move. She obeyed, dancing her lips with Vaas's. She felt his hunger, his impatience to this kiss. With every move of his lips with hers, he pressed harder, moved faster, wanted more and more and more. He wanted to taste the rush off her lips, feel what she had felt while killing those men. His tongue teased her bottom lip, praying for entrance. She let him, giving in to his game of predator and prey. His tongue fought with hers for dominance, and he obviously won. He quenched his thirst for her by kissing her. Myra felt his need, his need for her and it accentuated to her rush. She dropped the gun and moved her hands to his face, trapping it between her little hands. He caught hold of her hips, bringing her body closer to his, squeezing. Their bodies ignited a fire that only they knew about, due to the darkness that hid inside them.

A bizarre sound broke them apart. It sounded like a vehicle and it seemed to take Vaas all his will-power to pull away from Myra. She opened her eyes and watched him. He stared back, a look of triumph on his face. The crazy green of his eyes met the jay blue of Myra's, looking for the same desire that he had in her. "How did that feel?" he asked, voice strong and stern. She didn't know if he was talking about the kiss or about the three men she just killed. But, both felt good. She had to admit.

"Good," she answered. He grinned and she returned it.

"Vaas!" it was a male voice. Vaas turned around abruptly, dropping his hold on Myra. A man with light grey hair and dressed with a green rain coat, was standing beside a truck. He looked old and frail, almost falling to pieces.

"Doctor!" Vaas greeted, walking towards the man. The greeted and chatted while Myra took a look at the men she killed. While Vaas and the 'Doctor' chatted, Myra walked around the stage. She examine the bullet holes she had inflicted upon these men. She squinted her eyes, watching the blood making pools around her victims. It was getting pretty damn interesting when she heard her name. "Myra!" she looked up and saw Vaas waving at her. She frowned, but walked over the where he and the Doctor were standing. She nodded at the Doctor and brought her gaze upon Vaas. "Doctor, this is Myra," he said, waving between her and the Doctor. "Myra, this is Doctor."

"Hi," he said, absentmindedly. She nodded again. The Doctor handed Vaas a vibrant red pill.

"You sure it won't kill Doc?" this one asked. The Doctor nodded. Vaas sighed and turned to Myra. "Open wide," he teased. She frowned, clenching her teeth together.

"For what?" she asked.

"Just open your fucking mouth, pera," Vaas said, angrier. She sigh and opened. He popped the pill in her mouth and motioned for her to swallow. The pill tasted like nothing and she swallowed. _What is this? _she thought. The two men looked at her very interested as she just stood there.

"How are you feeling?" the Doc asked. She looked at him and was about to say she was fine, when his face changed. His nose grew big, taking over his face. It became so big, Myra could see the pores in his skin. Her eyes grew wide just as his chin started to deform into a heart. A giggle escaped her lips when his eyes became googly. Then, his face went all crazy shit. It took billions of forms in one second. He was an alien with three noses and a half eye one moment, and a flower with zillion eyes and no nose the other. Myra cracked up and laughed. She felt bubbly on the inside, like she would burst. And she did. She burst out laughing when she saw Vaas's face.

His nose was so tiny! It was barely there and his eyes hung on the skin. They were hanging low near his barely existing nose and his chin was on his forehead. His skin color was red like blood and his Mohawk was on the right side of his skull. She couldn't keep in the laughter. Vaas grabbed her arms and shook her. "Myra, tell me what you see!" he begged. Myra laughed even harder when he spoke. He had no teeth!

"Your faces!" Myra managed to choke out between laughter. She doubled up in laughter when Vaas opened his mouth to speak and she saw the emptiness of having no teeth. He looked like an old man that forgot to put his dentures on! Vaas groaned, grabbed her arm and steered her away from the Doc towards his shanty.

Myra was acting like a child brought to the zoo. The drug that Vaas had given her was making her imagination flare and everything ooze out. The jungle was an ocean of green that Myra found particularly interesting, choking out "Oohs" and "Ahhs" between snickers. When they came upon one of Vaas's pirates, she stopped and snickered. "Hey, you!" she called out to him. Vaas pulled on her arm, but she ignored it. She let out laughter when the pirate turned around and he had a lions face.

"Wanna know the color of my underwear?" she asked him, snickering like an immature teenage girl. The pirate looked up at Vaas with a confused look on his face. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway," Myra said, loosing balance just a little. "There bright pink!" she squealed. She started to laugh hysterically.

"No, they're black," Vaas said. She shot him an angry look and brought her index to her mouth.

"Shh, you weren't supposed to say," she whispered strongly. Vaas rolled his eyes and tugged her along. She laughed like a child, saying hello to every passing pirate.

"Hello there, fellow amigos!" she shouted. "Hi, little man!" she said to a rather skinny pirate. She snickered after and trudged alongside Vaas. "Hey, wanna know something?" she asked him.

"What?" he spat, annoyed. She laughed again, her eyes getting heavy. A sudden exhaustion took over her body and she slowed down, her legs becoming heavy.

"Your eyes are pretty," she mumbled, her head lolling to the side. She fell into Vaas's arms, asleep. Vaas sighed and took hold of her chin to turn her face towards his. He looked at her closed lids. He slapped her face multiple times, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Pera," he said as he shook her. He groaned and picked her up in his arms. "Fuck," he grunted, carrying her into his shanty. He lay her body on her mattress and watched her asleep form start to jolt. She was having spasms.

"Vaas," his name came out as a moan. He rose a brow and grinned. He started to wonder what was going on behind her closed lids. "Vaas," another one. His name sounded good coming from her lips like that. He sat back and watched her. He watched her all night as she dreamed of him (obviously because his name came up tones of times). At one point, he scooted her over and lay beside her. He fell asleep just as her arm sprawled over his chest and she mumbled his name.


	11. Chapter 11: Citra

**Here it is! And yes, Citra is in this chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

_But I have something greater,_

_I have the warrior that will defeat them all_

__Chapter 11: Citra

Myra woke up with a huge headache. She frowned and groaned when she remembered what she'd seen with the drug. She kept her eyes closed, curled up in a ball on her mattress. She was trying to make the pounding sensation in her head stop, when something stirred beside her. Someone was beside her! Her eyes shot open and she twisted around. She was lying down next to Vaas!

He was sprawled over her mattress, head turned and eyes staring straight at her. "Ah!" she said, squirming away from him. His crazy green eyes seemed so mesmerizing from up close that it scared her. She kicked her legs, stumbling to the end of her mattress. Vaas chuckled, closing his eyes and sprawling his arm over his forehead. "Good morning, sunshine," he teased, using his arms to sit up on the mattress. He shook his head and chuckled again. Myra stared at him with disbelief.

"Oh God," she said, shaking her head. She didn't remember anything after falling asleep in the middle of the camp. What did that drug make her do? She raked her brain for answers, praying she hadn't slept with the pirate lord. "Oh, no, did we?" she couldn't finish her sentence, putting her head in her hands and sighing. As much as Vaas intrigued her, she hadn't wanted to sleep with him yet. She wanted to keep him waiting. She heard him chuckle.

"No, pera, but I think we did in your head," he replied. She looked up slowly, a frown knitting her eyebrows together. He had a look of triumph on his face, eyebrows rose and a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What?" Myra asked slowly. Her tongue felt thick, her throat was raw and she knew she was dehydrated. Her whole body began to feel sore at once, like if she had been tensed all night.

"I think we fucked in your dreams," he explained, folding his legs so he sat Indian style on the mattress. "That drug that Doc gave you, he said it would make you see things in your mind, that you really wanted in reality," Myra's cheeks reddened. She looked away with wide eyes. Even though she couldn't remember if she dreamed that her and Vaas had sex, she wanted it to be real. Maybe one day she would remember her dream and she could savor the moments in her head by herself. Vaas chuckled and leaned towards her, trapping her chin between his thumb and index, to turn her head to him.

"I don't remember," Myra said, looking at him with as much fury as she could muster.

"I know you want me, bella," Vaas teased. There was a loud clatter outside and Myra noted it as thunder. Another thunderstorm? God, this island was so unpredictable She flinched when lightening struck and Vaas chuckled. "Nobody will hear us through the storm, we can make it fucking quick, no, pera?" he asked. Myra shook her head and he let go of her chin. He sighed, returning his hands on his knees. "You know, when you sleep you talk," he stated, looking at his hands.

"What do I say?" Myra asked absentmindedly, looking to the side where the mirror was. She couldn't see herself, but she knew she didn't look any good.

"My name mostly," Vaas bragged, chuckling. Myra snapped her look back at him and crossed her legs in the same fashion as his. She rose her brows and scoffed.

"Really?" she questioned. "That's all?" he nodded.

"You say other shit, but I couldn't understand it," he admitted. She nodded. He looked at her suddenly, like if an idea had just popped into his head. Before speaking though, he gave her a wide smirk.

"Wanna cuddle?" he asked. Her eyebrows shot up and she scoffed. He wasn't actually asking that? However, the way he asked was like if he wanted to do it just to see how it felt. Cuddling with Vaas seemed so bizarre yet intriguing to Myra, but at the same time, different. Why would he want to cuddle? Vaas cuddling seemed too soft for him, which meant he had his own, twisted way of cuddling. Myra just hoped it wasn't a way where she was naked.

"You're kidding, right?" she said, looking at him while he continued to stare at her. He gave her a wide grin.

"I may be a joking man, pera, but I can be serious at times," he joked, his voice filled with fake humor. She rolled her eyes. "Please," he fake begged. She sighed. Deciding between staying at the end of the mattress or cuddling with Vaas wasn't very difficult. Her head was pounding and she needed to lie down. Sighing and hesitating more than once while making her way to Vaas, Myra decided she would cuddle. "There ya go!" he said when she came to lie down next to Vaas. He pushed himself down so her could cuddle her. She winced slightly when he passed his right arm under her neck to make her a pillow. He sighed heavily and chuckled.

"I hate you," Myra mumbled. To her extreme surprise, Vaas reached over, grabbed her thigh and sprawled her leg over his stomach. He kept his hand on her knee while Myra stared in shock. "What the fuck was that?" she asked. She didn't want him to go further than this, but his gesture had surprised her. Not because he was touching her or anything, but because this was Vaas. The mad, insane, torturer, junkie, who just picked up her leg ever so gently and sprawled it across his stomach. What was going on with him?

"Well, just wanted to get close," he chuckled, his hand slowly drawing circles at her knee. He smelled woodsy but a smell of sweat mingled in. It wasn't disgusting, but he could take a bath and make it better. When she pictured the small pond with the water fall, she began to fantasize about bathing. She really wanted a bath right now, and Vaas could use one too, no doubt. Vaas curled her up against him, leaning his mouth to her ear and whispering,"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" he asked. Myra frowned, not knowing why on Earth had he asked her that.

"No," she replied, keeping her tone even.

"Insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again, expecting shit to change. You know, the first time somebody told me that, I don't know, I thought they were bullshitting me, so, boom, I shot him," he started, much to Myra's curiosity. "But, the thing is, he was right. And then, I started seeing it everywhere I looked. Everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks doing the exact same thing, thinking, this time is going to be different," he chuckled and squeezed her knee with his hand. "That is crazy," he finished off.

"It makes us all crazy then," she answered. He wasn't expecting an answer, and surely not one like that. He looked down at her and rose a brow. "I mean us, humans. We think it's determination, doing things over and over again and saying that we will make it better. Well, if you're saying that doing that is insane, then all humans are insane," she explained. He looked up and shrugged.

"I guess we are then," he mumbled back.

An alarm rang out through the rain and thunder. Vaas rose up quickly, moving her body away from his. "Fuck!" he yelled, getting to his feet. "The fucking Rakyat are attacking!" he yelled. He scurried on, putting his boots on. "Stay here, ok, pera, don't you fucking move from there!" and with that he left a puzzled Myra on the mattress.

After Vaas had left, Myra continued to listen to the alarm. Her interest was peeked up when Vaas had mentioned the Rakyat. She wasn't going to listen to Vaas, no way. She got up on her feet and wobbled to the door Vaas had forgotten to lock in his rush to get outside. She stalked for the door to his shanty and only stopped when she heard the guns go off. A zillion bullets hit the air and then yells started up. A whole vacarm of noise sprouted outside. Myra listened closely, making sure the war zone wasn't directly in front of Vaas's shanty, and got out.

The rain was now just a drizzle, as Myra made her way around, crouched down. The guns were going off near the middle of the camp and when Myra got up on the hill, she saw the fighting. Many Rakyat men had the pirates down with knives. The Rakyat were older, more experienced she guessed. They had sent bolder warriors this time. She didn't see Vaas, but she saw Timo firing an AK and taking down a lot of Rakyat men. She watched form her perch as the fight went on, Rakyat and pirates. Her eyes scanned the war zone looking for Vaas, but couldn't see him. She heard a noise behind her and then a voice. "Hello."

She twist around and faced a woman. Her skin was chocolate, her eyes bright green. Her skin was so flawless, it would make any teenage girl jealous. Her nose was small and flat, her chin perfectly round. Her hair was a piece of art! Both sides of her head were shaved, the middle part long and braided. They were tied at the base of her neck. She wore a very short, brown leather skirt and a half brown tank top. She had beads and all sorts of gems sewed on her tank and she had a wide assortment of bracelets on her wrists. Myra couldn't tear her eyes away from the very exotic woman. Her eyes scanned down to the knife she held in her hand, ready to strike. With wide eyes, Myra understood who this woman was when she figured out who she resembled to. "You're Vaas's sister, Citra," she said, her voice shaky. The woman smiled, flashing Myra bright white teeth. Her lips were full, glossy and her mouth was wide.

"Yes, I am," the woman responded with a heavy accent and erotic way of rolling her Rs. Myra couldn't tear her eyes away from the very beautiful woman. She wouldn't lie, this woman was a looker. "You are?" she asked.

"Myra," Myra answered. Citra nodded and smiled again.

"You are the girl I've heard about," she said. "The one that has gotten my brother's attention." Myra's ear perked up. His attention? The woman raked her eyes over Myra's body, not in a disrespectful way, but in a way that she took her in. "You are beautiful, you would make a great warrior," Citra continued to examine Myra, while the fight raged on in the camp.

"What are you here for?" Myra asked, surprised in the cold tone to her voice.

"I am here to take my brother down... and his queen," Citra responded. The two brunettes stared at each other for a moment, different emotions dancing in their eyes.

"Queen?" Myra questioned, noticing that her body had taken a crouched position. Citra cocked her head side ways, frowning a bit.

"He has not told you yet?" she asked. Myra shook her head. Citra gave her a wide smile.

"Your men are loosing out there," Myra stated, risking a look back at the battlefield The Rakyat men were definitely loosing, their knives incomparable to the guns of the pirates. Where was Vaas, though? When Myra turned back, Citra had disappeared.

* * *

**It is short, but here was an intro to Citra! **


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**_Chapter 12! Woot woot! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_**

* * *

_I am you_

_And you are me_

Chapter 12:Training

Myra had gone back to Vaas's shanty, ignoring the bodies that were hung here and there. She didn't linger she eyes on the post that Citra's head was supposed to be on, because it gave Myra a headache. That woman had been right in front of her, a knife in hand and had decided not to kill her. Why? Myra couldn't get her head off what she had said. "You would make a great warrior," what did that mean? Did it mean she wanted Myra to join her? Myra _was _curious to find out who this woman was, except for the fact that she was Vaas's sister. She peaked her interests, inciting Myra's brain to let the darkness out.

Vaas didn't come back. Myra was getting worried, not for him, but of why he hadn't come back. Had he been captured? She paced in his shanty, chewing on the nail of her index finger. Her heart was beating so fast every time she imagined all the possibilities for which Vaas wasn't back. _Stop being such a pussy and go find out! _she yelled at herself internally. A groan escaped her lips as the brunette made her way out of Vaas's shanty. However, she wasn't a stupid girl, and not wanting to get attacked by the pirates again, she grabbed a small knife from Vaas's pillow. She walked down the incline, confidence in her walk, and made her way to Timo's kitchen. Before entering, she put the knife in her belt and knocked on the small wooden door. Looking around, she noticed the dead Rakyat men and pirates. The alive ones were milling around, searching the Rakyat or carrying the their dead comrades to their graves. Myra wasn't scared when she looked at the dead bodies, in fact, she was intrigued. If she hadn't been a woman and a captive, she would of probably checked the Rakyat bodies.

"Yes?" she heard a familiar voice. Her body twisted around and she met Timo's face. His skin was bloodied, his eyes were dark and low. The crust of dirt in his hair and on his face made him look older, despite Myra not knowing his age. In fact, Myra didn't know anybody's age, not even Vaas's. She made a mental note to ask him that after.

"Hey, Timo," Myra greeted, looking inside his kitchen over his broad shoulders. He rose a brow and passed a hand over his bloody face.

"What do you want, Brave?" he asked, sighing deeply He didn't seem to notice how 'free' she was. He didn't notice the knife in her belt, the missing ropes on her wrists nor the lack of body guards.

"Have you seen Vaas?" she asked cautiously. Timo looked up over her head and frowned.

"Come to think of it, no," he replied. Myra's heart sunk. Where was this son of a bitch!? She nodded sternly and put her hands on her hips.

"Where could he be?" she asked. Timo looked down at her with a frown. He pursed his lips, biting down on his lower one before answering.

"I wouldn't know, Brave, he seems to have a mind of his own that senor," he answered. Myra sighed, looking back at the abundance of dead bodies. This didn't seem like Vaas just to disappear like this when a good battle was going on.

"Could his disappearance have anything to do with his sister?" she continued her investigation. Timo shook his head.

"If that furcia even as much as came within inches of him, he would kill her," Timo said angrily. "He wouldn't waste his time in trying to capture her and vice versa. It would be an instant battle. How do you know about Citra anyway?"

"Vaas told me that post he keeps clean and unoccupied is for her head," Myra answered, looking back over the hill. She could see the circle of heads and the lone post. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Timo. "Can I ask you a favor?" he nodded slowly, frowning.

"Yes you may," he replied.

"If I stay alone at Vaas's shanty, the pirates will now and... well let's just say last time that I was alone they didn't hesitate to take me," she started. "Therefor, may I stay with you until Vaas's return?" Timo looked at her fiercly, not agreeing nor disagreeing.

"What makes you think I won't attack you like my fellow perros?" he questioned, leaning a shoulder on the doorframe, if you could call it a door frame.

"Because last time I was alone with you, you didn't try anything," Myra admitted, trying to keep her anger at bay. Timo nodded, pushing himself off the frame.

"Alright," he agreed. "I will let you stay here until Vaas's return," and he let Myra enter.

Timo's kitchen was clean, despite the veggies and meat stacks here and there. Myra knew most of the kitchen even if she just spent one day in there. Timo pulled out a crate for her to sit and went back to his occupation, which was to wash the blood off his face. As he did so over a bowl of water and with a sponge, he sighed and mumbled things to himself. He looked sad, like he was missing something. Or someone. Myra studied the cook, watching his eyes and how sad they looked. "Do you have a woman back home?" she asked. Timo looked at her sideways with a look of surprise. He squished the sponge in his hands, passing it over his arms. He nodded once.

"Yes, I was married to the most hermosa of women," he declared.

"What does hermosa mean?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Timo replied. Myra smiled weakly. This man wasn't at all like the pirates out there. He missed his woman, called her beautiful.

"Did you love her?" she whispered. She lowered her eyes at that and looked at the dirty floor.

"Si, mucho," he answered. Myra understood what he said. She knew a tiny bit of Spanish, and those words were easy to translate.

"Then why did you leave her?" she retorted, eyes still stuck to the ground.

"Because, sometimes there are things a senor has to do to please his senora," he returned. Myra frowned.

"What does that mean?" she asked, hearing the water drip back into the bowl. She heard the sponge as Timo washed his face.

"She wasn't en amor with me anymore," he whispered back. "She didn't want me near her. So I had to leave," his voice was still strong, but Myra thought she could hear his sadness beneath all that masculinity. "You make me think of her, Brave."

"What? Why?" Myra shot back, snapping her head back up at Timo.

"She was brave like you, determined and just as intelligent," he replied. "She was the reina of her world."

"I'm no reina," Myra replied, trying her best to imitate Timo's Spanish accent. He chuckled. "Talking about queens, Citra said she was here to take Vaas and his queen down. What does that mean?" she asked.

"I have no idea, un poco," he replied, a frowning knitting his eyebrows. He turned to face her, face washed but blood still dripping down his neck. He passed the sponge there and sighed. "Only he knows."

Myra stood when she heard _his _booming voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying exactly but he was coming closer. Not until he had reached the center of his camp did she hear what he was saying. "Pera!" he raged. She knew who he was calling now, her. "Myra, fuck! Where are you?" she didn't wait long to burst out of Timo's kitchen and out. There he was, blood covering every centimeter of his skin. He stood by a hut, knife in hand and gun at his waist. When he saw her, his expression of pure anger changed, became the slightest softer. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" his voice boomed to her.

"I seek refuge with Timo," she replied, keeping her voice even. Just on cue, Timo emerged from his kitchen and waved at Vaas.

"It's OK, she was with me!" he dunk his head back inside and gave Myra a wink. After, he closed the door.

"Tienes miedo a la mierda viva fuera de mi!" his Spanish just rolled off his tongue and Myra could just frown as he made his way to her.

"I don't speak Spanish, Vaas," she said as he came beside her, grabbing her arm and marching her on.

"It meant you scared the living shit out of me!" he snapped back. Myra nodded. "I told you to stay in the fucking shanty! Why didn't you fucking listen!?"

"I wanted to see, gee, calm down," her voice had a tint of humor. Seeing Vaas scared because she had disappeared was a wee bit funny. "Your sister was here, you know," bad thing to say. Vaas steered her around, shook her by the shoulders and looked at her. The blood was starting to dry but he still looked scary.

"What?" he bellowed. "What the fuck did she say? Hmm, hermana, tell me what the fuck she said!?"

"She said she was here to take you and your queen down," Myra answered frantically. Her eyes were wide, just as his did the same. "What does that mean Vaas?"

"Nothing," he spat back. He continued to drag her along, Myra being annoyed from being in the shadows all the time. "I need to train you," he declared.

"For what?" Myra mumbled back.

"To kill, what the fuck do you think?"

* * *

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" Vaas asked as he held Myra's wrist and guided her in the jungle. Vaas hadn't wasted any time to start the training. Early in the morning, he had dragged a groaning Myra out in the jungle for target practice. He was planning on training her with a gun, a knife and hand to hand combat. She wasn't a weak girl, physically meaning. Her shoulders were strong, her biceps weren't so big and she had strong legs.

"Yeah, my friends and I went to a shooting range once," she answered. Vaas always made sure to have a hand on Myra at all times. Sometimes it was a hand on her arm, around her waist, on her shoulder, but most of the time it was around her wrist.

"Well, I'll be teaching you today," Vaas replied. He continued to push her deeper in the jungle. He had a long paper rolled up in his hands and a bag of hand guns he carried on his shoulder. His anger had lowered, but he still couldn't accept the fact that Citra had dared to enter his camp.

They got an open place where Vaas hung a huge target on a tree. He walked back to Myra and handed her a 9 mm hand gun. He placed himself behind her and watched. Myra laughed, weighing the weapon in her hands. It would be to easy to shoot Vaas. But, she didn't. Why? Because there was something about him that she was still trying to figure out. She aimed at the bulls eye, closing one eye and biting the inside on her cheeks. She breathed in slowly and kept the breath in. Pulling the trigger, the bullet his just outside the bulls eye. Myra smiled triumphantly. "Good," she heard Vaas praise. "Now, get the bulls eye."

It took her fourteen bullets to hit the middle. Even with Vaas encouraging her, she still only got it at the fourteenth bullet. When she got it though, he rewarded her. He kissed her lips once and then pulled back. "Get it another time and you might get more," he said, winking at her. Chuckling, she aimed, fired and got the bulls eye. Looking back at him expectantly, he didn't waste time at all.

He grabbed her face and shoved his lips to hers. They moved and danced together, tongues mingling and fighting for power. She could taste the sweetness of his lips, his eager for more and his need. He pressed his body against hers, taking her hand and throwing the gun away. With her free hands, she grabbed his face while he slid his hands down. He passed them over her bum, under her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the tree. Everything became a rush as their bodies pressed together fiercely. Groans and moans escaped both of them as their hands explored each other. He didn't hesitate being such a bold and confident man, to grasp her breasts. She rolled her eyes when he did and pushed him back as gently as she could. She really wanted to continue the training... and continue to taunt Vaas. "Stop fucking dragging it, c'mon let's do it now, right here," he groaned. He kissed her neck, her collar bone and her chest. Breathless, Myra grabbed his head and pulled it up.

"We were going to do some knife throwing now, weren't we?" she teased. He groaned, putting her back on her feet to Myra's delight. He put his forehead to hers and inhaled.

"You dangle yourself in front of me like fucking meat, but when I get you, you don't fucking want it," he declared, his breath fanning her face. "I don't get you anymore."

"The knives," Myra chuckled. He pulled back and grabbed the bag and pulled out knives. Totally ignoring the kiss now, he turned to her like a child receiving presents on Christmas.

"Watch and learn!" he chanted. He squared his shoulders, planted his feet a bit behind one another and threw the knife. The blade hit the bulls eye with efforts from its thrower. Myra stared. He was good.

Myra was good at throwing knives. It was like if she was a natural. The first couple of times, the knife _did _wobble and miss the target completely. However, once Myra got the hang of it, the knives were getting closer and closer to the bulls eyes. Her arms were getting sore by repeating the same movements, and her back ached. Despite all the small pains in her body, Myra continued to practice. It was fun.

They didn't have time for the hand to hand combat, for Vaas had to return to his captives. She saw him getting impatient, wanting to destroy something. He kept firing at trees and throwing punches at bushes. He itched. Itched to return to his bloody captives to see their lives fade away in their eyes. After all, he was still the merciless killer, wasn't he?


	13. Chapter 13: Everyone had an End

**_This is a very short chapter, but it is there to get rid of something ;) Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_**

* * *

_You know,I never thought I'd be able to kill someone.  
The first time, it felt wrong. Which is good, right?  
But now...it feels like winning. _

__Chapter 13: Everyone has an End

To shut Myra up the nest day, Vaas sent her off to the pond to bathe. He sent two of his most trusted men to go with her, telling them he'd skin them alive if they just as much as touch her hair. He knew with the threat that they wouldn't dare to touch her. With Myra out of the picture for awhile, he could get back to torturing. He itched so bad. Itched to take something away from someone. The itch was like a fire raging inside him, killing the only sanity he had left.

He marched into another one of the dozen camps on his island. He picked out a man who looked in his thirties and brought him in a hut. There, he skinned the mans arms, nailed his hands to a chair, sewed his nostrils together and scalped him. After Vaas was finished, the man was just a messy structure of blood, broken bones and abused muscles. Vaas didn't want to end this, but the man had fallen unconscious Vaas hated when that happened because he couldn't make them scream and then tell them to shut the fuck up. He hated when he had to wake them up with electricity, but it was funny. He found it particularly hilarious to watch their bodies spasm and their heads shake. He also liked to hear the sounds they made. After he'd finish with his victims, the air always smelled of blood and was heavy with lingering death. He liked the feeling. The feeling of power that he had created all this. He enjoyed sitting in the room after, just absorbing the smell and feeling.

Myra had shown quite the skills back in the training. She had shown determination and will. She was willing to learn and become stronger. Vaas's idea was to toughen her out, physically and mentally. She had to see his work, to see the tortures he inflicted to people. Vaas wanted Myra to be here the next time he tortured, he wanted to see her reaction, see from what he had to work with. If she threw up and ran away, he had a lot of job to do. However, if she just looked away or closed her eyes, he didn't have that much of a job to do. He wished for the latter one. He knew Myra wasn't weak, and it just made it more tempting to try to break her.

* * *

Myra flopped down on her crate, exhausted and sweaty. Timo had her working at the kitchen all day since Vaas was gone. It had been two days since Citra's appearance and Vaas hadn't been very present. Myra wasn't scared to be left alone, she just didn't want to get attacked. "Did I say you could sit, Brave?" Timo asked, coming around to tap her shoulder. They had been cooking stew and all sorts of things and the air was heavy with smoke. It was hot in the kitchen and Myra felt like she was suffocating.

"But, Timo, it's so hot in here!" she whined. He chuckled and went back to cutting the meat with his kitchen knife.

"Get to the cutting, un poco," he joked. Myra rolled her eyes, but obeyed. She went back to where she was cutting vegetables.

"Well, un poco is getting tired!" she whined again.

"Quite your whining, Brave, and start cutting!" he ordered. She sighed, slicing up the veggies under her knife. Her hands were red and she cut her fingers so many times that she lost count. Tiny burns were on her wrists and hands due to when she went to close to the fire. She even burned the tips of her hair on the right side of her head. Thinking of it, she needed a hair cut. Her hair was getting really long, starting to touch her waist. Maybe she could cut it up to her middle back again. "Oh, I almost forgot, shit!" he cursed. Myra looked up. He held a tray filled with wooden bowls of rice. Food for the captives.

"I'll go," she said. Timo shook his head.

"No, it's my job," he retorted. Myra rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him, holding her hands out expectantly.

"C'mon, jefe de cocina," she said, saying the Spanish words Timo had taught her. It meant chef. He smiled.

"Fine, just because you said that right," and he handed it to her.

Myra stepped outside, knife under her belt and tray in hand. She walked down the small path until she heard her name. "Myra!" she turned her head, not wanting to spill over the contents of the tray. It was Vaas. To her surprise, her slips stretched out in a smile and she felt her heart leap. _Stop that, _she told herself. "Where are you going with that fucking tray, bella?" he asked.

"I was going to give it to the uh captives," she stuttered. She hadn't realized she was going to face to face with people she had been in the same position barely two weeks ago. Vaas chuckled, matching his step with hers as they made their way to the cages. She gulped down a lump in her throat when she saw all the captives sitting in their cages. Upon her arrival, she stared at the empty cage where she used to be in. It was still empty. She walked to a cage and slipped three bowls of rice through the caging, trying her best to ignore the stares. These people were surprised a woman was with the pirates. Only Myra knew she was still a captive. Vaas watched her closely as she continued to give out the bowls of rice. She knew the other camps out there would need some too, but she didn't want to risk falling upon Ella.

"Jake is dead, no?" she asked, making her way back to Vaas with the empty tray. She kept her eyes on him, scrutinizing his expression. He nodded, his lips quivering.

"Yeah, he died couple of days ago," he replied. Myra's heart sunk, but not completely. She had expected that to happened. At least Jake was in a good place now.

"And Ella?" she asked hopefully.

"She's still alive," he answered. It brought it little bit of hope back to her heart.

They made their way back to Timo's, dropping down the empty tray. "Training again," Vaas stated. Myra knew it wouldn't be long until he wanted her to train again. She was starting to understand his plan a little. He wanted to toughen her up, make her stronger as much mentally as physically. As they made their way down a trail to the jungle, Myra asked a question.

"What's trainer in Spanish?" she asked. Vaas snorted.

"Entrenador," he answered. She nodded. "Why don't you say something in Spanish to me?" he questioned. Rolling her eyes, she did.

"La jungla es hermoso," Myra tried, squinting when it came out wrong out her mouth.

"The jungle _is _beautiful, yes!" Vaas chuckled. "Another thing, please!" he begged. Myra rolled her eyes again but obeyed.

"Estas jodidamente molesto," she said again. Vaas groaned and grabbed her arm.

"I am _not _fucking annoying, pera," he spat in her face. She chuckled, rolling her eyes once again. "No poner los ojos en mi!" he grunted. Timo hadn't taught her that yet, so she frowned. "Do not roll your eyes at me," he repeated, much more calm. His eyes were so beautiful today. A green mixing with hazel and light blue. How rare were his eyes, like gems. She looked in them again, noticing the spirals of light green in the hazel.

"Tiene unos ojos preciosos," she said, one of the first things she'd asked Timo to translate for her. It meant you have beautiful eyes. He smiled, loosening his grip on her arm.

"It's so sexy when you speak Spanish," he replied. Myra smiled.

"Myra?" that voice. It made the blood in her veins run cold. She wasn't expecting it at all. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, her tongue ran dry and her whole structure froze. She felt numb, her ears starting to buzz. The world seemed to dip in and out, the colors mixing with each other. Speaking of the devil. She forced herself to turn around, shaking and cold to the bone. Standing in front of her was the person she didn't want to see now. Ella.

Her hair was caked in dirt, knotted and brought back behind her back. The dirt continued to mark her down her bare arms, her ripped shirt and exposed stomach. Nail marks littered her arms, stomach and chest. She had bruises everywhere! Her face was marked by so many bruises she was almost unrecognizable. She looked... dead. Her eyes were too dark, hanging at the sides. Her face was just plain dead. "You... you traitor!" she yelled. She had apparently been witness of the exchange between Myra and Vaas. Ella was flanked by a pirate and her wrists were bond behind her back. "What did he do to you?" she whispered, looking up at Vaas, all signs of the innocent Ella gone. Myra gulped.

"Ella," she started, taking a tiny step forward.

"Don't Ella me!" she shouted, tears sputtering out of her eyes. Myra felt own tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "What _are _you?" she asked.

"Ella don't," Myra started.

"You're with _him _now?" she snapped, jutting her chin to Vaas. This one had crossed his arms over his chest, watching the interesting scene before his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK MYRA!" she started to shout and never stopped. She continued to call Myra all possible names in the dictionary, her voice cracking and then regaining force. Myra listened, accepting it like a child being punished. Ella was just putting herself in deeper shit, bringing her soul deeper in hell. Myra needed to end this, for Ella's sake. She looked back at Vaas and at his waist where he kept his gun. She rose a brow at him, asking for permission to use it. With a shaking hand, she reached out and took the gun out. When she turned back to Ella she was staring with an expressionless face. "Do it," she dared. "There's no point anymore, they killed Jake and turned you into one of them. Yeah, Jake remember him?"

"Ella, I'm sorry," Myra said, voice cracking.

"Go on shoot me, end it, Myra!" she yelled. "Do it you worthless piece of scum, c'mon do it-" Myra pulled the trigger and listened to the echo in her ears. Ella's dead body limped to the ground, the blood falling with her as well. Myra watched Ella's body, eyes wide and mouth agape. The tears spilled without any sounds made by her. She cried silently, watching her friend's once full of life body lay dead in the dirt.

"C'mon, mi corazon," Vaas whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. She followed him, ignoring the body on the floor. She was alone now, no point in trying to escape since both her reasons were dead. She could give in to the darkness now.


	14. Chapter 14: A Talk with the Devil

**_So here it is, Chapter 14! Thank you very very much for the reviews! It means a lot to read them! Special thanks to irawrmochi, SickMonkey89 and Crownoffire for the lovely reviews! This chapter is short again, but it is a little moment between Vaas and Myra, some getting to know each other! Haha, anywho, on with the show! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_In another moment down went Alice after it,  
never once considering how in the world she was to get out again_

Chapter 14: A Talk with the Devil

Vaas pushed Myra to the ground for the hundredth time today. "Don't let your opponent know your fucking weaknesses, how many times will I have to fucking tell you?" he raged. Myra sighed, pushing herself up with her hands. The dirt clung to her clothes and hair, all she wanted was to tie it, get it out of her face. When she stood, Vaas came to stand before her, just like before. He took five long steps back, grinning at her and stopped. He motioned for her to come over with a finger and winked. "Attack me, pera," he purred.

Myra lunged, running and then throwing a punch in Vaas's face. He received it, making a semi circle with his body, grabbing her legs and lifting her up in the air. Myra gasped, but she knew what to do now. She swung a leg out from his grasp, wrapped it around his chest and pushed herself forward. They tipped backwards and then landed on the floor, Myra straddling Vaas. He put a hand in her face, not wanting to punch her just blind her. She took his thick wrists in her small hands and pinned them each side of his face. Breathless, they stared at each other for a while. "Good," he breathed out. "You're learning now, for fucks sake," and with that he flipped her under him. "But, not as good as me," he teased, grasping her beating fists and pinning her arms next to her face. She sighed in annoyance. She wasn't doing any progress.

"I still can't beat you," she whined, looking up at the pirate lord over her. He chuckled, tilting his head to the side in agreement.

"No, but you could beat an inexperienced Rakyat," he mused. She rolled her eyes. He was obsessed with the Rakyat, and terminating them. She struggled under him, trying to pry her wrists from his grasp but he was too strong. "Ah, ah, bella, not moving just yet," he teased. He pressed his lips to hers, inciting hers to move. Vaas pressed hard against her, wanting more of course. His tongue teased her bottom lip, but she wouldn't allow it. With a grunt, she was able to push him off her, putting herself over him now. He tried to grab her neck, but Myra swiftly moved to the side, putting her own hands around his neck. His face went crazy when she gave a little squeeze. He wouldn't let her strangle him, so Vaas did what any man would do when a woman is lying over him. He put his free hand on Myra's crotch. He only had time to give it one rub when Myra yelped and pushed herself backwards. She stood up in one swift movement and her cheeks burned up.

Vaas got up, chuckling and dusting himself off. "And women say that a man's weak spot is his fucking dick!" he laughed. Myra couldn't help her cheeks burning up. She hadn't expected that one bit. They had done pure fighting since the beginning, no teasing like that. Although, Vaas couldn't do pure fighting with a girl, he had to throw in some sex in there. That's just how Vaas was.

"Just goes to prove that men have their brains dangling between their legs," Myra shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. Her red tank top was ripped at the hem and she needed a new one soon. Her trousers needed a belt if she didn't want them falling.

"Ah, c'mon, it wasn't that bad, no, pera?" he mused, waggling his eyebrows at her and stepping towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"Back to the fighting now?" she asked, rising her eyebrows at him. He chuckled.

"Come at me," he teased. Myra didn't hesitate to lunge. She used this situation to her advantage and threw a punch in his face. Before he could do his semi circle thing, she grabbed his shoulders and brought her knee up in his stomach. He hadn't expected that, but he was a warrior with so much experience. He backhanded Myra across the face, took her shoulders and spun her around. He locked her arms in an X across her chest as she struggled. He leaned into her, now chest against her back and pressed his chin to her shoulder. She felt the stubble of his beard as he whispered,"Feel that?" she frowned. As she struggled some more, letting out groans in the process, Vaas pushed into her and that's when she felt the bulge in his pants against her back.

"Vaas!" she squealed. She struggled even more, disgusted by Vaas's erection clearly misplaced. This was _not _the place right now, neither the time.

"It's how much I fucking want you, bella," he purred in her ear. She groaned and struggled some more, but he was too strong.

"Keep that thing in its' place or I swear to God I'll cut it off!" she yelled, hitting her shoulders in his chest, which only got a chuckle out of him.

"Why don't we satisfy it, no, hm?" he said, his grip loosening. That's just what she needed. She kicked her foot and rammed it in his knee, sending him backpedaling and letting her arms go. "Mierda!" he shouted out in pain. Myra twisted around and slapped his face. Vaas chuckled soon after, and slapped her back. Her face became sore just as he took a giant step towards her. She threw her elbow up, but missed when Vaas bent down... and pulled her fucking trousers down!

"What the fuck, Vaas!" she yelled, falling down, trousers at her ankles. He stood triumphantly in front of her, watching her struggle to pull her pants back up. When she was done, cheeks burning and holding her trouser, she yelled obscenities at his face. When her mouth felt dry from yelling everything she had on her heart at Vaas, she sighed. "Just don't fucking do things like that again, it's embarrassing," she admitted.

"Quite whining," he chanted, offering his hand for her to take. She didn't. "C'mon let's go back to camp, it's getting fucking dark out here and the cock sucking monkeys like to come out at this hour," he informed her.

They walked back to camp in silence, Vaas staying at a reasonable distance from Myra. Once they got back to Vaas's shanty, Vaas went his way and Myra went hers. She locked herself in her tiny room and pealed off her tank top and trousers. She felt so sore and, looking in the small mirror, her face was covered in tiny bruises. Not to mention the ones on her body. A huge, blue and purple bruise lay on the side of her left hip. It was probably the same size as a baby's head. She pressed a finger on it and whimpered when pain shot up her nerves. Her spine felt like it would crack if she didn't lie down sooner or later. Her bones felt like fire and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. After a whole day of hand to hand combat with Vaas, not to mention her executing her friend, Myra wanted sleep.

She took her boots off, snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, curling herself in a ball. Then, came the knock on the door. "Myra," Vaas's voice chanted up to her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What?" she spat. The wooden door creaked open as Vaas entered. She didn't turn around to look at him. She wanted to sleep, escape the world and enter her dreamland. She heard him move towards her mattress and crouch down. He poked her shoulder with his hand, inciting her to move over.

"Scoot," he ordered. She didn't budge.

"No," she retorted, anger in her voice.

"Just scoot the fuck over, Myra," he grunted. She was in her underwear, but Vaas had already seen her when she bathed. So, with a heavy dramatic sigh, Myra scooted over towards the wall, back still turned to Vaas. She felt him slide in and felt his skin brush against her. He wasn't wearing pants.

"If you're naked I will slaughter you," she threatened. He chuckled, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Why don't you turn around and see," he teased. She hesitated two times before turning around. He wasn't naked ( she did feel a tad of disapointement), but he was shirtless and had on what appeared to be black sport shorts that went down to his knees. She looked up and he gave her a wink. With one arm, he circled her shoulders and invited her to snuggle against him. She did, putting her head on his shoulder. He did the same thing as last time, taking her leg and sprawling it over his stomach. He kept his hand on Myra's knee, drawing circles on the bare skin with his thumb. "Wanna play a game?" he asked.

"No," Myra answered, not wanting to know what kind of games Vaas liked to play in these kinds of situations. Vaas sighed heavily.

"I'll fucking kill you if you don't play," he threatened. Myra rolled her eyes, knowing farewell he would just probably leave, but Vaas was unpredictable, she'd learned that pretty quickly. She looked at his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed in. She watched the shadows hit the creases between his muscles, darkening one side of his upper body and illuminating the other. His body _was _nice, with cut muscles and sharp angles, but it wasn't too much. Myra had to keep her head from saying his body was perfect.

"Fine," she breathed. Her answer seemed to bring the light back into Vaas, his breathing accelerating noticeably.

"Ok, it's a game of questions," he started. Myra hated those types of games. She didn't like to reveal herself to much. "I ask and you answer, and vice versa," with a heavy sigh, Myra nodded. "I start so... with how many men have you slept with?" of course Myra rolled her eyes, shuffling a bit before answering the question.

"Three," she replied. Vaas scoffed.

"What?" he protested. "Only three?" Myra nodded.

"Well, yes," Myra mumbled, annoyed by his reaction. He scoffed again.

"Explain this to me," he ordered.

With a sigh, Myra obliged,"My first, I went out with him for three years, then when I was nineteen, I had two one night stands," she admitted, a bit embarrassed. She felt him nod.

"Interesting," he said. "Hm, very interesting. Your turn."

"Could you buy me a toothbrush?" she asked, innocently. Even though this question was so out of no where, Myra had to admit that she needed one.

"Your question is boring, so I will give you another chance," Vaas replied, sounding like a voice mail. "But, yes, I will get you a toothbrush," Myra smiled. At least she would keep her teeth. Something to look forward to!

"I know you bought me, so why haven't you," Myra couldn't finish, swallowing a lump of fear in her throat. She cleared her throat and yelled at herself internally. _Just ask the fucking question Myra! _she told herself. "Why haven't you taken me yet?" There was a long silence. Agonizing, was how the silence was to Myra. She wanted to look up at Vaas and search his expression but she couldn't find the courage to. This woman was so courageous when it came to so many other things, and now she can't lift her head up? She pondered over the thought that she might be a scary cat with men, but then again, she always talked back to Vaas. His arm around her squeezed ever the slightest that she barely felt it, like he was scared she would run away.

"Ah, pera, it's because I know you'll let me take you one day," he announced, pride in his voice. Myra rolled her eyes. Why had she imagined another answer when this was Vaas? "My turn. What is your favorite animal?" he talked like a child receiving candy.

"Tigress," Myra answered, always having known that question.

"Why?" Vaas asked.

"Because they're fierce females," Myra clarified. "They have this fighter in them, they protect the ones they love and their are just purely fierce. That's what I love about a tigress, she's fearless, knows when to strike and where. She has no limits in her fierceness."

"Like you," Vaas chuckled, squeezing her shoulders and tapping his fingers on her knee. Thinking of it, Myra was like a tigress. She may lack the fighting skills and to protect the ones she loved, but she was fierce and fearless. She tried on fierce, making it sink in. It did look good on her.

"Why do you hate your sister so much?" Myra asked, perking the interest of Vaas.

"Ah, bella, that's a very long story," he breathed. "But, if you insist. I was destined to be the leader of the Rakyat, trained from nearly birth, yeah, crazy those motherfuckers. Anyway, at first I was cool with it. You know, little kid told he's going to rule a tribe and gain power all he wants is the throne. Citra was to be the leader if I ever I got out of the picture. Then, those motherfuckers came to ask me every fucking day what they should do and all that crap. They said,'Vaas, Vaas, what should I do?' and I didn't know what to fucking tell those cocksuckers. It became like a fucking torment, you know? So, at seventeen, I left them. I packed my fucking bags and adios, motherfuckers. I almost died when Hoyt found me, but I guess I'm a lucky bitch. He told me this island could give me what ever I wanted. So, I joined him and this island _did _give me what I wanted. Then, that fucking cock sucking puta, Citra came back. She told me my people needed me. She said,'Vaas, who's it going to be? Me or them? Them or me?' and she begged me to come back. But, I didn't go back and that bitch threw a knife at me. She missed, got me this scar on the side of my head to remember the beginning of our fucking hatred. Since then, she has been making killing me her number one priority. Apparently, she can't access my throne unless I am dead. See how fucking selfish that bitch is? So, she wants the throne and the only way is to kill me. Unless, I kill her first and eliminate those cock sucking Rakyats," he took a long breath after his speech. Myra hadn't expected such a long story. Knowing Vaas, she had thought he'd shorten it in a couple of curses, two sentences tops and a brutal ending. This just came to show he held this story up high on his important things list.

"You really hate her," Myra murmured.

"She's a cunt," Vaas snapped back. His aggressive tone told Myra this subject was closed. She hadn't expected him to reveal so much, and now that he had opened up to her, she felt a bit scared. "Do you have a sister or a brother?" he breathed.

"A sister, Jane," Myra answered shortly.

"Is she as a cunt as Citra?" he snorted. Myra chuckled, closing her eyes and feeling the heaviness of her lids.

"No, she's actually the most boring person in my life," she admitted, letting out a small chuckle. "She's just too normal, you know? She's an average student, isn't high in the social hierarchy in school and looks just like all the other girls in town. She hasn't made an effort to stand out. I know she likes the music I like, but she would never admit that in front of her friends, no no no, Jane has to stay in her usual average life. And, yes, she was my parents favorite. Well, considering I was something they didn't like to talk about, they at least had Jane," Myra explained, catching her breath at the end.

"What the fuck did you do to make your parents so scared of you?" he asked. Myra frowned. She hadn't told him that so why did he know her parents _were _scared? She ignored it, looking up slightly to see him looking up at the ceiling, a disinterested look on his face.

"I killed the neighbor's dog," Myra admitted. She watched Vaas's face snap back to hers', eyes piercing and frown knitting his eyebrows. She wondered now, what her parents would think if they knew she killed five people, including Ella? Suddenly, Vaas erupted in laughter. He squeezed his eyes shut and just laughed. Myra couldn't contain herself. She let out a small chuckle and then joined in Vaas's laughter.

"You killed the fucking neighbor's dog!" he exclaimed.

"What, what's so funny?" she asked between chuckles.

"That's so pathetic!" he answered, making Myra roll her eyes and set her head back on his shoulder. "Was it your first kill though?" he asked, suddenly calm. The room felt lighter now that they had laughed. It almost felt like Myra was swimming in a pool of feathers.

"No, I killed a rabbit when I was seven and a ground hog at eight, just before killing the dog," she answered, tone cold with the memory.

"How did you feel?" Vaas asked, voice low. Myra bit her lip, frowning. She didn't want to admit it, but she was int he presence of an insane man who would probably understand why she felt that.

"Good," she admitted. "Powerful, renewed, like I was on top of the world," her last words came out as whispers. He bent down to put his mouth to her ear.

"It's exactly how you should feel," he whispered. Her mind buzzed after that. After all this time of hiding the feelings she felt, it finally felt like letting go when she admitted them. It was like she was taking a new breath of life, after twenty years. "Get some sleep, pera, tomrrow we're going to Bad Town," he stated, making Myra's brain perk with interest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And again, thank you for the reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Town

**Chapter 15, enjoy!**

* * *

"_'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'  
'How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice.  
'You must be,' said the Cat, 'or you wouldn't have come here."_

Chapter 15: Bad Town

_The dream started out in Myra's old high school. She didn't understand why she was standing in the dim lit hallway, watching the student body zoom by her in a blur. Her head was whipping side to side, searching for any recognizable face, but failed. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like it may burst straight out of her chest. She could feel it thumping against her breast bone, beating the bone away to be able to burst into the air. Myra gripped her chest, pushing on it to make her heart stay in. The blur of students was noisy, creating a thudding sound in Myra's ear. Then, the hallway went dark, her heart slowed and the sounds ended. _

_Myra twisted her body around, searching the dark for any sign of life. The darkness surrounded her, enveloping her silhouette into a tunnel of pitch black. The fear gripped her at once, twisting inside her stomach and surging into her blood, carrying itself around her crouched body. She whimpered in the silence, squeezing her eyes shut and praying for the sudden fear to leave. "Please," she whispered, her throat raw and aching. _

_"Don't beg when you walk among them," the voice startled her. She stood, breath catching in her throat as the fear groaned inside her. She clutched a hand on her stomach, crouching back down. She knew there was someone here with her, but she couldn't move, the fear was too painful. _

_"Who are you?" she whispered, afraid to speak any louder due to the pains inside her. _

_"Jane, did you forget about me?" her sister's voice growled. Jane! Myra wanted to hug her so badly now. Wrap her arms around her neck and inhale the smell of home off her skin. She wanted her sister badly now. _

_"Jane!" she said through the darkness. She couldn't see her, and she wanted to. "Where are you? Come here!" she thrashed around in the pitch black, hand still tight around her belly. _

_"I won't touch you," Jane spat. Her tone took Myra by surprise. "You're with them now."_

_"No!" Myra shouted. "They took me, Jane, they took me! I didn't decide to go with them!" she protested desperately. There was a silence in which the light came back. They were still in the school hallway, but the students were gone, left behind by one single body. Jane. _

_She stood there, her long blond hair sitting perfectly over her shoulders, framing a pale and round face. The light grey in her eyes shone, her lips formed in the familiar heart shape. Her skin was so pale, like a ghost. "Jane," Myra whispered upon seeing her sibling. Myra's eyes were wide open, not wanting to miss any of this. _

_"You're a shame, Myra," Jane stated, her face remaining expressionless during all this. Myra frowned, whimpering when the fear inside her groaned even louder. "You have left us behind for the devil himself. Sleeping in the same room as him, laughing at him, killing with him. You are not the sister I knew," her teeth bared as she said this, revealing a feline state to her face. Myra felt the tears trickling down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. "YOU ARE A SHAME TO US, MYRA!" Jane bellowed, her voice sounding like a zillion voices joining in a cacophony of devilish sounds. _

_"NO!" Myra shouted back, screaming when the fear inside her clawed at her stomach, eating her up from the inside. _

_"YOU ARE A SHAME! THE DEVIL!" Jane continued to shout. Myra erupted in tears, kneeling down on the floor, voice raw and throat aching. _

_"Jane, please," Myra whimpered. It was too painful to see her older sister here, yelling at her with a voice that wasn't hers. _

_"You're becoming this thing, Myra!" Jane shouted. "You don't even belong here! Look at me! Look me in the fucking eye, Myra!" suddenly, her voice sounded strangely like Vaas's. Myra's eyes grew wide as the fear raging inside her leaped around, clawing its nails at her insides. Slowly lifting her head, Myra spotted Vaas. He stood beside Jane, broad smile on his face. He was clean, no dirt, no blood. He looked so beautiful in the faint light. Jane was a great contrast to him. He held a knife in his right hand, his gun at his usual spot around his waist. _

_"Vaas," Myra whispered. The smile didn't wipe off his face as he whispered to Myra._

_"I can end this for you, mi corazon," he murmured. Myra frowned. "I can end the suffering." And with that he planted the knife in Jane's neck. Blood spluttered out of her jugular as she struggled to hold on to the remain life in her. Myra's eyes grew wide as she screamed. _

_"VAAS! JANE! STOP! NO! JANE!" _

* * *

Myra jolted awake, body aching and sweaty. Her body was curled up on the side of the mattress, her hand clutching her bare stomach and she was out of breath completely. She panted some more, patting the other side of the mattress for any sign of a body beside her. There was none. With a breath of relief, she slumped back into her tiny ball, whipping the sweat off her forehead. "It was just a nightmare, Myra," she whispered to herself, massaging her temples. "Just a nightmare."

"Do you know how fucking crazy you look now?" Myra spun around and spotted Vaas in the corner, sitting Indian style. He was fully dressed in his usual red tank top and black trousers. Myra stared at him, panting and eyes wide. Her nightmare had left a mark in her brain, a scar. She looked at Vaas's scar on the left side of his skull. Does it bother him? She didn't think so, it probably just added to the bad boy look he wanted to project to the world. "Had a pesadilla?" he asked.

"Yeah," Myra croaked out, sitting up and pulling the sheets up to cover herself. He chuckled.

"The fuck was I doing in it?" he asked, scratching the side of his skull with his thumb. Myra looked down and gulped. "You were screaming my name like a fucking uh... crazy bitch," he teased. Myra didn't find it funny. She still had the imagine of Vaas planting a knife in her sister's throat freshly imprinted in her mind.

"I um, you were, um," she stuttered, not knowing if she should tell him or not.

"Whatever," he interrupted, getting up on his feet with ease. "Get fucking dressed, we're going to Bad Town," he declared. Myra frowned.

"What's Bad Town?" she asked, getting up and pulling her red tank over her head.

"You'll see," he mumbled, passing a hand behind her and tugging at her loose hair. "Wait, do you have an elastic?" he demanded. Myra frowned and turned to him.

"What for?" she retorted. He looked down at her hands as she shuffled in her pockets. She thought she had placed one there before, ah, there it was.

"I won't let you go there without your hair braided," he announced.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to look good," he declared finally, sighing heavily and spinning her around. He commenced in braiding her hair, passing his fingers between her locks and untangling the knots. With a deep and concentrated frown, he started a French braid on the top of her head. He tugged at her hair and Myra had to hold back whimpers when he pulled too hard.

"Where did you learn how to braid?" she asked.

"Pera, I was in a tribe for seventeen years, I was familiar with braiding," he answered with a chuckle. Myra only had to agree. When Vaas was done with her hair, she walked over to the mirror. He had skills! The braid was tight and would certainly hold for long and through a lot. She looked side to side, examining the braid. Her hair had gone darker with her skin, and she almost looked Hispanic, but maybe she was taking it too far.

"It's nice," she commented as she pulled up her trousers and tied her boots. "Thank you."

"Now, c'mon bella durmiente, time to go," he urged her, taking her arm and steering her to the door. They marched outside, the sun high and bright, the middle of the day. Myra felt the sun cooking her exposed skin as she made her way towards a truck that was parked in the center of the camp. Vaas still held on firmly to her arm, making sure she wouldn't disappear before his eyes.

He made sure to lock her up in the passenger seat of the car before making his way around to the drivers seat. She noticed, for the first time, that his eyes were bloodshot and he smelled funny. The only thought that crossed her mind was that he was probably high on drugs, drunk or crashing. Either, it wouldn't be a good idea to mess with him now. As he started the car, Myra twisted around to look outside. She decided she wouldn't talk to him, let him be in piece in whatever state of mind he was in right now. "So, tonight I'm gonna have this little party," he started. Myra rose a brow. "And I want you to look como una diosa," he mused, his Spanish rolling off his tongue. If Myra understood correctly, he wanted her to look like a goddess.

"Why?" she asked, frowning and turning her stare on him. He jerked the wheel and they made their way down a dirt trail.

"For me!" he laughed, turning to look out the window.

"Why would I want to look como una diosa for you?" she continued to question, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Because I said so," he answered brutally, turning his glare on her. Myra rolled her eyes, not wanting to know what Vaas considered a diosa to be.

"And why do I need to go to Badtown for that?" she asked. Vaas chuckled lightly, looking at her with a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Because there are some ladies over there who are waiting for you and can make you look como una diosa," he continued to muse, poking her cheek in the process. Myra's heart raced. She was going to look como una diosa _and _go to one of Vaas's parties. What else could go possibly wrong.

They rode in silence. At some point, while Myra stared out at the jungle, blasted in the car. She jumped, turning to face Vaas who just looked straight ahead, eyes so red she thought they might start bleeding. She enjoyed the music during the ride, sometimes switching it herself. Vaas didn't mind most of the time and he replayed the same song at least seven times: Welcome to the Jungle by Guns'n'Roses. It was an ironic song to play on this island. With the lyrics, Myra found it matched the mad pirate lord perfectly.

They arrived, after a long agonizing ride in Vaas's truck, in a small shanty town. It had a general store at the entrance and a couple of other stores that said: Guns for sale! and New delivery! Myra could only imagine the new deliveries to be drugs. Vaas swerved the truck knowingly through dirt paths and between shanties. Myra spotted men with some guns walking around and women with very short skirts beckoning at them. Myra was starting to wonder if Vaas had brought her to a prostitution village.

Vaas stopped the car in front of a bigger shanty. It was made of wood that was probably rotten and some girls with the same short skirts milled around in front, cigarettes in mouths. "Get out," Vaas ordered, getting out himself. As Myra stepped out of the truck, all the girls turned to look at her, mascara covered eyes riveted on her body. She felt odd, standing among the prostitutes. Fortunately, Vaas came around and took her arm, steering her towards the shanty. "Hey Vaas!" a girl called out in a sugar tone voice that made Myra want to rip her to pieces. Vaas didn't reply, but kept a smile on his face.

They entered the smoke filled shanty. Myra coughed several times before noticing the small, thin man sitting at a rather messy desk. He had his feet propped up on it and was enjoying a cigar. Vaas's grip tightened when the man looked up at them, scanning his eyes up and down Myra's body. "Vaas," he greeted, not even looking at him. "You come to deliver merchandise?" he joked, twisting around in his chair.

"No, not this one," Vaas replied, voice strong and dominant. Myra's mind calmed at his answer, knowing he wasn't here to sell her into prostitution. "Where's Juliette?"

"Ah, your regular," the man croaked out, getting up on his feet and dusting his thin body off.

"Yeah, Dwayne, where the fuck is she?" Vaas asked more urgently now. Dwayne smiled merely pointing a frail finger out the door the duo had come through.

"She's out there probably, giving some dude a blowjob so she can get me my cash," he mused, coughing deeply. "Why'd you need her?"

"I need her services," Vaas answered. Dwayne coughed again, laughing in between.

"Alright, just make sure you give me some good money," he replied with a groany chuckle. Myra felt like puking over this man. A pimp he probably was and Myra hated the fact that he didn't even use the girl's name, not even greeted Myra.

Vaas ignored Dwayne as they made their way back out, the air seeming so beautiful compared to the one inside Dwayne's shanty. Once outside, Vaas stopped to look around, probably for that Juliette. "Vaas," a sensual voice floated up to them. The duo twisted around to face a very beautiful woman. Her hair was blond (not her natural hair) and her eyes were light green. Her face was like an angels, with a perfect nose and chin that would make any girl jealous. Her skin was tanned to perfection, making the small freckles on her cheeks seem adorable. Her body was shaped like a woman who took extreme care of it with curves at all the right places.

"Hello, Juliette," Vaas greeted, voice rather smooth. Juliette was leaning against another shanty, a red tank top that was cut off under her breasts and a black mini skirt. She wore red Stilletos to complete her look. With a walk that look rather practiced, she made her way to the duo, not taking her eyes off Myra.

"How can I be of aid?" she asked, gliding her eyes up to Vaas. Myra knew these two had history, if it been purely sexual or something else, she didn't know, but they had history. Vaas smiled, loosening his grip on Myra.

"Can you make her look como una diosa?" he asked, pushing Myra slightly towards Juliette. Her heals clanged on the pavement floor as she moved around Myra. She flicked her braid up, passed a thin hand around her waist, a frown knitted her perfect eyebrows. She continued to examine the brunette, taking in the size of her breasts and the width of her hips. With a satisfied nod, Juliette looked up.

"Sure can, captain," she said, making Vaas chuckle.

"I'll be back to get her later," he said. He let go of Myra's arm and, as Juliette was turning around, he lay a soft kiss on her forehead. "Behave, pera," he ordered in a growl. Myra nodded and watched him leave, jumping into his truck and zooming.

"What's your name?" Juliette asked Myra. Myra turned to her and bit her lip as Juliette motioned for her to follow.

"Myra," she answered.

"Well, Myra, you have a good body for what I am preparing for you," Juliette answered as they made their way around Dwayne's shanty. "Do you know the size of your breasts?" Myra frowned at the question, not knowing why a stranger woman would want to know that.

"36B," Myra answered shyly. Juliette smiled, opening the door to another, smaller, shanty. Myra climbed in, inhaling the scent of sweet roses. Juliette's shanty was pink, all pink. Myra hated pink, but the blonde was a fan apparently. A pink double bed in a corner with pink objects Myra _did not _want to name on it. Pink shower, but white toilet. Pink kitchen with pink sink. It hurt to look at all the pink in this room.

"Can you walk in heals?" Juliette asked, pushing Myra to sit on the bed. With a pink colored nail, Juliette scrubbed dirt off the forehead of Myra.

"No," Myra answered. Juliette nodded, locking her light green eyes on Myra's attire.

"Take a shower and we'll start after," she ordered.

The preparation begun soon after Myra took an exhilarating shower. It had been such a long time since! Juliette sat Myra down on a pink, fluffy stool and played with her damp hair, putting it up then bringing back down. She told Myra to keep the towel around her naked body so she could easily slip into the dress she had planned for her. As she worked on applying make up to Myra's face, Juliette kept giving her a glance at her generous breasts through her cleavage. It was embarrassing to Myra, always having to look away or close her eyes.

After about what felt like hours, Juliette had finished with Myra's make up and moved on to her hair. "He likes you," Juliette said, combing through the knotted mass of hair on Myra's head.

"Who?" this one asked, wincing at the small pains in her scalp.

"Vaas, who else," Juliette chuckled. "He's never brought a girl here and asked her to look como una diosa," she explained. Myra's heart squeezed as she didn't want to believe the pirate lord liked her.

"He has high standards for the appearance of his women, and I do not meet them," Myra answered, keeping her eyes riveted on the window. Juliette had refused to give Myra a mirror, saying it would be worth seeing when all the transformation was done.

"Yes, for the women he fucks," Juliette answered, chuckling. "I mean, if you want a good one night stand, she's gotta be worth it!" Myra thought back to the two nights she had slept with men. Did they enjoy her and think she was worth it? Or regretted it and joked about her with their friends? Either way, it didn't matter now.

"Have you ever uh, been with him?" Myra asked shyly. Juliette scoffed.

"Yes, a lot of nights," she admitted. Myra looked up at her while she came in front to look at her. "And let me tell you, he's into the freaky stuff," she bit her colored nail and resumed combing the brunettes mane. "Sometime's he can go gentle, but he can't do that for a long time!" she giggled, putting the comb down and applying some chemical product to Myra's hair.

"Vaas isn't gentle," Myra spat, holding on tighter to the pink towel around her chest. Juliette dropped her product and, with heals clanging on the floor, came to stand in front of Myra, so close she could see the tint of Juliette's foundation.

"It's going to be OK, Myra," she started. She put her hands on each shoulder. "It gets better every time. It doesn't hurt after, just be quiet and he won't hurt you. Do as he asks and trust me, sugar, he ends pretty fast," Myra's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She _did not _expect that!

"Uh, no, he didn't," she tried to say, shaking her head. "He hasn't tried anything yet, he even _asked _me," Juliette stared at her with surprise in her eyes.

"Oh, I thought when you said 'Vaas isn't gentle' that you meant he took you some nights," Juliette said in a rush. She chuckled and resumed to play with Myra's hair while the latter one still sat confused.

Another hour of hair drying, hair curling and spraying chemicals in Myra's hair. Myra could see through the small window that the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. When Juliette was done, she incited Myra to stand and twirl for her. Then she reached into a very packed wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was black, strapless and probably fell to just above the knees. It sparkled, had a V cleavage and a corset in the back. Sighing, Myra stepped in the bathroom and slipped in it. When she came out, she got a gasp from Juliette. "Como una diosa!" she exclaimed. "You look gorgeous, Myra!" Myra smiled, feeling her cheeks burning up. Juliette rushed to her side and tied the corset tight behind Myra's back. She eagerly pushed Myra to the long length mirror behind the bathroom door.

Myra gasped upon seeing herself. The make up that Juliette had applied was just perfect. The light tone of the foundation and sweet rouge of her cheeks, matched the light brown and eyeliner applied to her blue eyes. It made the clue stick out more, and made her eyes look bigger. Juliette had applied peach gloss to Myra's lip, inciting on Myra applying it to her daily routine since it matched her skin tone perfectly. Myra's hair sat loose and curled to perfection on her shoulders, the dark curls weaving down her back. The dress fit to Myra's body elegantly, accentuating the curve of her hips and the bump of her breasts. The only thing she was scared of, other than the flats that Juliette gave her, was the men in Vaas's camp. What would they think and do when they would see her there? Would there be other women there so she wouldn't be lonely? She hoped!

As she continued to examine herself in the mirror, the sweet words came out of her mouth,"Como una diosa."


	16. Chapter 16: Dance with Me

**_This chapter is heated! Get really for some heat between Vaas and Myra! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

_And I believed when you told that lie.  
I played solider, you played king,  
And struck me down when I kissed that ring. _

__Chapter 16: Dance with Me

Vaas had sent Timo to go get Myra. As the pirate lord waited, he started to itch. Since the itch became unbearable Vaas made his men line up three hostages. Two men and a woman stood before him now, hands tied to a post behind their backs and tears spilling out their eyes. They had been previously beaten, but Vaas needed more. Kill. It was all that was on his mind, to take away the last sliver of hope from them. As he paced before them on the wooden stage, waving his gun, they stood petrified He loved that, when they were scared. What he loved the most was when they begged for their lives. They were stupid pigs anyway, wasted his food and time. He wondered how his diosa would react upon seeing him like this, drunk with the simple fact of killing. "You hermanos, and hermana, are a really fucking waste of my time," he declared, twisting around with a smirk on his lips. He walked in front of them, looking over to the party preparations. "So we're going to play a game," he continued, chuckling to himself. The woman struggled against her bonds, whimpering and spilling some more tears. He enjoyed the fear that crossed her face at that moment when she caught him looking at her. "You're going to tell me what you did wrong, and I will measure the punishment for you, ok? Sounds fucking nice, no,hm?" he mused, resuming his pacing.

He pointed a finger at the man in the middle. The man was skinny with grey hair and pale eyes. Vaas watched the fear strike his face and smiled. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. The man couldn't speak through the fear, and he kept his eyes on Vaas, wide and scared. Vaas's anger boiled at the uncooperative captive. He leaned in close, putting his gun under the mans chin. "Tell me, or I blow your brains to fucking pieces!" he yelled in the man's face. The man's lip quivered as well as his whole body.

"I cheated on-on my wife with her s-sister," he stuttered with a fear torn voice. Vaas smiled, satisfied.

"You dog," he replied, leaning back and feeling the excitement fill his veins. He pointed the gun at the mans' forehead and shot. His body slumped, brains and blood spluttering out the back of his head. The woman screamed out, twisting and struggling in her ropes, her hair flying around her face.

"You're fucking insane!" she yelled, thrashing in her spot. Her voice was raw, sending a chill of pleasure up Vaas's spine. He looked at her, anger boiling again. She wasn't doing it right. Vaas didn't want her to scream, he wanted to enjoy his kill, but that bitch ruined his moment in his head.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, approaching the woman and aiming the gun at her face. "Shut the fuck up or I will kill you! Then, I will track you down in fucking hell, and kill you again!" he bellowed, but the woman continued to scream obscenities at his face, making Vaas angrier. He clicked the bullet of his gun in place, put the barrel against her thigh and shot. She yelped, her voice squeezing. Vaas smiled as her screams ended and she slumped down, tiered but still breathing. "Now," he said, twisting around to the remaining man. He was black, lips bulbous and black hair. As he heard the woman whimper in silence, he chuckled. "Have I ever told you the definition of insanity?" he asked. He looked at the man expectantly, rising his eyebrows, seeking an answer.

"No," the man answered, voice frail and on the verge of breaking.

"Insanity," Vaas started, remembering when he had told this to Myra. "Is doing the exact same fucking thing, over and over again, expecting shit to change," the woman looked up, her hair framing her face. She blew out of her face and stared at Vaas, a death glare. Vaas looked at her and frowned, feeling the madness inside him rage. "You think I won't fucking kill you 'cause you're a woman, huh?" he yelled, approaching her. "I will fucking rip you to shreds if you don't change your fucking attitude!"

"You keep saying you'll kill me, but you never do," she replied, breathing heavily. "I just don't think you have the balls to do-" and Vaas shot her in the forehead. He watched as her body fall, blood trickling down her face. He stared, happiness regaining it's course inside him. With a triumphant smile, he turned to the last of his victims. He stared at the dead woman in pain, his eyes watery and fear struck. Vaas chuckled, twisting his gun in his hands and starring at the man.

"What did you do wrong, hermano?" he asked, looking at him with rose eyebrows.

"I robbed a drugstore," the man replied, eye still stuck on the woman's dead body. Vaas nodded, looking up and chuckling. He took a deep breath and walked over the woman's body to the man.

"You see, hermano," he said, getting inches away from his face. The man turned, brown eyes meeting green ones. "I don't like to have thieves on my island. They can take my stuff, and I don't fucking like that, so I won't risk it. You know the saying: better be safe than sorry," and with that Vaas shot the last man, watching with a new kind of high invading him, as the man fell, dead.

Myra arrived an hour after the "party" had started. As she climbed out of Timo's truck, she heard the boom of a popular pop song. She didn't recognize it, but the beat was good and drummed inside her chest. As she had predicted, a lot of prostitutes from Badtown were here, dancing with the pirates. The sky was dark, and Myra had a distant feeling like she was about to enter a club. She patted her curled hair, feeling heavy with the whole makeover Juliette had given her. She gulped, took a breath and step out from behind the truck.

A load-full of people were dancing in the camp's square. It was like a herd of people migrated here and started to dance, pumping music from a nearby radio. In fact, on a wooden stage that hadn't been there before, a DJ had set up. It wasn't the one from Bangkok, but he could still play some pretty good music. Torches and candles hung here and there, illuminating the dance floor with an eerie lighting. Sweaty bodies collided with each other, moving to the rhythm of the music. Myra could almost see the heat radiating from them over their heads. Then, she saw him.

Vaas sat on an old wooden chair at the foot of the stage, observing his people, beer in hand. He looked bored, slumped and legs outstretched before him. His skin glowed with a small layer of sweat, his face darkened in the shadows. He looked mysterious, eyes stuck on one point. She smirked, courage seeping into her veins and making her legs move forward She made her way down the small hill, eyes glued on him. She didn't hesitate before entering the crowd, fitting right in with her dark attire. Her legs made her walk smoothly through the crowd, almost like gliding among the dancing bodies. Everyone had a partner, except for her, but not for long. As she approached the stage, I Found You by The Wanted blasted out the speakers. The beat drummed in her chest, begging her body to dance, as she continued to make her way in the crowd.

She stood at the rim of the crowd, starring straight at Vaas. Her legs were shoulder width apart, shoulders squared and a fierce look on her face. When his eyes glided up to her, his whole expression changed. His eyebrows rose, his lips parted and he couldn't stop from grazing his eyes up and down Myra. He straightened in his seat, looking over the woman in front of him.

With a smirk, Myra walked backwards into the crowd, inciting Vaas to follow. The crowd folded in front of her, as she waiting for him to appear. He did, pushing the shoulders away with his hands, gliding as smoothly as Myra through the crowd. His eyes stuck on her, his lips parted, he reached out for her. She chuckled, pulling away and disappearing in the crowd. She taunted him some more, making eye contact with Vaas as he searched for her. She twirled between bodies, using her finger to motion Vaas to follow and then disappeared again. Vaas kept his smile, enjoying the predator and prey game. He knew he would win, he always did. Myra continued to taunt him, letting him get inches from her before strolling off, moving in circles in the crowd.

The game didn't last long, Myra knew it wouldn't, but she enjoyed taunting Vaas. When she was about to slip through his fingers again, Vaas grabbed her hips and brought her to him, leaning in and whispering,"Diosa," in her ear. He felt her shiver under him, bringing herself unconsciously closer to his smirked, knowing he had won.

The beat dropped and Vaas turned Myra so he could lean into her back, pressing her hips against his. She gasped, but caught the rhythm with him. He glided his hands up her arms, setting fire to the skin as he did, and brought them up so they wrapped around his neck. Myra's head lolled back and rested on his shoulder as he moved his hands back to her hips and moved them to his rhythm Vaas felt the rough fabric of Myra's dress scrape his bare neck, rising goosebumps. He smirked, his fingers digging in the flesh under the dress of Myra's hips, inciting her to move against him. She closed her eyes, breath mixing with his. The music drummed in her chest, making it impossible to difference her heartbeat from the music's beat. She was like a monster emerging from the inside, getting hungrier with every note of the music.

Vaas's shoulders cupped around Myra's body, hiding her from the rest of the world and keeping her to himself. Behind her closed lids, Myra was in a daze, feeling Vaas's large hands move her hips to his content. As the music continued to blast through the air, Myra could start to feel Vaas harden against her. Her breath hitched as she continued to dance with the pirate lord, moving close into him. He never seemed to loosen his grip, almost afraid that his diosa would disappear under him. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck as she breathed hard with the rhythm their bodies were moving at. He inhaled her sweet scent, smirking when she gasped upon feeling his pleasure against her bum. Vaas wanted her so bad in this moment, if there weren't all these people around, he would of taken her. And he was sure she'd let him.

As the song ended and another one started, Vaas started leaving pecks on Myra's exposed shoulder. He ran his lips up to her collarbone, biting on the skin behind it. She flinched as small pains shot up her neck, but he just smiled and continued to nibble at the sweet spot. Her eyes still closed, Myra whispered his name. Vaas groaned upon hearing her voice saying his name. He glided his tongue up her neck and to her ear. "Say my name," he ordered in a whisper. He could see, through the dim lighting, the smile that stretched on her lips.

"Vaas," she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. He pressed harder against her. She whispered his name again, her mind far away in a daze. She looked so beautiful under the dim lighting, with her hair curled to perfection, the sweat on her forehead and the dress. Oh, that dress. Vaas couldn't tear his eyes away when she had first appeared before him. As much as he wanted her in this moment, he couldn't have her. Yes, he was a pirate lord that could flick a finger and get any girl he wants. But, with Myra, it was different. Even though he got so angry when she rejected him, he found it in him to let it slide... every time. He knew she would give herself to him one day, he felt it.

When the alarm rang off, it was just a distant ring in the back of Vaas's head. He thought at first that it was part of the music, but soon realized it wasn't. The men he had sent to guard up the camp were running and waving their hands, begging for the music to stop. Vaas lifted his head, straining his ears. The alarm _was _ringing. Myra lifted her head too, listening. The music stopped, making everyone snap from their dazes. This just came to pop Vaas and Myra's bubble. Myra knew, in that moment of seeing Vaas's men running around and the alarm screeching, that there was only one possibility to this interruption. The Rakyat. They were attacking.


	17. Chapter 17: Moment of Crisis

**_Enjoy! Another Rakyat attack!_**

* * *

_It is in a moment of crisis that you really come to know someone._

Chapter 17: Moment of Crisis

"Fuck!" Vaas yelled, making Myra turn to face him. She stared off in the jungle, watching Vaas's men running around, trying to get weapons before the fight began. "Those motherfuckers come to ruin my party!" he yelled in intention to his pirates. "We'll show them how we fucking party!" the whole crowd of bloodthirsty pirates roared with 'Yeahs!'. Vaas turned to Myra, gripping her shoulders. "You go to Timo's and stay there. Don't get yourself fucking killed, because I don't wanna have to fucking clean you up, ok?" he mused, rising his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, watching the prostitutes around them scream and thrash around, some with no tops on. "Yeah," she grumbled, turning on her heals, leaving Vaas and the screaming crowd of high and drunk putas. The pirates gathered up in the square and, as she made her way across to Timo's, she heard Vaas yell his commands. The anger in her was impossible. She would miss a good fight, and a good chance to practice and make her days worth of training become worthy. However, the pirate lord thought of her as a weaken soul, sending her over to Timo's. It must be the dress. That fucking stupid dress.

As she barged in to Timo's, hearing the roar of the pirates behind her, she grabbed a knife. Using the blade, she cut the bottom of her skirt up to high thigh, making it easier to move. The fabric tore and she flicked it aside. "Whoa," she heard. Whipping around, she saw Timo emerging from the back room, handgun in hand and a rifle slung over his shoulder. He looked at her with a surprised look, his mouth forming a small O.

"Timo!" she said, breathing heavy. "Do you happen to have my trousers that I came back with from Badtown?" she asked, making her way to the man. He nodded, flicking his head to the counter Myra had stood beside. Her shirt was there too, thank God, and her boots. She didn't hesitate pulling her trousers on and flicking the painful flats away. She heard the booming of voices as a gun went off, shooting a zillion bullets in the air. With a huff, she lifting the remains of her dress over her head and tugged down her red tank. In two swift motions, she had her boots on and a knife in hand. "Thank you, Timo," she said, turning to face him and giving him a genuine smile. With a sarcastic wave of her hand, she barged back out in the night, determine to show whoever was out there what she was capable of.

Rakyat and pirates mingled in with prostitutes and dead bodies. The square of the camp was invaded, Rakyat warriors throwing knives while pirates shot guns. Myra almost tripped of the dead body of a girl, topless and a knife in her throat. Myra smirked upon seeing the tatoos on her arms, similar to the ones the Rakyat wore. The girl had been Rakyat. Guns went off behind her, knives flew by her head and screams blew out in the air. She turned swiftly, scanning the crowd with her eyes, trying to spot an easy target. And there it was. A pirate was being held down by a huge Rakyat man, the latter one's hands around the pirates' neck. They both struggled for a chance to kill each other, and as Myra approached with her knife in hand, the pirates' eyes were rolling back into their sockets. Myra grabbed the Rakyat by his thick and long, black braid, pulling his head back. She watched the surprised look on his face as she exposed more of his neck. Vaas had told her;"Become unpredictable."

Myra plunged the knife in the Rakyats' neck, twisting her hand and watching the blood spurt out. He gurgled bringing his hands up to his neck in an attempt to keep the life from draining from him. Myra saw the blood freckle her arms and drip down her hands, landing on her boots and soaking her tank. The still in the mans' trachea, Myra slid her hand sideways, cutting his throat. The Rakyat fell, bringing with him a dazed Myra. She tugged the knife out of his neck before he could fall with it. She felt the rush again, bathing inside her and begging her to do something of the sort again. And she told the rush she would.

Before leaving to find another target, Myra bent over the gasping pirate. He had rotten teeth, his hair slick and black. He looked at her in surprise as she bent over him. "Thank me later, cocksucker," she threw at him, turning on her heals, avoiding a bullet and crouched down, running. She made her way to a shanty, hitting her back against the wood when her eyes fell upon two Rakyat men taking down one of Vaas's men. How come, with the Rakyat fighting with knives and no protection, were the pirates still loosing? She huffed, watching the poor pirate trying to free his knife from its' holster. Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of her hiding spot. She came up behind the Rakyat men, crouched and silent. The pirate saw her, but pretended not to, continuing to try and extract the knife. Myra plunged her knife in the back of the first Rakyats' neck. As the second turned in surprised, looking at his dead comrade fall to the ground, the pirate struck him in the side with his knife. The Rakyat, however, did not flail. He pushed the pirate off him, throwing a punch. Myra bent to her knees, avoiding a punch to her face. She crawled to the knife in the mans' neck, dirt clinging to her trousers. As she felt strong hands clasp around the back of her neck, she tugged the knife out of the neck and turned. Vaas taught her to use her feet when she was on the ground, it took her assailants by surprise. So, Myra kicked her leg in the Rakyats' chest, sending him back pedaling. As she stood, the pirate closed the distance and struck again, planting the knife in the Rakyat's back. Blood spilled everywhere around the Rakyat's body. He groaned, reaching back just as Myra charged with fury in her veins.

As the Rakyat continued to struggle to free the knife from his back, Myra plunged hers into his chest, feeling the tough bone break under the blade. She felt the vibration of the blade as she pushed it further down. The Rakyat coughed, spluttering blood into her face. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as he fell. With one quick pull, Myra tugged the knife out and whipped her sweaty forehead. The rush came again and almost whispered a thank you to her on his way to her brain. "Hey!" the pirate whispered loudly at her, snapping Myra back into her head. The pirate flicked his head to where a Rakyat man was fighting a pirate, the latter one half dead on the ground. "That's my man, Lucio, we need to help him," he said, running to the aid of his friend, Myra close on his heals. "Didn't think you had that in you," he commented. Myra smirked.

"No one did until tonight," she answered, flipping the knife in her hands as they approached the Rakyat and half dead Lucio.

"I'm Carlos by the way," the pirate, Carlos, said as the duo came to the fight between Lucio and the Rakyat. With a smirk, Myra barked out her name.

Lucio gave out a groaned when Carlos hit the Rakyat in the face with the but of his knife. Myra, feeling helpless, took Lucio by his armpits and dragged him to where she had been previously hiding behind the shanty. "I'll come back for you," she whispered, running back to aid Carlos who was now stuck in a head lock. Myra threw herself on the Rakyats' shoulders, wondering with what courage. As she heard another zillion bullets pierce the air, she wrapped her legs around the assailants' waist, threw her hand up high and struck the knife in the crook of his neck. Damn, all night she's been poking that knife in necks! As the Rakyat stumbled back, he released Carlos, but Myra stayed glued to his back, tugging the knife out and planting it in his chest with a swing of her arm. She roared in anger and she plunged the knife, feeling the relief of all these past weeks escape her. It's like she could breathe all over again. All the anger evaded her as she felt the hot blood leak onto her tank and soak her chest and chin. Myra got to her feet as the Rakyat fell dead to the ground. She breathed out, feeling sore and limp.

Looking up to the camp's square, she saw less of a fight, more of a let's-kill-the-remaining-Rakyat-here-because-we-ca n fight. The Rakyat retreated! "What the hell!" she yelled.

"What?" Carlos asked, breathing heavily as he dragged Lucio back to Myra. She'd forgotten about that one!

"The Rakyat retreated," she mumbled, still baffled about their cowardice.

"Yeah, they do that fucking shit a lot," Carlos replied, kneeling beside his friend. Carlos was nice, he made Myra think of Timo. Maybe the two were related. "They attack like this just to scare us, then run off like fucking pussies. That's what Citra makes them do," at the mention of Vaas's sister's name, Myra growled. She didn't know why she was angry at the woman she only met once, but she was. Maybe it was because she'd sent her men to attack the camp while Vaas and Myra were having a moment. She watched as the remaining pirates killed the Rakyat. After, the camp was just a mass of crying, dead or injured prostitutes, dead Rakyats or pirates and pirates roaring in victory.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Myra whipped around. A tall and bulky looking pirate stood before her, looking at her with angered eyes. His face was coated in blood and she could only imagine what her face looked like.

"S'okay Roy, she's with us," Carlos said, ripping open Lucio shirt to take a look at his wound. Lucio had a zillion lacerations on his chest, all cut in places where major arteries or veins were placed. The Rakyats were intelligent. Myra scowled upon seeing the small lacerations, wondering how on Earth the Rakyat took time to do this.

"She's Vaas's whore," Roy spat, taking a dangerous step to Myra. Still holding the knife tightly in her right hand, Myra glared at him. She felt her blood sticky hair glue to her face as she did so.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that," she growled back. Roy snorted.

"Or what?" he teased. "You'll go tell Vaas?" Myra only had time to let out a growl when Carlos was up on his feet and between the two.

"You guys gone fucking mad?" he bellowed. "We just got attacked here, injured men need help and you two are fighting over what fucking names to call each other!?" he stared at Myra, his eyes wide and angry. She took the time to notice the light brown of his iris and the jet black of his hair that matched with the tan of his skin.

"He started it," Myra growled through clenched teeth, pointing her knife to Roy. The latter one bared his teeth, letting a growl similar to a wolfs'.

"Just get back to Timo's, will you?" Carlos commanded. He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around, pushing her slightly.

She ignored the comments Roy threw after her as she made her way to the camp's square. She realized, during her search for blood, that she had wondered away from the square, finding herself near the captive's cages. These ones were all cringed in their corners, pleading for help or crying to themselves. Myra ignored them, passing by them with as much anger in her that she had seen in Vaas the first days she was here.

Vaas! Where was he? Again. She didn't have time to even turn her head when she heard his booming voice. "TAKE THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he was mad, no, way beyond that. The fury in his voice was so much to listen to. Myra heard a gunshot then a laugh. "Tell Citra to show her fucking face next time," she heard him say. She couldn't seem him, as he probably hid behind a shanty. As Myra pushed herself to walk back to Timo's, she heard another gunshot. Ignoring it, she walked in to Timo's kitchen.

Timo sat on a crate, washing the blood from his face and neck with a sponge. It reminded Myra of the first time she saw a fight and Timo washed with the same sponge. When he saw he come in, he squished the sponge so hard in his hands, that Myra thought his knuckles would pop out. "Jesus!" he exclaimed. Myra frowned.

"What?" she asked, making her way to the crate in front of him. She slumped down as he stared, wide eyed and hand frozen in mid-air.

"You should look at yourself," he said, finally bringing the sponge to his face and washing the blood.

"And you should too," she grumbled back. She knew she must have blood caked on her face, pressing into every crease and dripping down her neck and chest. She looked at her arms, noticing how the blood looked like it created red gloves on her arms. She smirked, dipping her hands in the bucket Timo had put in between them. She scrubbed her arms and hands, splashing water on her upper arms to get the blood off. As she scrubbed, the water turned to crimson, and began to form bubbles as the surface. Myra splashed some water on her chest as Timo began scrubbing his. She scrubbed at the already dried blood and chuckled. "Damn, this was fun," she chuckled. Timo frowned.

"You're crazy, Brave," he said, shaking his head and scrubbing his chin.

"How many were there now?" she asked, frowning and scrubbing her chest. She dipped her hands back in the water, splashing some water on the side.

"Just a small handful compared to the manada we used to have," he answered, sponging his cheeks. Myra nodded, splashing some more water on her chest and shoulders. "How many did you take down?" he asked. Myra looked up at him and smiled genuinely.

"Just four," she answered, smirking. Timo's eyes grew wide, his mouth hanging open.

"_Just _four?" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Brave, that is pretty amazing for the first fight. I killed only two my first time. It's hard to take a Rakyat down, you know," she stared at him. Then, how come it had felt so damn easy? Well, she did have some help from Carlos, but still.

"Well, I guess I have a gift," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, you do," Timo replied. As Myra gave him a smile, the door busted open. Vaas stood in the doorway, blood coating every single inch of his skin. Myra looked up slowly, meeting the crazy green of his eyes. His look was fierce, like he was on some kind of mission. Myra couldn't help to think that he looked beautiful with the blood giving him a reddish tint and the dim lighting illuminating the green in his eyes. He looked her over, measuring the blood still caked on her arms, chest and face.

"Get up, let's go," he ordered her. With one last look at Timo, Myra stood and walked to the door. Vaas took her arm and steered her out. She could almost taste the fury coming off his skin. As he tugged her across the camps' square, hard gripping her arm, Myra felt like a little kid.

"Hey Vaas, how are you? And yes, I'm fine. I'm a bit bloody but I'm managing," she ranted, sarcasm marking her tone. "I met your three friends, Carlos, Lucio and that dick Roy. Meant anybody interesting-" she was cut off when Vaas pushed her to a vehicle. She looked back at him, the night air seeming to glow around him.

"Shut the fuck up and get in the fucking car," he ordered, rounding the vehicle and getting in the drivers' seat. Myra obeyed, sighing and getting in the car.

* * *

They arrived at the pond a half hour later. Vaas hadn't spoken to Myra one word and the latter one was getting angry. He was bringing her to take A FUCKING BATH? She felt the rage inside her boil up as he parked the truck at the usual spot. "Get out," he ordered. Myra got out silently, inside raging with anger.

He gripped her arm when she cam around, steering her to the pond. She heard the water fall and immediately wanted to run like a crazy child and jump in the water. Vaas brought her here for either, to drown her or let her have a bath. As she skidding next to him, he stopped her at the rim of the pond, tugging at the hem of her tank. Myra pulled away, shaking her head. "I'm not a fucking child, I can undress myself," she growled, pulling her shirt over her head. As she did, Vaas took a step back and watched. "What, never seen a woman undress before?" she joked. Vaas shook his head as Myra tugged at her trousers.

As Vaas undressed as well, Myra flicked off her boots and jumped in. The water was cool with the night air, wrapping around her and making her feel like she gliding in the water. She moved her arms and made her way to the water fall, gulping down some of the water and feeling it drip down her throat. As she neared the water fall, she dunk her head underwater. She scrubbed at her face, removing all the blood, dirt and makeup. She scrubbed her chest, body, almost gnawing off the skin. She stayed there, scrubbing her scalp and passing her fingers in her hair to untangle the knots.

When she felt a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around her waist, she froze. Vaas brought her to the surface as she gasped for air. He held her back and examined her body. His eyes trudged over her body as he frowned, pushing a finger on bruises or passing it over a scar or laceration. Then, he cupped his hands and began washing the blood she had missed. His warm and large hands worked their way around her, scrubbing at her upper back, chest and arms, getting rid of the blood. Myra stood there, shocked, all the anger washed away from her head. He was seriously washing her.

Through the dark, Myra watched him work. He was shirtless and probably in just his boxers. His wet chest glowed in the moonlight reflecting little specks of light. As he breathed, his chest heaved up and down, the muscles in his back contracting. His arms, oh those arms. Myra couldn't keep her eyes off them. They fascinated her. As he took water in his hands and washed her neck with a frown on his face, Myra reached out and passed the tips of her fingers on his chest. Vaas smirked when he felt the contact, letting his hand fall from her neck. As she went form fingertips to her whole hand, Vaas leaned in, looking up at her finally. "Hi," she whispered, like she finally met him for the first time. He chuckled.

"Hello there, diosa," he answered as Myra passed her hand around his chest, marveling at all the creases with his muscles. "Enjoy yourself?" he asked with a smirk. Myra returned the smirk, grazing her nails on the skin over his pelvis. He eyes closed slowly as she felt his shiver. With a wider smirk, she chuckled.

"Yes, I am," she whispered back, grazing her nails back up to his shoulders. She took some water in her hands and brought it up to him, washing the blood off his bare chest. He kept his eyes closed, a hand reaching up to her hip, fingertips grazing the bare skin. She shivered, leaning closer into him.

"I heard from Carlos that you took out quite a lot of those cocksuckers," he mused, opening his eyes and watching Myra wash his neck and chin. She smiled.

"Yeah, and I saved the fuckers life," she replied. "Twice in one night, guess I need a prize," she mused.

"I could give you one right now," Vaas replied, voice full of lust as he strode his hand down Myra's thigh under water. He smirked when he felt the goosebumps rising on the skin.

"Oh, Vaas," she joked, laughing. "Why do you keep persisting?"

"Why do you keep resisting?" he asked. Myra's smile wiped off her face. She had her reasons, not yet being able to say them out loud. She cocked her head sideways, concentrating on washing the blood and not on listening to the inner voices.

"I have my reasons," she answered coldly to Vaas's surprise.

"What, am I not sexy enough for you, pera?" he mused, wrapping an arm around her and interrupting her washing duty. She rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not the problem," she said, chuckling as she lay her small hand on his chest, her damp hair being pushed away from her face by Vaas's large hand.

"Then what is, bella?" he purred in her ear, his hot breath fanning her damp neck. Goosebumps rose as Vaas blew out on the skin, smirking at the results.

'I told you, I have my reasons," she replied, trying to keep the inner voices inside her shut. At that moment Vaas pulled away, sighing.

"Oh, bella bella bella, you are such a hard egg to crack," he mused. And with that he hauled her out of the water, holding her wrist like he never wanted her to go.


	18. Chapter 18: Falling off a Cliff

**_Chapter 18, enjoy! Little chapter with Carlos and Myra!_**

* * *

_When the lights fade out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone._

__Chapter 18: Falling off a Cliff

After another long day of training with Vaas, Myra was slumping back to his shanty, sore and tired. Vaas left her at the shanty, saying he had some "business" to take care of. Myra was too tired to care, slipping into Vaas's shanty. Her legs felt heavy like bricks as she made her way to her room, slumping down on the mattress. She didn't even have time to close her eyes when she heard a heavy pair of boots enter the shanty. Myra shot up, alert all of a sudden. She got up, walking to the door and peaking through.

"Hey," it was just Carlos. This one came to the training today, helping Myra with her knife throwing. She smiled at him, relieved it hadn't been anyone else.

"Hi," she replied, stepping out of her room. Carlos stood by the door, gun at his waist and a genuine smile on his face.

"C'mon, you're coming with me," he said, motioning to the door. Myra frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and staying planted where she was. She gave Carlos a rose brow and what the fuck look.

"Where am I going with you, Carlos," she mused, smirking when the man rolled his chocolate eyes.

"You'll see when we get there," he chuckled. "Now let's fucking go!" Myra sighed dramatically, feeling the sore in her legs as she moved towards Carlos. They walked out of the shanty, Myra lagging behind a very excited Carlos. He directed her to the camps' square, having to tug on her arm because she was just too slow.

They arrived in the square, pirates' milling around with guns, crates filled with drugs or dragging dead bodies. Myra frowned, walking behind Carlos who was making his way like a pride puppy across the square. "Guess who decided to show herself!" a roach voice stopped Myra. She turned around slowly, meeting up with Roy. He stood with his arms crossed, dark hair slid back with gel. He gave her a toothy grin and spat on the ground, making Myra squint her eyes in disgust. "What you doing here, puta?" he mused, flashing Myra a pair of fair white teeth.

"Roy, leave her alone," Carlos interrupted, stepping beside Myra. Roy rose his brow, uncrossing his arms.

"Estás defendiendo esta puta?" Roy exclaimed, spitting on the ground again.

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia," Carlos replied, the Spanish slipping off his tongue like honey. Myra was impressed that she could understand Carlos's sentence and half of Roy's . Apparently, Roy didn't like that Carlos was protecting Myra. With a shrug, Roy turned on his heals, not before flipping Myra the finger. Rage boiled up inside her as she lunged.

"Oh, that motherfucker!" she yelled, just as Carlos put a hand on her chest to stop her and another around her waist. Anger raged inside her as Roy turned around with a mock grin on his face.

"What you gonna do, huh?" he teased. "Come at me with your knife?" he fake pouted his lower lip and then let out a throaty laugh. Shaking his head, he said,"Worthless puta," and he drifted off towards a shanty.

Myra struggled in Carlos's arms, feeling the throbbing of her sore legs getting worse. "Just let me have a moment with him!" she shouted to Carlos who kept his strong arms around her, keeping her from running after Roy.

"Myra, calm the fuck down, that's what he wants!" he shouted back just as Myra calmed down, dusting herself off.

"Motherfucker," she mumbled. Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose and scratched his neck.

"C'mon, let's go, we're going on a hike," he announced. Myra's eyes grew wide as she stared at Carlos in disbelief. She had just spent all the morning in training and now they're going on fucking hike?

"Ah, hell no," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Carlos snorted.

"Look around Myra," he said, spreading his arms out. "Do you want to be left alone here with these men while Vaas is gone?" Myra looked around at the men. Some were starring with perverted eyes, others held guns and played with them and others just looked plain scary. She would have to step up to them one day if she was going to stay. _Whoa!Who said I'm staying? _she asked herself. She had to admit that she didn't feel like staying with these men who had ideas on their minds. Squeezing her eyes, she nodded.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "I'll go on your little fucking hike," and with that she followed Carlos to a small hut. The hut had a half roof, a small table, maps and guns. Carlos grabbed a gun and exchanged it with his gun. He took a map, a water bottle and a small bag pack that was sitting beside the table. He shoved three water bottles in it, the map, a small brown book and another gun. Myra stared as he flipped the bag over his shoulder and looked back at her with a smirk.

"Let's go, excursionista," he teased as Myra gave him a death glare. He directed her to the back of the hut and pointed to a dirt trail. "We'll start there and make our way up to the top, we'll be back for nightfall," Myra held back a groan.

"And why are we going on a hike?" she asked, teeth clenched. Carlos laughed as he started to make his way to the trail.

"Because, well I wasn't to tell you this but," he started as they entered the trail. Myra braced herself for more pain in her legs as she saw a steep hill ahead. "Vaas is preparing a surprise for you," he blurted out. Myra shot him a look. Frowning she kept her glare on him as he bit his lip in a really cute way.

"A surprise," Myra said slowly. "For me?" he nodded, smiling a little. "Why?" she asked.

"That I can't tell," he admitted with a laugh. Myra rolled her eyes.

The hike_ was _long and excruciating for Myra. Her legs ached after just about a half hour of walking and she felt like she would collapse. The only thing keeping her going was the encouragement words from Carlos who seemed to find this hike easy. They passed by another water source that looked so inviting. The pond was ten times bigger then where Myra usually went, with three separate water falls, a little island in the middle and a rock where you could sit on under the water fall. Myra almost went crazy when Carlos told her she couldn't have a swim in the pond. They continued to walk up and up and up. They reached a small cave at one point, where Carlos told Myra there was a family of black bears living. That was enough to get Myra back on her feet and moving. They heard the wildlife around them as they moved in the jungle, hearing roars of probably tigers, bears and sometimes was a dear. Carlos shot a squirrel and picked it up, saying it would be their dinner up on the top. Carlos was a good conventioneer. He told Myra about how there wasn't just one island, but more. There was the southern island where a guy named Hoyt Volker ruled, and was apparently the boss of Vaas. It was funny imagining Vaas having to report to a boss. Carlos told her about the slave and drug business Hoyt and Vaas had started together. He also told her about Buck, a man to stay desperately away.

Carlos also told her the complete story of Vaas. How he grew up as a decent kid with the Rakyat and how he loved and protected his sister. Vaas had been a great warrior (and still was) and he had exceptional skills in hand to hand combat. Ice cream cones came in twos and walks to the park turned into Frisbee contests for him and his sister. They were always together. Until the day Vaas decided to leave. Citra was furious, the Rakyat needed a leader and now he had just left. That is when their great rivalry started.

"It's right behind those bushes," Carlos said as the duo made their way up a steep hill. Looking ahead, blue eyes met a ray of light piercing a bush and Myra sighed. Her breathing way heavy, making her chest heave up and down. Her legs were sore with all the walking and training she did today.

"Finally," she breathed, speeding up. She was wondering what was up there since the moment Carlos told her they would reach the top. She bushed the brush aside with weak arms and step out.

The view was breath taking. Crashing colors of yellow and orange collided with the smooth blue and pink. The sky had been fading to night, illuminating with it's remaining light an incredible sea of colors. The ocean that lay underneath was a mixture of the sky's reflection and screaming colors of its' own. Myra could hear the birds (whatever they were she wasn't good with naming birds) chirping over the sea, looking down and eyeing their next meal. They flew on, disappearing in the orange horizon. When Myra looked down, the cliff cut short inches from her feet and slid down to the crashing waves below. Near the bottom of a cliff, a small plaque of rock stuck out from the cliff and overlooked the ocean. Myra felt like climbing down to the plaque and sleep there. Looking back at the sky, she breathed in the fresh air. This was how Vaas's island looked like. She had been hidden from all this beauty and she envied the people who got to see it everyday. Her eyes could stay glued on the beauty all day, it was just so beautiful. Vaas's island, _his _island. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Myra turned when she heard Carlos move behind her. She gave him a smile and he returned it. "Yes," she whispered, turning back to continue watching the sun set. Carlos came to stand by her, hands on hips, and breathed out.

"When I first came here, I thought I was living a fucking dream, you know?" he started, eyes stuck on the sky as well. "But, this is the only beauty on the island, except for the exotic forest. Everything else is ugly, you know, with Hoyt's business and Vaas's. Then, they mix drugs into it and make it even more ugly. It's like swimming in a sea of darkness," he said. Myra looked down, understanding him. Yes, this island was a treasure with the jungle, the sea and the sky, but everything else was dark. Vaas with his drug addiction and his demons. Myra didn't know a lot more about Hoyt, but she knew he wasn't any better than Vaas.

"A lot of things are ugly," she whispered, feeling like if she spoke louder, she would disrupt the only beauty on the island. "Most things look all peachy on the outside, like this island. But, if you look at it's content, you'll see that it's inky black, beat up with all the shit that has been going on," she explained. Carlos nodded, biting on his lip. "And then comes the moment where you realize that you belong to the darkness. That you embrace it, learn to appreciate it and that the dark is part of you," she finished off. Carlos looked at her sideways.

"It seems like you have experience with the dark," he announced. Myra smirked, looking at him.

"Yes, I do," she answered, chuckling and looking back at the sea of colliding colors. Carlos snorted, scratching the back of his head.

"You ready?" he asked suddenly. Myra shot him a look, furrowing her brows. He chuckled. "We're jumping," he announced.

"Fuck, no!" Myra exclaimed, seeing him pull his bag off his shoulders. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she was afraid of falling. She hated falling, even though she was a fan of extreme sensations, falling was the worst thing for her. Heart beating fast, palms sweating, she retrieved behind the bush. Carlos passed his hand and grabbed hers, pushing her forward.

"It's not so bad!" he laughed. "No one died jumping and the water is deep, so no worries," he reassured, tugging Myra along. Her blue eyes wide, she watched him strip his boots and socks off. He urged her to do the same. Trembling, she reached down to take her boots off as well. After, she approached the cliffs' edge and looked down. It looked so scary now that she knew she was going to jump.

"Well, I better jump now before I pussy out," she muttered. She two long strides back, flipped the finger to Carlos and ran. She pushed herself off the cliff and fell.

Falling was like leaving your heart on the cliff and letting your body fall. It was like your stomach was twisting inside you, clawing and gnawing to get out of your mouth. If you barfed, you were weak. If you could make it and come out screaming, you were strong. Myra felt like she was just hanging in a moment as she fell. Blue eyes wide open, hair flinging in the air, Myra was like a falling angel. Whatever was underneath her, air or water, she wanted to reach it badly. Her mind screamed for air, not knowing she was keeping in a breath. Before she hit the water, she closed her eyes and smiled.

The water wrapped its clod fingers around her body as she slumped in, back first and probably doing a flat on the surface. She stayed motionless under the blue, her arms limp over her head and legs outstretched. Her clothes stuck to her body, molding into every curve. She held her breath, and only when she heard another crash under the sea, that she broke into a swim to the surface. Poking her head out, she breathed in a huge amount of air, filling her lungs. She wiped her hand over her hair to bring it away from her face. "Fucking amazing!" Carlos exclaimed, exploding through the waves and pumping his fist into the air. Myra gulped in water as she struggled to stay afloat.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled, feeling the shivers rock her body. "You never told me it was this cold!" Carlos through his wet head back and barked out a laugh.

"Think you would of jumped if I told you so?" he replied, swimming over to her. She frowned at how close he came, swimming away a little herself. He chuckled, swimming over to the rock ledge. He pulled himself over it and helped Myra get on it herself. She lay back, breathing hard and feeling the warm breeze pat her cold skin. They stayed there, panting for awhile, as they both stared up in the sky. Then, Carlos got to his feet and help Myra to hers. "We have to walk back up," he announced, disappearing into a small tunnel. "This tunnel leads back up to the cliff."

Myra walked in with him, feeling the damp and humid area make sweat start to glisten on her skin. In just a matter of seconds, her skin had gone from cold, to hot, to cold and back to hot. She just wished she wouldn't get sick on the island, because then she would be in deep shit. "Have women ever been with the pirates?" she asked through the darkening tunnel.

"No," Carlos answered, voice stern. "The men here wouldn't let her live for very long."

"I know I'm still a captive of some sort," Myra started, biting the inside of her cheeks. "But, the pirates don't mess with me _that _bad," her foot caught in a rock and she slipped, passing her hands on the wet rock. Getting up, she heard Carlos chuckle.

"That's because Vaas told them not to lay a finger on you," he answered. "And after you killed Seb, Bartnio and Yin, the guys didn't want to have a bullet in their forehead, you know?" Myra could finally put names on the three men who had tried to rape her, though it didn't really matter anymore.

"But, they're still men," she muttered.

"Yeah," Carlos muttered back, kicking a rock. "But, I guess you'll have to gain their respect."

"How am I going to do that?" she asked, rolling her eyes when he fell and whimpered. As he got up, coughing dirt, he shrugged.

"Prove yourself as inferior as them," he concluded. If Myra was going to have to do such a thing, Vaas would have to cut her some loose. Let her go about without a body guard, let her roam the jungle by herself and explore the other camps and let her participate in whatever the guys do. However, Vaas didn't let Myra to that. She had someone beside her all the time, rather it be Vaas, Timo, Carlos or some random pirate, she was always flanked. Guess it was a way to show Myra she was still a captive

"Am I going to have to drink my own fucking piss?" she barked, shivering at the thought. Her sister had once told her that some guy at school, to prove himself worthy of being with the football team, had to drink his own pee. Grody.

"No, they'll make you do other things," Carlos chuckled.

"Like what? Rape? 'Cause it looks like it's the only thing they're into," she angrily said, leaning on the wall to pass over another rock.

"No, you're not a guy," he muttered back. "Maybe they'll make you torture a captive or kill one, I don't know. We've never had a woman among us."

"Who said I was among you," she said, smile on her face as she heard Carlos said she was "among" them. "And who says I want to be?" Carlos sighed.

"Maybe it's the fact that Vaas seems to always have you around and train you and whatever you guys do," he answered. Myra swallowed hard, thinking back to the nights she cuddled with him, the night in the pond or the first training day.

"Whatever," she muttered, not wanting to rake her brain on this subject anymore. "So, how is Lucio doing?"

"He's holdin' up," Carlos answered, huffing. "Timo made him drink this fucking weird tea mixture, you know, and now Luc's feeling better." Myra smiled at the nickname.

"You guys like, BFF'S?" she joked, musing at her own joke.

"No," he answered, snickering. "But, we're like buddies," Myra shook her head with a smile on her face. Oh, bromance.

"Buddies," Myra repeated, not being able to picture any of the pirates actually being friendly.

"Yeah, hard to imagine that I bet," he said, speaking her mind. "But, pirates between guys aren't so bad. But, mix a girl into that and they turn into mad dogs."

"Then, how come you're not like that?" she asked, stepping over a dead whatever that was. Carlos sighed in the darkness, making the mood switch.

"Because, when I first got here three years ago," he started. "Three men dragged a captive girl out of her cage. She was so young, barely fourteen years old. She begged and begged for them to stop, but they didn't. They raped her, each taking turns like she was a motorcycle. When they were done, they shot her," his voice had cracked at the end, almost like if he cried. "I had seen it all, heard all her screams for help and no one came to her aid. Timo told me it was better to just leave it. So, I promised myself to not become like those dogs, leave the women alone, because I respect them."

"You're not like the others," Myra whispered, not believing her ears that a _pirate _among bloodthirsty motherfuckers actually respects women. Myra was eager to know why Carlos was like that, and hadn't turned into a dog himself.

"I guess I'm not," he said as the duo emerged from the tunnel, clothes wet and sticky, hair clamped down on their heads. "Let's get back to camp before night," he suggested, walking back to his bag and flipping it over his shoulder. "Vaas is waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah," she muttered, following him. "That _surprise._"


	19. Chapter 19: Bella

**_Chapter 19! Enjoy and thank you very very very much for the lovely reviews! Mouah, enjoy this!_**

* * *

_In another moment down went Alice after it,  
never once considering how in the world she was to get out again._

__Chapter 19: Bella

Myra and Carlos came back to camp an hour after night had fallen. Most of the pirates were gone, probably gone to take care of business in other camps. A handful of mean looking pirates milled around a small hut, bowls in hands, eating its' contents. Myra's curiosity had grown as she had made her way down to the camp. Her arms swung energetically despite the small pains in her body. The air was light, smelling faintly of camp fire and a beat was drumming in the background. She recognized Rock N' Roll from Skrillex as she approached the camp's center. Without another look around, Myra found Vaas sitting on a small crate, juggling his knife in his hands. When he looked up and the green of his eyes met the blue of Myra's, he stood with a grand smile. "Hey, pera!" he called, waving his hand like a little girl.

'Hi," she replied, walking to him. When she came near him, about two feet, he reached out and took the back of her neck in his hand. He approached her head to him and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Myra rolled her eyes at the gesture, letting him sling his arm over her shoulders.

"Guess what day it is today?" he asked, planting another kiss on the top of her damp hair.

"I don't fucking know, April fools?" she joked. The crate he was in let out a small sound and moved. Myra stared. That fucking crate moved. She continued to look at it, making sure it wasn't the fruit of her imagination.

"Try again," he purred in her ear, chuckling when she frowned.

"Just fucking tell me," she muttered, feeling the exhaustion take over. Her day had been so long, training with Vaas, climbing a fucking mountain and jumping off a cliff. Now, she just wanted to drift off and escape this twisted world.

"Valentine's Day," he whispered in her ear. She perked up, sleepiness totally loosing it's grip on her. She looked at him, his face millimeters from hers. Her eyes spoke for her, the surprise and intrigue swimming in them. Now, the surprise was getting interesting. "I have a little surprise for you," he murmured. He let go of her shoulders, moving towards the crate. He bent down and Myra heard his joints pop. He gave her a smirk as her heart became like a fire bomb. She was getting nervous, wondering what was inside that crate. Vaas, being the man who likes to make suspense drag on, blew a kiss with his hand. Myra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just hope you give me my Valentine present," he said, winking.

"Just get to the point, Vaas!" she exclaimed, anxious to see what was possibly in that crate. Vaas chuckled, passing his hand over the wood, accentuating the anger in Myra. He pulled up the crate and what came out was a total surprise to Myra.

A small tiger, barely two weeks old, crawled out. It's fur was bright orange, the black stripes webbing around it's tiny body. It's head was round, tiny ears poking from the sides. The paws were small as well, maybe the size of Myra's palm and Myra had small hands. The little tail wagged behind the tiger as it lay it's eyes on Myra. With a gasp, Myra stared. The tiger's eyes were like Vaas's! Crazy green fighting with the creamy hazel, spreading into a faint grey at the rim. The gigantic eyes lay upon the blue eyes on Myra, the tiger's face illuminating when Myra crouched down. Myra's mouth hung open, eyes bulging out as she stared at the little thing. It gave a small, faint roar, showing tiny white teeth. Intrigued, Myra outstretched her hand, putting her palm out. The tiger looked at it then bent down to sniff it. In one swift motion, the tiger cub licked Myra's fingers and gave a small, squeaky sound. Myra smiled when the thing looked up at her eyes. The tiger was so beautiful, a pure goddess. "It's a girl," she heard Vaas say, but Myra couldn't tear her eyes from the cub.

Her own, fierce little tiger. She nodded her head when she made the connection to the conversation she had with Vaas on her mattress. Vaas had taken this seriously. When she thought of it, she had been on the island almost of month considering she had went to Bangkok in the middle of January. The litter tiger whipped her head from side to side, looking from Vaas to Myra, her crazy eyes big and bold. "What are you going to name her?" Vaas asked. Myra finally tore her eyes from the fantastic creature and looked up at Vaas. She could name her Vaasa, but it was just to cheesy. Looking back at the cub, she passed her hand gently over its' back. The thing squealed and jumped around. She was a real beauty. Myra had an idea suddenly, her eyes popping out of their sockets. She wouldn't call her beauty, because it was just too "English". She thought back at when Vaas called her 'bella'. Smiling, Myra looked up at Vaas.

"Bella," she confirmed, feeling so happy about the name. Blue eyes turned back to he crazy green of the cub-Bella-and Myra stuck her hand out again, passing it in the soft fur of the creature. The feline purred, slumping down on the ground and rolling over.

"Thought you'd give her a name like Vaasa or something," Vaas grumbled. Myra laughed, thinking just not to have named her that. Bella (oh god, she loved the name!) rolled around, squealing.

"Nope," Myra answered, popping the P.

"Well," Vaas said, reaching out and poking Bella in the stomach. Bella squealed again, turning and getting into a crouch, ears pulled back. She bared her teeth and, making Myra laugh, she attacked Vaas's hand with her tiny paw. "Better thank me!" Vaas said, chuckling when the feline cub crouched down and lunged again.

"Thank you," Myra didn't hesitate, Bella was an amazing present, something that she would cherish the rest of her life... Well, as short as it seemed. She kept her eyes on Bella, as the feline tried to bite Vaas's finger off. "Bella!" Myra exclaimed when she saw blood drip from Vaas's index. Bella back up, crouching down, her ears falling. She whined, just as Myra stuck her tongue out and patted her head. "Just don't bite, ok?" she teased, seeing the tiger perk up at the laughter in her master's voice.

"Yeah, don't bite my fucking fingers off, Bella," Vaas said. The sound of his voice speaking the tiger's name was so adorable, like if he was speaking to a little child, except for the swearing. "Myra needs them," he finished off, smirking when Myra hit his arm. "What?" he exclaimed. "You know you wanna feel them in-" before he could finish, Myra had slapped him in the face. With a smirk, she returned to stroking Bella. Vaas clutched his cheek.

"Don't say you didn't deserve that!" Myra warned. "Bella doesn't need to hear that," with a smirk she turned to Vaas. He was fuming, she could see it.

"I should skin you alive right now," he grumbled, looking into her eyes. "But, I won't, for Bella's sake," Myra smirked, happy and content, as Vaas rose to his feet. He brushed himself off and sighed. "Bring her back to the shanty before she runs off. I killed her mama so you're in fucking charge of her now," and with that, he strolled off. Myra looked back at Bella who had her eyes stuck on Vaas, a little sad expression on her tiny face.

"Don't you worry," Myra purred. "I'll take good care of you, Bella." she loved the name.

"She's a beauty," whipping around, still crouched, Myra saw Carlos standing with his arm crossed over his chest. Myra smiled, returning her gaze on Bella.

"Yes, she is," Myra answered, smiling wider when the feline cub yawned. Myra felt happy inside, like there was a small bubble of happiness in her stomach, bubbling up to her face. The smile that spread across her face was one of pure happiness No one had made her a gift that made her this happy. Bella was a big gift, but she was something! Only this little tiger could bring a real smile to her face... And Vaas.

"Here," Carlos came around to her, crouching down and putting a small carton box at her feet. With a frown, Myra peered inside. Three small baby bottles lay at the bottom, surrounded by dog toys and a dog leash. "She's still a cub, so you'll have to feed her with milk in the bottle," Carlos joked.

"God," Myra sighed, looking at the small creature who had her paws propped up on the box and was peering in herself. "Feels like I had a baby."

"You kind did," Carlos mused. "Will she bite me if I try to pat her?" he asked. Myra shrugged, she didn't know the tiger very well, but she didn't seem harmful, yet.

"Just go gently," she answered. Carlos reached out smoothly, scratching the back of Bella's head with his index. The tiger squealed, letting her rosy tongue fall out of her mouth. She galloped to Carlos, putting her head out so he could continue to scratch. Myra and Carlos laughed, watching Bella insist that Carlos pat her.

"She's greedy," he mused. Myra chuckled, watching Bella lie down at Carlos's feet. "Don't let her go," he chuckled, scratching Bella's neck.

"No, never," Myra answered.

* * *

The air was heavy out here in the jungle. The humid air lay heavily over Myra's shoulders. Every time she inhaled, it felt like she was breathing in bricks how heavy the air was. Sh sniffed, watching Bella perk up when a bird flew through the jungle. Every time any noise sounded through the trees, Bella would perk her ears and listen carefully. It was sometimes annoying for Myra who wanted to get this little "walk" over with it. She had Bella on the dog leash. The harness wounded around her small abdomen, attaching on her back. The leash was tied on the back of the harness and had a lot of loose for Bella to roam free. "Let's go," Myra said, whipping her head when she heard creepy sounds. Even though Bella was a tiger, she was a cub and couldn't possibly defend Myra if something attacked her. So, Myra felt a bit terrified in the night air in the jungle.

It had already been a complete day that Bella was living with Myra. Bella had slept snuggled up to Myra on her mattress, waking up in the morning and scratching the door. Vaas wasn't so fond of having small Bella run around his shanty, squealing and letting out small cub roars. Myra had to keep Bella occupied all day. She found milk in Timo's kitchen and fed the cub, twice in one day. That thing drank about three whole bottles of milk! Although it was adorable to watch Bella cuddled up in her arms drinking on the bottles milk like an infant, Myra found it extremely long. She felt like she was living in motherhood, despite her young age. Even though Vaas wasn't very helpful with Bella, he kept the cub busy when Myra went to the bathroom. When this one came back, she found Vaas cradling Bella and frowning down at her. When Myra asked what he was doing, Vaas let the cub go and said he saw something familiar in her. Myra smiled, she knew it was the eyes.

Bella kicked her head on Myra's leg to get her attention. Myra looked down, thumb in mouth and chewing on the nail, and frowned at the cub. "Yes?" she asked, like the tiger would respond. Bella squeaked, pushing her head on Myra's calves. With a sigh, the girl tugged on the tiger's leash to bring it back to camp. Long legs skipped over fallen trees while small, orange fury limbs jumped over them. Bella, even for her small height and width, was very agile. Myra only guessed how agile her mother was. The cub would swerve around logs, jumping like those horses on T.V. Even if she was bad at climbing, Bella tried to climb trees, but always failed, which got Myra thinking that the tiger was insane. She always did the same thing over and over, thinking this time it would change.

When they emerged through the thick, jungle brush, Myra breathed in finally being out of the jungle. She brought the squirming tiger back across the square, tugging on the leash every time Bella wanted to go sniff a pirate. Talking about pirates, they seemed to stay more away from Myra considering the companion she walked beside. They didn't stop the stares and the tongue licking every time she passed, but they didn't come too close. She smiled when she thought about how it would be when Bella would be an adult. "Guess who brought her fury friend to the party?" a voice called. Cringing, Myra turned.

Roy was sitting around a small campfire near a hut, three other pirates sitting next to him. He was giving her a toothy grin, leaning his elbows on his knees. He straightened, passing a hand in his dark, sleek hair. Myra bit her tongue not to say something that would get her ass in shit. "Did your little tiger, what's her fucking name again?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows, licking his upper lip.

"Bella," Myra spoke between clenched teeth. Roy laughed, throwing his head back, the flames illuminating his dark features. They licked on the wide bridge of his nose, darkening the right side of his face, lighting up high cheekbones. His comrades chuckled too, poking the fire with a stick.

"She won't last long, trust me, that thing is going to get fucking eaten," Roy added, chuckling and settling his elbows back on his knees. Myra felt the rush of anger fill her, boiling in her heart and spreading in her members.

"Touch her, and I'll make sure you have twenty other fucking holes to breath out of," she said, teeth clenched so hard she felt it in her jaw. The four pirates exploded in a sea of laughter, throwing their heads back and clutching their stomachs. Frowning, Myra stared at them while Bella stood beside her, ears perked up. Roy stood, buckling his belt that had been unbuckled in a suggestive manner, and walked over to Myra. Over is broad shoulders, Myra saw the other pirates stare with a glint in their perverted eyes. Bella growled when Roy got a few feet away from her master, crouching down and barring her teeth. Roy chuckled upon seeing the small creature act tough.

"You don't fucking threaten me, puta," he growled, his hands clenching each side of his waist. "You really mean what you just said, huh? Tell me, just tell, how exactly you're going to do that?" he finished, leaning in and putting his dark eyes at eye level with Myra's. Myra stared back in the fury that his eyes swam in, clenching Bella's leash in her hands. She wouldn't let him win, she wouldn't stoop down to his level and give him what he wants, which is a fight. So, tugging back on Bella's leash, Myra backed away, fury eyes still on Roy. She backed away until she far enough to turn her back and walk back to Vaas's shanty. Turning, she spotted Carlos, leaning on the frame of a hut, eyes on her. He gave her a nod when she looked up at him, and disappeared back in the hut.

She walked into Vaas's shanty, creaking the door open and loosening Bella from her harness. In the dark shanty, she couldn't tell if Vaas was there sleeping on his cot, but she felt someone was there definitively. Bella squirmed out of her harness and ran to Myra's little room, squealing like a happy little girl. She heard stirring then a small light came one. The sight offered to her eyes was disturbing.

Vaas _was _there, but his mind was elsewhere. He had deep, dark circles around his once beautiful green eyes, who had now turned into a mass of blood, red and dark. His skin was so pale, almost translucent enough to see through it. He was naked, something Myra had imagined a couple times, but this time it was different. She didn't like to watch his naked form tremble in its entirety, veins popping through the skin and bloodshot eyes piercing her face. A stink invaded the room, as he rose to his feet, muscles twitching. Myra stood there, frozen and eyes wide with fear. The person before her wasn't Vaas, it was something scarier.

As Myra watched the dark figure get to its' feet, rigid and pale, she backed away. A low growl escaped the lips of the monster in front of her and she whimpered quietly. Her eyes darted for something, anything! And, there, on the night table was a spoon, a lighter, a syringe and a tissue. The spoon looked melted underneath and Myra could only guess what Vaas had injected himself with. In fact, no, she didn't want to know. "Give it back," he growled in a voice that wasn't his. Myra looked at him and frowned, not expecting it to talk.

"Give what back, Vaas?" she asked, trying her best, with speaking his name, to bring him back. She almost slapped herself after of how stupid that was.

"You know what!" he shouted, sounding like three voices at once. Myra straightened up, squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat.

"Vaas, I don't know what you're talking about," she said calmly, putting her hands up to the side of her face. She gulped down her fear, trying not to let the beast before him see it.

"Motherfucker, give my fucking dick back, you piece of fuck!" he bellowed, taking a step to her. Myra almost burst out laughing at the mention of his dick. However, she simply snorted and took a look at his crotch, signaling with her hand that it was still there and well. She didn't linger too much, but she had to admit he had a good fucking size. _Get that out of your head, Myra! _she shouted internally.

"Vaas, look down, it's there," she said, trying her best to keep the giggle inside her. He growled, not even taking a look if what Myra had said was true.

"Who took it, huh?" he said, quietly but his voice was filled with the firing rage. "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY FUCKING COCK, MYRA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. That is when he lunged at her, grabbing her hair and twisting her around. With one quick swing of his hand, he was bashing her head on the wall. Too surprised to do anything, Myra let him take his rage out on her. She could handle it, Vaas had toughened her up during all that training and hand to hand combat. "GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled again.

When her head felt like it would explode, Myra took his wrist in her small hand and duh her nails in the skin. When she felt his grip on her hair loosen, she writhed around and threw a punch at his jaw. She felt her knuckles collide painfully with his strong jaw and he stumbled backwards, all the drugs inside him making him wobbly. Big mistake was that. Vaas, with a beastly growl, lunged on Myra, pinning her to the floor. Her head knocked against the wood as he straddled her waist. She had just enough time to see, through the dim lighting, his face contort in rage, before she felt his punch. It was so much harder than the other times, making Myra think he may have gone easy on her.

His fist connected with her cheek, sending tremors of pain shooting up her face. Squeezing her eyes, she whimpered. "GIVE IT BACK, MOTHERFUCKER!" he bellowed, as she felt another punch collide with her face. "YOU COME HERE AND YOU STILL MY FUCKING DICK!" another punch, this one to the jaw directly. "I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT I DO TO FUCKING THIEVES YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" his voice was so loud, it took all the remaining conscious space in Myra's brain. She felt another punch, then another and then finally a last one until a familiar voice filled the shanty.

"Vaas!" at this point, Myra was too in pain to try to put a name on the voice. Her heavy head lulled back, knocking against the wood, blood crawling out her mouth and spilling over her cheek. Vaas was pulled off her in a screaming frenzy, but all Myra could hear was her breathing now, as she lay on the ground, eyes closed. She tried to breathe first, since Vaas had stopped squishing her lungs. The heaviness in her body was incredible, everything felt numb or dead. She wondered for a second if she was.

Just as she was giving in to the dark tunnel before her who was beckoning her with sleep, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. She was carried for what felt like hours, her head hanging and her brain pounding against her skull. Then, she heard the faint squeal of Bella. Oh, Bella! Where was she during all this? She had probably been scared shitless.

She felt the mattress under her before she heard the voice again. "I'm so sorry I didn't come any sooner, Myra," she smiled, placing the voice now. Carlos. She swallowed, still not being able to open her eyes who felt too heavy.

"S'okay," she murmured. She coughed, feeling the soft fur of Bella scratch on her hand. She felt her little head cuddle up to her side, pushing against her waist and she whined. Bella whined all night, begging her master to get up and pat her. During the night, Myra lifted her hand and stroked her small head. "I'm sorry, Bella," she whispered, before sleep finally tugged her into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20: Avoiding the Darkness

**_This chapter's got no Vaas in it :( But, we get to see Carlos and Myra together again! Hope you guys (and girls) will enjoy! Oh, and special thanks to SickMonkey89, crownoffire, and MoonQueenSeleneTheManiacMQSTM for the lovely reviews! Really, thank you soo soo much, it really helped! Ok, so enjoy! _**

* * *

_Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it._

__Chapter 20: Avoiding the Darkness

Myra surged up from a dreamless sleep, eyes fluttering open in a swift motion. She stared at the ceiling, feeling the pains in her head and face. Breathing heavily, she remembered Vaas's outbreak. Where was he now? Would he even remember what he did to her face? She didn't even want to see her face, it was enough feeling the bruises, she didn't need to see them. But, she was tempted to observe Vaas's art. She started by lifting her head, which she regretted. The tremors pounding in her head made it difficult to sit up on her mattress. It took her two tries to sit up, the bruises on her face making it difficult to make any facial expressions.

She heard the squeal of Bella when she sat up. She smiled when the little tiger jumped her way up on her lap. She sat on Myra's crotch, observing her face like it was abstract art. And it probably was. "Hey there," Myra murmured, stroking behind Bella's right ear. Purring, Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. "Sorry about last night, you know," Myra chuckled, wincing when her cheek started to burn. Bella lay down in her lap, closing her eyes slowly as Myra continued to scratch her ear. "Hope we didn't scare you too bad," another chuckle, another wincing.

After a while of contemplating the small creature sleep on her lap, Myra got the mirror. Hesitantly, she brought it up to her face, her heart squeezing. Her face _was _bad. Blood had dried underneath a cut lip and a bruised chin. A bright blue bruise covered the right cheek, connecting to her eyebrow which was crusted in dried blood. Her nose was bloody, blood running down to her mouth, but it didn't seem broken. Under her left eye, there was a purple bruise, not big enough to deny her eye from opening. Luckily for her, Vaas had spared her eyes, but she couldn't say the same for the assortment of bruises on her jaw. When she pressed a finger on the sore spot, she winced. Her face was a complete mess.

Sadness overwhelmed her body then. It washed over every bone in her body, pulsating in her veins and contracting in her muscles. Her face slid down in the mirror as the emotion took a hard grip on her. The realization that, on this island, anything could happen to her. Her face was the proof. She couldn't walk out without fearing for her body or mind, couldn't think about wondering the camp alone at night. She was a woman captive, living on a certain degree of freedom in a pirates' world. She wasn't going to change anything here, probably just end up like every other captives, dead. Bella would probably run into the wild after Myra's death, so she didn't have to worry too much. She wasn't totally free, and when Myra's freedom was limited, it made her itch for that breath of life. That breath you take when you leave detention, feeling free and light. She hadn't taken that breath in almost a month. A month. How were her parents doing? Her sister? Did they move on already, thinking their creepy daughter was finally out of the picture? Or were they still searching for her? She hoped that they wouldn't search, not to waste their time on someone who would never come back. Either way, Myra wasn't leaving this island. If they let her go by magic, she would chose to stay. There's nothing for her to go back to, except the life of restricting the darkness from emerging. The other way she could leave if she wasn't set free, was death. The latter one was becoming a real consideration.

A soft pounding on the door shook her from her daze. Bella lunged for the door, scratching her nails on the wood. "Bella," Myra ordered her back, the cub obeying magically. With one big gulp of fear, Myra spoke to whoever was behind that door. She hoped it wasn't Vaas, but she couldn't be scared of him, she just couldn't. "Yes?" she asked, her voice louder. The door creaked open, squealing as Bella ran to the intruder. However, it wasn't Vaas, but Carlos.

"Hey," he said, poking his face through the door, checking to see if the cost was clear. Myra frowned, examining his dark disheveled hair and chocolate eyes, scanning the room. Bella jumped at his feet, demanding his attention. She scratched as his calves, squeaking at him.

"Bella, get back here," Myra said sternly, snapping her fingers at the tiger. "Sorry, Carlos, I'm still trying to tame her," Myra mused, smiling at him when the cub made her way back to Myra's feet.

"S'okay," he answered, entering the room. He was holding a bucket, probably filled with water for Myra to clean up. "How you feeling?" he asked, turning his eyes to the mirror Myra still held in her hands. She snorted, raising her eyebrows and looking down at Bella, who stared back.

"Oh, you know," she joked, patting Bella on the head. "Just fucking bursting with joy."

"I'm sorry I didn't come any sooner," he said, repeating the phrase he said last night. Smiling weakly.

"It's not your fault, Carlos," she reassured, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Blue eyes met chocolate brown ones in a pure friendly way. Smiles were exchanged again until the mood became awkward.

"I brought you some water to clean up," he finally said, butting the bucket in front if Myra. The water was bubbly with soap and a sponge floated on top, soon to sink to the bottom.

"Thanks," Myra answered, putting her hands in the cold water. With the mirror, she washed the blood from the corner of her mouth, on her eyebrow and under her nose. The water dripped to her chin, washing the small amounts of dirt on her skin. When she was done, she threw the mirror on the mattress and got up.

"Come with me," Carlos said. He had stayed by the door the while Myra cleaned up. Myra looked over his broad shoulders to the empty shanty behind him. She wasn't scared of seeing Vaas, it was the fact that he would act like nothing happen. Well, not that it bothered her that much, but it would be nice to put her fist in his face for revenge. If only someone some day gave her that precious chance, she'd take it.

Looking at Bella, watching if her cub hadn't chewed on the sheets again, she nodded. "Where to?" she asked to Carlos. He smiled brilliantly at her willingness to move one. Myra wasn't the one to sit back and cry her eyes out at things like this, she got her ass up and moved on. She wouldn't hide and cringe in her corner, she was stronger than that.

"Bella's gotta eat, no?" he answered as Myra bent down to carry the bucket as Bella perked up at the word "eat".

"Yeah," Myra breathed, smiling at the cub.

Carlos, Myra and Bella walked out of the shanty, Bella trailing along like a dog. The dirt scrunched under their boots (and paws) as they made their way to the camps' square. Myra didn't feel the need to hide her bruises, everyone probably knew about so what was the point. The sun was high, probably noon, and it cooked the bare skin in her arms and chest. Her tan had darkened since the month she'd been here, almost matching the pirates. They walked into Timo's, Bella running in and hoping on the counter. Myra shook her head, discouraged. "Bella, get off the counter," she ordered. The tiger didn't obey, watching Timo walk out of the back room, a plate of veggies in hand.

"Hey!" he greeted, eyeing the tiger on the counter.

"Sorry for Bella," Myra said, dropping the bucket of water on the floor. "I'm still trying to tame her," the girl walked to the tiger, picking it up and dropping it on the floor. The feline squeaked, unhappy about being taken away from its' vantage point. Timo snorted, cutting the veggies on the other table. Carlos pulled out two crates for the duo to sit, and they did, Bella cuddling up on Myra's lap. Timo turned to Myra, gesturing his head to the back room.

"The milk and the bottles are there," he said, smiling when the tiger squeaked. Myra was grateful that Timo hadn't mentioned her bruises, being such a gentleman he is! Carlos went to get the milk and bottle, bringing it back to Myra who had cradled Bella in her arms. The tiger squirmed and reached out with her paw to get the bottle while Myra brought it to it's mouth. Bella immediately gulped down the milk as soon as it hit her lips.

"It's like were raising a baby here," Timo muttered, turning to examine the relation between Bella and Myra. He frowned, questioning the connection they must have. Carlos laughed, throwing his head back.

"Well, we are Timo," he answered. "This thing is the closest thing to a baby."

"This thing has a name," Myra blurted out, looking at the tiger, who's eyes were stuck on Myra. The men laughed, shaking their heads.

After feeding the demanding tiger, Carlos brought Myra out to walk Bella. They entered the jungle, the presence of a man and a tiger giving some comfort to Myra. The leaves broke under the sole of their boots as Bella trotted alongside Myra, ears perking. She pooped on a tree and peed near a bush. They walked some more, feeling the heaviness of the air on their shoulders. "Does Vaas get high like that often?" Myra asked, turning to watch Carlos's expression. He furrowed his brows, pursing his lips in concentration.

"Yes," was his answer. "He's not sober often, and when he is he's like a time bomb, you know?"

"What's the drug he took yesterday?" she asked, looking at where Bella had vanished behind a bush.

"Hoyt, he gives Vaas all sorts of drugs that the Doc concocts with the wildlife in the jungle," Carlos started, watching Bella emerge from the bush and squealing. "Vaas is always looking for some kind of high, and the Doc is always looking to invent a new drug. So, the two complete their sick minds by either creating the drug or taking it. In this case, Vaas is the taker, well you already know that," finishing he helped Myra jump over a fallen tree and resumed his walking. Myra did have this idea that he was a junkie, but she thought he took some of the normal crap. She didn't think he was an extremist.

"The Doc gave me a pill once and I started seeing real fuck up shit," Myra stated, inciting Carlos to go on in his explaining.

"Well the Doc likes to invent real fuck up shit," he chuckled. "Once, he gave something to Vaas that made him talk like a child to everyone. He even said his "please" and "thank you". Another time, his high made him climb a tree and yell that he loved lady bugs. But, once, he killed all the women captives because he said they had worms inside them," Carlos sniffed, passing a hand in his humid hair. Myra bit her lip, knowing the pirate lord had probably done worse shit than that. "I guess it's Hoyt's guarantee that Vaas will never leave him."

"What?" Myra asked, turning to him with a frown on her face.

"Well, Hoyt is Vaas's 'dealer' if we could say. If Vaas has his drugs and stays the addict he is, he continues to work for Hoyt," Carlos clarified, scratching the back of his neck. Myra nodded, feeling the tiger beside her start scratching at her calves.

Carlos brought Myra and Bella back, insisting they join him in his daily duties. Myra agreed, thinking it would take her mind off of the previous night. With Bella never leaving her side, Myra helped Carlos carry some merchandise that Hoyts' mercenaries had brought in. They carried the crates from three of the other small camps that Myra hadn't seen before. It looked like the main camp was encircled by many other small ones. Every time she entered another one, the pirates stared at her in either disbelief or perversion. And, every time she wondered if Vaas was there. Myra avoided the dark thoughts in her head that begged her to go investigate the other captives, examine their wounds. She pushed those thoughts away, keeping her mind busy with moving the merchandise through the jungle.

Next, when the sun was almost down, Carlos made Myra clean the guns. She snorted,"I could take one and start shooting you all down," she joked.

"But you won't," Carlos said sternly, looking at her in the eye. No, she wouldn't. So, for what felt like hours, Myra clean the guns. She took them apart, cleaned the barrels and everything else, then put them back together. The handguns were the easiest, but the AKs were difficult and she had to ask some of the pirates to help her. They made fun of her, laughing and joking between them, but showed her how it was done. When the sun set, Timo brought a bowl of stew for Myra and two bottles of milk for Bella. Myra gobbled down her stew, then she fed Bella. Trying to keep her mind off of the dark things, Myra cleaned all the guns she was assigned to clean. When the camp fire in the camps' square raged up into flames and a beat started, Carlos came to get her. "Come with us," he suggested. Myra gave him a look, raising her eyebrows.

"No," she replied sternly. Carlos rolled his eyes, looking back anxiously.

"We got some girls that came down, you won't be the only one," he said, trying to make things better.

"You saying I won't be the only whore?" Myra asked, vexed. Carlos sighed.

"No, I meant not the only girl," he corrected, which made Myra smile. She could accept and join the group of pirates, or she could retreat back to the shanty with Bella. The latter one would bring back all her thoughts and inner voices, which she desperately wanted to shut out. She weighed out her options, thinking that if she joined the group, Roy could be there. She shrugged, that fucker never tried anything and with the looks of it, he'd probably just stick to talking.

"Alright," Myra muttered, making Carlos pump his fist in the air.

"There's the fun girl," he mused, reaching out to stroke Bella who had been laying down on the table beside Myra.

"Shut up, Carlos," Myra grunted, following him out of the hut as Bella jumped off the table and trotted next to them. They walked out into the night air, the smell of smoke heavy in the air.

"Oh, Juliette is there," Carlos said, looking over his shoulder at Myra. His statement seem to give more willingness in Myra. At least Juliette would be there and she wouldn't be so alone.

The camp fire was gigantic, the flames licking on all the faces sitting around it. It illuminated the night sky, flicking over huts and shanties. Roy was there, to Myra's discontent, and Juliette sat next to a pirate, legs propped up on his lap. When she saw Myra walk into the light the fire projected, she jumped off her wooden camp chair and ran to her. "Myra!" she squealed, jumping into the brunette's arms. Myra could smell the alcohol off the blonde, the stink tickling inside her nostrils. Juliette's hair was disheveled, dark make up surrounded her eyes and her cheeks were pink with the heat from the fire.

"Hello," Myra greeted respectfully. Juliette took her arm, steering Myra towards an empty chair. Her bare feet were smudge with dirt, tinting the blonde's toes black. She wore a yellow tank top that had an inviting cleavage, her shorts barely covering her bum.

"You didn't keep the make up tips, I see," Juliette snickered as she pushed Myra into a chair. The pirates stared at the two women, their eyes lingering over parts they liked most. Surprisingly, Roy had stayed quiet, as his other friends chit chatted with beers in their hands and joints in their mouths.

"No," Myra mumbled, feeling the heat of the fire lick her arms and face, burning her eyes to tears. Juliette giggled, bringing her chair over to sit next to the brunette.

"Whatever, want one?" Juliette asked, putting a joint in Myra's face. Myra had gotten high countless times on joints with Jake and Ella in Ella's shed. When they were thirteen, they smoked a blunt for the first time, snickering when Jake had started a coughing fit. He was always the weak one with drugs, which surprised most of the people, that between a little group of two girls and a guy, Jake was the weak one. Myra took the blunt, letting Juliette light it up for her. She knew that she wouldn't get stoned with just one, maybe if she took a second.

Bringing it to her lips, she spotted Roy starring at her with his dark eyes. He took a swing of his beer as Myra took her first hit of her joint. Never taking their eyes off each other, they continued this little routine twice. The music that was playing from a small boombox, suddenly got higher playing a song that Myra didn't know. Juliette got up, taking the last hit of her joint and then throwing it to the ground, stomping on it. "I want to dance!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. Another prostitute that had been sitting next to a mean looking pirate, got up, looking with bloodshot eyes at Juliette.

Suddenly, the crowd around the fire got up, milling in front of Myra. The latter one stared as the group moved around until they found their partner and began dancing. Juliette was dancing (well wrong term: grinding) with a pirate who looked more interesting in putting his hands on her crotch than moving at all. Moving her eyes in the crowd, Myra spotted Carlos dancing with a petite prostitute, his face hiding in the crook of her neck and her arms around his neck. The brunette smiled, taking another hit of her joint and sat back in the chair.

At one point in the night, Juliette gave Myra another joint, that the latter one took without hesitation. A beer was put in Myra's hands and after chugging it down, Myra was dancing with someone. She didn't know who, but they were good at moving. They had their hands on her hips, moving them to their content, leaning into her. She smiled once in a while, feeling the fire heat her arms and chest. Sweat mingled with pleasure in the camp square, music blasting and bodies dancing. Myra didn't care what was going on around her, all she cared was the music drumming in her ears and thumping in her chest, begging her to dance and let the beast inside her loose. The hands around her body seemed to change every passing second, but every time her eyes opened, she couldn't see who it was. So, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling running inside her, bursting with energy and joy in her veins.

Someone brought her back to Vaas's shanty, tugging her arm. The darkness became so pitch that Myra couldn't see through it. The beat of the music faded as she was dragged on, becoming just a subtle thudding. The heat of the fire had stopped licking her skin, the cool air air giving her chills now. She felt the mattress beneath her, and closed her eyes. She felt Bella's fur on her arm before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Carlos came to get a very grumpy Myra for work. Million of fireworks seemed to be exploding in her head, sending tremors of the pain vibrating against her skull. Her body felt wobbly, like if it was made of jello, and she wondered if someone had spiked her drink. Maybe it was something in the joints, or she had taken more than she thought.

They headed for Timo's first, feeding Bella and themselves with milk and some buttered toast. Other pirates milled around the kitchen, grabbing plates of rice, burnt eggs or toast. There wasn't much to feed on here in the jungle. She over heard the pirates saying there was better food on the southern island. Maybe if one day she could go, she would figure it out for them. The weather was nice, cool and dry, no rain hanging in the air. The dirt and sand in the camp seemed to had dried and hardened, making it possible to walk without stepping into a pool of mud. Carlos had mentioned the year where it had rained so much, the camp square was an ocean of puddles all mingling together. Apparently, this island was so unpredictable, either it be weather, wildlife or the other inhabitants of the island. The pirates were never sure.

Carlos brought Myra in the jungle with Bella to walk the tiger. The jungle trees were dry, no drops dripping from them and landing on your foreheads The ground was a tad bit muddy, but the air was humid so the mud couldn't of dried with all the humidity the jungle seemed to never lose. When stepping over fallen trees, the duo would either land in mud or puddles, even once stepped on a dead... whatever it was.

"Let me see your face," Carlos said, turned Myra by the arm and looking at the bruised skin. The blue hadn't faded at all from her face, in fact they had become deeper colors. Her busted lip was the only thing better, otherwise, her face was still brightly painted with the bruises Vaas had so kindly inflicted.

"Carlos, I'm fine," Myra whined, jerking her head away when his fingers turned her chin so he could examine her jaw.

"Well, your face doesn't seem to say the same thing, Myra," he retorted, frowning when he saw the dark purple bruise over her eyebrow.

"Can we move on, please?" she begged, slapping his hand away kindly. Carlos shook his head with a smile on his face, turning to watch Bella perk her ears at a bird chirping.

"Why do you insist I do nothing about what Vaas did to you?" he asked, turning his smile into a grimace. Myra looked around, putting her hands up in the air.

"I don't fucking know," she started, sarcastically. "Maybe because he'd cut you open and feed your fucking soft little insides to the fucking sharks!" the last sentence came out as a brutal bark, her words stinging the friendly pirate.

"Why do you care if he hurts me?" Carlos asked, his voice soft, which was surprising since Myra had just yelled at him. Myra sighed, half groaned too. She had to admit she cared about Carlos, he was the only one who was ever nice to her except for Timo. He saved her from the horrifying beast Vaas had transformed into the other night. He helped her clean the blood off her face, and get Vaas off her mind. If he wasn't friendly, then what was he? How could Myra not care? Yes, she may have this remorseless thing inside her, but she isn't like Vaas who just doesn't care about shit.

"Because you're nice to me," Myra started, tucking a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Expect me to be a fucking bitch to someone nice?" she asked.

"Well, considering you're a captive, I thought you didn't care what happened to us pirates," Carlos said, snorting.

"Well, you, Carlos, aren't like every other pirate here," Myra said with a smile, picking up Bella who was knocking her head against her knees. The tiger squealed in happiness when Myra held him like a child.

"I guess not," Carlos responded. The two turned and made their way back to camp, Myra holding Bella at her waist.

They started working, Myra having to clean up the rest of the guns first. Then, Timo demanded her help at the kitchen. So, Myra cooked in the stuffy room for most part of the day, the windowless hut priving her from seeing the outside world. Bella had wondered off a couple times, making her owner sick to the bone about the little thing being alone. Roy had threatened her, indirectly, to hurt Bella. So, Myra didn't like it at all to know the cub was out of her reach. However, it gave the cub time to explore, discover her new abilities and hopefully hunt something down because Myra did not feel like having to teach the thing to hunt. Already feeding it was a hard job, the thing drank milk about seven times a day!

When supper was done, many pirates lined up at Timo's kitchen, growling their order of either stew, rice, or the day's specialty, pasta! The men seemed to brighten up when Myra announced the three meals on the menu. Looked like they never tasted pasta in their lives. Myra was in charge of handing the men their orders as the demanded, never once giving a smile or receiving one. Well, except for the obvious. Carlos gave her a wide-full-teeth-because-you're-giving-me-food-and- I'm-hungry-like-fuck smile. Myra only had to roll her eyes to wipe the smile off her face. She got to eat some stew, bread and a bit of rice to satisfy the growling hunger in her stomach. Bella had her three bottles of milk, like usual. Timo told Myra the cub could start eating some meat two months after birth, so, taking in that the tiger was around three weeks, Myra still had a month and a week to bottle-feed it. She almost rejoiced when she thought she might be dead by that time.

Myra was slowly starting to fade into her subconscious. She sat in Timo's kitchen, alone, Bella lying down on the counter next to her while the cubs' master scratched her ear. The sound of an engine startled her, rising the brunette to her feet and the cub to it's paws. It was a synchronized movement, both the woman and the cub getting to their feet at the same time. Ears perked, eyes parked on the door, the two listened. It was a truck, roaring into the camp.

The sound brought the two females out the door, walking slowly to the source of the sound. The truck was parked behind the raging flames of the camp square fire, hiding whoever was coming out from Myra. Bella growled suddenly, baring her teeth and crouching down. "What is it, girl?" Myra asked, stopping to look down at the cub. Bella's eyes were stuck on a point beyond the brunette, her claws digging into the dry dirt under her paws. "Bella," Myra whispered sternly, urging the tiger to stop scarring the living shit our of her.

Ignoring the tiger with a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Myra turned to continue her examination. Without a doubt, as she rounded the fire, feeling the flames lick up her arms and the hear bring her body to life, she spotted the person she had tried to forget. Standing there, frozen in the dirt, Myra watched him climb out swiftly of the truck, licking his lips with a devilish grin on his face. The heart that was beating in the chest of the girl, started to ferociously pound her breast bone, causing a brutal sentiment coursing through her veins. Myra stared, not with fear in her stomach, but a feeling of getting something back after so long. The young woman knew she shouldn't feel that way upon seeing the devil himself, but she couldn't help the bubbly, burning feeling in her stomach.

Myra stared at his back, taking small steps backwards. Why was she backpedaling, while she had a bubbly feeling of relief inside her? She didn't even know, but she chose to stick with backpedaling away from the monster. Vaas.


	21. Chapter 21: The Devil makes his Move

**Here it is! Hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Thank you all for the reviews, very appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

I need a hero to save me just in time.

Chapter 21: The Devil makes his Move

Myra was having an inner battle with her thoughts. On one side, she could pretend like the bruises on her face never existed, go up to Vaas and shake hands with the person who inflicted the wounds on Myra's face. However, she could turn and walk away, return to the safety of Timo's kitchen, well the safest it could get. The fire seemed to attract most of her attention now, burning slowly and eternally. She stared at the flames, weighing her options and listening to the soft growls of Bella behind her. Myra wasn't someone to back away and cringe in the corner, scared half to death. On the other hand, she was strong with situations like these, would usually get them over with and then forgive and forget. However, mistakes are human, but forgiveness is divine.

She sighed, breathing in until her chest almost touched her chin and exhaled into the air. Blue eyes scrolled over the flames, reaching the point where the devil stood, crazy green eyes starring back. She hadn't realized how she missed the crazy green-hazel-grey eyes of the demon, how incredibly desirable they were. She missed the way the colors never seemed to decide which would be dominant, sometimes more green, other times hazel and on the rare occasions, grey. Licking her lips, Myra felt the devil hiding inside her emerge as well. Oh, this feeling inside her made her devilish side break from the shield she'd created.

Her heart seemed to beat the shit out of her chest, pushing against the bones to burst out. When the feeling calmed, she looked away from Vaas, a smirk tugging at the side of her lips, and walked away. Her steps were slow and calculated, gaining the company of Bella's small paws not soon after. Her ears focused on the sound of her boots crushing the dirt under them, flattening it even more. She forced her legs to move slowly, because if it wasn't for her mind screaming to walk slow, she'd run back to Timo's. The ache pounded in the legs that were forced to walk slowly, was beginning to give the itch back to Myra. She wanted to run. Not run away, but run to the devil himself. But, that's not how it's played.

Predator and prey, the game the pirate lord loved the most. It spiked up his nerves, jolting the adrenaline inside the veins snaking in his bodies like vicious snakes hungry for a kill. He liked it more with women, when they taunted him, lingered themselves before he finally pounced and satisfied the hunger in him. However, with Myra it was different on so many levels. He knew that when he'd come back, she would hold a grudge on what he did to her. Although, his memory is blanked for most of the things during that famous night, he remembered beating the shit out of her. He wouldn't deny the colors painted on her face were kind of cute in a sick, twisted way. Vaas knew the game she was attempting to play. Myra wanted to play the girl who was going to run away from him because of the bruises he left on her. However, he knew, deep down, she had missed him. It was in her eyes when she first set the beautiful blue on his crazy green. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Vaas watched Myra walk, seeing her forcing to take her time. So, with a smirk tugging on his lips, he followed at the same paste.

Bella was trotting next to Myra, squeaking at flies and jumping to try to catch them. She felt Vaas follow her, his huge presence taking up most of the space around her. She didn't need to look back to know the devil was on her tracks. "Myra," the rasp, desirable voice of the demon behind her sent a chill up her spine. He was still far behind her, but his voice had boomed all the way up to her. She was tempted to bite her lip while the chilling rush snaked up her spine. Bella didn't seem to notice the thing that was going on around her.

Myra kept walking, direction: Vaas's shanty. "Myra," his voice came again. She wanted to continue to walk, Bella at her side like a badass bitch. The thought made her laugh internally. So, slowly, she stopped and turned. The air seemed to thicken, clogged Myra's throat and priving her from speaking out his name. Blue eyes stared straight into green/hazel ones.

Vaas was the same as usual, the dark demon that had twisted out of him the other night gone. He was himself, well he was still twisted, and sick, and devilish... But, Myra liked it. His Mohawk looked like it had been trimmed, the side of his skull freshly shaven, the scar more prominent. His tanned skin glistened in the dark, bathing the mind of the brunette with the thought of his skin against hers. It looked like he had a new red tank top, but his trousers were the same dark shade. She even looked down to his boots, perfectly laced up his ankles. The wide assortment of necklaces hung messily around his neck, the green gem glistening in the dim lighting. Some white bandannas were encircled around his hands, snaking around the thumbs. He had trimmed his beard too, leaving it to a simply stubble. "You fucking ignoring me, pera?" he purred. Bella squeaked in surprise at his voice, shielding herself behind Myra's legs.

"I fucking heard you," Myra responded sternly. Vaas smiled, crossing his arms over his chest in a dominant manner. Myra tried not to linger her eyes too much on the veins sticking out of his arms. God, she was so angry at him when she looked at his face. She wanted revenge for the bruises on her face, but she wanted to play the game as well. The firing anger inside her mingled with the desire to create an a pull and push sensation. The anger was pushing her to scream, kick and punch this motherfucker down. However, her desire pulled her back to the shanty. Anger and desire did mingle well together. She smiled to herself, her thoughts always humoring herself.

"Then why did you continue to walk away from me?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Myra scoffed, turning her gaze to where the shanty lay, just feet away.

"You're not going to tell me from who to walk away from, senor," Myra answered, the Spanish becoming familiar on her tongue. Vaas smirked at the Spanish, finding it sexy on the young woman. However, her protestation angered him. This was his island, and he had power over everyone on it, rather they like it or not.

"I fucking rule this island," the pirate lord growled, taking a dangerous step towards the brunette. Bella squeaked silently behind Myra, hiding her face from the man. "You do what I say when I say."

"Well, I'm not the type to be controlled, Vaas," Myra spoke back, voice stronger than she intended it to be. Her chin went up a tad bit as she overlooked the pirate, seeing his anger flare up.

"Well," he breathed out, a fake smile plastering itself on his face to mask the anger. "Most women loved to be dominated, just wait and see what I can make you do under my fucking control, pera," he teased, leaning in to look her in the eyes. She smirked, spiking his interest, and anger. Oh, she was desirable alright. The pirate lord was burning to jump on her.

"Then why don't you show me," she whispered back. This was it. At the same time, both of them realized how much they wanted each other. But, there was the feelings missing. They both wanted the sex because they were angry at each other. Great way to let your anger out, Myra, she thought.

Myra let Vaas shocked to the bone, and turned, walking back to the shanty. Bella trotted aside her, but Myra had her thoughts somewhere else. She wanted him so badly, she almost needed him. She wanted his skin against his, his breath fanning her skin, him. Oh, and she had it.

Vaas walked after her, eagerness springing inside his every member, especially his male one. He watched the brunette enter his shanty, not turning to give him a look, but he knew she was burning to. The air had become so heavy with their anger and desire to have each other, the tension and eagerness just adding on. The girl entered, disappearing in the darkness just as Vaas was getting in himself.

The shanty was dark, simply illuminated by the moonlight, and the pirate lord watched the shadow of the young woman move around in the dark. He didn't want to wait any longer, he wanted her to scream his name so loud, the fucking roof would lift. He didn't waste any time with her.

The pirate lord took the woman by the waist, shoving her heating body against his. He brought his lips to hers, feeling her melt under him. His lips kissed hers, tasting the sweet, sugary taste of Myra. Her tongue took its place with his, dancing the oh so familiar dance. He pushed against her, his lips hardening against her and squeezing her hips that he was now holding. Her arms snaked across his chest, passing over the bumpy ride of his muscles, encircling his neck. She gripped hard, making a small groan escape Vaas's lips. He shoved her against the nearest wall, passing his hands under her thighs to lift her up. Knowingly, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She kissed him, hard and endearingly. His hands were rough against her skin, making goosebumps rise in their wake. Her body was on fire, ignited by the simple touch of the man. He was eager, making the desire in her grow to the point where she couldn't handle it anymore. Her breathing was hitching every time Vaas squeezed her thighs near her crotch. When the sweat had already started to bead on their foreheads, Myra felt him smile against her lips, his tongue retreating back. She gripped his face, bringing him closer since he was going to leave. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted the desire in her to last for ever. It was so great and amazing. Breathing hard and rapidly, Myra gripped his belt, tugging at the metal. He chuckled, his hands snaking under her tank.

He reached back to his holster, slipping the knife out with ease. Myra smirked, the animal inside her perking on all senses. Vaas ripped her tank open, the tip of the blade grazing the skin under. A low, anamalistic growl escaped Myra as she felt him squeeze her waist, her hands unbuckling the leather belt. His hands made a fire in the woman blaze, making the whole situation turn into a rush.

She ripped the knife out of his hands, planting kisses on the man's mouth, her body moving against his. The knife tore the tank apart, same like Myra's. Their bare chests touched, molding into each other until Vaas reached back to unclasp her bra and threw it aside in a swift, but brutal movement. He wrapped his strong arms around her, squeezing the breath out of her lungs, making her body push against his chest. Her legs wrapped around his tightened, making the erection in the pirate lord's pants become prominent. With a devilish grin, Myra jumped off of him, pushing him with her small hands towards his cot. He grabbed her arms tightly, surely to leave some bruises.

"Come here," his rasp voice ordered in a low growl. She chuckled, watching the man fall back on his cot. She watched his almost perfect chest, illuminated by the dim lighting of the moon through the windows. Shadows danced over scars of previous battles, memories carved on the skin. The muscles on his chest, almost too good to be true.

Myra helped him tug his pants down, hands eager and fast, throwing the trousers on the floor with the boots. He sat up, the skin crumpling at his stomach, and he grabbed Myra, pinning her under him in a swift movement. One hand held her wrists over her head, while the other skimmed over her bare chest, the rough sensation giving goosebumps to the young woman. She enjoyed the feeling, shivering under the touch of the pirate lord. Vaas graze his nails on the skin of her stomach to her pelvic, before passing his fingers in the loop of her trousers and pulling them off. Myra struggled with her boots, kicking them off gracelessly. Myra arched her back and lifted her hips off the mat to help ease the taking off of her pants.

When the trousers were off, Vaas placed himself between the girls legs, devilish grin on his face. She eagerly and hungrily grabbed his face to kiss him, wrapping her legs around his waist to entrap him in her trap.

Swimming. That's what it felt like. Myra swam with all the intense and brutal emotions bursting through her through out the night. Vaas wasn't gentle, but the woman liked it. She loved the growls that escaped their mouths every time they climaxed, or the nail scratches she left on his back. It was fast, rough, but so good. If the young woman wasn't in paradise while the man was in her, she wondered where she was. The feelings racing through her veins with adrenaline and desire, sent her over the top, enjoying every thrust, moan and movement. Their sweaty bodies connected, the skin rubbing with a rough sensation that rose goosebumps and lit a fire between them. She loved when he grabbed her hips, squeezing the skin until she felt her veins popping. Or when he scratched his nails along her thigh, on the verge of his climax.

However, before Myra let him finish, she flipped him under, wanting to see him deteriorate under her. He didn't bother in his vulnerable state, eyes opening to watch the woman who took full control. It was something the pirate lord hadn't experienced before. He liked his women under, but with this one, it was different. He liked it, found himself surprised of just watching her pleasure him. Myra's breath hitched, her eyes became so dark that the blue was barely visible. She transformed into the monster she was inside, letting it lose for the first time in her life. It was strange that it was with Vaas that it had to be released. But, it felt good to finally let go of all the darkness she'd been keeping in caged for so long.

There was lip biting, nail scratching and hair pulling through out the night, but not once did Myra not enjoy the small pains. She figured out he like to pull her hair while his fingers her dug in the scalp. He figured she liked to scratch his back and leave red markings. All the anger was let out with groans and noises that no human could explain. Myra hadn't felt so alive in such a long time.

* * *

Myra woke up to a bright light piercing her closed lids. She felt warm inside, her belly seeming to bubble with joy. Her cheek was against Vaas's chest as she woke, eyes squinting to see through the beam of light. It was day, the night having passed so fast. Was it dream, the wonderful sex? Deep down she hoped it wasn't.

She rose her head gently, her curled hair flopping to one side of her head, and took a look around. Nope, she hadn't dreamed. She was sprawled over Vaas, right leg over his waist in a familiar manner and arms across his chest. They lay, naked, on the sheet-less cot, their skins hot and sweaty. Myra gulped, smirking and turning her head to the man she lay over.

He was asleep, thank god, and looked so strangely peaceful. His eyebrows were pulled away from their usual frown, making his eyes seem wider. His lips were slightly parted, revealing the tips of white teeth. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, his breathing whisking out of his mouth. Myra couldn't keep her eyes off him, due to how strangely normal he looked. She played back the events of the night, where he had completely been vulnerable to her many times. She smirked when she recalled the scratches she must of left on his back on arms. Well, her body wasn't better.

She had bruises in the form of hands on her hips and forearms. They were bright blue, but not harmful. The brunette got up, passing a leg over the asleep form under her as quietly as possible. The floor boards creaked under her weight and the cot groaned making the pirate on it growl out comprehensible words. Myra froze in spot, arms around her chest and looked back. Vaas was still asleep, had just turned his back to her.

With a sigh, the young woman looked around for her trousers, panties, and bra. She knew her tank top was hopeless so she'd go scouting for one after she found the necessities. Her trousers were dirty from being on the floor so long, so the girl had to dust them off quiet often. When she was dressed in her boots, trousers and bra, Myra turned to the small chest in the corner of Vaas's shanty. Opening it and cursing the creaking Myra patted around mostly red tank tops and black shirt. With a frown, the girl pulled out a black t-shirt, maybe small enough to fit her. She stood, passing the material over her head and inhaling the subtle scent of the man who had worn it.

A squeaking noise shook her from her small daze, making her slip the fabric over her head in a frenzy. Bella stood in the door way to Myra's little room. Her head was cocked and she watched her master smile. "Come on," Myra whispered, urging the small feline out the shanty. Myra was desperate for air, to just get out and get a big gulp of it. And Bella needed a walk.

A couple minutes later, Myra was walking in the jungle with Bella at her side. She walked, feeling the t-shirt, that fit her marvelously, rub against her skin. The touch of it was familiar, like when Vaas's touched her. She shook her head. _Get that out of your head! _she shouted internally. Bella squirmed out of a bush, making Myra laugh. The thing really brought some joy back in Myra, making her laugh and smile when things were going wrong... or right. If Bella was a person, she would be like Ella. Strong, funny, a bit girly but still fierce. However, Myra had always been more fierce than Ella, never getting scared, nor gave a damn and certainly did more brutal things.

Myra wondered if Ella had joined Jake, if they were finally out of their suffering. The brunette had done her job eliminating her friend. Ella was probably being raped and beaten, her only way away from all the mental and physical pain was death, which Myra gave to her. Of only she had saved Jake earlier, maybe he wouldn't of suffered as much. The realization that her two childhood friends were gone wasn't as tough to bare as she thought.

Myra sat on a rock, throwing some tiny branches at the tiger who was playing with some dead leaves. If the thing was stupid, but it was young as well. The woman couldn't wait for the tiger to be older, fully grown and mature. The good days of raising a child! Myra felt the discouragement of knowing she had to feed the thing again this morning, maybe even three times since the thing kept drinking more and more. Bella was a greedy fucking tiger.

There was a rustling behind her. The hand that clasped around her mouth was so unexpected, jolting the woman's body to the ground. Strong arms wound around her chest and she felt her assailant tug backwards. With a scream that was muffled by the hand over her mouth, Myra was pulled away in the jungle, thrashing and watching Bella being picked up by a very familiar woman. Citra walked alongside her as Myra was being carried grotesquely away, Bella in hand like she if she knew the thing since birth. Myra's ears grew wide with the fear that tore at the soft tissue in her stomach, twisting painfully. Fucking bitch had planned this all along and now Myra was going to be subject of her insane plan.


	22. Chapter 22: Jungle Fever

**_Chapter 22! Some Citra appearances, angry Vaas (no shit) and some cute stuff! Thank you for the reviews, very appreciated! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Danger is real, fear is a choice. _

__Chapter 22: Jungle Fever

Myra thrashed, fear gripping every muscle and nerve in her body. They say fear is a choice, but for Myra, fear had seemed to impose itself in her. She had had no choice to be scared, it just burst inside her like a volcano spewing lava. Lava, that is exactly what was burning the soft interiors of the brunette. If the thrashing around wasn't making it worse, it was the fact that Citra was holding Bella.

The person holding her was definitely a male, strong and dark skinned. He held Myra's mouth and with his other arm, he held her wrists. His fingers dug in the skin, finger nails scratching at old scabs and making them bleed again. He pulled hard, her body never seeming to scrape the ground. It hurt the young woman's hips every time she hit a rock or the man behind her pulled too hard again. She was still screaming behind the hand over her mouth, and her voice was becoming raw and quiet. She kicked her legs around, trying to get the woman who walked beside her. Her back ached with all the scrapes it was suffering of, as she felt the warm blood tickle down her back. She struggled again, throwing her body around and up.

"Enough!" the man shouted, pulling her arms back until she felt like they would dislocate. She yelped. His voice had a certain accent to it. Myra was never good with accents and putting a name to them, so she decided he sounded like an African man, but she wasn't sure.

"Dennis, put her there," Citra ordered in her exotic voice, pointing a long finger to a point beyond Myra's vision. The brunette struggled as the man-Dennis- threw her body to the side, still holding her wrists. Her voice was too raw to continue to scream, so she silenced, accepting that she might get killed. She landed on something hard, probably a rock, and Dennis pinned her wrists over her head and tied them with a braided rope. To tie them, he had to let go of Myra's mouth.

"Fucking bitch!" this one yelled, throwing her head up trying to get to the other woman. The fear twisted and turned into anger, bubbling up into her throat. "What the fuck!" she continued to yell, thrashing her legs around as Dennis tied her bonded wrists to a small tree beside the rock. Now, Myra lay back on the rock, watching the man circle her and place himself beside Citra.

Dennis was a tall, black man with dark features. His thick, dark hair, was short and lay over a wide forehead. His dark, glinting eyes were shielded with black glasses. A short beard hung from his chin under thick, dark lips. Tattoos snaked up and down his arms, warning of an inner toughness. A wide, bizarre assortment of necklaces hung from his long neck. A very intriguing one, shaped in a round, silver disc, took up most space on his chest. He wore a pilot-like shirt, signs on the shoulders and sleeves rolled up to his biceps. He had casual jeans with some rips in them and simple sneaker. Rings littered his fingers and bracelets circled his wrists. Except for the machete in his hand and tattoos, he looked pretty normal. However, with Citra standing beside him like a goddess, it gave a demon look to the man.

"Calm down, girl," he responded, voice calm. Myra rolled her eyes with an exaggerated huff.

"Oh yeah, I'll fucking calm down," she said, sarcasm strong in her voice. "I'll calm down because you fucking kidnapped me! Who the fuck are you anyways!?" her body jumped off the rock, but, due to her tied wrists, the young woman wasn't able to lunge at the man.

"I am Dennis Rogers," the man introduced himself, putting a hand over his chest just under the disc on his chest. Myra frowned, not understanding the calm demeanor of him.

"What the fuck is that hanging from your chest?" she asked, gesturing with her head to the disc on his chest. "You friends with the fucking aliens?" she chuckled to herself, whipping her head to the side to get some loose strands out of her eyes. Citra scoffed, cat walking up to the brunette who lay oh so vulnerable on the rock.

"I don't like you insulting my friends, Myra," the way she rolled her R's sent shivers up the brunettes spine. The female leader leaned over Myra, putting her grey-blue eyes in front of Myra's blue ones. Her perfect shaped lips curled into a smile, revealing white teeth. God, she looked like her brother.

"Well, I don't like being kidnapped," Myra snapped back, wondering where all that courage came from. Oh, she stopped wondering. Since she'd been on the island, strong amounts of courage had washed into her. _I guess the island really gives you what you want, _she thought.

"We are not kidnapping you, chica," Citra started, backing away from the young woman. "We are here to talk."

"Well, normal conversations don't happen with one of the conversationer tied up," Myra spat, huffing.

"This isn't a normal conversation," the exotic woman answered sternly, squaring her shoulders and pursing her lips. "We ask you to join us."

The statement felt like a punch to the face. Did they really think Myra would join them? Why? The girl could only laugh, laugh like if a monster was emerging from her stomach. Her belly squeezed and she continued to laugh. "You're not serious!" doubling over with laughter, Myra shut her eyes and let the hilarious moment pass through her.

"We are," she heard Citra say angrily, which just added on to the laughter of the young woman.

The two strangers waited while the other was trying to calm the laughter. After a short time spent laughing, Myra got tired and sighed, falling back on the rock with a huff. "Ok, you're funny guys," she breathed, chuckling. The girl turned her head to watch the two clueless figures watching her. "No," she answered finally, her voice strong and confident.

Citra let Bella go, dropping her on the floor. To Myra's great relief, she didn't hurt the cub. "Too bad," Citra chirped, pursing her lips and looking up sadly at the woman. She motioned her hand to Dennis, urging him on to the woman. "Cut her loose, she'll suffer a little more and then beg us to join us," the way she said 'us' was like if they were special, strong and known. She spoke with a I'm-giving-a-speech tone, lifting her chin and smiling devilishly at Myra.

"So," Myra started, frowning when Dennis made his way around behind her. "You're just going let me go?" she stared at the female leader, watching the perfect skin fold around her mouth as she laughed.

"Oh yes we are," Citra replied. "Vaas will make you suffer and then, when you're going be just skin and bone, you're going to beg us to bring you in. However, the Rakyat don't take the weak ones. If you are still strong, you will stay with the devil which is my brother. You have a warrior inside you,Myra, it's a shame you are not letting it show," with a shrug, Citra pursed her lips again, bending down to pat Bella on the back. The tiger purred, rubbing itself on the hand that has patting her.

"We gave you a chance," Dennis started, cutting the bonds with his machete. The ropes burned the skin on Myra's wrists as they came loose. "You chose to let it slide. Chances don't come twice," he circled the young woman as she sat up, rising her eyebrows and scoffing.

"I don't need your chances, thank you," she said, swinging her legs over the rock and sitting up. Citra smiled, but a smile that wasn't too friendly.

"You will need them one day," she replied. And with that, she turned with Dennis, walking straight into the brush and disappearing. They left a small scent of herbal tea, strangely familiar to Myra, as they drifted away. The scent tickled her nostrils, giving her shivers. God, when did it become so cold here?

The young woman looked around, eyes darting at every sound. Her heart was racing as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The trees were thicker, greener and definitely closer together. She was deep inside the jungle, somewhere she hadn't dared to go alone. Now, she was lost in the deepest of the jungle. The air seemed to become as heavy as bricks as she took this in, she was lost. The young woman got up, looking down at the small tiger, who had her head in her paws, lying down.

Citra had left her in the part of the jungle that was unknown to the brunette. The female leader left eh poor girl with nothing but her tiger and the dangerous wilderness. The woman wasn't crazy, she wouldn't risk bringing Myra back, already she'd risked a lot kidnapping Myra from her previous location. How had Citra found Myra anyway? Had she been watching the girl, waiting for the perfect to snatch her up? Probably. However, even thought the woman seemed like a killer, a merciless one too, she'd let Myra go without a fuss. Her intention was probably to let the young woman suffer in her own mess, the one she put herself into. "Fucking piece fo shit island!" Myra cursed loudly, throwing herself to her feet with a scream of rage.

The young woman passed her small hands in her thick mane, pulling at the roots as she felt the anger inside her boil. It bubbled up to her throat, causing many raged sounds to come out of her mouth. Citra was intelligent, leaving her out here all alone. Myra didn't know the surroundings enough to find herself around, barely even knew the way from the pond back to the compound. "Fuck!" another curse. "Motherfucking bitch," another one with a vicious kick to a small tree. "Ow!" Myra grabbed her foot between her small hands, feeling the stabbing pains of a broken toe. Shaking her head with a sigh, she sat back down on the rock.

The brunette concentrated on her breathing and steadying her heartbeat. She wasn't going to do a sissy fuss about it, just calm down and make a plan. Maybe if her plan wasn't as dumb as she was now, she'd be back before Vaas made a funeral for her. She wondered if he was awake now, searching for her, or not giving a shit since he got what he wanted last night? Myra rolled her eyes thinking back at her comportment of the previous night.

She had to admit, he was good. However, now Myra felt like she was rid of something, less weight on her shoulders. Her stomach felt light, her head clear. If it wasn't the fact that she did have a good sex yesterday, it was that she let her anger out on someone, finally. She enjoyed the many sensations that had been screaming inside her with every breath she took. Only, Vaas had looked the same, like he was angry. Anger, makes you do some crazy shit. Myra concluded two things; If Vaas wasn't out searching for her, he didn't give a damn since he had gotten what he wanted the night before. However, if he _did _search, there was something more to their 'relationship' than just the sex. Well, Myra had to admit that if the sex was _never _to become sentimental, she would keep having it with the pirate lord. The thing she hated the most was sentiments. She despised it. Certainly when it mixed with her darkness, sentiments just created a grotesque mixture.

Bella squealed, snapping the girl back to the present. Myra shook her head rapidly, turning to watch the tiger yawn. She scooted closer to the thing. "Hey, it's just you and me now, Bella," she said, chuckling, but feeling the small tugs of fear in her stomach. Myra got up, looking around slowly, taking in her surroundings. Letting out a breath, the girl started to walk.

Her hands passed over large, exotic leaves to move them away from her face as she ascended in the jungle. Her boots hit the jungle floor with loud thuds, awakening the wildlife near the young girl. Her long legs jumped over fallen trees, tiny streams and dead carcasses. Once, Myra stopped to examine a dead dear with it's stomach cut open and the guts spilling out. She poked around the soft interior with a stick, pulling some out and examining the contents. She wasn't grossed out, just intrigued at all the things that a body can hold. The dear's stomach was still full with green shit, making Myra poke her stick around in the throat, finding some leaves were still in the esophagus when it died. Intriguing. _Ok, now back to getting safely back to camp, _she ordered herself.

The girl picked up a long and thick branch to help her walk. With it, she pushed back leaves, moved faster and was able to lean against something. Bella was following with ease, squeaking at birds chirping or sometimes, roars of other animals. She trotted silently, never whining which gave Myra more reasons to love the thing. The cub was a real wild one, never minding getting her paws dirty or having to swim a little to get over on the other side. She tackled a small rodent that even Myra couldn't tell what the fuck it was. Bella didn't want to kill it, not even knowing how to hunt or even being able to eat, she just played around with it until it's neck cracked.

The most amazing thing about the jungle at that time, was the unstoppable water sources. Every time Myra got thirsty, she'd stop a few feet away from her 'trail' and drink some fresh and cold water. It dripped down her chin as she almost drowned herself at how much she was thirsty. The water was good, almost too good. Maybe this island had special powers and made the water the purest water. Myra was getting insane with having to talk to herself as the sun was descending in the sky. Bella only squeaked in response every time Myra talked to her, so the girl eventually ended up having conversations with herself.

At some point, when the sun was very low in the sky, just an orange sphere on the horizon, Myra stopped to rest. She sat down on the humid and mushy jungle floor, crossing her legs. Her legs were aching with all the walking she did, and she was pretty sure she was now far away from Vaas's camp. With a sigh, the girl accepted that the tiger come lay on her lap, yawning. Bella and her had to eat, and Myra had no milk and hunting skills. Food was what they needed now. Food! Myra took Bella off her lap and placed her in front of her as she crouched up. "Food, Bella," Myra said, gesturing with her hands on ward. The tiger cocked it's small head, looking at the crazy woman who was gesturing in the air. "Eat!" the brunette squeaked, watching the tiger's eyes widen. If Bella could retrace where she usually get's fed, which is in Vaas's camp, they would be there soon.

The tiger turned, ears perked and eyes wide. "Eat!" Myra encouraged, watching the tiger look around, sniffing the air. "C'mon girl," Myra murmured, praying with all her heart that the cub was able to retrace back to camp. How hadn't she thought about that yet? She felt stupid.

Bella suddenly sprang in the opposite direction they were walking. Now, Myra felt proud of herself. If the tiger wasn't bringing them further into the jungle, it had to be bringing them back to camp. The brunette got up and ran after her cub, slapping leaves away from her face as she did so. Her legs pushed on as she followed the small thing, swerving through streams and jumping over fallen trees. The tiger ran fast, excited with the thought of eating, or drinking in the case of this one. Her tiny legs propelled her on the ground, while the long ones of her master made her jump and swerve easily. The two females ran, encouraged with the thought of food and going back to camp. Myra was tired, her body was aching all over the place and shook, the only thing she wanted was a soft bed and a plush pillow.

The two ran for a while, until the sun was clearly out of the sky. The jungle at night was freaky, rising goosebumps on the skin and pricking the ears with creepy sounds. Myra's breath was rasp and roach, every in take of air as painful as seven knives in her throat. Sweat beaded across her forehead and chest, coating her arms and neck. Her idea of making Bella bring them back was intelligent, but running had wasted all her energy. She wanted to fall down and lay on the ground, curl up in a small ball and drift away. However, the small squeaks of her cub encouraged her, every step closer to her objective.

When Myra felt like she was going to give up and stop running, she heard it. That freaking voice always seemed to either, give her hope and happiness, or anger and fear. In this case, it was hope above all. "You fucks can't seem to find one little person!" he bellowed. "I should fucking shoot you all and send your heads to your familias!" Myra slowed, letting her tiny tiger continue to run like a maniac through the leaves. The tiger made strong noises, slapping on trees and creating a fracas. Myra frowned, slowing down completely to a walk. Vaas had been looking for her? He cared? _Ha, I don't think so! _she responded internally. How could a man like him care at all!?

"What the fuck," she heard him swear, not so far away. Myra's frown deepened as she approached the site where she thought the pirate lord stood. "Bella, where's Myra?" oh, so he saw Bella. _No, shit, she was running like a fucking maniac through the trees! _

"Myra!" it was Carlos. Myra rolled her eyes as she sighed, not sure why she hadn't spoken up sooner.

"Here!" she shouted, her voice raw and raspy. Clearing her throat, the young woman slapped a leaf away and emerged into a small, open area. She smiled sarcastically at Vaas who stood with Bella cradled in his arms, eyes wide at the sight of the girl. His face remain composed, but not for long. Carlos, who stood behind him, gave a bright smile to Myra, nodding his head like he approved of something.

"Where the fuck were you?" Vaas started, anger rising in his voice as well as a growl. Myra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. He always did these little authority fits when she wondered off. Well, in this case she'd been kidnapped, not the same.

"Can I explain myself without you throwing a fucking sissy fit?" she joked, smirking when Vaas's anger became even greater. It was humoring to watch him get angry with a small tiger cradled kindly in his arms.

"I don't throw fucking sissy fits!" he shouted back, stepping closer.

"Then shut it and let me explain, ok?" Myra retorted, rising her eyebrows at Vaas. God, she was happy and unhappy to see his face. Happy because now she could be on a certain degree of safe. Unhappy since he was now throwing her a tantrum, screaming and would probably lock her up in her room for a while. He didn't seem to remember the events of last night, probably too lost in his anger to think about such things. "Citra and this guy took me," she breathed out.

First, Vaas just stood there with a bewildered look on his face, pondering over the fact that the girl might be lying to save her ass. However, it looked strangely like Citra to do such a thing, so, his confusion turned into madness. His features contorted into rage, darkness taking over his eyes as he dropped the tiger, who let out a faint squeak. He brought his clenched fists up to his head, letting out a roar of rage, "THAT FUCKING CUNT!" he yelled, stretching his arms out, turning in a circle. Myra stood, watching his anger with a knowing feeling, nothing. "What the fuck did she want, huh?" he asked, turning in a theatrical way to Myra, stepping closer so he could watch her reaction.

With a shrug, the brunette responded,"She asked me to join her," Vaas' head fell and he let out a chuckle, hands clenching at his sides. He continued to chuckle as Myra watching him with a frown on her face.

"Wow, just," he couldn't finish, pinching his the bridge of his nose and chuckling some more. "Why are you even still alive?" he asked. Myra watched as Carlos crept closer to hear her response, crossing his arms over his chest as he did.

"I said no, and she let me go," Myra answered, like it was obvious and it fucking was since she still stood, alive, in front of them. Vaas nodded, bringing his hands in the air and screaming out another series of curses.

"What the fuck does she want!?" he bellowed, crouching down and shooting some more curses. Carlos stood and watched his boss scream and cruse they air, arms waving around like a crazy motherfucker, and well, he was. The other three pirates stood beside trees and leaned on them, waiting until their boss gave them new orders so they could tag along like nice little fucking puppies.

"Ok, Vaas, can we get back to camp?" Myra said, slumping her shoulders and letting the heaviness of sleep tug her eyelids down. She shuffled on her feet, watching as Bella yawned and, as yawns are freaking contagious, the brunette yawned as well. Vaas scoffed, turning on his heels and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"I should fucking skin you for leaving the camp," he pointed out, pointing a finger at her. "But, since you weren't intending on running away, I guess I'll give you another fucking punishment," Carlos sighed, groaning in frustration.

"Vaas, we got her, now can we please get back?" he grunted, yawning as well. All the other pirates seemed to agree with nods and groans of their own. There was a small movement back, all attention deriving from the pirate lord, who seemed angered by that.

"You cocksuckers take orders from me!" he barked at them, pointing at his chest, leaning in for more emphasis. "No one else!" There was a silence, then a small agreement. Vaas turned to Myra who was bored out of her mind and wanted sleep.

"Now, pera, would you mind describing me the man Citra was with?" he asked, trying his best to make his voice calm.

"He was black all over, I mean, dark hair and eyes," the girl responded without hesitation. Vaas looked down, deep in thought, as she massaged his chin with his hand.

"Hmm, probably Dennis, no?" he said, turning to Carlos.

"Yes!" Myra cut in. "His name was Dennis Rogers," Vaas smiled and nodded, happy with the information. He turned, with a smile on his face, and chuckled at Carlos.

"Bitch's got a plan if she brought fucking Dennis with her," he chuckled, wiping his hand over his face. Myra rolled her eyes once again, desperate to get back to camp and just sleep. A silence settled in as Vaas reflected in his mind, hand on his chin and other on his hip. The others watched, impatient and angered, until Myra finally decided to take a stand.

"'Kay, I'm leaving here," she said, putting her hands up beside her face, walking past Vaas. He stared at her with round eyes, mouth hung open.

"You think you're going where, un poco?" he asked, frowning knitting his eyebrows. He stood straighter as she came beside him, eyes growing darker for both of them. The brunette pinched her lips and frowned her brows, emphasizing her impatience.

"Un poco is fucking leaving this jungle because un poco has been it in all freaking day!" she barked back, the last part becoming a frustrated yell. She groaned, passing Vaas and walking away. She had to admit, it felt pretty darn good to yell at the pirate lord. Although, he could just shoot her right now, she felt pride to have finally put in some yells to his face. Her legs seemed to walk stronger and her head seemed to be held higher. It was fun for the young woman. She even smiled at herself.

She didn't hear any of the other pirates follow her, and she was glad. If they did, they would probably get shot in the head for following her since she had literally dissed Vaas. He was probably mad, but she didn't hear more of it as she walked. The night sky had given the air a certain lightness, a coolness too, making breathing come out in puffs of white clouds. The jungle had started to be illuminated by dragon flies sparkling in the air and bringing some light to the dark surroundings. If this wasn't beautiful, what was? Everything about this jungle was dangerous and unpredictable, yet beautiful and pure. Where was this island anyway?

As the brunette walked one, she heard a little shuffling, and then felt the small body of Bella against her calves. She smiled, happy to have the reassuring warmth of her tiger back. It was like if the tiger was her soul mate, never leaving her side and doing the same things as her master. They had a connection, it was certain. If it wasn't their fierceness it was their beauty, because both had a strange and intriguing beauty to them. Myra, with the contrast of dark hair and bright blue eyes, and the small tiger with a bright coat of orange and the same crazy green/hazel/grey eyes as Vaas. As the night air enveloped her, the girl wondered if Vaas had recognized his eyes on the tiger. Maybe he did and chose to ignore it, which would be like him.

Myra emerged through the thick web of leaves and stepped into camp. _Ah, finally, _she thought, sighing. Her smile grew bigger as she contemplated the small population of pirates sitting around the camp fire. They didn't turn to her as she made her way through the camp square and up the hill to Vaas' shanty. She could be a ghost when she wanted too. She could be so quiet, not even a tiger like Bella would hear her sneak up.

She entered Vaas's shanty, sighing so loudly it almost looked like a moan. She trudged to her room, never feeling this happy to see it again. Her body slumped down on the mat, her head hitting the thin pillow. It wasn't the best bed, but it was a bed she could lay her frail and aching body on. It felt good to rest her spine on something mushy, to have her whole body supported and the weight off her legs. With a smile and sigh, the girl closed her eyes, tugging her boots off and throwing them in a corner. She heard Vaas enter the shanty, his boots stomping the wooden floor.

Myra braced herself for a screaming fit since she had humiliated him. However, he entered her room, looking rather angry but whatever, and stared at her. His green/hazel eyes scrutinized her, looking up and down her lying form as she stared back. Everything in the room became heavy, the air, the breathing and the starring contest. Myra didn't like this little game he liked to play, so she sighed, breaking the spell. "Need anything?" she asked. She turned her head the other way, staring at the dust on the wood wall.

"Move over," he ordered, making his way to her mat.

"Oh, you want to fuck?" she joked, chuckling. "Well, sorry, but it was a one time thing, Vaas," another chuckle. There was a shuffle while Vaas took his boots off, sighing during the process.

"We'll see about that, pera," he joked, crouching down to pet the small tiger who had lay down in the corner. It was cute to watch the enormous pirate lord pet a little animal so kindly. Not everyday you see him like this. "You know, I thought you'd be more, uh, how do you say that? Relaxed, after we fucked, but I guess I'll never understand women," with a huff, he pushed Myra to the side of the mat, lying down beside her.

"I'll never understand you," she grunted, sighing when the pirate lord took her leg and sprawled it over him like usual. Myra was getting into the habit herself of putting her arm over his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the most 'friendly' of positions, but it was comfortable She had a human mattress. A little orange fur ball with four legs and big eyes, came on the mat, looking around with sad eyes. Bella squeak, trotting up to where Vaas's side met Myra's chest, and squeezed in. "Ah, Bella, get back in your corner!" Myra whined, pulling back as the tiger settled in. The tiger was not going to move, settling in with her paws curled under her and her chin resting on Vaas's stomach. The pirate lord didn't seem to mind, looking at the two females who fought for a spot next to him.

"I prefer the tiger," he mused. "She wants me," he whispered sternly. Myra rolled her eyes, laying her head back on his chest.

"Yes, 'cause every girl is in fucking love with you," Myra answered, sarcasm heavy in her tone. She heard Vaas chuckle, his stomach bobbing up and making Bella's head perk.

"Have you even been in love, Myra?" he asked, chuckling again. Myra had had a boyfriend before for three years, but she never _loved _him. She told him she did though, just for show since Myra wasn't capable of feeling such an emotion. And, for her, love was a stupid word that was invented for guys to say to girls when they wanted some sex. For Myra, the word was just... a word.

"Nope," she answered, smirking when Bella bit the hem of Vaas's shirt. "Guess you haven't," she huffed.

"No, can't seem to understand that word, ya know," he said, voice concentrated.

"The word was invented for men," she answered, yawning. "An excuse for a good fuck," Vaas laughed making Myra's and Bella's head bob up.

"I thought you were the girl to believe in all that shit," he chuckled, pressing his thumb in Myra's knee, poking on the skin.

"No, I don't believe in that fairy tale bullshit," she replied, tracing the tip of her finger across his chest, enjoying when her finger fell in the creases of his muscles.

"Since when did you stop believing?" he said, joking on the last word. Myra shrugged.

"I never did, you know, never really believed it existed," she answered. There was a silence while the two of them struggled with something to say. It wasn't awkward, just plain silent. Vaas sighed, putting his hand in Myra's hair.

"Fucked up world we live in, no, pera?" he joked, chuckling at his own joke... If it even was a joke. She nodded, watching the tiger between them close her eyes slowly. She felt him lean in, putting his mouth near her ear. "Hey, did you like the fuck the other night?" he asked, humor in his voice.

"What?" she asked, frowning. Why was he asking anyway? Myra wondered if he had self esteem problems, needed people to tell him he was good to believe it. However, it didn't seem like him.

"Well, since when I woke up you had fucking disappeared, I couldn't ask you," he explained. "Thought maybe we could have a little morning fuck, but, hmm, whatever," he leaned back, giving some air to breathe for Myra.

"Yeah, I wanted some air," she responded, feeling her stomach twirl when his hand glided up her thigh. She had pants, at least, but she didn't want to have sex with him again. Once, was once for Myra. Twice, it got too personal.

"Why?" he purred. "It got to fucking hot for you?" Myra rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, chico," she replied, smiling at the nickname she gave him. The hand on her thigh squeezed slightly, as it stopped its ascend. Myra was content that he hadn't pushed further, she had to admit, she wasn't in the mood at all.

"You still didn't answer my question, pequena dama," he said, voice loud in the small space. Myra groaned in frustration, clenching in fists on Vaas's chest. "Is that a yes?" he chuckled. The sex had been good, way beyond that, amazing. However, Myra, with her high ego, was not even close to admitting that. Why would she anyway? To add to this man's personal ego? Myra didn't do that stuff, they had to earn their ego. Men like Vaas liked to hear that, to hear they were amazing. "Answer me," he ordered.

"No," was Myra's reply, small, but stern. Vaas looked offended for a moment, frowning and looking awkwardly at the young woman. "What? You not happy I don't want to tell you?" she mused, smirking. His hand squeezed her thigh again, showing the anger in him.

"But I know you did," he said through clenched teeth. Myra shook her head, waking the small tiger who had fallen asleep between them.

"No, you won't know that until I say it," she said, chuckling lightly.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked. _Because I don't want to add on to your little fucking ego! _she almost said. Biting her lip, the brunette looked at the tiger, not wanting to let Vaas know what was on her mind. Her thoughts were the only safe place left, no way was she going to let this mad man inside them.

"Because I don't want to," she replied sternly. Vaas groaned.

"Oh c'mon!" he whined, hitting his hand on her thigh and combing his fingers of his other hand in the brunette's hair. His whining only added on to the smirk on Myra's face.

"I said no."

"I could strangle you like, right fucking now," he threatened.

"So do it," she challenged. "But, you'll never know the answer."

"I can torture you," he suggested. "Or rape you."

"That would be stupid, Vaas," Myra concluded. "Now stop acting like a fucking child and let me sleep!" the last words came out quiet loudly. Myra was beyond tired. Her lids drooped and her face felt like it hung down. She wanted sleep, nothing else.

"I'm not a fucking child!" Vaas protested back.

"Vaas!" Myra barked. "I was fucking kidnapped today, walked for fucking the whole motherfucking day lost in the fucking jungle and when I come back to sleep, I get fucking interrogated! Now, please, let me sleep before I cut someone open!" she breathed out at the end, blowing on the exposed skin on Vaas's chest. The pirate lord stayed quiet, processing all the swearing and shouting and protestation of the girl.

"Don't be such a girl, chica," he mumbled.

"Does that mean I can sleep?" she asked sternly.

"Wait, one more question," he chuckled. Myra groaned, clenching her fists again. "My cameraman died the other day, well, I shot him in the fucking head, but anyway. I need a cameraman, so wanna be it? My fucking camerawoman?"

"Guess I can do that," Myra mumbled back, sleep tugging at her lids. Vaas chuckled, pride filling his smile.

"Good!" was the last word Myra heard before she fell asleep, his hand on her hips the last thing she felt.


	23. Chapter 23: Let it eat You up Alive

**Alright, here it is, sorry for the delay! So, warning: no action with the Rakyat or anything, just a chapter about kind of finding out things and back stories .. Anyway, some Vaas and Myra time and a sad time near the end... Hope you enjoy this and thank you for the reviews, so appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The most powerful weapon on Earth is the human soul on fire._

Chapter 23: Let it eat you up Alive

After Myra's encounter with Citra, Vaas had her on a tight schedule. Before the first lights of day, Carlos would come get the brunette for training. He made her run with him at his side for about twenty minutes, to Vaas's demands. She hated running, made her feel like she was going to explode due to the lack of air in her lungs. Next, Carlos taught her some hand to hand combat, which was much more pleasing then with Vaas. She learned his tricks, sneaky and stealth. Myra became familiar when it came to shooting and knife throwing. It was as easy as folding clothes, not like she ever did that, but still. Although Carlos tried to make it harder for the young woman, she was just too good. The girl had a gift for shooting and knife throwing.

Then, when the sun was high up in the sky and lunch called, Vaas took her under his wing. He brought the girl around other camps, putting a camera in her hands and asking her to film his captives. At first, she screwed it up big time. However, when Vaas made the 'rejects' dit down in huts, Myra had easier access to their faces and emotions. She tried to capture every flinch, cry and plea for help. Vaas had been very precise in only filming the captives and so rarely filming him. He made it easy for the rookie camerawoman, placing himself behind the captives, or simply going off the camera frame. The pirate lord inflicted such cruel torture to his captives. Myra had to block the thoughts of joining him to be able to continue her filming work. Vaas burned their chests, scalped them or sometimes, when he felt real bad, cut their members off. He loved to cut extremities off, like fingers, ears, toes, tips of noses and obviously, dicks. Not that he loved to see dicks, he loved to take the masculinity away from a man, make him nothing. He proved his status of I'm-the-only-man-on-this-island by doing so.

Next, when the sun was beginning it's descent in the sky, Vaas would bring Myra back to the main camp and hand her over to Timo for the evening. He never told her where he was going, but he made it obvious that he didn't want the girl to be alone. Timo made Myra cook mostly rice, beef and stew. She burned herself countless times over the fire, never complaining, which was how she dealt with it. Her skin would simply turn red and burn, not a big fuss. However, Timo would apply some Grody looking green substance to her burns after the supper was cooked. He wrapped her arms in gauze over the green 'healing' medicine he concocted, and told her to change the gauze every day. She enjoyed sitting alone with Bella at Timo's, listening to the laughter of the pirates, who ate out by the fire, and eat her stew and rice. They never let her have the beef, they always ate it all to make sure she never had some. To keep her out of his paws, Vaas sent her to the pond every two nights, which was great for the young woman.

This charade went on for a week, until Vaas started to cut her some loose again. Although she enjoyed the little routine, Myra wanted to do something else. Something more like... Vaas.

* * *

Myra was panting, her legs were killing her and her cheeks felt like they would burst with fire. "Keep going," Carlos panted beside her, encouraging her to finish her twenty minute run. She hated running, so much. Oh no, she despised it. Every step further in the trail was agonizing. All the brunette wanted was to rest, empty a pond of water and sleep. Although, she was getting better. She ran longer, her legs ached a little less and her breath kept steady more often. Carlos hadn't noticed yet, but the girl did. She was getting stronger.

"Mind telling me why the fuck Vaas is making me run?" she asked. This thing Vaas was making her do was stupid. She could now probably outrun half of his men, no doubt. Or, maybe he knew she had no intention on leaving... or staying. Carlos chuckled, dipping his head and catching his breath.

"Guess he wants you to be able to fight his sister next time she comes to see you," he panted, coughing when his breathing stopped. Myra felt like her lungs were going to explode as she tried to picture Vaas making her do all this to... protect her?

"Pff, I think he's doing this to keep me busy, you know?" she started, voice breaking with the lack of air. "He's preparing something and he doesn't want me in his paws," she finished, passing a hand in her tied hair to get some loose strands out of the way.

"You could be right," he answered. "And you could be wrong."

"Oh, come on," she scoffed. "When I was young, I used to be right all the time, man."

"Yeah, when you killed that dog right?" he joked. However, Myra didn't find that funny one bit. She stopped, her arms going limp at her side, as she stared at Carlos. How in the world did he know that? Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed, turning to the young woman. "You really expected Vaas to keep that as a secret?" he asked.

"No," she mumbled. As she dropped her eyes, frown knitting her eyebrows, Myra thought about ways to get revenge for Vaas spilling the dog episode. There was none. He hadn't revealed that much of himself, which wasn't surprising, and he never explained the scars that were carved on his body. Maybe if Myra could just get a tiny anecdote of him, she could spill it out and get her delicious revenge.

"Hey, everybody's killed something in their lives at one point," he said, smiling as the girl bent over to catch her breath. With a frown still on her face, the girl nodded.

"What did you kill?" she asked. "A cow or something?" she snickered, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Carlos chuckled, arching his back and stretching.

"Nah, my first kill was a small goldfish," he answered, chuckling. "My ma wanted the fish out of the house since she was getting a new tabby cat, so I had two options; flush the fish down the toilet or kill it. I chose a much more humble way of ending the life of my precious goldfish. I lay it on a small rock outside in my backyard, prayed for it to go to fishie heaven and dropped a rock on it!" all this was said with a villain voice, much like Megamind's. Myra couldn't keep the laughs form escaping her mouth. Carlos either, doubling over with laughter as did the brunette.

"Did you watch Megamind or something?" Myra said between chuckles and sighing. Carlos chuckled, passing a hand in his disheveled hair.

"Yeah," he answered. "Vaas has it in his shanty, used to watch it a lot with him. He kind of admires the blue and bald badass, rock loving villain."

"Vaas has Megamind in his shanty?" Myra asked, rising her eyebrows and letting her mouth hang slightly open. Carlos nodded, smiling at the girl.

"Surprising, huh?" he mused.

"Then now I know where he gets all his villain come-back lines and funny sayings," Myra replied, smiling back to the pirate. Carlos shrugged, pouting his lower lip.

"He's watched many villain movies to get those funny sayings," he said quietly, sighing. Myra nodded, knowing he probably invented some himself as well. This guy had just no limits. "Let's go, we finish this run and I'm going to bring you back to Timo's. No training today," this was great for Myra who just wanted to sit down. She lifted her arms and looked at he three gauze wrapped around her forearms and bicep. The burns had started to heal, but the girl was getting new ones every day.

"Alright," Myra said, running behind Carlos as they made their way back to camp.

As the two emerged from the brush, panting and sweaty (which didn't look too good from the pirates' point of view), Carlos high fived Myra. They chuckled a bit before Myra made her way to Timo's place. She didn't mind having to walk alone to his kitchen, the pirates didn't mind her so much anymore. They didn't accept her, no they could never do that, but they didn't mind her.

Timo was playing The Forgotten One by Times of Grace on his small radio when Myra walked in, sweaty and tired. The slow melody of the song floated up to the ears of the brunette as she took a seat beside Timo, who was chopping some carrots. "You're here early, Brave," he said, not bothering with greeting.

"Carlos thought it would be nice to skip the training," Myra shrugged, reaching over, grabbing a diced carrot and popping it in her mouth. She chuckled when Timo shot her a death glare, scraping his big butcher knife on the wooden plank.

"You can start with the stew like usual," he ordered, pointing his knife to the empty stew bowl. "But, let me see those burns before," he dropped the knife as Myra got up and lifted her arm. He caught in his hand, smoothly taking the gauze off. The first burn was almost gone, however the one millimeters away was still bloody red. With a nod, Timo replaced the gauze.

"Where did you learn to make that gooey green stuff anyway?" Myra asked, eyeing Timo's hand as it undid the gauze on her left bicep.

"My ex-wife was a nurse, some sort of biological one with the green herbs and all," he answered, eyes narrowed as he tapped the skin where the biggest burn was. A small amount of strange pain shot up Myra's arm and she flinched. "This one is going to take some time, Brave. Where is Bella anyway?" Myra smiled, happy to know someone noticed her missing companion.

"I left her in Vaas's shanty," Myra answered, wincing when Timo pulled the skin near a pretty gory burn. "I don't like when she wonders around alone."

"You sound like a mother talking about her daughter," Timo mused. The music playing from his small radio stopped, a guitar ending it.

"Well, maybe it's like that, I don't know," Myra replied, shrugging. Bella was kind of her daughter and the brunette really cared about her little tiger. Although the thing was fun to be around, it was a load full. Thank God it wasn't a human, or else Myra would of probably killed it. "Do you have any kids?" she asked. Timo slowed his movements, his hand slowly drifting off her arm as she pinched his lips together.

"Yes, I have a daughter," he answered, voice soft and low.

"What's her name?" Myra asked, looking at the man who seemed to avoid her gaze. There was something about asking the question that invoked a sadness in the cook.

"Haleigh," he whispered, turning around and showing his back to the girl. Myra frowned, letting her arm flop back at her side. Myra didn't feel bad about saddening the man, she didn't even know what she did. However, it was intriguing to watch a tough man like Timo turn his back with saddened eyes. It was almost shocking.

"How old is she?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking around awkwardly. Timo sighed, lifting his head up and squaring his shoulders.

"Seventeen today," he answered. Myra's mouth turned into a small O.

"Oh, well tell her happy birthday from me," she said, fake chuckling. Timo shook his head.

"I haven't seen her in seven years, so I don't think she'd answer the phone if I'd call," was his answer. It shocked Myra to know an adolescent wasn't comforted by this man. He was so gentle and kind when he came to know you. How could his own daughter not like him?

"Timo I'm sorry," Myra blurted out, placing her small and burnt hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, turning to her.

"It's OK, Brave, not your fault," he replied, plastering an oh so fake smile on his face. "You make me think of her sometimes, you know," he chuckled, as Myra frowned. Who would want to compare their own daughter to her?

"Why?" Myra asked, cocking her head to the side.

"She's brave and kind of careless like you," he answered, chuckling again. With a rose brow, Myra turned her back to him now, picking at the dried fruits laying on the small counter.

"Why haven't you seen her in seven years?" she asked, plopping a dried fruit in her mouth and immediately spitting it out since it tasted like shit.

"My wife, Tiffany, found out I was a drug dealer back in America. With my Hispanic background, she wasn't surprised," he started, peaking the girl's interest. "Haleigh was ten at the time, my little girl, you know? When Tiff found out, she took my little girl away. Five months later, I was in court, fighting for the custody of my little girl. But, Tiffany had already jam packed her head with horrifying things about me and Haleigh believed them. Who wouldn't, coming from your mother? Tiffany won the full custody of Haleigh and I wasn't even aloud to see her. Thank God Tiff hand't told the authorities I was drug dealing, or else I'd be in jail. However, she did something much worse. Took the only good thing in my life away from me. Since that day, I traveled the world trying to find some place where I could find peace of mind. Guess this isn't the best place, but I don't get bothered and I don't have to worry about laws," after his explanation, Timo turned, grabbed a knife and continued his carrot chopping.

It was a sickening story, giving shivers to Myra. That Tiffany woman looked like a real bitch. Myra felt like if she ever met the witch, she'd squeeze her black heart until it popped in her hands. As the brunette stared at the cook, the door swung open in a giant fracas. Both turned, not expecting the person who stood in the door way.

Roy leaned against the frame, broad shoulders slumped and arms crossed over his chest. His slick, dark hair was pulled back with enormous amounts of gel. The sweat on his forehead dribbled down over his dark eyes onto his chest. He wore a green muscle shirt, dirty with mud and blood. When he smiled at Myra, she saw the fairly white teeth in his mouth. "Hello," he chuckled, his greasy voice filling the room.

Myra frowned deeply, dropping her head a bit to throw the man a vicious look. Roy laughed, throwing his head back. "I thought all the tension would be gone since Vaas fucked you," he mentioned, pointing a finger at Myra and pushing himself off the frame. Myra's eyes widened a bit, wondering where he got his information. Oh, if Vaas was spreading around that they slept together, Myra was going to rip this man to pieces. "What?" Roy said, looking at her with a devilish grin on his face. "Oh, he didn't tell jack shit. But, with all the fucking flowers and daisies being exchanged between you two, I thought there was something up. When I realized his tension had dropped enormously, I knew it had something to do with you. Guess it was an awesome fuck," he laughed again, bathing the mind of the brunette with ideas of filling his mouth with dirt and letting him choke on it until he died.

"Don't be so jealous, Roy," Myra growled, a smirk tugging her lips. She heard Timo chuckle behind her, giving the young woman some gas to continue. "Can't get any girls, hm?" she giggled devilishly, watching Roy wipe his thumb on his nose, clearly mad.

"I can get which ever one I want," he growled back, eyes darkening as he leaned in. He was a couple of steps away from Myra, but the girl could see the killer glint in his eyes.

"Get out Roy, before you regret even having set foot in here," Timo ordered, voice booming over the small tension that was building up between the man and the woman. Roy chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning away.

"Watch your back, puta," he spat, squinting his eyes with a dark, demonic light to them.

"Why are you even here?" Timo spoke before Myra could spit back something at the intruder.

"Oh, I thought I'd pay our little lady a visit, no, hm?" he chuckled, turning his vicious gaze on Timo over Myra's shoulder. His eyes burned with a killing fire, as Myra watched his jaw muscle twitch with rage. He obviously wasn't very fond of having Myra walk the camp gradually and whenever without his boss having any trouble with it. He was jealous that Vaas let a woman get in the camp. Jealous that the attention was derived from him. What a dick, Myra thought, biting the inside of her cheeks.

"Get out, Roy," Timo said between clenched teeth. Apparently, Timo wasn't very happy with Roy either. Roy clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, turning his burning gaze down to the brunette.

"You feel so tough with your little fucking protector here," he hissed, leaning in to emphasize his anger. "But wait 'till you're alone and we'll see how tough you are then," and with that he turned abruptly and stomped out the door, not bothering with closing it.

Timo decided to make Myra work harder than any other day. What she concluded was that he was angry about Roy entering his kitchen to throw a bitching session to the brunette. He didn't speak, except grumble orders for Myra to complete. The little radio that sat on a almost broken down chair in the corner of the kitchen, blasted out known and unknown songs to the girl. Sometimes, she would sing along, totally off key. Her body would even sway side to side to the beat of some R&B songs, that she hated, but she had to admit the beat was good. She was getting pretty energized with her little dancing, singing and head bobbing, when Timo told her that if she didn't stop, he'd rip her throat open. It didn't seem much like the man to say such a thing, but he was mad. At Roy and at Myra.

Over the course of the afternoon, Myra succeeded in burning her hands and forearms again, burn the tips of her hair and irritate her throat with singing. The burns became so unbearable that she had to stop cooking and sit down. "Hey Tim!" she said over the loud music coming form the radio. Timo sighed, lying the butcher knife on the counter and turning.

"What?" he almost yelled over the loud music. When he realized it was stupid to scream over music, he reached out and turned the volume off.

"Can you cut hair?" the brunette asked, slumping down on a stool near him. Her hair had been getting in the way every single day. It had become so long, almost reaching her waist and the young lady liked to keep them short, which she had failed in doing the past years due to fitting in. Every time the girl leaned in, her hair would frame her face and blind her peripheral vision, which she needed since she was in a camp filled with men who liked to blind side you every fucking time. They were burnt at the tips anyway, and they always got in her eyes.

"I can try," Timo replied, eyes squinting at the brunette. "Why, you need a hair cut?" Myra rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, this crazy mane is getting on my nerves," she replied, taking a handful of the said mane in her hand and stretching it out so she could see it. The hairs were rough and damaged, probably dead. "Can you cut it, let's say, up to here?" she asked, putting her hand right above her breasts. Timo nodded, pinching his lips.

"I can try," he repeated, leaving to the back room. "I'll need to wash your hair too!" he yelled from behind the wooden door. Myra smiled, happy to have a hair washing since it has been two days she hasn't been to the pond.

Timo came back with a bucket filled with water, scissors that were not meant to cut hair and a crate. He threw the crate before his feet and pointed to it. "Sit here, Brave," he ordered, putting the bucket behind the brunette's back as she sat down as told. Timo passed his large hands in the girls hair, his fingers sticking in the knots. Sighing, he tipped her head back so her hair could fall in the water filled bucket. "Your hair got long," he commented. Myra shrugged.

"Well, didn't have a lot of time lately to take care of them, you know?" she said, half sarcastic and half truthful. Timo chuckled, dripping water onto her head and smoothing the hair out.

"Is it true what Roy said?" he blurted out, tipping her head again so he could pour more water onto her hair. Myra frowned, looking up and seeing that Timo was busy watering her hair.

"About what?" Myra asked tentatively.

"About you and Vaas?" a frown knitted his thick black eyebrows as he pinched his lips. The young lady looked away, biting the inside of her cheeks.

"Um, why?" she slowly said, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Timo was like a... father to her and every time her biological father had tentatively asked about her sex life, Myra felt so shy and prude. She would either leave with a heavy sigh or say something like:"Dad! Stop asking that!" and rush off. When she had her first boyfriend, it was her dad who gave her the "stay protected and be ready" speech. Not ehr mother, since her mother was scared of her and never said more that half a sentence to her own daughter.

"Just be careful with that man, Brave," he replied quietly, tugging her head back as he combed his fingers in her thick mane. Myra nodded once, keeping her eyes averted from the man and biting the inside of her lower lip. Damn, Timo! Way to make a woman feel at ease!

Timo cut her hair like she had asked, just above her breasts. They fell, luscious and curled, over her shoulders. Even though they were shorter, they were still thick and numerous, which gave the volume effect every women wanted expect for Myra. If the brunette hadn't liked her hair so much, she might have asked Timo to shave it right off. However, when Timo held the broken mirror before her, she couldn't help but smile at his good work. The burnt tips were gone and curled naturally, flowing over the girls shoulders and framing her now tanned face.

The tan! Oh man! The last time she saw herself, her skin had tanned. However, now it was even more. She remembered the first day she arrived on the island, her skin was milky white, and now it was almost like every other man here. Myra, even with living in California and all, was never the type to lay down on a beach and let the sun cook her skin brown. She barely went out the house, liked to stay inside with the cool breeze of the air conditioner. It was rare that the girl went to the beach, even when it was about a five minute walk from her house.

After the hair cut, it was easier for the young woman to cook without getting her hair in the way. She probably thanked Timo numerous times for the glorious favor he did her, which was to rid her of the annoying amount of hair. She finished the stew and had to serve the waiting line of hungry pirates. Each of them frowned when they saw the new look she had acquired None of them commented, except for the obvious. "Hair cut?" Carlos winked, leaning on the frame as Myra crossed her arms.

"What's your order, Carlos?" she asked, wiping her head so her hair could now be behind her shoulders.

"Who cut them? Timo?" he chuckled, pointing to the stew and rice bowls on the counter. Myra rolled her eyes, backing up to grab the order.

"Yep, did a good job, didn't I?" Timo hollered from the back room, a chuckling emitting from there as well. Carlos laughed, reaching out to the bowls Myra was giving him.

"It's really nice on you, chica," he complimented, bowing a tad bit and smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Myra growled, frowning at the man who had just complimented her.

"Oh, accept it as a compliment!" he laughed, just as a smile was beginning to form on the girl's face. Myra nodded, giving the last pirate his order of stew.

"Ok, Carlos, go eat now," Myra chuckled, closing the door after Timo and Carlos passed through with their bowls of stew and rice.

After the boys left, Myra continued to smile, shaking her head. Boys, boys, boys, she thought, flopping down on a stool and grabbing a bowl of stew. She poked around it with her fork, separating the beef from the carrots and the rest. At that moment, the door slammed open and a little squeaking sound got the girl's attention. "Bella!" the girl cheered, turning to watch her little tiger run up to her. She bent down to scratch the thing's ear, picking it up and cradling it in her arms. "I missed you, you little ball of fur!"

"Hair cut?" Myra whipped her head up, meeting up with the one and only, Vaas.

"Uh, yeah," Myra answered tentatively, letting the thrashing tiger fall to the floor. Bella jumped on the counter, hitting her head against her master's arm. Vaas looked at Myra, eyes lingering on her new hair cut.

"It's nice," he said, pouting his lower lip and shrugging. As the brunette watched him with round eyes, the pirate lord made his way around the counter, pulled up a stool and sat down, putting his chin in his hands. He turned his gaze on the young woman in front of him and smiled. "No camera duties today," he mentioned. Myra nodded, a bit happy not to have to be bent down, back aching and filming really stupid people being tortured. It wasn't the blood and gore that deranged her, it was the uncomfortable positions she had to take to capt their faces sometimes.

"Great," she mumbled, sticking her fork in the stew and taking a bite. She let the food slide down her throat before she looked up at Vaas. He was staring at her, head cocked to the side and eyes squinted. "What?" she demanded, a bit rudely.

"That hair cut is really, really nice on you," he said, reaching out and taking a strand of her hair in his hand. Myra watched him, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly ajar.

"You should of told me, Vaas," she started, feeling the giggles rise up. "I could of kept the hair and give it to you if you wanted them so much," Vaas huffed, leaning back as the woman chuckled, taking another bite of her stew.

"No thank you," he replied, passing a hand over his shaven skull. "I like my hair short," Myra giggled, shaking her head and putting the fork into her mouth again. She let the stew fill her stomach before getting up and putting the bowl in the pile of dirty dishes.

"I'll need to bring you to Badtown again," he said, as the girl turned and leaned on the counter, watching the pirate lord scratch the back of his neck. "I'm hosting another little fucking party soon, it's been nearly two weeks since the last one," with a chuckled, he turned to Myra.

It was at that moment that Myra realized. It had been a month she was here, maybe a week or two more. A month. Doing the calculations, the girl realized something important and catastrophic for a woman. No, she wasn't pregnant! She was going to be in that time of the month sooner or later, which would be bad for the mattress in her little room and the mood swings of Vaas. _Oh, God, _she thought.

"Good!" she said, too enthusiastic. Vaas frowned, watching as the woman pushed off the counter and paced in front of him. Maybe Juliette had stuff to give her, if she was sober enough to know what Myra would be talking about. "Can we go let's say, tomorrow?" she asked, bringing her thumb to her mouth. She didn't look at Vaas, not caring about his expression.

"Guess I can make the party sooner," Vaas mumbled, watching the woman pace in front of him. She nodded, resuming her place on the stool.

"Well, Carlos is going to bring you back to my shanty, 'cause I got business to take care of," the pirate lord announced, getting up. Myra frowned, annoyed that he still had someone glued to her twenty-four/seven.

"I can walk up the hill alone, Vaas," she said, her eyes following him as he walked to the door. He almost looked tired. Shoulders slumped, eyes dark and lids drooping. Myra wondered if he had slept at all the other night.

"You do as I say, pera," he cheered, walking out the door. The tiger on the counter hesitated before jumping off the counter and following Vaas. The brunette frowned, watching the small thing retraced the pirate lord's tracks.

"Bella," Myra said, voice strong and stern. The tiger turned its head to her master, eyes sad and wide. Was the tiger following Vaas? Myra wondered just how close the two had become in a week, remembering how the animal cowered away from Vaas on the famous night of their reconciliation.

The tiger came back to her master, following her as she left Timo's kitchen. Outside, the pirates milled around huts, bowls in hand and AKs in the other. The evening sky set a purple tint to the ground and the faces of the men walking on it. A small breeze flew around, making the new cut hair on Myra's head fly around a bit. Carlos was sitting on a crate, bowl in hand and speaking with a man who had his back turned to Myra. From afar, Myra started to notice the man was Roy, smoking a cigarette and making Carlos laugh. Myra felt the anger inside her rise as Carlos dropped his head and laughed, exposing fair teeth and lips curling into a smile. Why was Myra mad though? Even she couldn't figure it out, why it rose the rage as she saw Carlos chuckle again at something Roy said.

"Hey Myra!" Carlos hollered, waving his hand at the girl, who stared back with fire in her eyes. Roy turned his head slightly, clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and walked away stiffly. Carlos continued to wave Myra over, never once glancing back at his comrade who was leaving. After Roy was safely away, Myra walked over to Carlos who smiled genuinely at the girl. "Boss told me to watch over you," he stated, smiling and taking a bite of the remaining stew in his bowl. Myra nodded once, eyes watching the man eat his food.

"You know Carlos," Myra started, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't need a body guard, I can take care of myself," her announcement made Carlos laugh, lulling his head back and almost choking on his stew.

"Yeah, with a bunch of crazy pirate men who have a particular need for women who scream for help?" he joked, shaking his head after Myra gave him a death glare. "Ah don't give me that look," he sighed, putting the empty bowl next to the crate, getting up and staring down at Myra.

"Can we get back to the shanty now?" she asked, trying her best to keep her cool. The tiger beside her shuffled around, pacing with a great impatience to start moving. The small ruckus that her tiger was doing was getting on Myra's nerves. With a heavy sigh, she turned to the small cub and said,"Go on!" and the thing sprang off like it was the most fun thing to do, and it probably was for the tiger.

Carlos didn't speak as he accompanied Myra back to the shanty. Well, it mostly consisted of Myra stomping off and Carlos following behind. Myra still didn't understand why Vaas had her go from one hut to another, shanty to shanty during the day. Why he always wanted her under a roof and with someone there to protect her. It angered her and at the same time, peaked her interests. _Don't think he cares, Myra, he can't do that, _she reminded herself, throwing back a glance to see if Carlos was following. Even though it was annoying to always have him following her, Carlos was nice and funny. He was a great companion except for the annoying bursts of happiness that seem to over come his body at times.

Myra entered the shanty, wondering if her tiger was going to come back soon. Well, it did need to start being on it's own. Learn to catch some birds, become subtle and stealthy. The thing still drank about seven liters of milk everyday, and that is not it. Timo told her that the tiger would need to be slowly introduced to food... Just like a baby. Oh, great.

"You don't have to stay with me," Myra said once Carlos marched into the shanty, heavy duty boots making the floor boards creak. She kept her back to him as she slowly made her way to the small room at the back, which was hers.

"Vaas's orders were to stay with you until he came back, Myra," he said, tone stating the obvious.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, turning to put the fallen new toothbrush Vaas bought her, back on the counter near the sink.

"Hey, Myra?" Carlos asked, voice intriguing. Myra turned, hands on hips and ready to blow his brains to bits if she needed to.

"Yes, Carlos?" she retorted, trying to mimic his tone of voice. Carlos's eyes softened and he licked his lips.

"Ok, I'll go straight to it," and with that and a determined look on his face, he closed the distance between their bodies. Myra's head screamed when the heat radiating off his body was felt on her arms and neck. Oh, no Carlos! He didn't just do that... Even if Myra felt friendly towards the guy, she couldn't possibly think she lead him on or anything. _No Carlos! Don't do it Carlos! _her head was screaming as she watched his eyes bore into hers. The chocolate brown, almost looking like pure, melted ice cream, burned right into the bright blue of Myra's eyes. She was scared... Why? Complicated shit.

As Carlos leaned in, eyes searching hers for anything that yelled to stop, Myra felt like she was going to burst from the inside. Her insides yelled, tore apart and fumed for the man to stop whatever he was attempting to do. _CARLOS PLEASE STOP! _she yelled internally, praying the soft interiors of her stomach to stop twisting and burning. However, the man never ceased to get closer to her lips since he did not see any signs of reluctance in the girl. Oh, but there was plenty.

As soon as his lips connected with hers, everything in the girl froze. Her hands stopped to shake, her eyes stopped to blink and she even thought her breathing had ceased. At first, he didn't move, just stuck them to hers. However, it was when he moved them, brought his body close and dared to lay a hand at her waist, did she unblock. The feeling of getting all your abilities back is like a rush that sprints through your body and splashes you with energy. Much like adrenaline, and it maybe was.

Myra put a hand on his shoulder, nails digging in the skin, and pushed him back. Myra just had time to see the bewildered look on his face before her fist flew up and connected with his jaw. His face flew back a bit, considering Myra's punches were much better and stronger due to the training. Her knuckles throbbed and a red spot appeared on Carlos's face as he straightened. That is when Myra saw Vaas.

He stood in the frame of the door, eyes glinting with the anger inside him. Vaas's interior monster that was half hidden, now crept out from it's hiding spot. The anger inside him twisted as he saw Myra's surprised eyes meet his. He knew she had nothing to do with this, Carlos was the... traitor. As Vaas fumed, the man turned and his face turned to stone, eyes going cold. The two men, one angry to the bone the other scared shitless, had a stare down.

"Motherfucker," Vaas growled through clenched teeth, his eyes turning into the dark thing that raged inside him.

"Vaas," Carlos stuttered, stepping aside so Myra was visible. Her chin was up, a stubborn look on her face. It showed she hadn't liked to be kissed by Carlos. Not that it was bad, just because it was Carlos, the guy who was... her friend? "I'm-" Carlos didn't have time to finish before Vaas was on him, shoving the man to the floor with a strong punch to the face. Myra stumbled back, watching as Vaas got over the other man and threw punch after punch to his face. Why was he so angry though?

"She's not yours, motherfucker!" he yelled, spiking her interest. What were they anyway, Vaas and Myra? Fuck friends? Together? No, probably the first one, so why was Vaas throwing a fit over a small kiss?

Vaas continued to throw punch after punch to Carlos's face, the blood pooling form his nose and mouth splattering onto the watched, thinking Vaas just needed to get his anger out on something. Before he could kill Carlos, Myra rushed with a bit of annoyance to Vaas and pulled at his shoulder. He let out a groan of anger as he got to his feet, Myra's hand still around his shoulder. Carlos stumbled to his feet, eyes drooping and nose bloody, not to mention his face. "I don't want to see your fucking face anywhere near my camps!" Vaas yelled, pointing a finger at Carlos.

"Where will I-" he started, but Vaas was quicker.

"Let the fucking jungle eat you up alive, hermano, before I do!" he replied, as Myra watched his eyes turn dark as he stared at Carlos. The wounded man coughed, not daring to look at Myra, and wobbled to the door. The room felt silence, a painful silence. Only Carlos's feet shuffling out of the door and his pained whimpers clouded the room. Vaas watched him from his turned head with a look of death. Blood caked his battered knuckles and soiled his shirt, gluing the fabric to his stomach.

"Vaas I-" Carlos attempted one last time, coughing when the blood made him choke.

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Vaas yelled, approaching Carlos dangerously. Carlos leaped away, almost falling out of the shanty as Myra watched, half happy and half sad. Happy since he had kissed her and violated her thoughts over him. She wanted a friend, and he had fucked it up. Sad, because Carlos was one of her only friends here, except Timo, and he could brighten her day with a simple joke. Timo could be kind, but not as funny as Carlos. So watching Carlos leave was like a push and pull sensation for the brunette. She was pushed to run after him and try to heal him in any possible, sentimental way. However, Myra hated sentiments, so she pulled back behind Vaas and watched Carlos fade into the now dark night and into the jungle, accepting his fate.

"I'm not yours, Vaas," Myra mumbled after a while that Vaas was just staring out the door. He turned abruptly around, his body too close to Myra's. The anger was still there, but there was something else. Humor. He chuckled, his brow rising.

"You are, I bought you, remember that?" he growled, lips curling into the devilish smile that was now oh so familiar to Myra. "Little fucker has to know not to mess with my shit," he finished, eyes boring into hers. Myra sighed, slumping her shoulders and walking to Vaas's cot. She slumped down on it, hearing it creak and groan. "Tough day?" he joked as Myra let her head fall into her hands. Now Carlos was gone, who would train her? She hoped it wasn't Vaas...

"Yeah, Ha Ha," she said sarcastically, hearing him move around. The anger and sadness and happiness all trudged alone inside her, making her go mad. She needed to get rid of all these raging emotions. Oh and what was a great way to do that? "Vaas," she said slowly, rising her head.

"What?" he asked, walking over to where she was sitting. Now, with what Myra had in mind, he looked so much more attractive with the blood on his skin. And, as he sometimes seems to read her mind, he smirked. "Oh, I thought that was a one time thing?" he joked, leaning back and crossing his arms with a grunt. She looked up and bit her lip purposely.

It took just that and Vaas was on her, his lips searching every inch of her skin. His fingers, eager and rough, ripping through the t-shirt (which was actually his). He brought Myra up, and slammed her onto the cot. Yes, now she could get her anger out, less emotions to deal with! As Vaas grunted since he fumbled with the new belt he bought her, Myra ripped his shirt off herself, grunting out non human sounds. He chuckled devilishly and sexily as he tugged her pants down, slipping out of his shirt himself.

It didn't take long before the two were naked and enjoying the rough rhythmic of their release. With her eyes closed, Myra felt Vaas's rugged breath against her neck as she dug her nails in his back, moans squeezing out of her mouth with every thrust Vaas gave her. He said things, mostly Spanish, that she didn't bother with translating. He said her name mostly, but Myra was too much in a daze behind her closed lids, to open her eyes and see what his face looked like. His hands skimmed over her bare chest, every once painfully squeezing here and there. The pain wasn't a bother, but a trigger. With ever squeeze of her thigh, her breasts or her hips, Myra grew anxious to gain the total control. And she knew exactly when.

When she could feel he was almost there, vulnerable more than ever, she flipped him under. It was easy, since he was so weak in his orgasmic state. It was fun to watch him to her mercy, totally under her control. She felt good, away from his enclosing arms around her head and his heavy body over hers. He watched her too, as she threw her head back once in a while, feeling him. It was pleasant for him too to watch her, he liked the look on her face and the darkness of her eyes. He never got a chance to see her like this unless they were having sex. He didn't go around bragging since he wanted to keep this to himself, Vaas liked to keep a lot of things to himself, including the girl over him on the very verge of her climax.

It didn't take before both of them were finished, the anger in them both released from their bodies. Myra slumped over him, head hitting his chest with a last huff. Her hair settled around her face, caging her closed lids and mouth that was curled into a smile. They panted together for a while, chest to chest. Their breaths mingled together as Vaas passed his hand over her back, the rough skin giving goosebumps to the girl. "One time thing, hm?" he teased. The girl rolled her eyes, opening them to feel him chuckle.

She didn't bother with a response, pull back and getting to her feet on the floor. She didn't bother to look back at Vaas, all her energy had been released with him just minutes ago and she felt numb. Her body begged to sleep and her mind fuzzed, the effects of her orgasm taking place. She felt around the dark room for her trousers, panties and bra, feeling the burning gaze of Vaas on her back. "What are you doing?" he asked, voice loud in the small area.

Myra didn't have time to answer, when she heard a screeching sound. Her head popped up and she looked at the open door. Darn it! The door had been opened. She rushed with her trousers and bra, hearing Vaas chuckling slightly behind her. "Relax, it's just Bella," he said, as Myra took in the small presence at the door. Bella! Oh great, now she could finally sleep well.

"Good night, Vaas," Myra said, walking over to the door, kicking the screeching tiger in with her heel and closing it.

"What? No cuddling?" he teased, the bed creaking in the dark as she shuffled over it.

"No, sorry," she mumbled, following the galloping tiger, who surprisingly went over to Vaas's cot. "Bella, over here," she ordered, walking to her room, however not feeling the small tiger following. The cot creaked as Bella jumped over it and Vaas grunted happily, saying a little 'hey' as he welcomed the tiger.

Myra groaned silently, grabbing another of Vaas's dark t-shirts, pulling it on and stomping off to her room. "Oh and you're welcome, pera!" Vaas shouted as Myra closed the door to her little room, hearing her tiger squeak. She liked cuddling with Bella before sleeping, she was like another pillow, and now Vaas had stolen her. _Oh, just go to bed Myra, _she thought, rolling her eyes after another one of Vaas's comments.

"Good night, Vaas!" she repeated, after he had demanded she come out and cuddle with him and the tiger. Myra concluded Vaas hadn't wanted her to leave, but Myra wanted to, she wanted to go back to her own little space and just drift off to sleep.

With a shit eating grin on her face, Myra lay on her mat, tucked the pillow under her head and fell asleep with the sounds and movements Vaas had made her do in her head. _Sleep Myra! _she ordered internally, when she fought the urge to run back to the cot and stay beside Vaas. Why was she feeling like this now? Only her fucked up side knew, and it was slowly coming out.


	24. Chapter 24: Yes Man

**_Alright, finally chapter 24! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, I mean, thank you so much. It really encourages me! Well, this chapter doesn't contain no action, but I promise to let you guys read some action in the next chapter, promise! Expect some Vaas background story :) and some time with Myra! Thank you all who said you loved Vaas and Myra together, I always think they don't but then I do when you guy say they do ;)  
Any who, special thanks to SickMonkey89 for the advice! If you haven't read her fanfiction, do it now, she's amazing! Her story is named: Strange Waters under farcry fanfiction! Alrighty, on with the show amigos!_**

* * *

_I like the Walrus best,' said Alice: 'because you see he was a LITTLE sorry for the poor oysters.'  
'He ate more than the Carpenter, though,' said Tweedledee._

__Chapter 24: Yes Man

_*Eleven years ago*_

_For a fourteen years old, Vaas was in pretty good shape. His shoulders were already half as wide as his father's and he could take on every boy in the village. As a Rakyat, the boy was the most admired and loved. Why? Because he was to become the next Rakyat leader, the one to rule them. _

_Vaas was casually strolling through the village, arms behind his back and smile painted on his lips. The day had started off quite awesome for the young boy. His trainer had decided they would go hunt later on so he could kill an animal for practice, his teacher had set a day off and the boy had woken up to a good feeling in his stomach. The world was going right for the little Rakyat, turning in perfect unison with the objective of his futur, the leader. _

_"Vaas!" his name made his head wipe around, the sound of his sister's voice making the smile wipe form his face. It wasn't a shout for fun, it was a scream for help. While the boy searched the square for his sister, another scream came along. "Vaas!" now, the boy was getting scared. What was going on? Citra appeared around the corner of a small hut, eyes wide with fear and her leather skirt ripped on the side of her small thigh. She came running to a petrified Vaas, skin glowing with sweat and hair disheveled over her head. _

_"Citra?" Vaas mumbled, eyebrows knitting together. The small girl came running, grabbing her brother by the shoulders, panting and scared shitless. _

_"Vaas! You have to go kill him!" she screamed in his face, while all the other Rakyats in the square stopped their doings and turned to watch the exchange between the two siblings of the nobility. _

_"Who?" Vaas asked, fury boiling in his veins as he added everything up. The ripe in his sister's skirt, the disheveled hair and the panicked state. Someone had tried to rape his sister, and he had a pretty good idea who. _

_"Manuel!" Citra shouted, her voice ringing with the fear inside her. "He tried to-" but she wasn't finished and Vaas was running. His feet pushed him further into the village, the anger and rage inside him making all traces of fear vanish. Some other Rakyat men were following him, determined to avenge their princess. _

_When Vaas found him, he would ripe him to shreds and paint the walls with his blood. As the Rakyat boy zoomed through the dirt paths, direction to Manuel's little hut, he was screaming the assailants name. "Manuel!" he screeched. "COME OUT!" as he got closer and closer to his objective location, the anger was rushing in his bones and blood so bad, he thought he was going to burst. _

_He found Manuel milling around in front of his hut, checking out the clouds are some of the crazy shit he does. Manuel was sixteen, one of the kind of guys who think they are superior to the rest of the people. He was tough, tall with broad shoulders and strong arms. His hands were probably half the size of a watermelon, but he was stupid. Vaas knew his weaknesses, since he had fought the adolescent countless times due to things he had done around the village. Once, Manuel had thrashed someone's hut simply out of random anger. No one liked the boy, but he was still here because no one had killed him yet. _

_Vaas jumped on the bigger man, throwing him on the ground with a roar of anger. He was taken by surprise, and even though he was a good fighter, he wasn't as good as Vaas. The Rakyat future leader was receiving daily training of how to fight, while the other one was learning on his own. Vaas was quick and stealthy, while Manuel was slow and grotesque. Manuel could throw one good punch that would knock you out, but Vaas knew exactly where to hit to make the pains unbearable and torturous. _

_The younger one flipped the older one onto his back, and immediately threw his first punch in his face. Then, he punched him twice in the neck, making Manuel gasp and thrash around. With a groan, the bigger Rakyat threw a lazy punch to Vaas, but the latter one dodge it easily. The other Rakyat men that had followed Vaas now came behind Manuel and grabbed his arms. Vaas slid off the adolescent and back up, eyes screaming of the anger in him. Manuel was still gasping as the men held him by the arms, vulnerable to Vaas. _

_The boy threw countless punches to his stomach, face and neck. He kicked his head, kneed him in the balls and after, demanded for a knife. "Get me a knife!" he ordered, his booming voice echoing in the now quiet village. One Rakyat man took one out of his holster, offering it to the Rakyat boy. Vaas grabbed it and pointed it at Manuel. "This is the last time you hurt my sister," he growled. _

_"No, wait," this one mumbled, head lulling side to side. Vaas shook his head. _

_"YOU DON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" he roared, stepping forward and plunging the knife in Manuel's chest. The blood was the first thing to come out, oozing out of the puncture wound and seeping through the shirt and dripping onto the ground, not before soiling Vaas's hands. The next thing was the gurgle and groan of the wounded man as he watched and felt the life leave his body. Vaas tugged the knife out and plunged it again in Manuel's chest with a roar of anger. He watched as his eyes grew wide, the blade vibrating under broken bones. The light slowly left the assailant's eyes, lids drooping and breathing hitching. Life seeping out of him, Manuel fought one last time in the arms of the Rakyat men before slumping down, dead. _

_Relief and power rushed through Vaas's veins as he turned, not bothering to take the knife out. Blood had stained his bare chest, arms and hands. His face was freckled with the red substance, spotting his tanned skin. As his burning green crazy eyes looked up, he met the sparkling green/blue of his sister's. Citra stood at the edge of the dirt path, chin up and fierce look on her face. She nodded once, and turned around, walking away with the same fierce look. _

_The first time I ever killed was for my sister. _

* * *

__Vaas was preparing his men for the party he was hosting during the night. Myra wasn't awake yet, which gave him the peace of mind to order his men around as he pleased. The same DJ was coming over and he was going to ask Dwayne to send some putas over for his men, who he knew were in need.

Some of his men asked for Carlos. Vaas told them he had touched something of his, and most of the pirates had a doubt of what that something might be. The pirates had seen how close Myra and Vaas had become, not like a couple, but just closer. They had noticed also the lack of tension between the two, how often they would just talk and not scream at each other. It was funny to watch them 'chill' together often. Some pirates saw when Vaas would just come sit next to the girl and they would stay silent, just enjoying each other's company. Other pirates got jealous, since they wanted to get the girl and Vaas was having her. They were tired of always having the left overs, and this one was quite a treasure to have, but their pirate lord had gotten to her first.

As Vaas was ordering his men around, a little tiger came rushing up to him, squeaking to get his attention. Vaas looked down and smirked. The thing was really getting closer to him, always following him and had seemed to forget about Myra. "Bella," he greeted, turning to observe his men work. The two stayed watching for a while, until a familiar voice made them turn around.

"You guys dating now?" Myra said, approaching the two while rubbing her eyes. Bella squeaked and Vaas smiled. The brunette was wearing one of his dark t-shirts, and it molded well to her body that was beginning to get strong. Her new cut hair was smoothed onto one side, framing light blue eyes.

"She seems to have ditched you now, no?" Vaas joked, chuckling. Myra rolled her eyes. "Nice night wasn't it yesterday, no?" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," she mumbled, standing beside him as they both turned to watch the men working. Vaas chuckled. She always did that, never admitting that he was good.

"Whatever," he said, flicking his wrist. "Were leaving for Badtown so get your nice little ass in the truck."

"What about Bella?" Myra asked, looking down at the tiger between them.

"Lock her up in your room for the time," he answered absentmindedly.

Twenty minutes later, Myra was in Vaas's truck, the latter one with a joint between his lips and a beer in the cup holder. He swerved the truck around, chuckling when his beer spilled on the brunette. The girl got tired of being laughed at, so she grabbed the beer and chugged it down in front of Vaas. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and sighing, she smirked at Vaas. "That was mine," he growled, eyes burning.

"Watch the road," Myra replied, putting the beer back in the cup holder.

"Cunt," was his reply, strong and loud. Myra pretended to be hurt, putting a hand to her heart and pouting her lower lip.

"I've been called worse in my life, honey," she said, tone melodic and sweet. Vaas shot her a murderous look, hands squeezing the wheel. Myra just threw her head back and laughed, scooting away in the bench and towards the window. "You're sexy when you're mad, you know?" she said, shaking her head. This comment changed the mood. As Vaas swerved the truck around a pretty shallow corner, he smirked and licked his lips.

"Am I?" he joked as Myra rolled her eyes with a potential smirk on her lips. "Would you fuck me right now?" his voice turned husky as he slowed the truck just a tad bit. Myra turned her head slowly to him, eyes squinted and with a small frown.

"As much as I'd want to, Vaas, we've got stuff to do," she teased, smiling dryly at him. He rose a brow and chuckled, sneaking a look at the road.

"How about when we come back, huh?" he suggested as he watched the brunette roll her eyes again. His right hand slipped from the wheel and crept up the bench, reaching Myra's left leg. She didn't turn her gaze from the window as she felt his hand slowly make its' way up her leg. "We could try some fucking new stuff, no?" he continued, a chuckle rising from his lips.

"Vaas, you better look ahead," she said, making sure her voice was even. He smirked, sneaking another look at the road and bringing the truck back in line.

"It's a shame because we'd have peace right now, you know," he mentioned, shrugging and regaining the full grip on the wheel. Myra looked at him sideways, a frown on her face.

"There's no space in the back," she retorted, looking at the back seat and seeing how crammed it was with beer bottles everywhere, cigarette and joint buts with card board wrappers here and there. Not to mention that the bench was small and narrow, no space for two.

"We can go in the trunk," he suggested, looking back as well, taking a long drag of his joint.

"It's not cushion-y, won't be comfortable," Myra retorted, scratching her forehead with a frown.

"Then there's the grass outside," Vaas growled, tired of her little games. The girl smirked, regaining her spot near the window.

"Itchy," she said, laughing when Vaas groaned out in anger.

"Never fucking mind, miss picky," he growled back, taking another hit of his blunt. Myra laughed.

"A girl has her standards," she replied, passing a hand in her hair. With a 'humph', Vaas resumed his silence. Perhaps her was mad, but Myra didn't really care. He was mad all the fucking time. Maybe it was all the drugs he took that made him this unstable, monster. It was surely the drugs.

Myra recalled the night where he had punched out her face with some kind of drug running through his veins. What had he taken that night? Myra wanted to know, and a sick, twisted side of her wanted to try the drug. Maybe what it did to Vaas, would do it to Myra and she could finally understand why he'd done what he had done. Vaas hadn't really apologized directly to her for his actions, but, knowing him he would never. He's to much of a man to do such a thing.

"Do you think Carlos is dead?" Myra asked, looking around the jungle that zoomed by them in a sea of green.

"Hope a tiger rips his cock sucking head off," was Vaas's reply. Myra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal anyway?" she asked, lulling her head on the bench. "He just kissed me."

"That motherfucker doesn't know not to touch my fucking stuff," he growled back, eyebrows furrowing.

"But, Vaas," Myra said, straightening up and looking at him. "It was just a kiss," she whined, smile creeping up on her face. However, Vaas didn't seem to find that amusing, his anger being evident in his posture. The muscles in his arms and back tightened, twitching at every turn the pirate lord gave to the wheel. His eyes were squinted, brows furrowed and his lips were pinched together in a thin line.

"You are mine, pera, no one fucking touches you unless they own you," he growled, the sound seeming to come from deep within his chest. His voice seemed like a demon's, and it scared the girl a tad bit as she recoiled back in her seat.

Myra thought it best not to talk to the pirate lord after. She contented herself with staring out the window at the jungle. Her thoughts wondered from place to place, sometimes being hyped up with the smoke inside the truck. Vaas took three joints during the whole ride, which gave some secondary smoking to the girl. She appreciated it, the little buzz inside her head. With every passing tree (because the time on the radio was broken), Myra wondered where Carlos was. If he was even still alive, or was he managing on his own. Or had the Rakyats found him and ended his misery. Secretly, the girl wished for the last one, so Carlos could have a peaceful ending in this fucked up place. _Oh, Carlos, what did you think? _she thought, closing her eyes when the sun got annoying. Had he possibly thought she would respond and they'd run off in the jungle happy ever after and all that jam? He was crazy.

When the truck swerved off the main dirt path and roared into another that lead to Badtown, Vaas spoke to Myra again. "I'll be back to get your nice little ass later," he growled, not looking at her. With a sigh, the brunette nodded.

Vaas didn't bother with getting out of the truck. He gave a bloodshot eyed look before Myra got out. He drove off in a cloud of dust, leaving Myra under the cooking sun in front of Dwayne's shanty.

"Hello, lovely," Dwayne slurred when she entered, wrinkling her nose at the dog shit smell. "What may I do for you?"

"I'm-" the young woman started, but Dwayne put up his hand to stop her.

"I know who you are, princesita," he said, chuckling. "You're Vaas's little pocket dog, right? You're the girl I've heard about," he looked at her in the eyes as he propped his feet up on his messy desk. The suit he was wearing was drenched in sweat and dirt, even clues of blood on the hem of his pants.

"Myra's the name," the brunette said through clenched teeth, straightening her shoulders and putting her clenched fists behind her back.

"Oh, yes yes, that's it!" Dwayne said, chuckling and throwing his hands in the air. "What may I be of use for you today, lovely?" he smiled, showing Myra almost rotten teeth. Yuck.

"I'm here to see Juliette," Myra simply answered, titling her chin up a tad bit. Dwayne smiled bigger, putting his hands together in front of his chest.

"Oh, sorry to be the one to inform you of such a sad event," he started, rising his brows in a faked sad emotion. "Juliette passed away from an overdose, honey," and with that, he smiled.

Juliette was dead? It didn't hurt the brunette very much since she hadn't known the girl very long. However, knowing that the kind, bubbly and joyous blond girl was gone, gave a little pinch to the heart of Myra. Even though the blood pumping muscle was almost turned into a black inked monster, the girl still had feelings no matter what.

"Surprise," Dwayne said, throwing his head back and letting out a throaty laugh. He straightened up when he saw his pathetic joke hadn't amused his visitor. "Well, Vaas phoned me up to tell me he had a party and wanted you to look good again... Not that you already do, so I can refer you to one of special make over bitches out there," he concluded, coughing when his saliva had accumulated in the back of his throat.

"Good," Myra replied, watching the ugly man get to his feet and wobble her way.

"Unless you want to stay with me?" he suggested, smiling suggestively as the girl stepped out of his way with a look of disgust on her face. Dwayne shook his head with a grunt. "Vaas told me about your attitude," he mumbled, stepping out of the shanty with Myra behind him.

He walked the brunette out into the cooking sun, walking her across the brownish lawn of grass and around some shanties. Some other prostitutes stared at Myra, twirling a lock of their hair with their fingers while giving her a death glare. Myra resisted the urge to jump at them and yell 'Boo!'

Dwayne stopped in front of another shanty, pointing at the girl who stood beside the door. She was petite, with short black hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was tanned very dark, the sweat glowing on her arms. She wore a small skirt and a yellow tank top. Her heals might have been the highest thing Myra had seen, with lace spiraling up her ankles. She looked their way, pursing her generous lips and leaning off the wall. "Come here!" Dwayne ordered and the petite brunette walked their way, heals clanging on the cement.

"Yes," she said, her voice small and melodic. She looked up at Myra, scanning her from head to toe as Dwayne gave his orders.

"Make her look good, bitch, she's Vaas's whore and I don't want him criticizing me anymore," and with a grunt, and a look at Myra's ass, Dwayne stomped off, leaving the two brunettes alone.

"You're the girl I've heard about, huh," the girl said, stepping back and watching Myra again.

"My name is Myra," she said, annoyed that everyone called her You're-the-girl-I've-heard-about.

"Katherine," the other responded, putting her hand forwards for Myra to shake. Her hand was tiny, maybe the size of a baseball. "Juliette took care of you last time, no?"

"Yes," Myra said, following Katherine to her shanty. The small girl opened the door with great efforts and a grunt. She was so small and skinny, looking like she may still be in high school.

"Well, you probably heard she died, right?" Katherine said as Myra entered the shanty. The walls were bright blue, with photos of drunk girls on every corner. The small kitchenette was placed on the far right, plates and cups in the sink and rotten food on the wooden counters. Beside the window and the door, a mattress lay on the floor with blue sheets and pillows. It was made and look neat. A small bathroom could be seen at the far left of the shanty, towels sprawled here and there. An odor of perfume hung in the air, clogging Myra's respiratory system. She found the source of the odor, a small closet with clothes hanging out and bottles of perfume on the floor.

"Yeah," Myra mumbled, her head whipping around and taking in the shanty. "Are you American?" she asked, trying her best to sound absentminded. Katherine huffed.

"Yeah," she answered, voice low and dramatic.

"How old are you?" Myra asked, turning to watch the small brunette look down.

"Twenty-one," she answered, looking sideways. Myra huffed, seeing the lie in the girl's voice.

"The truth," Myra demanded.

"Eighteen." came the hesitant reply. With a nod, Myra smiled.

"So, what are we doing?" she asked. Katherine seemed relieved that Myra hadn't stayed on the subject of her age and origin. With a big intake of breath, the petite brunette motioned towards the bathroom.

"You need a shower to wash the dirt out of your hair," she mentioned. Myra smirked, passing a hand in the said hair.

Everything Katherine did was the complete opposite of what Juliette had done to Myra. With a shitty flattening iron, Katherine took hours to straighten the girl's hair until it was straight as paper. She didn't tie it up some places, just simply let it flow straight over Myra's shoulders. To Myra's demand, Katherine simply put mascara on the girl's eyelashes and concealer over the dark circles under the blue eyes. She dressed Myra up in a pink dress, with straps and frous-frous on the chest. Everything was pretty boring. No conversations or jokes, just common questions and awkward silences.

Katherine gave her what she needed in a small, jean bag pack with her change of clothes. Of course, Vaas wasn't the one to come and get her, Timo was. He said the same complimenting things to the girl as she climbed in, dress loose enough to put a her leg up on the ledge of the car. The ride back, in the evening air, was in silence except for the slow, weird music coming from the speakers in the car.

When the two arrived at the compound, which had music blasting from the speakers on the mini stage, the evening sky had already cast a purple glow on the dancing figures and on the ground. More people seemed to be there, prostitutes mingling with pirates, fist pumping the air to the house music that was blasting through the air. Heads turned side to side, bodies rubbing against one another. As Myra got out, almost feeling the rush inside her push her to the 'dance floor', Timo grabbed the bag and walked off to his kitchen. Myra watched him as he locked himself in, taking her bag in with him.

A slow beat thumped out of the speakers, creepy yet intriguing. As the high voice of the singer came out, Myra smirked, recognizing the song. Love Lockdown by Kanye West. She didn't love the singer, but the song was good. With fast feet, Myra strode to the dancers, eyes searching the crowd for the one and only. She looked over drunk/high (and sometimes both) pirates, dazed putas and lone dancers. Again, Vaas was unfindable. Everyone had a partner, except for Myra of course, but no man was the man she was searching for.

As she was about to enter the crowd to look even more, she felt a small nudge at her bare ankles. Looking down, she spotted the small, fury tiger circling her. With a smirk and a little squeeze to the heart, Myra watched Bella squeak and squeal. That thing was always in a good mood! A sudden and brilliant idea hit Myra just as another song blast through the speakers. The brunette crouched down elegantly before the small tiger and pet it, stroking her hand in the soft fur. "Where's Vaas, Bella?" she asked over the loud music. The little feline squeaked. It had developed a huge affection disorder ( that's what Myra called it by jealousy) for the pirate lord.

As it bounced through the crowd of sweaty bodies and alcohol induced breaths, Myra followed it close behind. When she came out of the crowd and found another one dancing near the stage, she froze. Vaas was dancing with a tall, tanned prostitute at the rim of the crowd, hands at her waist and chin on her shoulder. He looked like if he was in a daze. Myra concluded he was probably high or drunk, or maybe both.

The brunette wasn't shocked. She had to have known something like the sort would of happened. Being Vaas, the pirate lord couldn't stick with one woman every time, even though the brunette thought she was different. However, seeing Vaas with his hands on someone other than her, Myra felt a subtle pull on her heart. _God damn you emotions! _she screamed internally. She didn't want to feel sad about what she was seeing, but she couldn't deny the small disappointment inside her. She had been waiting, since Vaas told her about the party, to dance once again with him. The feelings she had felt the last time had been addicting. They were like drugs, slipping through her veins with a firing intensity that just left her begging for more. But, now, her source of her high was giving his attention to another subject.

With a huff and a look down, the girl turned and backtracked on her tracks. She didn't see Bella, but right now, she didn't give two fucks for the small and wild feline. If it wanted to get killed, so be it.

"Don't be so jealous, nina," a greasy voice interrupted her thoughts. With a quick turn of her head, she saw the owner of the oh so familiar voice. Roy.

He stood at the rim of the other crowd, arms crossed over his chest and a broad smile plastered on his face. He wriggled his eyebrows at the girl, while the latter one fought the urge to punch his teeth out. The look he wore on his face, one of pure triumph, rose the anger in the girl. Her chest burned with the intensity of the anger as she watched him chuckle, wiping his thumb on the side of his nose while he looked to the side.

Myra kept her cool on the outside, ignoring the war inside her that pushed her fists to collide with Roy's face. "What do you want, Roy?" she asked through gritted teeth. Roy groaned out a laugh, uncrossing his arms and looking up and down the girl with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"What do I want?" he asked, rising his eyebrows. Myra frowned, wanting to spit at him for giving her such a look. "I want to fucking dance with you," he declared. If the proposal had come from someone else, with a more polite tone and choice of words, Myra might have accepted. However, it was Roy who was asking her to dance, and he had not chosen polite words. A girl needs to be asked politely, no?

"Huh," Myra said, rising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. "No," was her answer, simple and dry. Roy smirked, looking over her shoulder at where Vaas was dancing with the whore.

"You don't want to make him as fucking jealous as he made you?" he asked, licking his lips when he saw the glimmer of hope that crossed in the brunette's eyes. This was her chance! She could slam Vaas with jealousy, if he even care, and make it feel like a punch in the gut if she was to let Roy put his hands on her.

But, it was Roy. She felt disgusted just thinking about having his hands around her. He was a fucking prick and a jerk, and everyone knew exactly how he had treated Myra. Exactly. If Vaas knew how the two enemies felt towards each other, he would fall on his ass if he saw them dance together. Amazing plan, but dangerous.

If she was to let Roy touch her, he would take advantage of it. Slam it in her face every day and probably brag about to his fellow pirate friends. But, if it was a chance to get back at Vaas, why not?

"Fine," Myra groaned, whipping her head to the side to get loose strands away from her eyes. Roy grinned, flashing his teeth to the girl. As he approached, broad body getting closer, she watched his eyes skim over her body. She was exposed in that little dress, bare chest, arms and legs.

"Couldn't resist, now, could ya?" he joked as he passed his big hands around her waist. Her face hardened and she resist the urge to slap his hands away. She glanced to her right, watching her small tiger trot back to Vaas, tail upright. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, the brunette passed her hands around Roy's neck, avoiding his suggestive eyes and punch-able grin. "Act like you fucking like it, and maybe he'll believe it," he grunted, pulling her body dryly to his.

"Shut up," she answered, teeth clenched. He chuckled, his hands finding her hips too easily.

They danced for a while, Roy being too suggestive and Myra having her face averted from his. It was different on so many levels, dancing with him. First, he wasn't Vaas and couldn't evoke all the burning feelings in her. Roy didn't know how to move her body, mostly gripping her hips grotesquely and shoving them right and left. Vaas could make her feel like liquid in his hands, while Roy made her feel like rock that he was trying to turn into play-doh.

Suddenly, when Myra least expected it, Roy turned her around and shoved her against him. "Relax," he groaned, his mouth inches from her ear and his chin resting on her shoulder. He had turned her so she could see Vaas and the girl. The pirate lord hand't noticed them, too lost in his own ecstasy to lift his head to look. Myra burned to scream his name, to make him fire up with the same jealousy that was eating her up inside. And, at that moment, he lifted his chin slightly and looked their way.

In the instant, his face changed. As his crazy green/hazel eyes met the jay blue of Myra's, they turned icy cold, falling into a black color. With a sentiment of crazy joy, Myra let her head lull back on Roy's shoulder, letting the smirk on her lips show even more. She moved her hips herself, swaying with an exaggeration that made Roy groan in pleasure. She had to resist a shiver of disgust as he leaned into her, her bones begging to move away from the man behind her. "That's it, that's fucking it," Roy moaned, his voice echoing in her ears. She swallowed hard, hating the fact that she gave Roy what he wanted. However, the jealousy on Vaas's face was priceless. The brunette devoured his expression, harvested his burning jealousy and continued to dance with her enemy. Oh, what a delicious feeling it was, watching Vaas completely stop his movements with a sour look on his face.

"He's buying it," Myra whispered to the intent of Roy. She didn't know why she told him that, but it was good to acknowledge the fact that him touching her wasn't in vain. Roy scoffed, his hands hardening at her waist.

At that moment, Vaas pushed the whore he was dancing with away from him, his lips curling in a disgusted manner. _Yes! _Myra almost protested with a fist in the air. She couldn't contain the excitement that was running through her veins and bursting in her face, a wide grin appearing on her lips. The girl watched as the pirate lord made his way towards her, feet slow and speed calculated. The muscles in his arms were taunt, twitching in anger with every step he took closer to his target. The dark color in his once beautiful eyes, turned his features into a demoniac state.

Pandemonium erupted in the girl, feelings and decisions mingling in the absurdity. Now what? He was probably coming to cut her into pieces. However, the way he walked towards her, dominant and angry, made her realize her dancing with Roy had had an effect on him. The feelings of happiness and relief rushed through her, just as nervousness and fear washed her features into a smug look. There were two conclusions the girl could make. One, he was going to kill her and Roy for making him jealous because he is childish and just simply like that. Or two, he was going to take her away and turn the whole jealousy thing on Roy, because men are like that. Just as he approached, Myra realized he was going for number two... Phew!

"Get the fuck off her, you fucker," he growled when he was in hearing distance of the dancing pair. Roy straightened his back, giving a dry look to his boss, but never letting go of the girl. Myra squirmed slightly, irritated.

"I was just dancing with her, boss," he announced, voice strong. Vaas just glared, pure fury in his eyes. A low grumble started up in his chest as he bent his head, and Myra thought he was about to bare his teeth, when he spoke.

"Just get the fuck off her," was his answer. His voice was almost doubled, demoniac with a tint of murderous nature. Roy slid his hands off Myra, who had to sigh of relief. As he stepped away from her, Myra dusted herself off exaggeratedly.

With the music still blasting behind him, Vaas stepped between Myra and Roy, and took the brunette's bicep in his large hand. Without breaking eye contact with Roy, the pirate lord steered the girl away from him. As he did so, the girl saw her tiny tiger trotting alongside Vaas, looking happy as ever. That damn thing...

After a short stare down with Roy, Vaas marched Myra onward in the crowd, almost as if trying to hide her. He brought her to the center, where the most sweaty bodies glided with each other, alcohol induced breaths mingling in with the sour scent of their body odor. A new song had started and had gotten everyone hyped up, dancing, or rather grinding, with one another with an intensity that Myra found unnerving. The pirate lord stopped the brunette in the exact center, the latter one wondering if he had taken his time calculating where he would stop. He pulled her aggressively to him, his eyes averted from hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Myra rolled her eyes, smirking at his possessive and childish behavior. "Vaas, it's not a big deal," she shouted over the music. The pirate lord grunted, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder with his hand.

"I don't like people touching my things," he grumbled in her ear, hands tightening at her waist. Myra felt a bit sore inside as he implied her a 'thing,' She wanted to shove him away, dig her nails in his shoulders and send him stumbling on his ass. But, of course, the girl did no such thing since it would probably end up with her having multiple bruises on her face. So, Myra pushed him away as softly as she could. He didn't resist much, but rather gave her a look of disgust.

"I'm no thing," Myra barked over the loud pounding of the bass. The hands at her waist squeezed enormously, almost blocking her from rocking her hips side to side. His eyes grew slightly bigger, taking in a color similar to crimson. He looked like a demon, a hot demon, but a demon still. What was up with him when people said they weren't his? _He's childish, remember? He likes to have things to himself, no sharing with this one! _Myra reminded herself.

"Prove that to me, pera," he growled. "You won't, because I fucking own you. I bought you with my own fucking cash, oh and by the way, saved your fucking life, you're welcome!" and with that he shoved her against him again, her head hitting the part where his shoulder met his arm.

"Money doesn't change anything," she said, not sure if the pirate lord could hear her. "I still don't belong to anyone," but, the man heard her. He pulled her back so his eyes could bore into hers, licked his lips and glared with such fire in his eyes, Myra thought she might melt right there.

"Don't you fucking mess with me, hermana!" he yelled, making a couple heads turn their way. _Oh, darling wants to make a scene! _Myra almost laughed, but kept it to herself since it would just simply end up bad for her.

"Oh, and you don't fucking mess with me?" she said, throwing her only available arm up in the air. Now, she was rising the fire in the man, as she saw the whole wave of anger over come him. However, like his usual self, he laughed it off. With a shit eating smirk, he pulled her wrists together so she could not move away, which she desperately wanted to. Just in time for comfort, Bella came to rub her fur against Myra's bare calf, sending a small rush of confidence in the girl.

"Oh, you funny you," Vaas chuckled, looking around at the others, who stared. With a lick of his lips, he looked back down and growled. "There are so many reasons for which you are still fucking alive, hermana, and probably all of them are because of I. So, instead of PMSing on me, why don't you just fucking thank me?" Myra scoffed, giving more gas to the anger rising in the both of them.

"Yeah, and most of the reasons for which I almost died are because of you," she finished off, pulling her wrists, but unfortunately, not freeing them.

"But you're still alive, no, pera?" he barked, throwing the girl back with all the force of his anger in his voice.

At that moment, Myra pulled with all her might on her wrists and freed herself. With one last glare at the fuming man before her, she turned around, pushed through the crowd of drunk dancers and stomped off. Her fury pushed her onward to the shanty, the night air blowing back her straightened hair and emphasizing her 'anger walk.' She knew Vaas was following her, why wouldn't he, she just pissed him off royally. But, the girl didn't give a fuck, she just wanted to enclose herself in her room and be mad in silence.

Once at the door of the shanty, Myra risked a look back. Vaas was following, but far behind, and Bella was at his side, head turning and jumping up to get the pirate's attention. That tiger was so loyal...

Myra entered the darkened shanty, storming off to her little room and shutting the door with a loud bang. In a far corner, a small, jean pack sack was lying on the ground. _Oh, thank you Timo, _Myra said, smiling through her anger at how kind the cook could be. She couldn't stand her tight dress anymore, and she literally ripped through it and kicked off her flats to get in her normal clothes. Slipping on her black t-shirt, she heard Vaas's heavy boots enter the shanty, stomping around hesitantly. She hurried to pull on her pants and boots, lacing them up just half way and barely tying her belt.

On the other side of the room, Vaas was pacing in front of his cot, Bella following his every move with her crazy green eyes that almost looked cloned from Vaas's. The anger swelling up in him due to having Roy touching his Myra was overwhelming for him. He couldn't keep it in, biting harshly at his nails and kicking at random objects on the floor boards. Every once in a while, he would groan out curses or just simply growl. All he could wonder, was how he mustered the patience not to hit Myra. While she stood before him in his grasp, he could have hit her and ended his storming anger, but he didn't. She had been so vulnerable to him, so weak, and Vaas always took advantage of that. However, this time he let her escape his fists and pain. The pirate lord wondered how he did it, not even remembering what was going on inside him at that very instant.

The pirate lord hadn't noticed that, during his thinking, he had sat down on his cot, chin in his hands and anger flailing. Was he calming down? Gee, that was a beginning. With a heavy and audible sigh, Vaas got up and walked to his movie shelf. He had a wide assortment of movies, different genres, ratings and styles. He particularly liked his top row, where Myra had seen his second favorite movie on her first day here. He smirked, remembering the look on her face as she had backed away. Pure disgust. Well, what could he say? He was a man, and men had their needs.

As he bent down to look at the bottoms rows, he saw a title that attracted his eyes. _Yes Man, _he thought, taking the movie that starred one of the funniest actors he had seen, Jim Carrey. With an almost childish skip, Vaas made his way to the floor where his small T.V sat. He pulled the disk out and placed it in the old DVD player, pressing the buttons excitingly.

Sitting down on the floor with a sigh, he heard a creaking sound. First he thought it was Bella, but he saw the small thing was lying down in a corner, motionless. Then, he realized the girl in the door way, shoulders leaning on the frame and pursing her lips. Vaas smiled broadly, signs of anger reappearing with humoring signs as well. "Well, hello there," he chirped, listening to the low pounding from the party. He mentally cursed the girl for making him miss a party. Vaas never missed a good chance to get high and/or drunk.

"Hi," she said dryly. With a flick of his wrist and a sigh, Vaas returned to the beginning movie, turning the volume up. Without breaking eye contact with the television, he patted the spot to his right, indicating for the brunette to sit next to him. She was being a bitch, and he needed none of it, but he wanted some company for his movie. "I'm not watching porn with you, Vaas," she grumbled, fumbling with her fingers as she hesitantly made her way to him. The pirate lord smirked, excitement rising within him.

"Oh, I'm afraid to disappoint you, honey, but I'm not watching porn," he joked, looking up as the girl sat crossed legged beside him. As Myra looked into the T.V and saw the face of Jim Carrey, she immediately recognized the movie.

"Yes Man," she mumbled, leaning against the cot beside her. Vaas nodded, shushing her like a mother. With a roll of her eyes, the girl sat back to enjoy the movie.

Myra didn't know how she was capable of burying her anger at the man. All she knew was that there was only a small cold between them now, like if their little argument before had never happened. As she watched the humoristic movie and laughed with him, their tension fell. At one point, Vaas grew tired of her little taken back thing, so he slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. She happily lay her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him, placing her hand on his chest as he took her leg and draped it over his waist like usual.

They watched the movie in silence, every once in a while laughing together. Bella came in the shanty a little half way through the movie, sitting down in between the two at their feet. Myra had to admit, even though she'd watched the movie before, it was still pretty hilarious. Really funny when Jim Carrey is on a motorcycle with his ass hanging out from his hospital robe. Vaas seemed to laugh at the very not funny things, well, mostly when people got hurt emotionally and physically. It was strange, but still fun to watch it with him.

The movie ended, making both Myra and Vaas groan out. The low pounding of the music out in the square had faded to only a subtle booming, making the ending of the party obvious. "Imagine having to do that," Vaas said, breaking the silence as he took the DVD out. Bella squeaked and snuggled up to Myra's thigh.

"Do what?" Myra asked, sitting up and stretching her arms out. Vaas clicked the case closed and flung it across the room, the case sliding on the dusty floor boards as it hit the shelves. The tiger jumped up and ran after the DVD, thinking Vaas wanted to play. Although, it wasn't his intention, Bella continued to play with the DVD case in the corner.

"Having to say yes to everything," he answered, turning to her in his crouched position.

"Must be a freaking nightmare," she mumbled, playing with a strand of her hair as she watched the pirate lord nod his head, flicking his green/hazel eyes up to her.

"Yeah, but I mean, if you're a big man like me, it's probably not so fucking hard," he said, scratching the stubble of his beard on his chin. Myra scoffed, looking up at him with rose brows.

"Let me see you do that, big guy," she huffed, sitting down and crossing her legs. "You have a particular taste in the word 'no'," and with that, she let out a small laugh.

"Ok, ask me anything and I'll do it," he said to the ultimate surprise of the brunette. Myra lay there, eyes wide and brows rose. Was he literally asking her to tell him anything and he'd do it? The girl thought she was in a very good dream, watching the pirate lord encourage her to order him around.

"Are you serious?" she asked, sitting straighter.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious," he replied, smirking as he watched the girl, dumbfounded. Myra babbled, not knowing what to ask. She had had plans to humiliate this guy, hurt him or yes, kill him. However, when it came the time to do it, she had no ideas. _Damn you mind! _she yelled internally. She babbled some more, not being able to come up with anything good to ask the man. Then, with a smirk appearing on her lip, she rose her eyes to meet the awaiting pirate lord.

"Strip," she ordered, holding back an oncoming laugh. He frowned, surprised. He thought she'd ask him other things, much more humiliating, like running around naked in the camp or something. However, the man himself didn't even know why he asked her to tell him anything and that he'd do it in the first place. He thought he'd take her mind off his little jealousy fit of before.

"What?" he said, voice echoing in the sudden silence. Myra huffed, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Strip for me," she ordered again, covering her mouth with the tip of her fingers so she could keep the laughs in. Vaas frowned, half tempted to say no. However, he is a man of his word. So, he got up, to Myra's great surprise.

"Couldn't ask for anything more, I don't know, more fucking appropriate?" he grumbled, pulling up his shirt as graciously as he could, though it looked like he was battling with the fabric.

"You can't do appropriate, Vaas," she replied, eyes squinting as he kicked off his boots and took his belt between his fingers. He stopped, eyeing her with a murderous look on his face. "Go on," she encouraged. "No, you have to be more gracious," as she said this, Vaas rolled his eyes, which just made the girl burst out laughing.

"I can kill you with grace, hermana," he growled, grinding his teeth together.

"Don't just tug down your pants," Myra whined with a huff, ignoring Vaas's previous comment. "You need to do it more slowly," the pirate lord groaned, pulling his pants off as slowly as he could, not breaking eye contact with the girl. Myra bit her lip sarcastically, smirking.

"Is this exciting you, pera?" he grumbled, stepping out of his pants in only his boxers. Myra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," she answered, sarcasm heavy in her tone. "You can stop now!" she almost burst out when he was about to take his boxers off. With a devilish grin, Vaas straightened, his almost perfect, toned chest glistening in the dim lighting. The girl tried not to linger her eyes on the prominent scratch marks on his chest, red and some light pink. She had done that to him, and as he turned sideways, she say the small scratches on his shoulders. Oops.

"You now," he said, pointing to her. With a frown, the girl shook her head.

"No, I didn't say I was going to play Yes Man," she inquired, raising her hands up and shaking her head again.

"Come on, it's going to be fun if we're both naked," he said with a chuckle, walking up to her. Myra shook her head again, violently, as he bent down, grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Come on now, do it for me," he encouraged.

"Oh, yeah, that's a comfort," she hissed back, sarcastically. Vaas just looked at her with an expectant smile on his lips, eyes widened and brows rose. He wouldn't quite this guy! With a heavy and audible sigh, Myra nodded. "Fine," she growled.

In one quick swing of her arms, the girl had taken off her black t-shirt and dumped it on the floor. Before she could get started on her pants, Vaas grabbed her arms and pulled her chin up with his hand. "Nah ah ah!" he chimed, shaking his finger with a broad smile on his face. "Do it slowly and with grace," he tried to mimic Myra's voice, but failed miserably. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, the girl started. Swaying her hips casually side to side, the girl pulled her pants down. Her cheeks burned as she heard the pirate lord groan in approval. She fought the urge to run out of the shanty and disappear in the jungle. She hated when he watched her.

When her pants were completely down, she stepped out of them, throwing her hair back behind her shoulder. The girl looked up, meeting the grinning pirate who sat on his cot with his chin in his hands, watching her. "Come here," he said, waving his hand for her to come closer. She obeyed, well with a groan and a roll of her eyes but still.

When she stood before him, watching as his eyes traveled the whole length of her body, her heart sped. He reached out, passing just the tips of his fingers over the skin on her belly. His fingers past over the hands bruises he had inflicted on her hips, dark blue painted on the skin. He pressed a bit until the girl over him winced, then kept moving his fingers. The fingers lit a fire in their wake, making the skin feel hot and burning. As he traced along her pelvic, small goosebumps rose. He enjoyed the feel of the bumps on her skin, passing over her belly button, up and around her waist where a small burn (probably from kitchen duty) snaked around the skin, maybe three to four inches long.

Her arms were covered with the small burns, mostly on her hands where the scabs mingled with bruises at the wrists that he had probably inflicted. When he looked at her biceps, he saw fading bruises, yellow or light green, dotted on the skin. Wow, he had been real rough then. Even though it brought a devilish pleasure to see her bruises because of him, the idea of her wincing and hurting, was a bit disturbing to him. When he recalled the nights where she had winced when he pressed his hands against her to hard, a small frown knitted his eyebrows. Was he going soft? No he wasn't, since the sight of her bruises brought a smile back to his lips. "Tell me why you left the Rakyat," Myra spoke quietly, breaking the train of thought of the pirate lord.

Vaas clenched his teeth, leaning back from Myra's body like it was the plague. "I already told you that," he grumbled, looking up at her expectant blue eyes. In a swift motion, he stood, took her shoulders and moved her out of his way.

Myra spun to face him, back to her as he put his trousers back on. She always felt he wasn't telling her the whole story. holding back some things that had been close to his heart, if he had one now. Imagining his heart, Myra pictured it as a rock with a pulsation, hard and black. "The real reason why you left," she continued, pressing on as she stepped to him. He groaned.

"Tomorrow," he said, as Myra frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm taking you to the beach, well after training," and with that, he had changed the subject, put the horrible thoughts of training in Myra's head and crumpled any chances of Myra knowing the real story. He was good at changing topics.

"The beach?" the girl asked, rising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yep," he answered, swooping up his tank top and throwing it on the cot as he plumped down on it himself. "Thought I'd give you a fucking break of this place."

"Gee, you're nice," she mumbled, frowning as she turned and headed for her little room.

"What the fuck did you call me?" he asked, plopping up on one elbow. As Myra turned, she saw Bella jump onto his cot, snuggling up to his side.

"I said you were nice," she repeated, feeling a tad jealous to see her own tiger cuddling with the pirate lord.

"Oh, I can be bad if I want to," this one answered with a wink, chuckling when the girl sighed. "Whatever, good night," he mumbled, turning around and plopping his head on the pillow.

"Yeah, night," Myra grumbled back, heading her way with her clothes in her hands. A day at the beach... Hmm, seemed fun, but things on this island were unpredictable. The people walking on it came out of nowhere. Maybe Citra would catch them. The thought of the native woman made her cringe, the last encounter flooding her mind. The woman was no doubt crazy, her brother wasn't better, but she was insane. Myra couldn't help but think of what Citra would do if she caught both of them. She would no doubt kill them. However, Vaas would never put his own self in danger. He wouldn't go to a beach where it was occupied by Rakyat men... The last thought gave Myra some comfort as she lay on her mat and closed her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25: Swim With Me Little Fish

**_Alright, this chapter is pretty funny! Well, yeah. So, thank you all who review, really thanks a lot! So, here you'll discover some new things about Myra's life. At the end, I'm sure you'll be pretty surprised with what I have planned! Haha, anywho, thanks again and enjoy!_**

* * *

_You boys think you're crazy, huh? Jumping out of airplanes... flying like birds?_

__Chapter 25: Swim With Me Little Fish

_It was as if Myra was in water. She could feel the fresh liquid all around her, twisting around her body and seeping through her nostrils and parted lips. The bubbles escaping her mouth floated up to the light above her head, to salvation, to air. Her lungs burned and screamed for air, contracting every time there was an intake of water instead of oxygen. Her jay blue eyes were half closed, seeing nothing but murky brown water. The soil that hovered through the water clung to her arms, bringing her deeper and deeper. _

_The fire in her lungs intensified as a subtle yelp escaped her lips. Bubbles bobbed up to the surface, envy washing through the girl for those damn bubbles. She looked like a fallen angel, slowly drifting down in the water. The dark mane on her head was dispersed around her face, blue eyes seeming dead in the depths. Her arms floated beside her body and her legs hung loose. The deeper she went, the heavier she felt. The water in her lungs was like bricks, pilling on with every centimeter she fell. As the fire became unbearable, the brunette screamed. _

_The water muffled the agonizing yelps of the girl as she wiggled frantically. It was there, just above her head! Salvation! Oxygen and relief from the raging fire in her delicate lungs. With one last strain of hope and bravery, Myra pushed her legs and arms, forcing her numb body to travel to the surface. As she did, the water whispered in her ears, whistling with every approach to the water's surface. "You can't make it, Myra," it whispered, deepening the sorrows of the girl as she slowly realized she might not make it. The burning was too great, it made the rest of her body weak and numb. "Stop fighting and give in, it's over," again, the whispering. She pushed harder against the water, eyes popping out of their sockets now. Weird, strangled sounds left her lips as she rose higher. "It's over, Myra!" now the water was screaming, furious for its' victim was now escaping. She was almost at the top. _

_Suddenly, a milky white arm broke through the water, seizing Myra by the right arm. With a strangled yelp, the brunette was dragged to the surface. Salvation. Salvation is the first intake of breath after being deprived of it. Salvation is the cool and hard rock on which the girl was being dragged on, cutting the delicate flesh on her arms. For the half dead girl, who had already given in to death, salvation was the oxygen tickling her bronchioles and patting her wet skin. With closed lids and a numb body, Myra knew she was alive. __**Not yet, **__she thought weakly. __**I'm not dead just yet. **_

_As she lay there, breathless and weak, Myra heard what seemed to be a heartbeat. The thick eyebrows above her blue eyes knitted together in a frown, developing the curiosity in the young woman. She was maybe hearing her own heartbeat, but it couldn't be. If she concentrated, with the loud heartbeat beside her, there were two slow thumps of a heart. Someone was there with her. Whoever had saved her had stuck around. Even in the deepest abyss of her dreams, someone stood by her side. And she had a pretty good idea who. "Jane," Myra croaked out through a raw throat and dry tongue. She heard a huff. _

_"Hi, Myra," came the sweet tone of her sister. The brunette opened her blue eyes slowly, preparing her mind for the sight of her sister. And there she was, surrounded by thick fog and sitting on the same rock next to her sister. The blond hairs on her head were tied back in a thick ponytail that dove down her back. She was truly a beautiful girl, with milky white skin and perfect lips. Myra had always been jealous of her sister's physique. _

_"Why are you here?" the younger one asked, turning her head to get a better view of Jane's face. There were two reasons why the girl was asking this. First, it was to know why Jane was really here in her dreams last time having been a significance of killing her past life, Myra wanted to know why this dream had popped up Jane. Second, it was a question of why had Jane saved her young sister. Dreams aren't like reality. In real life, Jane would of saved her no matter what, it's human nature. However, in Myra's dreams, Jane never lifted a finger to aid her sister. _

_"I couldn't let you suffer now, could I?" she answered, evoking painful memories in the brunette. Memories of a tragic past. Jane had answered with the same words and tone, as when she told Myra why she was letting Uncle Robin hurt her instead of the innocent youngster. _

_"Don't say that," Myra whispered, looking as her sister's face contorted with different emotions. _

_"Why, Myra, why?" she burst out, turning her body into a kneeling position. "Because it hurts?" she screamed. Her sudden outburst of anger shocked Myra, making her recoil. The wet mane on her head stuck to her neck, clamping on the taunt muscles. "Do you even know what it means to be hurt?" Jane yelled once more, her booming voice echoing in the emptiness of the foggy area. _

_"Don't you think I know!" the young one exclaimed. "When mom and dad ignored me because they thought I was some mistake. When everyone thought I was odd and left me out, so I had no one to turn to!" _

_"Don't you remember what __**he **__did to us?" she screamed, getting to her feet and towering over the girl, who propped herself on her elbows. "What he did to __**me**__!" Myra bit her lip as she felt the urge to get up as well and end her poor sister. The whole fog around Jane started to blur and shake, coming in tremors and waves. "I did that for you! I hurt myself for your own good!"_

_"Jane!" Myra screamed when she couldn't see clearly anymore. Jane was all blurred, shaking with the tremors. _

_"You chose this island, Myra," she heard her sister say, calmly all of a sudden. "You chose him as well."_

_..._

__Myra's eyes flung open to a feel of sticky sweat and stuffed room. The bones in the girl screamed and ached, her lungs pleading for more intake of air. As she rolled onto her back, sweaty hair clamping to her forehead, she took in the biggest breath of life. Her lungs almost felt like velvet after, tingly and soft. _Wow, _she thought. _Never thought air would taste this good. _

The girl got up and milled around her room, wincing whenever she heard Vaas chuckling with Bella on the other side. The young woman got dressed slowly, tying her hair in a french braid that she learned to master thanks to her sister. As she passed her fingers in her soft locks, the image of her sister came back. The dream was still fresh in the mind, burning and alive. It had shocked the brunette with it's vivacity and realistic feelings. But, the worst was what Jane had said about Uncle Robin. "Myra get up!" Vaas roared, too loudly to be a morning wakey-wakey.

With a roll of her eyes and a heavy sigh, the brunette trudged out, ready for her usual morning training. Vaas was milling around his shanty in black basketball shorts and shirtless. The morning light pierced through the open door and washed over his muscled back, creating shadows in the creases of his muscles or on the scars. Bella was trudging along beside him, jumping up whenever he would address her in Spanish. The pirate lord looked at ease, bobbing his head to the small rythym coming out from the T.V. "Hey there, luz de mi noche," he purred when he spotted her in the doorway to her small room.

"Good morning," the brunette answered, voice raw and croaked. Vaas huffed, putting his hands up to arrange his Mohawk. He looked her over with his glistening eyes, putting his weight on one leg and cocking his head to the side.

"Slept well, bella durmiente?" he asked, chuckling. The girl ignored his question, shuffling around his shanty, trying her best to ignore the tiger, who was constantly all over the pirate lord. "No training this morning," Vaas announced, taking his eyes off the woman wondering around his shanty.

"Why?" this one asked, frowning. She stopped a couple feet behind him as he bent over the table, examining a map.

"Before we go to the beach, you and I are going to take care of the fucking rejects," he answered, almost spitting out the last word like it was poison.

"Who are rejects?" the girl asked, tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Worthless pieces of shit," the pirate lord spat, milling around to his little drawer, where he picked out a red tank top and swiftly slipped it on. He added his accessories next, passing his necklaces around his neck and placing those straps across his shoulder. He looked angered by the simple thought of the rejects, whoever they were. But, what the brunette didn't know, was that the rejects were a source of new fun for the pirate lord. Torture, blood and pleading came out of time spent with them, and the pirate enjoyed such things. "Why don't you wear this, pera?" Vaas spat, throwing Myra a red tank top and some black shorts. She caught them, shuffling the tissue in her hands.

"No thanks," was her reply, which angered the pirate lord even more. Why did she need shorts and a tank top when she was perfectly dressed?

"I'll re-phrase this then," he hissed, putting his hands up like in a surrender. He brought his gorgeous green/hazel eyes up to her blues and frowned. "Wear this, pera," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked, watching as he turned around and geared up, gun in holster, knife at his waist and one at his thigh.

"Weather his going to be fucking hot, so consider this a favor, honey," he answered, mocking the voice of a well caring husband. The girl obeyed, slipping into the shorts, which were way too long and in the tank top. Before heading out, to accommodate the brunette, Vaas cut the shorts up to her mid thigh, smiling as more skin was exposed. Myra had to resist the urge to slap his hand away as he was about to cut the shorts higher.

"Enough," she simply said. He pulled back with a chuckle, slipping the knife back in it's holster. They left poor little Bella alone in the heating shanty as they marched away, Myra almost feeling bad for the poor thing. Although, she knew Timo would take care of it, feed it and all. Surprisingly, Timo was more incited in caring for the little feline than her owner was...

The pirate lord hadn't been lying about the weather. The sun was burning and blinding, cooking the exposed skin on the girl. She thanked Vaas mentally for the shorts and tank top, not believing how she would of survived in trousers. To add on to the flaming sun, the air was so dry that her skin could of cracked if it wasn't for the shade the trees offered. The comfort of the shade was almost a blessing, offering cool air for half a second, which was really needed. The pirate lord didn't think of bringing water, so they marched on in the jungle with parched lips and dried tongues. The insides of the girl's mouth was moist-less, cracking silently every time she whined of the heat, which would only incite Vaas in yelling at her to shut her trap.

They marched into another camp, which looked way more equipped than the one Myra resided in. Instead of crates to sit on, nice wooden chairs populated the flattened dirt ground. Tables in good shape littered the area, surrounded by crates filled with heavy duty guns and other kinds of weaponry. There were more shanties than huts, which led the girl to think more pirates lived here. And there certainly was. Red tank tops milled around everywhere, some with sun glasses and bandannas on their faces, others with red caps and exposed features. They all looked menacing with their AKs in hand and their knives surrounding their waist. These men looked even tougher than the ones Myra saw back at her camp. This whole scene led the brunette to think these men where Vaas's best fighters, and they were placed in this camp for a good reason.

On shanties, bullet entries marked the wood, which led to think there were many battles here. Maybe this outpost was one that the Rakyat wanted to take, but just couldn't. No wonder, the men here looked like they were trained in killing from birth. Further on, Myra could see bamboo cages with tortured looking people sitting in them. Bodies hung from their feet or necks from bamboo posts, heads poked out from the ground like a garden and bodies were being dragged from here to there. If these were the rejects, they weren't good people, even the name said it. "Hermanos!" Vaas roared as he guided the girl deeper into the camp.

Myra had expected perverted looks, inappropriate comments and longing regards. But, none of it came. Most tough looking pirates bowed their heads in almost fear, looked away or simply walked off. Some pirates cheered as they heard their boss claim his presence, while others waved their guns or simply turned their heads to him. "Boss!" came the greasy and low pitched voice of a pirate.

The man was dressed in heavy duty protection gear from head to toe. His armor was black and metallic, covering a well built chest and broad shoulders. He wore a black full face helmet that covered the most part of his face, and the gun he carried looked like a monster. "What?" Vaas asked, turning to look at the man with a frown on his face. Sweat had beaded his forehead and the heat had induced a certain anger bomb waiting to explode in him.

"Our men spotted a gang of Rakyat roaming around the area last night," he protested with a thick accent that Myra couldn't quite put her finger on. As she looked at him through half closed lids, avoiding the suns rays, the pirate seemed to try and ignore her. "We think they might attack tonight."

"How many times have they fucking tried, hermano, and failed?" the pirate lord grumbled. "They'll never get this camp and they fucking know it. Now, I have to go take care of the motherfucking rejects," and with this, he steered Myra away from the heavy duty pirate.

Their feet hit the dried soil as the pair marched along the dirt path, passing buy shanty and cages with half dead people inside. Vaas took no regard to them, except they incited curiosity in the girl. With every passing cage, Myra craned her neck to look at the tortures that had been inflicted to them, which only made Vaas pull on her arm harder. One woman looked up at her, pleading with her eyes. Well, what was left of them. Her eyelids had been cut off, leaving only the dried eyeball to pop out of it's socket. She was mumbling things, putting her hands up to the sky without breaking eye contact with Myra. It was interesting to watch for the girl, but Vaas had other plans, so she had to put the caged people to the side.

Vaas brought her to the steps of a shanty, putting her in front of him with a harsh pull. "Ok," he started, looking up at her. "I need you to wait here while I go take care of the rejects," he said, pointing to a cage where three men sat. One had a fishing hat and greasy black hair, the other was a young adult that had this Hippie style to him and the last one was an old man with white hair. "Don't fucking wonder off, 'cause these men don't know you and might, uh, take you for a reject and that isn't so good for you, ok?" he furrowed his brows and stared down at her.

"So, if I get this right," Myra started, feeling the tickle of annoyance begin. "You want me to wait here while you go have fun?" she asked, well articulating her words to make them sting. Vaas smirked, nodding his head.

"Good girl," he praised, rubbing the top of her head. "Now stay," he ordered, like she was a dog, as he almost skipped away towards the cage.

Myra waited three hours for Vaas to return. He had taken the three rejects with him in the neighboring shanty, screaming obscenities at them, which only made Myra laugh. Sometimes, he would simply monologue to them, explaining why he was killing them, because they were 'worthless pieces of fucks.' Not only did Vaas leave her in the cooking sun, but he left her to the now wondering eyes of the pirates. She cursed him mentally, for he hadn't given her a mode of protecting (knife, hand gun, etc) for her to defend herself. With every approaching pirate, Myra shot them a glaring look which only told she could gut them alive if they dared to touch her.

"What the?" a weird, accented voice came from near her. None of the pirates had spoken to her directly, so she wondered who this brave one could be. She turned her head violently and spotted the well suited man standing a couple feet away from her. He had shaggy brown hair, a long nose and white face. He was white? The suit he wore, beige blouse and dark brown vest, came to say he was well fortunated on the island. He was giving Myra a death glare when she came to the realization of who he might be. _Could this be Hoyt? _the girl asked herself. "Who you?" he asked, stepping closer. Myra didn't answer, backing up with every step he took closer.

"Who are you?" she asked back, frowning. The man was sort of skinny, which only made the confidence in the girl build up. She could take him on if he attacked her. It seemed like his intention as he closed in on her.

"You trying to escape, are you?" he continued pushing on, putting his hands up in a fighting position. "Get back in your cage, or I'll make you worthy of your title, reject!" he screamed. The girl was taken aback, folding in on herself as she hit the shanty wall. _Fuck, _she thought. _What do I say? That I'm Vaas's friend, girlfriend... Fuck buddy? Gee, Myra, think! _

"I'm Myra," she spoke, trying to evoke memories in the man he might have gained. Most people knew who she was, calling her you're-the-girl-I-heard-about. If he got word of who she was, maybe he'd let go of the killer instincts.

"I don't give a shit about your name, girl!" he yelled back. Some pirates had gathered around to watch, smirks appearing on their faces. The accented man lunged forward, taking the girl off guard. The young woman steered to the right, dodging the on coming man. He hit the wall with his palms, as the girl circled around and back. "Get her!" he yelled, pointing at the girl and looking at the pirates. None moved, not sure of what to do. One told them to leave her alone, while the other was saying to cease her. They were maybe tough and fighters, but they weren't very good for problem solving. "Mercs!" he yelled again.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the girl saw two men, dressed in green and beige army suits, charge to her. She turned, watching as they brought their hands up to catch her, just as the door to the shanty opened in a squeal. "Hey!" came the raging voice of Vaas as he stumbled down the few steps. "She's with me, back the fuck off, mercs!" he roared, putting himself between the girl and the two mercs. Myra was secretly enjoying this, watching as the accented man angered up and the two mercs became confused.

"Shes'-she's with you?" the man asked, straightening up. Vaas turned to him and smirked.

"Hoyt, relax, it's the girl I told you about, you know," as he said this, he crossed his now bloody arms over his chest and gave Myra a look. She smiled back, rolling her eyes when he waggled his eyebrows. So, this was Hoyt.

"Oh," Hoyt said,bringing his dark eyes to the girl and back to Vaas. "Oh," he cleared his throat. "My apologies, my lady," with that, he bowed his head slightly and giggled. "Didn't know she was that free."

"Whatever," Vaas said, flicking his wrist. "Why you here, boss?" Hoyt smiled, shuffling his feet.

"Well, you'll find that funny, but I was here to meet my lady," he announced, gesturing to the girl. Myra frowned. _My lady? _she thought. _What does he take me for, a fucking queen?_

"Funny it is, boss," the pirate lord answered. It had been long since Myra wanted to meet Hoyt, just not like this. He was interesting, but still bizarre. Hoyt stuck out his hand, looking Myra in the eye. She pushed Vaas aside and walked to the boss, feet slow and calculated. She shook his skinny and sweaty hand once, subtly wiping it on her shorts after.

"Nice to meet you, finally," Hoyt said, accent thicker up close.

"Nice to meet you, Hoyt," she answered. Hoyt smiled broadly, looking back at Vaas with an intense fire in his eyes.

"I can see why you chose her," he said, looking her over once more. Myra was getting annoyed with the vague shit, so she groaned.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know," she claimed, wagging her arms up by her head. "Don't need to act like I'm not."

"You're right," Hoyt chuckled. "Oh, Vaas, we need to talk," he said, voice somber.

Myra sat back down while Vaas and his boss chatted by the cages. Hoyt looked angry with something, while Vaas looked like he didn't give two fucks. They argued, and it was funny to watch Vaas being pinned down by what ever Hoyt was saying. After a short while, Vaas came back to her and steered her away, not giving her the chance to say good bye to Hoyt.

"So, the beach, huh?" Myra asked as they began to walk away from the camp. She could still hear Hoyt screaming his orders around to his mercs.

"What, you don't like the beach?" Vaas asked, tilting his head to watch her smile.

"Yes, just, what is there to do?"

"Oh, many many thing, mi amor," he mused, reaching out and squeezing her bum. The girl yelped and slapped his hand away, death glaring him for a while before regaining her walk.

"Like what?" she grumbled. In one quick motion, Vaas had her scooped up in his arms, chest to chest and mouths inches away. He chuckled, squeezing his arms around her waist and passing his fingers on her spine. He watched the small amount of anger form on her face as he inched forward. He bit her jaw ferociously, growling when she struggled and groaned out for him to stop his fucking around. It only made him continue. He passed his teeth down and nipped on her earlobe, before nibbled on the soft skin where her jaw met her neck.

"Many things," he purred, face buried in the crook of her neck. She tried to push him off, hands on his chest and pushing, but he was too strong. So, she groaned and gave in to his little, fucked up games. She let him feel her out again, like they hadn't already. He passed his hands on her bare shoulders, digging his nails in the skin to inflict the same wounds she had to him. He didn't hesitate to grab her breasts, kneading and molding them the way he wanted. The only response he got out from her was the acceleration of her breathing. He was pleased, since it made her chest heave up and down faster, which made the excitement in the pirate grow.

"Let's save some for the beach, no?" the girl breathed out, on the verge to giving in to his play time. He chuckled as she placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back from kissing her chest. Or biting it, whatever he was going to do.

"You're right, pera," he said, voice husky and low. A shiver passed through the girl as he slid his hands off her.

The beach was a ten minute walk from the camp. They arrived on a white, sandy plane of sand, almost begging for the water. Vaas brought the girl to a small boat that was waiting for them on the beach, rocking with the waves. They got it, the pirate lord immediately taking the seat at the back to steer the boat away from the sand. The motor roared on as they sped away deeper into the sea. Myra got a sick feeling, remembering her dream about drowning and how horrible it had felt. Just as the boat came to a sharp stop, Myra noticed something gray swimming in the water. "Ah, hell no, Vaas," she protested, recoiling away from the shark swimming around their boat.

"They don't bite, princesita," he joked, chuckling as he got his feet. The boat wobbled side to side, fear of tipping over gripping the insides of the girl.

"What have you planned, to feed me to the sharks?" she asked, voice a bit whinny.

"No, no, no such things, mi amor," he said, looking down at the blue water. "They're friendly enough to swim with."

"No!" came the protestation against swimming WITH FUCKING SHARKS. Myra wouldn't go, she couldn't even believe Vaas was saying they were 'friendly.' Sharks kill, that's all Myra needed to know to not jump into the water.

"If you don't go in willingly, I'll fucking throwing you in. You decide," Vaas said, plopping his hands on his thighs. He began to take his shirt off as the girl got to her feet. _Oh fuck you, Vaas, _she cursed internally, peaking a look at the water. The shark was swimming centimeters from the boat, the fin popping out of the water. Well, it wasn't a great white, that was for sure. It was much smaller, which gave more confidence to the girl. Small sharks=less danger. She breathed in once, threw her arms back and jumped.

_Fuck Vaas and his fucking fucked up games! _she screamed inside as she landed in the water. _What are you thinking, dumbass? Get back in the fucking boat! _she scrambled to the surface, eyes popping out of their sockets as she saw the gray predator pass by her head. Fear gripped her as she broke through the surface, breathing in heavily. "Wow!" she heard Vaas exclaim, but her eyes were riveted to the swimming beast under her.

"Get me fucking out!" she yelled, splashing around in the water. Like an idiot, she had propelled herself so far from the boat, that now she would have to swim a couple feet to get to it. "GET ME OUT!"

But, before she could turn her head away from the monster, a splash came from the boat. Vaas had jumped in. "No, no!" Myra whined, swimming frantically to the boat. Fear was intense now, burning through all her members as she imagined her end. Not a shark, that is not how she imagined her death. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a second monster appear, swimming gently towards the other like old folks.

Warmth encircled her, protection and relief swam through her as she felt the strong arms of the pirate lord grip her waist. They wet skins touched as he buried his face in her damp hair, inhaling. "Don't panic," he whispered. Her eyes calmed and so did her frantic breathing. He clutched her to him, arms tightening around her waist. "They won't hurt you of you don't hurt them," once again, he used his rare soothing voice on her.

"Shit, Vaas, they're fucking sharks," she whispered back sharply. She attempted to turn her head, but Vaas's own stopped her. He deposited a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and chuckled.

"Sh, don't fuck around, not here," he continued, as a shark swam before them. She watched it, watched the slow and stealthy monster glide through the blue, silent and deadly. As if preying on them, the beast encircled the pair, popping it's fin through the surface. Myra tensed up, folding herself into Vaas as he shushed her and said soothing words. Well, his reservoir of soothing words was short, so he mostly said the same things over and over again. As soon as it had appeared, the shark vanished, swimming fast away from them. "See?"

"What, you some kind of shark expert?" Myra whispered, smirking when Vaas chuckled.

"No," he answered, as his legs mingled with hers in an attempt to stay afloat. "I just know my island."

"There's a difference between knowing an island, and a deadly animal," she snapped, passing her hands over his under the blue. His knuckles were battered with having spent time with the rejects, so she softly passed her thumb over them, watching the blood come off and twirl in the water.

"I know every single millimeter of this island, pera, there's nothing I don't fucking know," was his answer. There was no arguing and winning with him, so Myra let it go. It was just so pointless.

As the two grey monsters swam around them, the two stayed clutched to each other silently, enjoying the warm water. But, Vaas wasn't the one to stay still for very long. He let the girl go as she swam calmly around. "Watch this, bella," he said, smirking when an alarming emotion took over the girls face.

Vaas dove under water, his dark figure gliding through the blue with expert ease. He got dangerously close to one of the monsters. A confusing thing happened then, the dark figure of Vaas mingled with the light one of the shark. There was a stillness, then movement. Myra let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw the two blurry figures move around. How could he hold his breath for so long? Then, the shark's fin emerged through the water with Vaas's hand clamped around it.

Myra was taken by surprise, ultimately. Vaas was being pulled around by the shark, who didn't seem to mind as it swam casually. Vaas laughed, water spilling all over him and destroying his Mohawk. "Fuck, Vaas, you're crazy!" Myra yelped as she watched with amazement the way the monster just carried around Vaas. The pirate lord was clearly enjoying himself, laughing and chuckling every time the shark made a sharp turn. His bare chest and back glistened in the sun as he glided through the blue, water droplets reflecting off his skin like marbles. As she watched the two best friends play together like fucking children, Myra saw the second beast swim next to her. Her need to impress the pirate lord over took her reason and common sense. _Fuck this, if I die, I die,_ she concluded, diving down.

The shark was swimming softly, not aware of the girl hovering over him. With extreme determination and a lack of freaking common sense, the girl charged forward. The water sizzled in her ears as she closed in, hands reached out the grip the fin. Just as her lungs began to burn and itch for air, her hand clamped around the soft fin and the shark jolted forward. They broke the surface, and Myra watched through water filled eyes, the shark lead her around. It _was _fun. The water splashing all around her as she gained speed, turning sharply and then speeding again. The shark was small, but it was strong. Fortunately, it didn't try to kill her. That she was happy about. "That's what I'm fucking talking about, pera!" she heard the booming voice of Vaas. It brought a huge wave of humor back to her. She laughed loudly, using her two hands on the fin to pull her upper body out of the water. Her hair flipped to one side of her head as the beast drove her around. With her head and neck out, she could watch Vaas's impression. She stuck her tongue out at him like a child and resumed watching the shark under her.

The shark turned left and swam rapidly to a near by beach. He swam and swam, while Myra was enjoying her ride. Laughing and giggling, the girl realized she was being dragged away from Vaas and the boat. Panicking a little, she looked back. With a smile, she saw Vaas climbing into the boat and steering it in her direction. With a huff and a little disappointment the girl jumped off the shark. Fear of angering the beast made her swim quickly to the beach, her feet finding the soft sand just as she stood and then collapsed onto the sand. Her wet clothes stuck to her, the damp mane making her head heavy.

Vaas parked the boat near her in the sand, stopping it and jumping down in the sand. "Sheesh, you got balls today," he announced, standing over her as she enjoyed the heat of the sun on her cool skin. "First you were a pussy about it, I have to say. But, then, fuck girl you rode a fucking shark!" his comment made a laugh escape her lips. Proud of what she had done, the girl sat up. She let it sink in slowly, riding a shark and swimming with them. Man, who cam say they've done that in their lives? _Me! _she answered herself.

They laughed together, a bit exhausted, as a strong hissing brought her to her feet. "Fuck," Vaas said, looking a a large reptile sat on a rock, wagging its heavy tail side to side. "Komodo dragon," he whispered to the intent of Myra. The girl had never seen such a big reptile, which only erupted her curiosity. "Ok, lets fuck around with it a little, you wanna?" Vaas snickered, stepping closer to the beast.

Myra spotted a small rock near her foot and picked it up. With a 'hm' and a pout of her lower lip, which means basically fuck that, she threw the rock at the Komodo Dragon. It hit it's head just as Vaas was picking up a stick. He turned to her with a frown and she shrugged. With a smirk, he turned back and threw his stick, which only angered the dragon more. It hissed and charged to Vaas. "Fuck, run!" he yelled, running back to Myra. She only had time to see the Komodo Dragon charging at full speed before Vaas grabbed her arm and pulled her to the boat.

They jumped in, the pirate lord hurrying to the back compartment. Out of pure panic, Myra picked up a grenade. She had a half a second to calculate the distance between the boat and the reptile, before she took off the pin and threw the grenade. "Myra, what the fuck!" Vaas screamed. "You want to fucking die?" he approached her and pulled her down. They had about ten seconds before it exploded.

"Ah, whatever," Myra mumbled, as Vaas grabbed her head with his arm and they ducked. A large explosion ripped through the air and the boat rattled. A low whine came from the intended victim. Vaas and Myra stayed huddled together as a shower of ash and sand fell over them, water mingling the mix.

"It better be fucking dead," Vaas grumbled as Myra listened to the subtle ringing in her ears. Woo, that had been close. "Cost me a fucking grenade."

"Ah, quite whining Vaas," the girl mumbled back, sitting up in his lap. He looked at her with a frown and then groaned.

The Komodo Dragon was very much dead, parts of it's tail missing and his two front legs. They left the small beach and Vaas led them on in the ocean, circling his island in the boat. He let Myra sit in the front with her legs dangling each side as the wind whipped through her dark hair. Vaas stole a couple glances her way, enjoying the way the bright sun hit her chest and arms, illuminating the tanned skin. Oh, how he wanted to be in her right now. It was almost an itch, to have her under him murmuring his name with a voice she only used when they fucked. It had been a couple nights, no? Maybe two. And already, he was in need of this girl.

They stopped at what seemed to be a small port. A dock connected the water to a sandy beach, and a small shanty lay at it's end. A blue and white aqua-bike was parked by the side of the dock, rocking with the waves. Myra had a pretty good idea of what Vaas was about to do.

And she was right. A couple minutes later, she was sitting behind Vaas on the aqua-bike, gripping his shoulders as he steered it slowly away from the beach. "You ready, mi amor?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder. She nodded and they were off.

That thing went so fucking fast! Myra had expected some medium speed shit, but this machine flew like the wind. They zoomed by several beaches, the wind making it hard to open their eyes. Myra's hair was floating behind her head as she gripped Vaas's chest in a frantic attempt to not fly away. He veered with such sharpness, that if the girl wasn't gripped to him, she might have fallen in the water. He drove around, screaming with joy as he gained speed. What was even more terrifying, was that he did some stunts off wooden planks in the water. Myra had begged him not to, but Vaas doesn't take orders. So, he flipped the bike around, enjoying every scream of terror from the girl.

He continued his stunts until he got bored of doing the same thing, and now Myra had grown used to his flips and stunts, not screaming anymore. So, he drove the bike back to the dock and the pair got back in the boat.

Myra's hair had dried with all the wind and it curled over her shoulders. As she flipped it to one side, her eyes met up with Vaas's. "Where to?" she asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, starting the motor and giving no chance to answer to the girl. She rolled her eyes at him and concentrated on the water.

Snacking on an exotic island was something. Vaas had brought some tropical fruits of all colors, nuts, some wine (Argentinian wine) and a blanket so the two could eat on the beach. It was pleasant, with the sun setting on the horizon, the day was coming to an end. They didn't talk much, mostly chatted about their little adventure/beach day. The girl satisfied her hunger and quenched her thirst. The day's activities had opened up her stomach, so she gobbled down everything.

"Come here," Vaas mumbled, plopping onto his elbows and motioning to her. She stared at him, swallowing the last piece of mango. When she frowned, Vaas just growled. "Just come here," he ordered, louder now. She crawled to him, kneeling down beside his laying form. His eyes roamed over her as she sighed. "Sit," he said, motion to his waist. With one throw of her leg, the girl had straddled his waist and sat back on his pelvic bone. The pirate lord sat up, and she passed her hands around his neck for supports. "Wanna know something?" he purred.

"What?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he whispered, boring his green into her blue. She squinted them, not sure of the meaning of his comment.

"Thank you," she hesitated.

"You're very welcome," Vaas purred, passing the tips of his fingers on her jaw. "Why don't we pick up where we left off, no?" he offered.

"Vaas," Myra protested, looking around at the empty beach.

"Please," Vaas murmured, inching closer to her. He needed her now, his excitement was too great. When he wasn't doing anything, he was imagining the things he could make her do. And now that she sat over him, he couldn't contain his need. He had even pleaded her, which was something he rarely did. Without having the consent of the girl, he kissed her lips. They were soft, despite the sun that had cracked them, the water had softened them. His hands grabbed her hips as she rocked over him, closing her eyes to enjoy his lips on hers. He kissed her, roughly, almost hurting the girl's mouth. He couldn't fully quench his terrible thirst, not quite. So, he gripped her hips and swiftly rolled her under him.

She didn't protest, but responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and bringing him closer. She dug her nails in his shoulder blades just as he nibbled his way down her neck, chest and bit the hem of her shirt. Everything became a rush as she decided to accept him. She sat up and allowed him to pry her tank off just as she did the same with his. They didn't have much time, who knew when some pirate would be patrolling the area? So Vaas hurried her.

He plunged his hand in her shorts, teasing her core just as she giggled. "That tickles," she snickered. Vaas frowned, feeling her excitement and not understanding her sudden giggles. She was ticklish there? The pirate lord shook his head and smirked, just as he continued his teasing. He felt her warmth and sudden eagerness, as he slid his fingers in her. "Woah," she said, arching her back to look at him. "We don't have time for that, let's go," she breathed, laughing when he groaned out. She wanted him too, he realized. It made him smirk to see her in need, finally.

It didn't take much time until both of them were naked. Myra didn't want to waste any precious time with foreplay, afraid of being caught on this beach, so she hurried him on. He lay over her, chest to chest as he pushed in. He buried himself in her, happy to finally feel her surprising warmth and intensity. With a subtle sigh, Vaas buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. She wriggled under him, pressing for more of him. And, oh boy did he give it to her.

What started out a bit slow, ended up rough and fast. Her hair was being pulled, while his back was being scratched. The roots of her mane were sore and it made her wince, which only made Vaas's need grow. "Baby," he moaned in her ear, his rugged breath fanning her neck. A shit eating grin appeared on her lips just as she felt her own burst of sexual desire erupt in her. He gripped her head, in-caging her head with his arms as he pushed harder and faster.

"Vaas," came the well welcomed moan of the girl. He had waited for her to do that, to show her vulnerability.

"Come on, baby, say my name," he breathed hard against her shoulder, lost in his own delirium. He gripped the skin at her hips and gave her three pretty intense thrusts to get his name out again. But, she just wouldn't obey. He wanted his name again, wanted that voice. So, he got rougher, angrier, pushing inside her with such an intensity he was sure she'd let it out.

"Mhm," she clamped her mouth shut, squeezing her teeth. No way was she going to give him what he wanted. Vaas had almost been there, she had almost said it.

"Come one, baby, say it, say it!" he urged, thrusting harder and watching her face contort with all the feelings erupting inside her. He could see it, that she was almost there, and he needed to hear it. "Let it out," he growled. Her chest rattled and out came a low growl, animalistic and loud. It vibrated against the pirate lord's chest and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Her legs squeezed around his waist began to shake. "Say it," he begged one last time, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he felt his own climax coming as well.

And so she said it. "Vaas," with that voice of hers. All husky and low, in the voice he loved most. And she said over and over and over again until both of them climaxed. And even after, when he slumped over her all sweaty and exhausted, she continued to whisper his name. "I could never get enough of you," he breathed out, which made the girl chuckle. He smiled, pushing himself up to look at her. "What?"

"You sounded like some romantic guy from those shitty, romantic movies," she snickered, and pushed him off her. The cool night air zipped at her bare skin, which made her grab her clothing fast.

"I can be romantic, you know?" he mused, as he was tossed his tank and trousers. The girl chuckled as she slipped into her shorts. The subtle buzz in her head made her aware of her exhausted state, the effects of her orgasm being evident. When she was fully dressed and satisfied, she lay back on the blanket with her arms above her head.

"Over there!" she heard a rusty, male voice rip through the air.

And just like that, what started off as a wonderful day, ended up in pandemonium. As the pair got to their feet frantically, twenty or so men with tattoos snaking across their faces, arms and chest, came rushing out of the jungle. With knives in hand and guns, they came charging. Myra froze as fear gripped everything that was left inside her. Vaas didn't have time to run to the boat for weapons, as he was pinned down by about ten men. It took ten men to take down the pirate lord... Impressive.

Myra's arms her pulled painfully as she was encircled by scary looking faces. Her body was beat down to the sand, some seeping in her mouth as she coughed. The Rakyat men screamed out in a unknown language, as they circled them. She tried to peer through the mass of feet to see where Vaas was, and she was taken aback by the amount of fear that gripped her when she saw him.

He was on his knees, blood drooling down his nose to his chin and dropping onto his chest. He head wobbled side to side as men stood beside him. Still on the sand with three men pinning her down, Myra screamed out and wriggled around to be freed. "No!" she yelled, her voice cracking. "Please! Don't hurt him! No!" Some men turned around with surprised looks on their faces as they took her in. She was begging for _his _life? Even she couldn't believe him.

As a black club came down on Vaas's head, Myra screamed out. She watched his body hit the sand and she cried out for him again. "Stop it!" she yelled. Just as her hands were released, she was already scrambling to her knees, crawling up to Vaas. She didn't know, even herself, why the image of Vaas hurt and bleeding was hurting her. But, she ignored it and knelt beside him, eyes popping open as she took him in. She was about to touch his face when a familiar voice broke the now silent air.

"What do we do with her?" with a hitching breath and intense fear ripping through her, Myra turned her head. She saw him, standing among the crowd of Rakyat men, with small amounts of tattoos on his arms. He watched back with the fear in his chocolate eyes. The same chocolate eyes.

"Carlos?" Myra asked, voice so full of anger. Just as she was about to stand, a club was beat down on her head and she was knocked unconscious. Her world tipped around, fading from light, to black. Until black took over and she fell.

* * *

**Alrighty, so after a day of swimming with sharks, exploding Komodo Dragons, stunts on an aqua-bike, and some sexy time, all this ends up with the Rakyat... Special thanks to SickMonkey89 for the swimming with sharks idea and advice.**

**Review if you want, I take constructive criticism very well! And thanks again to those who reviewed! **

**See ya next chapter! **


	26. Chapter 26: My Addiction

**_Alright, chapter 26, amigos! Thanks to all who reviewed! I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_You're my prescription, my addiction, my antidote. _

__Chapter 26: My Addiction

It was raining. A storm was rattling the outside world, dropping huge droplets of water on the jungle floor. The sound of water drops echoed back to Myra, buried deep in the temple's walls. The girl was sitting in a corner, hands tied behind her back, and listened to the water. _Drop, drop, drop. _The water made sounds that developed into words that only the girl could make out. _It's all your fault. Drop, drop, drop. _The storm growled outside, ripping the air with the monster that was begging to come out and play. She could hear the jungle trees going crazy, their leaves praying for the violence to stop. _Drop, drop, drop, just like Vaas's body dropped. _Myra covered her ears in vain, moaning for the drops to stop saying his name.

Her biggest concern; was Vaas still even alive? After the Rakyat had attacked, she had woken up in a stone room. The walls were grey and dull, covered in moss and dust. The roof was stone, covered in moist and water that dropped from every crack that sliced up the rock. She didn't even know where the temple was situated, just that she knew she was in a temple. The guard that had been posted at her door, had informed her of where she was. That was two days ago. Two days of complete ignorance, complete loneliness and utter fear. Every sound in this place was eerie, but soon became comforting. Except for the water drops that spoke the name she didn't want to hear. Her intense hurt for that face, that face that left a mark. The last time she'd seen it, it had been bloodied and half dead. She wondered sometimes, if it weren't for the food that was delivered daily, if the Rakyat had other plans for her. Why they even kept her alive, was a big mystery.

The temple walls groaned with the storm, growling with each gust of wind and threatening to fold onto themselves with every roll of the thunder. If the roof was going to collapse, Myra wouldn't even fight to live. She was empty, with nothing left inside her to fight. The only strain of hope, was the thought that maybe Vaas was still alive out there. If she didn't have the proof in front of her, she would still open her eyes in the morning and let her heart beat. However, if ever the proof came to her, she would let herself slip away. Why? Why would she even care if the man who killed her friends, kidnapped her and tortured her died? Because he had permitted her to escape. Escape the absurdities of the outside world, of America and of her own little boring life. To flee from the regards of her Uncle Robin, from the ignorance of her parents and the backs that turned on her through out her early life. What Vaas had given her, after a certain amount of time, was more than she could ask.

He gave her freedom to be who she was inside her head. She could think dark thoughts without slapping herself in the face, because back home, it was forbidden to think dark. If she was to speak about blood and gore, here on Rook, it was accepted. Back home, she would of gotten a whopping. And, when Vaas and her had sex, she could let the beast inside her loose, cut the chains and let it roam free. In California, if she did that with boys, she was a freak, a weirdo, whatever. How many times, when she was going out with her only boyfriend, Asher, had she been restraining herself? The answer is, every time. It was only with the pirate lord that she felt alive, on fire. Now, if the Rakyat took that fire away, what would happen?

Steps shook the girl form her daze. The feet shuffled by her door, mumbled with her guard and entered. The dimly lit room illuminated a dark figure, tall and familiar. Carlos. He had visited her twice, one time each day. He had tried in vain to speak to her, but the young woman refused to even open her mouth. To her, he was a traitor. She'd rather him dead, than with the Rakyat. "Hi, Myra," he greeted, voice low and somber. "I brought you some breakfast," and with that, he pushed a small bowl of burnt rice up next to her. She grabbed it slowly, not lifting her eyes to meet the chocolate brown. "You going to speak to me today?" Myra just gobbled down her rice in response. "Apparently not," he answered himself.

He sat down in front of her, crossing his legs under him. Chocolate eyes watch blue ones as they roamed around the room, avoiding him. She finished her rice in a blink, throwing the bowl back at him carelessly. "You know," he said, picking up the bowl. Myra, not giving a shit, folded herself back in her corner. "The Rakyat are the good guys here, not Vaas and his men. You may think otherwise, because it is all you know. But the warriors here, they vowed to protect their families, their culture and their people, and Vaas wants to take it all away from them. Imagine, Myra, fighting against a giant who only wants to terminate your people. These men, they fight every day for the good. They kill what is bad, not good. Don't you see the darkness in Vaas, and the light in us?" he was speaking like them now, Myra noted. He said us, not them. He was putting distance between his time spent with Vaas, and gluing himself to the Rakyat. But, Myra loved Vaas's darkness, how could she not, when she was just like him? Carlos would never understand. "Did you know Vaas was one of them before?" he asked. She wanted to say yes, but the words couldn't come out. She heard Vaas's story before, so when Carlos started, she phased out.

She thought of ways to escape, and go find out if Vaas was alive. If he was, it was save him and run. If he wasn't, it was simply run. Myra had tried desperately to evade this prison. Her first day, two Rakyat men had to hold her down in the corner by the arms because she was struggling, screaming and fighting to run out. Her screams lasted all night and part of the second morning, until exhaustion took over. The two men left her slumped body in the corner and left, leaving her to her lonesome. Every since, she hadn't tried anything else. She didn't have any weapons, and her attire made it almost cold in the temple.

"So that's why Citra wants to kill him," Carlos finished off. The sentence struck the young woman. He had said 'wants to kill' not 'wanted to kill', which led to think she still wants to. Which means Vaas is still alive! The girl's head popped up and her eyes bulged out, her fire slowly lighting back up.

"He's alive," she whispered, to her only intent.

"What?" Carlos said, inching forward. He didn't have time to register anything else, when the girl got up and ran. Her fire pushed her on to the stone frame, and out.

"That motherfucker's alive," she scoffed, rushing past a surprised guard. He was taken aback, used to her calmness in the shadows and not to her sudden outbursts. He was sitting down on a crate with his hand gun on the ground. When he saw her run out, he sat shocked for a while. Then, common sense burst out and he ran after her. But, she was already ahead. Her legs pushed on, her bare feet (yes, they took her boots so she couldn't use the laces for suicide) hit the rock floor with a flop. With her arms flapping at her sides, the girl veered a corner and ran up the stone steps. She didn't know where she was going, but she was definitely heading up, and hopefully out.

The steps of her two pursuers were following close behind. "Don't shoot!" Carlos was screaming to the Rakyat man. The latter one was screaming in an unknown language, ranting on and on, but it only gave fuel to the girl. Vaas was alive! That was all she need to burst through another corner and run down the stone hall. As she did, the storm ranted on, screaming and whistling through the air. The walls groaned with the wind as she rounded another corner, zooming up the steps as her breathing hitched. Her pursuers had gotten closer, Carlos's voice sounding clearer. Running, she felt her blood sizzling with her new fire. Oh, was it a joy to feel it again.

As she saw the light grey light ahead, she pushed on with all her might. She felt the Rakyat man hot on her heels as she emerged from the temple. She ran into rain and thunder... and into a Rakyat man. He seemed surprised as he turned and they made eye contact. Myra took this half second to notice the stone steps with bowls on the side that she only imagined had fire in them once the rain was stopped. It was all, and the Rakyat man had his hands on her shoulders and was pinning her to a wall. She struggled again, screaming through the rain and thunder. "Go get Ryan!" she heard Carlos yell a couple feet away.

The girl continued to fight, beating her fists against the Rakyat's chest, just as the other one came around to pin her arms down. "We can't keep her in there for any longer, we have to get Citra!" the older one yelled to his mate, struggling to keep the fighting woman under his control.

"You're right, keep her calm while I fetch her!" he yelled back through the sheet of rain. He left, while the other one grabbed her tied wrist and brought his knee up into her stomach to steady her.

"I don't to hurt you, but if you fight I will!" he told her, voice painted with a thick accent. The girl gasped for air, folding in on herself as she let her weak body take in the hit. She let the rain soak her until she caught her breath and stood up. As she did, the rain seemed to calm, becoming just tiny drops until it was only a drizzle. The girl looked up and saw the sky clearing up, still grey, but sun will pierce through soon.

The Rakyat grabbed her arms and dragged her on down the stone steps, her slumped feet hitting the stone and bleeding out. The low drizzle of the rain had started up a slow rhythm with the trees, swooshing through the wind and clanging on the stone ground. It was like a melody, that kind of melody that starts up in the mind due to self delirium. And that was exactly what was happening with Myra's mind. She heard the rain talk, like how crazy is that? But, crazy people don't know they are, they think they're getting saner. As for sanity itself, well, it had completely left the brunette's mind.

The stone irritated her bare feet, scratching the skin until blood left trails behind. The rain washed away the dirt on the girl's face, drawing small 'S' on her face. Dried blood mingling with the dirt, creating a dark crimson color that detached itself from the dark tan of the girl. Her arms, bruised from shoulder to wrist due to the whole night she had been held down, were weak and limp. The small cut on her chest wiggled from her collar bone to the center, where another assortment of bruises lay. The Rakyat men hadn't been violent to her, the only reason for which she had obtained her wounds were because of her fighting and constant want to escape during her first day here.

The man holding her dragged her roughly, letting out annoyed sounds from his mouth. He didn't bother with checking if she was hurt, tugging at her arm while she struggled to stay on her feet. Although, the exhaustion made it hard. Two days spent in total darkness makes it difficult for one to find it's energy. She was pushed to the ground, rough hands gripping her shoulders to make her kneel down. Her head lolled down, her eyes closing as she let the cool drizzle wash the back of her neck. The only thing that kept her from closing her eyes, was the extreme probability that Vaas was still alive, somewhere in the area she hoped. "Lift your head up," a man ordered, spitting out the words like venom.

"Why?" Myra mumbled, her head swinging from side to side as she tried to keep the smirk off her lips. Foot steps pounded the hard dirt ground as they made their way towards her.

"What did you say, puta?" an angry voice, not like the others she heard before, screamed by her ear. Myra smirked, unable to keep the dark humor from rising within her.

"I said, why?" she asked, louder and clearer, watching the feet on the ground shuffle impatiently. There was a huge intake of breath from the man as she imagined him raising his hand to then bring it down on her face. But, before such a thing happened, a voice rang out.

"Ryan!" came the erotic voice of the well known woman leader. Citra. "We don't hit a lady, even though they are soiled with the touch of the demon!" she scolded. Her soft and calculated footsteps got closer, dusting the ground with her leather sandals. They got right in front of Myra, toes wiggling a little. "Unlike them, we don't hurt people who were given a chance to join us," she whispered closely, which led the brunette to think she had bent down. "You should thank us, little one."

"For what?" Myra spoke, smirking. She finally lifted her head, blowing strands of hair away from her face. Her bound hands wiggled to be freed as she watched the dark green of Citra's eyes bore into her own blue ones. Her hair was tied back with a weird looking elastic, while she still wore the same clothes as the last time they had met. "Your hospitality?" the brunette joked.

"I have offered you a place among us, and you refused," Citra answered, ignoring the low chuckling of the captive woman. "I brought you here and kept you alive, despite the troubles you run with. And now, you can't even bring yourself to thank me?" her voice became rougher, her R's rolling off her tongue exquisitely. She got up, circling the captive like a tiger preying on an antelope.

"I don't need to thank you for anything," Myra spat, looking sideways at the now growing anger of the other woman. A smirk appeared once again as she saw the fury in Citra's face, taunt muscles, clenched jaw and burning eyes.

"Who then, Vaas, my brother?" she snapped, circling back to face her now, bending down to become at eye level. "You think he is the one who saved you? That kept you alive?" and with that, Myra scoffed. Vaas had told her, just not long ago, that the only reason for which she was still alive was because of him.

"Yes!" Myra growled back. This earned her a slap on the cheek form the woman leader. The young woman clasped her cheek with her bound hands and chuckled, her head to the side with the momentum of the slap.

"You speak of him like he was your savior!" Citra yelled, eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You are just another whore to him, Myra! Bring him!" her final order left Myra shocked to the bone. They were going to bring Vaas here? The brunette couldn't contain her excitement, forgetting about the other woman who stood before her. Blue eyes scanned the environment, passing over stoned walls and towers, scrolling over dirt paths and landing over trees with markings on them. As soon as they landed upon the two Rakyat dragging a mutilated body, the fire in her raged.

"What did you do to him?" the girl snarled, keeping her eyes on the man she thought had died. Citra laughed, putting a hand on her stomach and throwing her head back.

"Doesn't matter, what he did to our people will never compensate for what we did to him," she growled back.

Vaas was in pretty bad shape. The two Rakyat men had to drag his lifeless body with huge efforts. His legs hung behind him and his head was lolled forward. Filth crusted his entire body, not to mention the blood that had mingled with the dirt. A huge scab cut through his bloody tank top and sliced the delicate flesh of his torso, the skin opened and vulnerable to infection. He couldn't lift his head, but the brunette was sure it was abstract art of bruises.

The girl stared as they slumped his body down, picking him up violently by the shoulders and making him kneel down. His head still couldn't lift, and Myra begged him internally to see his eyes. His chest heaved up and down dangerously slow, like if his lungs had been crushed, and Myra hoped they hadn't. As she struggled to stay on her knees, resisting the urge to just crawl up to him and lift his head, she heard the subtle chuckle of the native woman beside her. "He isn't going to save you now, is he?" she mused, voice low and somber. But, Myra wasn't listening. She continued to stare at Vaas with her breath caught in her throat, limbs rigid and chest burning with... something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Hurt?

As the fire continued to rage in her abdomen, she bite back the angry growl that ripped through her chest. "Look at me," she said sternly to the intention of the pirate lord. He didn't budge, his head swinging from side to side. "Vaas," his name seemed to reanimate the life in his muscles and bones. The muscles of his neck twitched, as his arms (hands bound behind his back) struggled for freedom. A sudden spasm took over his entire form, so quick that it disappeared as quick as it had appeared. The native woman by her side seemed to become impatient, shuffling her feet and clearing her throat loudly.

"You heard the lady, brother," Citra spoke through clenched teeth. "Pick up your head with the only dignity you have left, if you even had some," she spat the last words like if they had contained venom. Then, Myra caught sight of the real problem. She could see his bottom lip and chin. His lip was quivering, like if he was cold. The rain was humid and the air was hot, there was no reason for Vaas to be cold. The only reason left was the drug deprivation. He hadn't gotten a fix in probably three days maximum. _Oh shit, _Myra thought. _This is bad._ "Pick it up!" Citra yelled, grabbing her brother's disheveled Mohawk and lifting his head up with veracious violence.

His face _was _bad. The first thing Myra saw was the incredible amount of blood staining his face. It was mostly dried, and crusted his eyebrows, the stubble of his beard and his nostrils. A deep and ferocious cut sliced the skin on the bridge of his nose, indicating that he had probably had his face punched out. His right eye was dangerously swollen, red and blue bruises marking the engulfed skin. His bottom lip was busted, and a cut sliced from the corner of his mouth to his chin. A huge amount of bruises marked the left side of the pirate lord's face. As he inhaled with great efforts, more blood oozed out of his nose. The muscles in his jaw twitched, but he continued to avoid her gaze.

The brunette was surprised with the amount of anger that blew up in her at the sight of Vaas's face. She couldn't handle to see him vulnerable, defenseless with some Rakyat fucker punching out his face. What surprised her even more, was the burst of energy that threw her to her feet and towards Citra.

The native woman did not expect such actions at all. Given that the girl was weak, dehydrated and pretty beat up from having been knocked unconscious, it had to be pure adrenaline that pushed her to her limits. Citra had many advantages that compensated for all of Myra's advantages. Being a well trained fighter, as soon as Myra had thrown her fist up, aiming for the woman's face, Citra had backhanded her across the face. The brunette groaned in frustration as she clutched her cheek. Citra was perfectly composed, legs shoulder width apart and eyes gleaming with malicious pleasure. As she watched the poor girl struggle on her feet, tied hands clutching her face, she chuckled. "Attacking a trained warrior was a stupid move," she mused, clenching and un-clenching her fists.

"Bitch," Myra muttered, feeling wave after wave of raging fire take over her body. She just had to get it out.

"What did you say?" the native woman growled, stepping closer to the wounded girl. "What did you call me?" she pressed, voice harder and stronger. Citra took a couple of steps towards Myra, as the latter one straightened up and frowned in a determined way. "What did you dare call me?" the woman leader yelled, straight in the other girl's face.

"I called you," Myra started, looking straight into the divine dark blue of Citra's eyes. There was an exchange of glares before Myra spoke again, "a bitch," she finished off. This really set off the bomb that was waiting to explode inside Citra.

The native woman threw her hand up and brought her fist down into Myra's face. The latter one stumbled back with a searing pain bursting through her cheekbone. "Fuck," she groaned, clutching her face again. She felt the rough hands of the other woman clamp down on her shoulders as a knee was rammed into her stomach. A series of throbbing pains pumped through her gut, making her body double over in pain. Another punch struck her jaw and then another one hit her cheekbone again.

"Stop, Citra!" a familiar voice broke through the silent air. Except for Citra's roars of anger and Myra's whimpers, everyone else was watching, including Vaas. But, what could he do, he was tied and beat up? With closed eyes, Myra felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Carlos pulled Myra back from the raging woman and stood in front of her. "I don't think anymore is necessary," he declared, voice low and strong. The brunette opened her eyes and looked over Carlos's shoulder. He turned his head ever the slightest to give a look at her, which made her gulp.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Citra yelled back, approaching the two at dangerous speed. Carlos put his arms out to stop her.

"Citra!" he barked, which made the woman leader recoil, lifting her raging eyes up to him.

"I am the leader here and she's just some... whore!" she yelled, eyes crazy and bolting.

"And I thought we were best friends," Myra mumbled sarcastically. Thank God Citra did not hear that!

"You don't decide what I do to the hostages, Carlos," Citra said, much more calm and sane this time. She squared her shoulders and lost the about to pounce posture. Her once curled hands were now resting on her hips and her mouth twisted out of the snarl to be replaced in a straight line. "I decide what kind of punishment they deserve."

"Don't you lay a fucking hand on her," Vaas groaned out. Myra's eyes shot up to him. His eyes stared daggers into Citra's back as his mouth had turned into a snarl. He seemed to want to pounce on his sister, body inched forward and arms begging to be released from their restraints. A vicious growl escaped his lips, much like an Alpha wolf protecting his Alpha female. _Not time to think of wolves! _Myra giggled internally.

Citra spun around, eyeing her brother with much anger. "And you're going to stop me how, dear brother?" she joked, throwing her head back and laughing. The only reason for which she was laughing was because she knew Vaas wasn't going to do anything due to the restraints.

"I swear, I'll fucking kill you," Vaas breathed out, gulping in air like it was gold.

"Not before I do!" Citra said, almost bouncing on her feet. _Pathetic, _Myra thought. It made her think that the two siblings might have been hard with each other during their childhood. The two probably could not share and always fought for their parent's attention. They had taken their childhood rivalry to a whole knew level now, always wanting to be the one with the last word. "The fun part is this," the native woman started to explain, turning back to Myra with a much more serious look on her face. "Tomorrow, I will bring you to my temple and celebrate your up coming deaths. I will make you watch my people dance, sing and celebrate and practically beg to be the one to kill you, like a true warrior. Then, I will allow each of my warriors to have some private time with you dishonorable pieces of scum. I will be the one to finish you off, both of you," as she said this, she passed her burning glare between Vaas and Myra, articulating each word with exaggeration like if the pair were deaf and needed to read off her lips.

"Pathetic," Vaas mumbled, speaking Myra's mind as his head lolled side to side. Citra approached him, taking his chin and violently bringing his head up so her mouth could meet his ear. Myra fought the urge to run her down and bury her face in the dirt, and maybe fill her mouth with the filth.

"I wonder how pathetic I'll be once I rip her heart out in front of your eyes," Citra snarled into Vaas's ear, smiling when his eyes widen ever the slightest. "Exactly," she finished, standing and bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. She bit her lip innocently and turned to Myra, who still hid behind Carlos. "Oh and your nice little tiger, Bella isn't it? Well, whatever her name is, she wondered off trying to find you," she said, shaking her head sarcastically. "Well, be a good girl and, before you die, we might release her in the jungle. But, cause some trouble here, and I'll make sure she suffers. Oh, that poor thing," and with that, she turned her back.

Myra felt so fucking damn angry. By itself, her mouth twisted from a snarl to bearing her teeth. Then, an animalistic growled ripped her chest in tremoring vibrations. "No!" she barked, pouncing onto Carlos's shoulders, trying her best to reach the native woman, who was walking away triumphantly. "Where is she!? Where is she!?" as she screamed, Carlos got a grip of her and shook her.

"Hey! Myra," he yelled in her face as the girl continued to claw her way through his body to attain Citra. "Myra, I know where Bella is!" this caught the young girl's attention and she snapped her eyes up to his.

"Where?" she demanded, a pinch in her heart growing as she imagined her poor tiger alone and probably starved. Carlos licked his lips, a look of shame covering his eyes.

"She's in a cage out here," he said calmly. "She's fine, she's got food and water, don't worry," he burst out, trying his best to reassure the girl.

"Carlos!" a male voice broke the air and Carlos turned to whom ever was talking to him. It was a tall man, with tattoos snaking all over his body and face. His long dark hair was tied back and he had this Asian look to him. "Citra wants both of the hostages in the same cage tonight, she said 'for their final night' and un-tie them, this shit face won't be going anywhere," he finished, looking down at Vaas and spitting on the ground next to him. Carlos nodded. A small feeling of relief washed over Myra as she thanked Citra in the deepest of her heart for letting her have a last night with Vaas. _Oh well, _she thought. _Bitch ain't __**that **__mean. _

"Ok, thank you Ryan," Carlos sighed, passing a hand in his hair. "I'll take-"

"No," Ryan interrupted, his low voice cracking. "I'll do it, give her to me," and with no word he could possibly say, Carlos handed Myra over to Ryan. The man grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her on. She could feel her anger diminishing as a Rakyat took Vaas's arm and brought him up.

The pair was dragged through a dirt path. They rounded a couple of stoned corners, passed under a canopy of exotic trees before arriving at a small opening. There was a hut in the middle of the clearing, a shanty at the far end and a cage beside the hut. A couple of weird looking birds poked around the clearing, picking at the dirt or chirping at each other. Ryan dragged Myra to the cage, making the other man drag the pirate lord on as well. Before he opened the cage, Ryan cut Myra's restraints with his knife and then slung her inside like she was dump. She fell face first, coughing out dirt and rolled over on her back. The two men cut Vaas's restraints too, but each threw a punch to his face before shoving him inside. "Motherfuckers!" Myra yelled, anger flooding every single vein in her body as she stood up.

"Shut your mouth or we'll be doing the same to you!" Ryan yelled, locking the metal caging together and stomping off.

"Fuckers," the brunette mumbled under her breath.

"I don't think that's going to save your nice little ass there, darling," Vaas grumbled on the floor, on his back with his eyes closed. With a heavy sigh, the girl passed a hand in her hair and crouched down next to him. She hesitantly lifted a hand to touch his face, bringing it down as not to startle him. His face was wet from the drizzle that was still falling. The mud was slowly clearing from his face, taking the blood with it as well. He needed to have his face cleaned up. From the corner of her eye, Myra saw something glisten in the dim lighting of the evening. A puddle!

With one quick motion, very un-rational, the brunette ripped the bottom of her shirt into one long red fabric. Crumpling up into a small ball, she bent over Vaas' body to dip the tissue in the muddy water. The water dripped back into the puddle as she squeezed it like a sponge and brought it up over the pirate lord's face. She let some of the droplets hit his eyes before letting the soaked fabric fall onto his skin. Vaas opened his eyes, keeping them stuck on the grey sky as he felt the brunette watch him. "Sit up and rest your back on the caging," she ordered in a mono-toned voice. He obeyed, groaning out his evident pain, but made it.

After he had sat up, Myra could more easily dab at his wounds, taking the mud and blood away. The silent routine of dip the rag into the puddle, wash his face then rinse the fabric, continued on until the silence got unbearable for both of them. "I should of killed Carlos," Vaas declared, locking his eyes with the girl's for half a second before she went back to work on his face.

"That still wouldn't of saved us from the eventual possibility of being captured by the Rakyat," Myra answered, punching herself in the mouth mentally for defending Carlos, who was literally a traitor. She dabbed harder on the cut on his nose, making him wince.

"Those fuckers were probably watching us on the beach, fucking lookers," he muttered, looking discretely into the girls' shirt as she bent over to wash his chin. Even though he'd seen all of her, he still enjoyed the small peaks he stole down her tank once in a while.

"Talking about the beach," Myra started, the whole scene coming back into her mind. She had to frown so deeply not to let her blush become evident. She slowly dipped her hand in the puddle, pulled it out and squeezed the rag. Her blue orbs watched as the water dropped into the muddy puddle, creating rings. "You said something," she finished hesitantly. She didn't dare look up at him as she pushed the soaked rag against his cheekbone. The water pooled down his cheek, hung at his muscular jaw before dripping down onto his chest.

"I said many things there," he said, hint of joking in his voice. The brunette bit the insides of her cheeks, cursing herself internally for asking what she was about to ask.

"You said that you could never get enough of me," she slowly let the words roll off her tongue, sensing her chest heave up and down faster with the acceleration of her breathing and her heartbeat. "What did that mean?" she asked, the final words coming out in a whisper. There was a short silence where Myra held her breath, her hand stuck on his cheek with the wet rag under her palm. Blue orbs snapped up to green/hazel ones in an attempt to have an answer. The crazy green stared right back, hint of pleasure and determination mingling in with sadness and hunger.

"Because I'm addicted to you," he whispered. His words made a shiver slide down Myra's back. The husky tone in his voice made goosebumps rise on the skin, his deepening stare intensified the fire that had almost died out in the girl. He was addicted to her, like a drug? "You're my drug, it's like fucking insane," he pressed, inching forward to add spice to his words. Myra stared right back, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes wide.

"You're... addicted to me?" she stuttered for the very first time in her entire life. She couldn't believe it, that this dangerous, badass motherfucker was telling her he was addicted to her.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," he breathed, inching forward again despite the cut on his chest. _Man, _the brunette thought. _Nothing stops him from getting what he wants. _"I'm addicted to your fucking fighting skills, sarcasm, fierceness. To your eyes, your lips, your smell and," he inched ever the slightest again. "I'm addicted to the way that you taste, the way your back arches when you cum and when you squeeze those legs of yours around me. When you give me that smirk, or that frown. I'm addicted to the curve of your waist, as fetish as it sounds. I'm so fucking addicted to the curve of your neck, the warmth of your body and your fire. _I'm addicted to you,_" he finished, voice husky and low. He said that, the brunette noted, like if it was the last time he'd ever talk to her. Like he would never live a day longer to be embarrassed by the thought that he told Myra how he felt. What was even more strange, was that the brunette felt the same way towards him.

"I guess were both addicted to the same things in each other," she whispered, regaining feeling in her numb hand to be able to wipe the blood off his forehead. "I'm addicted to your bravery," the girl started, getting the pirate lord's attention. "To your humor and your laughter. I'm addicted to your hands and arms, your shoulders and the words you use when... when we have sex. I'm addicted to the crazy, rare ass color of your eyes and that scar on your head. I'm addicted to the way you style your hair and beard, to your voice and your skin. I guess, in my own way, I'm addicted to you too," she finished off in a whisper, head low and eyes averted from the searching green ones. It had taken everything she had left inside of her to say those words, and now she felt exhausted. All this time, the strange feelings and desires that raged in her had been an addiction, a search for a fix. As she wiped away some more blood and mud, Vaas reach up and around his neck. With his eyes boring into her's, he untied the thin black rope that held the green gem. The green rock slid off his chest and he caught it in his hands.

Before the girl could react, he took the two ends of the rope between his fingers, reached around the girl and tied his necklace to her neck. She felt the warm gem hit her chest and she shivered. "It looks way better on you anyway," he finished. The girl breathed in, smirking when he leaned back against the metal caging. She had his necklace now...

"Why did you leave the Rakyat, Vaas?" she blurted out, eyes still avoiding his.

"Isn't it obvious, they're cocksuckers," he joked, coughing when his lungs couldn't support his laughter.

"No, for real Vaas," she pressed, kneeling down closer to him. He sighed heavily as the girl brought her eyes up to him.

"Alright," he folded, much to Myra's content. "When I was still very young, I had all these expectations weighing heavy over me. I could handle it, you know, all the fucking nobility shit. But, one day, one fucking day, I found my mom dead. Some bastard had stabbed her in the heart with the knife of our tribe, and just later on did I find out who did it. My fucking sister, that cunt killed our mother for the sake of her intense beliefs. Then, right after I had walked away from my mother's grave my father told me I had to fuck my sister, get her pregnant so she could give birth to the new Rakyat leader. Of course I fucking panicked, and that cock sucker told me I didn't need to since it would be later on in my life and I would be ready. My parents never planned on us being twins, so it made it even more difficult.

"So anyway, with my mother's death and the thought of fucking my sister in mind, I tried to continue on. Really hard, trust me. Then, that bitch, that fucking cunt, went behind my back and killed my father to have her chance at glory. She even had the guts to come to my room, soiled in my father's blood and tell me we were now at the top. She tried to get me to impregnate her, but I beat her up so bad she couldn't even speak. We were seventeen at the time.

"And that very day, I learned it all, her plan. That whore planned it all along, her chance to the throne. Her plan was to kill our parents, get me to impregnate her and once it was done, kill me as well so she would sit on the throne until her only child became of age to rule the tribe. As selfish as she is, she planned it all for herself. But, I was smarter than my old man. I wouldn't let her go behind my back and literally stab me in the back. So I left." he breathed it all out at the end, like he had been holding it back forever, and he probably was.

Myra didn't know what to respond to that, so she just stared. How awful, to put such a young child up to such weird and horrible things. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She didn't know what else to say.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Vaas scoffed, frowning.

Suddenly, Myra had the urge to comfort him, to make him see that he wasn't the only one with things like that in his life. That he wasn't alone. "When I was young," she started, hanging her head low. Vaas turned to face her, curiosity blooming inside him. "My parents used to go out often, leaving us in the care of our uncle Robin. Well, care. He mostly neglected us and left my sister and I to ourselves. Jane always had this instinct about him, always told me to stay away from him when possible. I didn't know why until he tried to hurt me.

"I was five and innocent. He was a grown man with alcohol in his system. My sister stood between us, and she begged him to leave me alone because he wanted to rape me. Well, that's not what Jane said. She said, "He wanted to hurt you and I couldn't let you suffer now, could I? I don't want you having bobos." She actually let him have her instead of me. To compensate, he made me watch. I didn't understand at such a young age, but later on I did.

"Uncle Robin died in a car accident months after, but the hurt he left behind didn't die with him. He hadn't stopped after the first night, nope, every single time he babysat, it was the same charade. He got drunk, tried to hurt me and ended up hurting Jane instead because she wanted to protect me. After he died, Jane ignored me and never once protected me again. She'd done all she could, I guess. We never told our parents, which to this day, I regret," Myra felt so light. Light as a feather soaring through a light blue sky. Getting that weight off her shoulders made her sigh and smile. Damn did it feel good to let it all out.

"Shit, Myra, I'm sorry," Vaas broke through her daze. She turned to face him, smile still on her lips. He greeted her blue orbs with his green and returned her smile.

"Don't be sorry," Myra said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "It's in the past and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Come here," he ordered, flicking his wrist for her to come closer. She dropped the rag in the puddle and snuggled up to him. Before he could take her leg in the familiar manner, she sprawled it over his waist herself and let her head fall on his chest.

This was their last night before excruciating death. Myra felt like it was one of the best nights they've ever spent together, even better than the sex nights. She closed her eyes and held back the emotion rocking inside her body. "Vaas?" she whispered.

"Mhm?"

"I know this is stupid to ask," she started, feeling her voice coax with emotion. "But can you hum to me please, anything?" and now her voice cracked and the emotion took full on control. Tears rimmed her eyes as she felt the sour pinch to her heart. _Fuck, _she thought.

"What do you want me to hum?" he asked, voice so calm as he pried his fingers through her knotted mane. The simple touch of his fingers soothed the pain in her heart as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

"Anything that you want," she replied, tone masked with sadness. It was the very first time she cried before Vaas and showed him all that emotion. He hadn't taken advantage and was actually trying to comfort her.

"Ok, good night, Myra," he whispered.

"Good night, Vaas," she whispered back, trying hard not to erupt in sobs.

He started hum. Myra didn't know what he was humming, but just the sound made her cool down. Her whole body started to shake, not because she knew she was going to die, but because this was the last time she'd ever be with Vaas. Even though there were times where she wanted to rip him to shreds, she still liked him. And, in reality, she was addicted to him.

Myra dozed off to the sound of Vaas humming. To the touch of his skin and his warmth. Vaas, her brave man that had the same amount if insanity in him as she did. Who was just like her in some ways. Who intrigued her as much as he made her mad. She smiled in her sleep, recalling the day they first met on the boat, how clueless of how their story would unfold. Did he know? Did he have a clue?

She was happy to be ending like this. With Vaas. _My addiction. _


	27. Chapter 27: Cook Me an Escape

**_Alrighty, so here it is! Most of you thought that the previous chapter was the end, well, it isn't! Still got lots of stuff left for our famous pair haha! It took me some long time to write this chapter, but it was worth it! Alright, enjoy and thanks to all of you who review, it is very appreciated!_**

* * *

_Your time isn't up until the ringer sounds. _

__Chapter 26: Cook Me an Escape

Damn the heat and the humidity for not letting Myra sleep properly. Shit, this was her last night ever and she couldn't even sleep! Not until the early lights of day, when the weather cooled off just a tiny bit, the girl felt herself drift off. Even after Vaas had fallen asleep humming to her, she couldn't get the sticky feeling of the weather off her skin. So, she watched him sleep, murmur some Spanish obscenities and she would respond. Maybe she was going crazy, but who wouldn't after being told you'd die the next day.

When the horizon became light grey and the weather lost the sticky hot, humidity, Myra closed her eyes. She felt as if she was swimming in a moment of peace. Swimming in cool waters, so blue and delicious. The feeling reminded her of what it felt like to be in Vaas' arms, swimming. Oh, the feelings he evoked in her, she could never explain how he did it. He just knew how, and used his knowledge to his own advantage. As she swam, the brunette dove her head in the lake of peace, drowning all the sounds of jungle wild life with her. Under the blue, it was quiet and clear. Hovering in mid waters, the girl felt the soft texture of the water ease her pains on her body.

Suddenly, it felt like she was receiving drops on her forehead. How could that be when she's under water? The droplets continued to dot her cheeks and eyes, until the young woman reached up to wipe them away. Frowning at the hand in front of her, Myra looked up at the surface. She saw small drops of water hitting the surface, and then falling down like rocks to come and hit her forehead. How odd. Then, she heard it. A voice. "Myra," it was so vague and low that the girl could barely make out what it had said. Twisting around under the blue in search for the voice, Myra hit something. Something hard and fleshy-like. A fucking human arm!

With a horrifying scream that ripped her throat apart, the girl scrambled away from the lonely limb. There was another sound behind her until she felt hands clamp down on her shoulders and she woke up to someone whispering her name.

Through the dark sheet of remaining darkness, Myra stared right into a pair of somber eyes. She realized, as she continued to stare, that Vaas was gone from under her and she lay on the ground. A sheet of sweat glistened on her skin, illuminating in the dim light of day. She tried to keep her body from scrambling away from the intruder, but she couldn't help but think he was here to kill her. "Myra!" she knew that voice! Carlos? No, it was someone else. Then, she took half a second to take in the dark features of the man. Short dark hair, somber eyes and broad shoulders. The still darkness wasn't illuminating all of his face, so the girl could not place him.

"Who are you?" she whispered, propping up on one elbow.

"Brave, it's me," he responded. Timo! The girl could not contain her excitement as she burst to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed his body against hers until he whimpered.

"Timo!" she squealed, still not being able to believe he was here. "You're here! You're fucking here!" he patted her back three times, soothing her. Myra was so happy, bursting with joy she hadn't felt in a little while. Hugging Timo made all of the other things vanish in a blink, including her up-coming death.

"Brave, please," he whimpered as the girl continued to squeeze him in her arms. A huge smile broke her face and she chuckled. He took her biceps in his hands, trying his best to pry them off of him. "Brave, you have to listen to me, it's important," he urged. The girl nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed for her outbreak of joy. She looked around until she found what was missing. Vaas!

"Where's Vaas?" she blurted out, turning to face the dark silhouette of Timo.

"He's fine-" he started.

"Where is he?" the brunette pressed, leaning forward to get a better look of Timo's eyes. He sighed, passing a hand in his dark hair.

"He is with the others in the shanty over there," he responded, gesturing with his head to a point behind Myra's head. The girl looked back, frowning when she saw the door to the shanty opened and a small light emitting from it. "Some others are flanked on the outskirts of this excuse of a village or temple, and others are waiting for our signal to come in from the north," he explained. Myra saw the two, mutilated bodies of Ryan and the other Rakyat man. She wished she could have been the one to end them.

So, if Myra understood this correctly, there was going to be an ambush here from an army of pirates. But, would it work. "Will it work?" Myra asked, speaking her mind. She still didn't keep her eyes off the shanty, begging for Vaas to just pass by so she could be sure this wasn't a trap.

"Yes," Timo assured her. "We've got fucking AKs and they've got knives. We might lose some of our men, but we're going to make it out of here. Hey, listen here," he ordered. The young woman sighed, looking down at the ground. "I need you to listen very carefully, because we don't have much time and I'll only say this once."

"Alright, I'm listening," she grumbled back, taking the green gem that Vaas gave her between her fingers. She twisted it, looking as the small reflections of light hit Timo's face.

"I'll give you an AK and some C4. You and Vaas have to climb to the roof of the temple, plant the C4, blow the temple up and then jump in the river beside it. Capiche?" he asked, boring his somber eyes into the soft blue of Myra's. Well, on the bright side she's finally shoot someone and blow up the ugly stone thing. On the other hand, she could get shot or blown up if she didn't jump.

"I'll have to jump?" she asked, voice trembling ever so slightly. It wasn't the fact that she'd jump really, but that she would have a blowing up temple behind her in the process. She could be burnt or killed...

"Hey, you can do it," Timo comforted, taking the girl's face in his hands. He brought her eyes to his, nodding his head to let her know everything would be alright.

"How did you find us, though?" she asked as he brought her to her feet. Wobbling slightly due to her weak legs, the girl used Timo's shoulder for support. Snaking an arm around her waist, he helped her wobble to the opened cage.

"We captured a Rakyat, and well, after torturing him, he gave your location away," he answered. It was hard for the young woman to imagine Timo torturing someone. He could be gentle, and even imagining pulling this off was hard. How could a pirate cook have put this all in order and made it work up until now? During his drug dealing years, he must of pulled off ambushes of the sort.

He brought her out the cage, helping her make her way towards the shanty where apparently, everybody was. The morning air was becoming humid again and sticky, clinging to the girl's skin in the form of sweat that glistened. Having had barely three hours of sleep, Myra cursed the air for not letting her have some energy for this. She could feel her lids drooping and hot from lack of sleep. Another advantage for the Rakyat that she'd have to turn in her favor.

Small chatters could be heard from the shanty, as the pair approached. Boots shuffled the ground, AKs were reloaded loudly and angered voices argued. A small squeak got the brunette's attention as they made their way up the incline to the shanty. "Bella," the girl whispered. She'd forgotten about her lovely tiger!

"She's alright," Timo assured, patting her back. "We'll try to bring her to the convoy by the entry of the this village before we start. Or else, she'll have to follow me back," he declared. Excitement bubbled up in the girl again as they got closer. Their boots made the steps of the shanty squeal and the floorboards cracked as they made their way in.

The first thing Myra saw was the huge amount of pirates gathered around a table, where a sketch of a map sat. A lit candle illuminated the angered faces of every pirate in the shanty from the center of the table. The air was stuffy, and the glares made the girl want to turn around and leave. Their eyes, glistening with somber anger, pierced darts into her face like they thought she was some how in fault. How could she be when the Rakyat had attacked_ her_, and not the other way around, which could of caused some problems for the pirates.

"Well good morning!" she heard the chirp of Vaas from behind the pirates. She smiled. She had thought that their 'good night' would be the last good in the rest of their lives. And now that he had said 'good morning', it finally made the girl realize she was going to get out of here. She let his voice sink in before answering.

"Good morning, Vaas," she responded, her voice almost melodic. She bounced on the balls of her feet ever the slightest, feeling Timo release his hold on her. To her voice, her small tiger appeared from the mass of legs and hurried towards the girl. Myra bent down and patted her feline, feeling a small wave of relief wash through her as she noticed not a scratch had been inflicted upon her small body. The thing jumped and cuddled at the girl's legs, searching for attention and care.

Footsteps pounded the wooden floorboards as the girl got to her feet. A silence settled, the intensity of the suspense making the silence just too unbearable. Light blue eyes scanned the faces in search of the one and only. As the footsteps got nearer to the crowd of staring men, their eyes fell from the girl's face to the ground.

And, with the necklace around her neck feeling oddly heavy, Vaas appeared among the crowd. He held her gaze with his green crazy eyes, familiar smirk pulling at his lips. He was holding a small sketched map in his hands, head tilted to the side slightly as he looked at her. There was an exchange of smirks between the pair, different things running through their minds. The last time Myra had seen Vaas, he was prepared to die. Now, he looked as energized as ever. He was still pretty badly bruised and cut, but the important was there. He could stand, walk, run and let's hope, fight. "Come and join the preparations," he suggested, rising a brow at her, which induced a huge amount of relief and joy to wash over her.

She approached the table where the map lay, inching her chin forward to get her eyes to the map before her body. The map was a really badly sketched one, the perimeter of the are drawn in a simple black line, the buildings were circles, the temple was a triangle and the Rakyat guards were stick-men. It looked like a child from kindergarten had drawn this. No, a kindergarten kid could draw better than whoever drew this. "I drew this wonderful map, chica, so we could burn these motherfuckers down," he announced, clear pride in his voice. Myra had to hold in a wave of laughter, but could not suppress a chuckle.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked to get the irony out of her mind. Vaas smiled, obviously happy to have someone pay attention to his work. Well, shitty art work. He leaned in and placed a finger on the paper, tracing lines and circles. Myra couldn't stop the connection to an army general from flashing into her brain. She felt a small nudge at her calf, and looked down to see Bella sitting down beside her foot.

"Their rotations work like this," he declared, passing his finger from the temple to the entry, then another around back from three buildings to the center and back. Another rotation worked from the center to the other set of buildings and to the entry of the camp. And last, the once rotation in their hidden area from the entry to them and back. "Three guards are permanently posted at the entry, four at the temple's steps and one in the center," the pirate lord continued, eyes concentrated on his kid-like sketched map. "They've got four fuckers that are supposed to be changing with the ones who were here before in about an hour or so, so we have to move fast," he said, bringing his eyes up to the men encircling the table. "Jeb, what's their weaponry like?"

"They've got mainly knives and handguns, but a little of AKs," the Jeb in question answered. Vaas nodded once, smirking and obviously delighted.

"Won't take much to terminate these ones," he muttered to himself. Myra smiled, crossing her arms as she admired his hand illuminated by the candle light as it gliding around the paper. "How about our men at the entry, are they good to go?"

"They're ready, boss," said a lone pirate from the back. Vaas nodded again, his smile just becoming bigger and bigger.

"Get my men around the perimeter to be ready when the first gun fires go, understand?" he asked the air, but the pirates around him knew he was talking to them. "And someone get me that fucking C4 already," a small chuckle escaped his lips, as he turned to give a wink to Myra.

"The C4 is ready to be picked up at the convoy, boss," Jeb replied, bringing his broad form at the front of the pirate crowd.

"Good, now we attack from here," Vaas continued, pointing to the small area of shaded (which must be how he draws a forest) and bringing his finger up behind three circles. "Once they've rotated out there, we sneak in, kill them nice and quiet, then get to the center, capiche?" all the men around him nodded. "The convoy at the entry takes care of the guards there while coming in and eliminating the little rebel fuckers. My men around the perimeter take out the temple guards as well as the remaining rotation. And us, we take the central rotation," he explained, gliding his fingers over the map. "There will be more men coming in for sure, they're in the temple, that is why we have to blow it up."

"These fuckers won't know what hit 'em!" a pirate yelped from the back, throwing his fist into the air.

"Now, boys," Vaas said, smirking with his eyes still riveted on his map. "Don't go fucking crazy, use the fighting skills I wasted my fucking time on teaching you and don't you fuck up," giving his instructions, the pirate lord straightened up and crossed his arms, still not taking his eyes off the map. "The little lady and I are goin' to take care of the temple," he finished, chuckling as he brought his burning gaze up to the brunette. She smirked at him, shook her head and looked back down at the map.

A slow frequency of shuffling feet started as the men moved around, milling towards their AKs, rifles and handguns. Someone tapped Myra on the shoulder, a smug looking pirate with a gash on his temple. It was a kinda of "good luck" tap on the back. Myra felt a small boost of confidence, but remembered about her own wounds. Despite the bruises on her arms, her weak legs and the the bump on her head from getting bashed in the head, she could still operate. A sly smile formed on her lips at the mere thought of getting her sweet revenge on the Rakyat who'd assaulted her, and to prove to those pirates what she was capable of. It was also an opportunity to show off her training, and prove to herself it wasn't for nothing.

Another pirate came around and tapped her shoulder, chuckling when the girl tapped him back on his back. Timo came around the table, grabbing a monster looking AK in his hand and weighing it. The gun was tossed from hand to hand, until the cook decided it was going to go into the young woman's hands. "You can get some ammo in the back," Timo said as he handed the gun over to Myra. The girl smiled eagerly, feeling the cool and heavy structure of the weapon. She fit the butt into the crook of her left shoulder, held it up a bit and snickered delightfully. A big gun was all that was left to give one final boost of confidence to the girl. "Be careful with that thing," the cook warned her, giving her a humorous grin. "I'm bringing Bella back, after the guards are down though," the girl just smiled as he left to get his own weapons, Bella trudging alongside him. Myra prayed that the thing would make it to safety as soon as possible.

As the brunette was continuing her study of the gun in her hands, Vaas came over to her, arming his handguns and strapping one across his chest. "Now, pera, get some ammo because we're about to bounce!" he said, almost bubbly. The girl looked up with a grin and met his crazy green eyes. They shined with a vivacity never seen before, glistening in the dim lighting. He stepped closer to her, the pair still grinning to each other. As he leaned in and Myra lowered the gun, he licked his lips. "Don't you wonder that nice little ass of yours away from my sight, chica," he mused, tapping the said ass. Before Myra could complain of his behavior in front of the pirates, Vaas planted a firm kiss on her lips and almost skidded off.

He left the young woman shell shocked, but she recovered with a grin. It was just Vaas to be that way. Last night, he was calm and accepting his death, and now he was happy and almost bubbly, ready to mow down an entire village. Myra got the said ammo from the back, strapping the straps across her chest and putting some in the pockets of her shorts. Although her attire was not matching at all the situation, at least she wasn't going to be sweating and bleeding in trousers.

Equipped with an AK and ammo strapped across her chest, a handgun tied around her thigh and a knife at her waist, the young woman set her mind into what she called, attack mode. She followed the mass of pirates exiting the door and brought her eyes to search for their lord. Surely, Vaas was standing alone, fidgeting on his feet while he waited for the girl. He was geared up with two knives at his waist, about five (completely useless) handguns in their holsters and an AK in hand. He smirked again, walking off with his men and the girl trailing behind him. The girl listened to the small thuds of boots hitting the jungle floor, as she tried to steady her heartbeat. The stress of a shootout was starting to weigh heavy on the girl.

Myra walked in silence with her head down, mind concentrated on the stealth and quiet plan to be executed. She followed behind Vaas, who seemed to be having a jolly old time. As they trooped on, guns clanging and boots thudding the dirt ground, Vaas was literally skipping. He seemed to be full of joy just at the thought of some action. They passed under the canopy of trees, the young woman still observing the pirate lord, and walked into the jungle to hide. Myra calculated her feet so she made less noise, just a small swooshing in the under brush.

They came to a halt, Vaas passing to the front of the group to command. He gestured for the group to crouch down as he did himself. Through the brush, Myra could see the wooden structure of three small shacks, close together with ropes hanging here and there. As blue eyes squinted to get a better view, the brunette spotted three men walking in line, lingering by the rim of the jungle to look for anything suspicious. The three shared one gun, which the bigger one held. The other two had scary looking machetes in their hands. As the girl observed in uter silence, Vaas crawled to her. "I get the one with the gun, Jeb gets the middle one, and I left the last one for you," he whispered to her, chuckling silently when the girl smirked. So, she was going to kill one... nice of Vaas to think of her.

As Myra followed the pirate lord to the front of the group, a low whispering started up. She heard one pirate mumble to another,"She's going to fuck it up," and just wanted to punch his teeth out and give them to her mother. However, such a fracas would cause attention to be riveted their way, which is not what they wanted. Instead, the brunette just glared at them and resisted the urge to bare her teeth at them.

As for killing the Rakyat guard, it was easy... apparently. After studying their rotations a couple of minutes, Myra figured out that all three turned their backs to the jungle and walked off. It would just the perfect alibi, the three (Vaas, Jeb and her) could come out at the same time and assassinate their targets in utter silence. Proposing this to Vaas, he nodded his head with a satisfying "hm." This added to the girl's confidence as she approached the shacks with her knife in hand and AK slung from her shoulder. "Go for it, girl," Vaas whispered to her before taking his own position in the middle of Jeb and her.

The trio watched in silence, with the group of impatient pirates behind them, as they watched the Rakyats come around the shacks. There was a moment of silence and accelerated heartbeats. If they fucked it up and one Rakyat called out, their plan would go to shit. Rakyats would pour out of everywhere and they would be forced to have a shootout, which could cause in a failure. So, as Myra waited for the command of Vaas, she clenched her sweaty hands and prepared her legs to pounce. _C'mon, _she thought, licking her lips anxiously. _Just turn around!_

And they did, all in synchronization. Vaas took just one step, and the three pounced out of the trees. Myra charged for her target, feet fast but quiet, and knife in hand. He didn't see it coming. Using the tactics that Vaas taught her, she grabbed his shoulders with her right arm, holding his body against hers, and thrust the knife into his throat with her left hand. He struggled against her, arms wiggling and hands searching for some flesh to sink the knife it held into. Although, he can't scream with a knife down his throat, he let out small whimpers as blood gurgled out of the wound. The knife in his hands fell, as he did to his knees, hands at his neck in an attempt to live. Myra pulled the knife out and kicked his body onto his stomach. She put her booted foot on his back, bent over and planted the knife in his skull.

The feeling of the blade vibrating under broken bone was strange, because it also had the mixture of sinking into something soft and mushy; the brain. Feeling her usual rush kick in, she heard a whimper and a groan. Vaas was dragging the body of his victim behind the shack, hands under the man's arms where blood had gathered from a slit throat. So, the brunette tugged her knife out, grabbed the Rakyat's feet and dragged. Fuck was he heavy. The dirt raked under the dead body, seeming to make too much noise in the quiet area. Sweating and out of breath, she slumped his body behind a pile of crates at the back of the shack, and holstered her knife.

Boots scrunched the dirt as Jeb and Vaas made their way over to where the brunette hid. Crouched over with blood covering their arms (and Myra noticed she was covered in some too), the signaled for the girl to crouch down as well and shut up. The trio worked their way back into the jungle, signaling for the others to come out. As the troop of pirates came out in a low rustle of leaves, they dispersed into three groups to hide behind the three shacks. And that is when Myra saw it.

Sitting on a row of crates filled with ammo and guns, a bow was hung from the corner of a wood box and arrows filled the interior. _Holy shit, this is a fucking jackpot! _the girl exclaimed in her head, her whole body igniting with excitement as she jogged, crouched over still, to where the weapon lay. Someone followed her, their boots crunching the dirt behind her. As she was about to take the bow in her hand, Vaas grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Can you get the guy on the roof?" he asked, whispering. Myra thought he would trash talk to her for wanting to use a bow and arrow, but, he was actually asking if she could get the Rakyat guard who was on the roof of a shack on the other side of the square.

She looked back at the bow, taking it gently in her hands. It was made of tree branches and so were the arrows, with sharpened stones at the tip. Her dad had taught her some bow and arrow skills when she was younger. "I can try," she whispered back, looking up at the smirking man. He nodded as she turned with an arrow in her hand.

She stood behind the pile of crates, adjusting the bow and preparing her arrow. The girl lifted the bow up, pulled back the string and aimed the tip of the arrow at her target. He was a large Rakyat, probably would survive if the arrow hit his chest, so her best shot was the head. Breathing in and feeling the string dig into her fingers, as she tried to slow her heartbeat so the shaking would cease. The tip of her arrow landed on his forehead, just as his eyes met her. _Shit! _she thought. _Shoot now! _and she let the string go and watched the arrow fly, wishing it would hit where she had aimed. And it did. The arrow head sunk into the Rakyat's forehead just as his body slumped back and fell onto the roof of the shack. Woo, close one.

A low chuckling emitted from where Vaas stood behind her. "Gee, when did you become fucking Katniss Everdeen?" he whispered, voice fighting to stay low. Myra smirked, turning back to put the bow and arrow in the crate.

"Since when do you watch the Hunger Games?" she whispered back, watching as his face lit up and he smiled.

"Back to work now, Miss Everdeen," he ordered, making his way back to the awaiting men.

An annoyed grumble cam from the pirates after the little exchange between the two. The brunette tried to ignore it, but failed when one pirate said something about love birds. She wanted to turn around and slap him, but decided against it. She opted for making her way back to Vaas and crouch down, waiting for the next orders. They came soon after.

A shot was fired from Myra's location. It echoed through the silent morning air, rebounding off the walls of the temple and the shacks. A moment of pure silence settled it, just as the brunette's left ear started to ring. The pirate's anxious shuffles started up, inciting the girl's heart to beat even faster. The plan was to wait until the Rakyat came out, for the convoys from North and South to come in, and then they would come in from the East and West. _Let's go! _she urged in her head, fist clenching and mouth tightening. Her teeth gritted together, her whole body anxious for a kill. And her mind just wanted to go back to the compound, but she knew she had to fight her way out of there first.

Shouts came up from the temple to their left, rising among the sound of boots pounding the harden earth and heavy breaths. From where Myra was crouching, behind a pile of crates next the shack's wall, she could see a handful of Rakyat men running to the center, knives and weapons in hand. _Perfect, _she thought, smirking. _Those bastards fell right into our trap! _The young woman couldn't contain her excitement and urge, biting her lip and fidgeting on her feet. Her bent knees did not allow her to move forward, and so did Vaas's hand on her shoulder. She felt him lean in until his mouth was at her ear. For just a brief second, he let his breath fan her neck and it was enough to get the girl's heart to slow. "Be patient," he whispered. _Pff, look who's talking! _she wanted to retort, but her throat was dry and her tough was rough like sandpaper on the roof of her mouth.

Myra put her hands down on the earth, digging her fingers in the dirt and watched as more men filed in the center of the village. They looked anxious, looking around to desperately find the source of the gunfire, but at the same time, reluctant to go find it themselves. It was a perfect ambush. The prey was scared, and the predators were hungry. To the greatest of reliefs, Myra saw the approaching pirates from the South in the jungle under brush. They held their guns at eye level, aiming for the Rakyat. Suddenly, a weird jealousy invaded Myra. She felt like stomping her foot and screaming,"Why do they get to shoot them, and I don't?" however, it was a bit childish for the girl to do so.

The convoy from the south approached again, which led the girl to think the one from the north was coming in as well. And just as a pirate step out of the jungle lip, a Rakyat shot. "Let's go!" Vaas shouted. "Let's go motherfuckers! Run, run, run!" and with that, Myra was off like a bullet.

With her AK in hand, and leveled up to eye level, she stomped off. First, she fired at the mass of jumbled Rakyat men. The recoil on the heavy gun was more than she had anticipated. She almost fell on her ass when she first fired the weapon. Taken by surprise, she searched for cover. Pirates were milling in from ever corner, shooting the AKs, throwing knives and beating the men with their fists. However, the Rakyat were responding well. With their knifes, they threw them at incredible speeds and would always hit their targets. Pirate bodies fell to Rakyat knives, and sometimes, to their guns.

As the girl ran to a pile of crates, she spotted the mouth of the cave. _Shit. _A mass of Rakyat men piled out of there, screaming and roaring out in anger with guns and knives in hand. As bullets zipped through the purple air, the brunette watched the army of native men run out. Smirking and taking in a breath, she got on one knee, plucked her body out of the pile of crates and fired. Her shoulder resisted better to the recoil as she fired, hitting bodies, head, arms and legs. Blue orbs observed excitedly as bodies hit the floor in a mass of blood and agonized screams.

When shots were getting fired her way, she got up and ran. Her next cover, the wall of the shack. Some pirates ran in front of her, shielding her from the bullets. However, they went off elsewhere, shooting and throwing their knives here and there. If she wasn't being fired at, Myra would of said it was pleasant to watch the battle. It wasn't some sloppy shootout, but a strategist one. Right now, it was equal. As many Rakyat bodies fell as pirate's did. Even though the pirates had guns, the natives were Gods with their knives.

As the brunette hit the wall with her back, she heard a bullet whip past her ear. _Close one, too close,_ she thought. Her eyes shot up to the scene in the center. She recognized Jeb, running around as he fired. Vaas was covering his body with crates, while he mowed down some natives. And Timo was running the other way, Bella in his hands as he did. He was making his way to the south, where the convoy was probably. With a smile of appreciation, Myra made a mental noted to thank Timo later.

Myra's body jolted forward, her gun highing up as she fired again. Her bullets hit some men, but she was being fired at again. She covered back behind the shack, gun close to her body. Who was shooting at her constantly? All she needed to do was find him and shoot him. She put out her left hand in view, and the shots came her way again. Her head searched for the source, since the bullets had come from somewhere near the temple, if she was correct. So, she doubled back behind the shack, crouched down and walking fast. She made her way around the other side, lay down and placed her gun before her. Looking past the wall, she saw her target.

_Motherfucker, _she thought with a smirk. It was just some native man with a gun, thinking he might as well kill the "weakest" subject in his enemy's group. Well, Myra wasn't weak and she was a good shooter. Her mind shot her to her feet, and made her fire a crazy amount of bullets his way. Once she couldn't shoot anymore, her finger pressing on an empty trigger, she whipped the magazine out and plucked in a new one. Now full of ammo, the girl circled back to her previous position, happy to have her stalker dead.

She ran out of her hiding spot again, irrationality taking full on control. Firing at native men, who were firing at the pirates, she ran her way to Vaas's location. Her body slid on the dirt floor, dust rising around her, as she covered behind a crate pile. A zillion bullets ripped the air around her and she covered her head with her hands. Her knees came up to her chest and her AK hung from her shoulder. _"_Fuck!" she screamed through the bullets.

When the bullets ended, she grabbed her weapon and, in a quick motion, got to her knees and fired her gun over the crates. She counted three bodies falling before regaining her sitting position behind the crates. The huge rush came right then, filling her veins with the adrenaline she was in need of, and made her mind swirled with tactic ideas and strategies.

She got to her knees, gear on her body clanging. She needed to get that C4 planted. Vaas told her he was going to plant it himself, and return for her. If the temple was exploded, then the men would stop coming and going. Her head shot up, eyes widening. If they kept coming and going, it only meant one thing. That was where they kept their supplies like ammo and all the other shit! Now, if the temple was destroyed, they'd run out of ammo and the pirates would win.

With her mind swiveling with idea, the brunette got to her feet and charged to where Vaas was screaming Spanish inanities while he continued to shoot the native men. His eyes were open wide, his eyebrows pulled together and his arms jolted back and forth with the recoil of his weapon. As the girl ran to him, shooting Rakyat men who dared to approach her with knives in hand, someone came running after her. She didn't have the skills yet to be running backwards and shooting someone. So, she just ran faster, avoiding when two men crashed into a crate pile and sent the contents flying.

She was tackled when she least expected it. Her feet slipped from the ground as her back was being shoved forward. The AK went flying, swirling in the air as the young woman went down. Her face hit the hard dirt, just as a yell came out her mouth. Dirt and dust filled her mouth and nostrils, enticing a coughing fit, as her assailant flipped her over. Her hands went up instinctively, blocking the blade that was about to come down on her chest. His arms hit hers with great impact and force, and the girl could of swore she heard a bone crack. All she knew was that a strange pain was starting up in her wrist.

The Rakyat man over her straddled her waist, pushing down on her arms as he roared out in anger. Myra herself was screaming, her muscles aching with the pressure she was exerting on them. The blade was centimeter from her neck, trembling as it started to slowly make it's decent. _No no! _her mind screamed. She could feel her muscles weakening, the pain in her right wrist intensifying as her attacker continued to push on her arms. As the blade came millimeters from the skin at her neck, the girl panicked. And out of panic, she threw her left elbow up and hit the native man's chin with a loud thudding. The knife was flipped to the side, not before digging a gash into the girls right shoulder.

With a yell of pain, Myra threw her fist up and smashed it into the native's face. Her shoulder burned like fucking shit, her wrist was in pain and now, so was her hand. As her assailant doubled back on his ass, she got to her feet. Sweat beaded her forehead and chest, and she wiped it off with the back of her hand. Panting and a bit dizzy, the young woman threw her foot up into the man's gut. He writhed and yelled, curling himself into a small ball. Merciless, the girl took the gun out of it's holster at her waist, aimed at his pathetic head, and shot.

Brains and blood exploded everywhere due to the proximity of the gun when it was fired. As Myra bent down to pick up her Ak, she took the man's knife as well. Blood was flowing down her shoulder and arm, dripping down to the ground. Her arm was starting to become numb, prickles of pain pin pointing under the flesh. She could barely curl her fingers around her handgun, since she was starting to loose feeling in them.

Dropping down on all fours, the girl crawled her way to where Vaas was still mowing down some cock suckers. And Myra realized it was a bit too silent for a shootout. Turning her head, she saw the low count of Rakyat and the abundance of pirates. Some pirates were actually walking around, heads turning side to side still paranoid, but there was still a kind of slow motion to the battle now. And Vaas gun had ceased. And now Myra was on the ground, not having noticed that she was on her side, eyes wide and staring in the air. A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her up to meet their chest. The warmth was familiar, and she smiled. "Shit, that cut is fucking deep, we got to get her back soon," Vaas said, swearing when a Rakyat was shot down right beside him.

"I'm fine," Myra spoke, her voice surprisingly normal. "We have to blow up the temple, or else they'll just keep coming at us," and with that, she laughed a bit. Vaas touched his fingers to her wound on her shoulder, pressing to measure how bad it was.

"Alright," he said. "Timo, stay with her until I'm back with the C4," he ordered, dropping her body and getting to his feet. He patted his trousers, looking up at Timo. The cook bent down to pick up the girl, whispering soothing words when she whimpered.

Vaas stomped off, two main things on his psychotic mind. One, his sister. Where was that bitch so he could slice her in two? He remembered her leaving, but he wasn't sure if she had just left the scene or the area completely. If the latter one was the case, then Vaas was going to be fucking angry. And the last main thing was getting that C4 to get Myra out of here. Her cut was pretty bad, sliced down to the bone. She looked alright to walk, climb and jump, but he knew that in a couple of hours, when the blood would of drained out, that she would start to wobble and faint. If she wasn't taken back to the compound to stitch it up, she might not make it.

With those thoughts in mind of Myra dying, Vaas ran to the entry of the sorry excuse for a village to get the explosives. However, someone stood in his way.

The Rakyat relative stood with his dark eyes glimmering with somber darkness and blood covering his arms and chest. A knife was held in his hand that shook slightly. The sight was funny to Vaas, so he laughed. However, what happened next surprised him even more.

The Rakyat took out a handgun and aimed it at him. The pirate lord only had time to dive out of the way, and the native man had already fired. The bullet hit Vaas' thigh as his body thudded to the dirt ground.

A shot rang through the air as Vaas yelled, not out of pain, but frustration. Someone idiot Rakyat fucker had dared to fire at him. A jumble of feet appeared in front of him as he struggled to his feet, barely feeling the bullet that was now lodge in his thigh. He groaned out when he recognized the boots of not only Timo, but of his little warrior princess. How in the world had she known to follow him because something of the sort would happen? _Guess she sees the fucking future man, _Vaas answered himself as he towered over the small group of pirates surrounding him.

Myra, with blood covering her entire arm, stood in front of him, eyes widened at the sight of his wound. Her face was pale, oh so scary pale. Timo stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder, starring at Vaas like he was a cage animal about to do a fucking clown trick. "Dude, you're shot," said Jeb, walking in from behind the cook. His eyes roamed over Vaas's leg before coming back up to his face.

"No, I thought he was fucking hugged by that piece of shit," Myra said sarcastically, stating the obvious that Vaas was shot. She didn't take her eyes off his wound either, as she spoke. Her mouth hung slightly open, fear slowly creeping up to her.

"We gotta get you outta here man," Jeb persisted. The pirate lord was getting pretty annoyed with him, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

"Timo," Vaas growled, avoiding the girl's stare as he looked at the cook. "The C4."

"Getting it, get the girl started on the climb," Timo answered, leaving Myra's side. The girl was fine without support. Vaas and her were fine with their wounds... for now. Both of them knew they would soon come to bite them in the ass sooner or later.

"Let's go," Vaas hurried, taking Myra by the arm and limping towards the temple.

The fight had dissipated, the pirates having obviously won. The battle was down to the pirates having some alone time with the natives, torturing them in any way they could possibly think. Bodies lay all over the place, not to mention arms and legs slung here and there. Residue from explosives hung in the air, clinging to the molecules of oxygen and slowly drifting. Hovering in the air was the sour and metallic smell of blood and death. Tickling the nostrils of the young girl was the sweet scent of victory.

Vaas took the lead, marching with eagerness towards the temple. Myra lagged behind, smirking and taking her time to take in her new found victory. Her first with the pirates and being actually a participant. She breathed in once, letting the smile spread on her lips as she took in the sight of triumph. "Nooo!" the roar of anger, destroyed with sadness and last hopes, ripped through the air as a pair of feet pounded the ground.

Turning around surprised and a bit afraid of whatever the fuck that was, Myra was met with a dark body slamming against hers. Her breath caught, just as a series of tremors pulsated from her shoulder, sending waves of fire and pain. Her back arched and she screamed, her hands fighting against the ones that were fighting to get to her throat. Whoever attacked her tried to straddle her for more access, but failed in doing so when the girl would not stop wiggling and struggling. Another scream escaped the girl when a hand was pressed against her shoulder.

The brunette heard the gurgle of blood surging from her wound, and felt the new and warm blood ooze out. Yelping and fighting, still not being able to get her assailant off her, Myra tried hopelessly to get a look at him. Yep, it was definitely Carlos.

His left eye had a scrape over it, bleeding over the chocolate orbs. His face was bruised up pretty bad and he had a fucking huge gash on his side. "Get off her!" Vaas growled beside her. Yay, the big bad pirate lord was now saving the day again!

"Get his feet!"

"GET OFF HER!GET OFF MY FUCKING GIRL!" and Carlos was yanked off of her, leaving the girl to an open sight of the now grey sky.

"Timo!" it was Jeb. Rolling her eyes, the girl tried to stay steady to turn off the pains in her shoulder. "Fuck she's bleeding out again!"

"I'm fine!" Myra growled, yelping as she sat up. Her desperate search for Carlos came up empty. Where was that motherfucker? "Where'd he go?"

"Bitch couldn't stay and fight so he ran away like a fucking pussy!" Vaas yelled, inching his body towards where Carlos apparently left. So, he ran away? Away from Vaas? _Is that even possible? _the girl asked herself as she got up with the help of the cook. _Well, considering Vaas's wound, guess it is. _

"We have to go," Timo urged, putting the well welcomed explosives into the pirate lord's hands. "You guys are losing blood fast. Get to the other side, we'll be waiting with the wheelers," he concluded, not leaving any time for the pair to answer before running off with Jeb.

The two didn't waste time with getting to the temple. The first climb was easy, which was just getting on the stone ledge and reaching up to go on the second. Vaas helped the girl get on the ledges, pulling at her forceps. Despite the girl's screams of pain, the pair made it half way up. Panting and bleeding out all their blood, the two stared up the temple to where they were supposed to reach. "Fuck that's high," Vaas said, weighing on his leg to memorize his pain. Myra didn't need to move her arm to know the pain was there.

"What, you a pussy?" she mused, ignoring his glare as she began her assent.

Her arm was the worst, of course, but she kept conversation the man below her to distract her from the pain. "So, my girl huh?" she asked, scrunching her face up in pain as she pulled herself high, feet searching for toe holes in the stone to rest. Vaas chuckled, whimpering slightly as he pushed on his leg.

"Well, I guess it could said that way now," he replied, breathing rasp and fast. Myra smiled, reaching up on the dirty stone and found a space to wiggle her hand in. Pushing up, she let out a yelp of pain, staying put and panting after to get the pain to go away.

"So, should we make it official?" she joked, making sure her tone was sarcastic so not to alarm the pirate lord. The said pirate laughed, moaning out as he pushed higher on the rock.

"How about Facebook official?" he mused back, making the girl above him chuckle lightly.

"You know about Facebook?"

"Of course," he answered, a bit offended. "What do you take me for, a cave man?"

"Look at this place, Vaas," the girl laughed, covering her pain up as she continued to climb. "Doesn't like urbanized to me."

"It isn't, fuck, it's a fucking human trafficking island," he groaned. "Don't expect us to have tanning salons, grocery stores and a fucking mall," again, his words made the girl laugh. At least she was laughing and not concentrated on the pain in her arm.

"A grocery store, that's a good idea, maybe you should bring that to Hoyt," the girl mused back, bringing herself up and looking up at what was left to climb. Oh so little left, just two to three pushes and she was up on that roof.

Vaas just grumbled back in annoyance. "What, mad because I insulted your back in time island?" Myra giggled, reaching up to the final ledge, feeling a bubbly feeling of pride invade her stomach.

"Hey, watch your words, chica."

"Yeah, yeah," the girl ranted, bringing her body up and yelping out again. "Or you'll fucking skin me alive," she mumbled. Rolling on her back, she landed on the roof. Soon after, the panting pirate reached the top as well. He rolled in beside her and they stayed on their back for a while, recuperating. Both their wounds were now hurting like a fucking bitch back to bite them in the ass. Before Vaas could let his pain get any worse, he got to his feet in a groan and took the C4 from where he had secured it in his belt.

"Alright," he started, planting the explosive right smack in the middle of the roof and stood back. "Get up and get ready to jump, 'cause this bitch his going to blow," and with that, he grabbed Myra's arms and swooshed her to her feet.

"Couldn't get a better plan than this?" she mumbled, dusting herself off as she approached the ledge. Down below was the river they were supposed to jump in. It was moving fast, but not to fast. There were no rocks in sight and the water looked pretty deep. The girl calculated that she had a good chance of surviving if she jumped.

"Yes, and it was to leave you behind and get the fuck out," the pirate lord replied, annoyance in his voice as he placed himself beside the girl. "Ready?"

"No."

"Good," and with those words spoken, the pair took three steps back, breathed in, ran and jumped. They had to give themselves a pretty big swing to clear the small amount of land if they wanted to actually hit the water and not the rocks.

In mid air, eyes wide with fear of sudden death, Myra heard a click and a huge, fucking huge ass, boom. An explosion ripped through the air, fire and debris flying. The heat radiated to the bodies in mid air, boiling their skins and thoughts. Fire, damn did it make you think of burning alive. Sheesh, if Myra wasn't struggling with keeping in a girly scream, she fought the thoughts that scream death by fire. Before plunging into the water, she heard a loud chuckle. Vaas, everything was funny when it wasn't for him.

The cool water enveloped their bodies and calmed their burning skins, soothing the thoughts of the girl. The blue turned crimson with the blood as they twirled and struggled for the surface. Once broken and head bobbing up and down, Myra turned to look at their accomplishment. Yep, the temple was burning like a bitch and exploded down to only the structure.

Vaas emerged from the water and admired his doings, smirking. The young woman swam back to shore, panting once she reached the ground. Soaked with her clothes clinging to her body, the girl wobbled around for a bit, her shoulder numb. The blood was gone, but some new appeared once she was out of the water. Her damp hair clamped to her neck as she grabbed her sides, feeling the cramps coming in. _I hate swimming, _she whined internally.

"Did everyone see that, because I will not be doing that again!" came the booming and musing voice of Vaas. The girl smirked and rolled her eyes playfully upon seeing the pirate lord splash out of the river.

"Shoulda brought a camera man!" Myra mused back. "Oh wait no, this place isn't civilized enough to own some," she pretend to remember, pouting her lower lip. Vaas gave her a scowl, shaking his head like a child.

The pair directed their eyes to two four wheelers. Sitting on one of them was Timo and, at the back, Jeb. The latter waved them over, bouncing up and down which only incited Timo to roll his eyes, annoyed.

Knowing for a fact that the pirate lord would no be in condition to drive, the brunette reached for the driver's seat, hands aiming for the steer. "Woah, woah," Vaas joked, taking her hands away from their goal and shaking his head while he tsked his tongue. "I ain't your bitch."

"Vaas, look at yourself, you've been shot!" Myra protested, stubbornness peaking through. No way was she sitting in the back, it hurt her butt every time.

"Myra, you've been stabbed!" he retorted, letting go of her hands and pointing at her wound. She shrugged and pouted her lower lip.

"It ain't that bad, besides-"

"I can see the bone," Vaas interrupted, glazing his eyes. He slouched on his good leg, hand on hip and ready to battle for the front seat like a child would.

"That bullet is centimeters deep into your thigh, that's worse than seeing the bone," threw the young woman, throwing her good hand up and raising her eyebrows. "And no, we do not see the bone."

"Alright then, wanna know who's in more pain?" Vaas dared, inching forward. There was a loud groan from Timo who was getting impatient with their little childish games. "How about we punch each other's wounds and see?" the pirate lord suggested. Myra quirked a brow and huffed.

"That's idiotic," she mumbled.

"You're idiotic."

"Oh, for the love of God Vaas, let me drive the fucking wheeler!" she exclaimed, discouraged to the point of tears with his infant behavior.

"Nope."

"Then, you're walking," she concluded, marching to the wheeler, eyes determinate and posture straight.

"I'm not fucking walking!" came the exclamation of the pirate lord as he grabbed Myra's good arm and twist her back to face him and away from the four wheeled machine.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" Myra was getting so frustrated, and the wound on her shoulder who just kept burning, itching and hurting, wasn't helping.

"Twenty-five and happy to be," was his stupid reply.

"Than act like it!" and she tried to yank her arm away, unsuccessful.

"Hey!" it was Timo, obviously impatient. "Can we get the fuck outta here?"

"Not if she carries me around like I'm her bitch!" yelled back Vaas. He let go of her arm when she sighed, happy to have touched her ultimate discouragement.

"Seriously Vaas, let the girl drive," Timo sighed. There was a moment of pure victory for the girl as she embarked on the wheeler, smirking and keeping her eyes averted from the pirate lord.

Ten minutes later, cruising through the dirt paths, was two four wheelers. On the last one, was a very happy Myra, despite her wound that hurt like hell, and a pouting and angry Vaas. From far, he looked like a child, who didn't want to go shopping with his mom, but was forced to. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his lower lip pouted and his back relaxed back. With every bump, his half bald head would jiggle side to side, and, when looking in her mirrors, Myra would hold back snickers upon seeing the pirate lord. He looked like such a child!

They arrived at camp a little before sun set, driving their wheeler up to the shanty just for the sake of humiliating Vaas. The two were accompanied by a very intriguing crowd. First, Doc was there with two pink boxes and a metal blue one in his hands. He was ordering a couple of small pirates around, telling them to clear a shanty. Oh, the wounds had to be tended.

Myra was taken with Vaas to Timo's kitchen. The latter one not happy to have all his tools being soiled in blood. The Doc took care of Vaas first, the latter on laying on the counter while the girl watched from her chair. Doc took a tool to pull out Vaas's bullet. From there, everything blurs for Myra. Bobbing her head down, she saw the incredible amount of blood pooling from her arm. That four wheeler ride had totally drained her.

First it was the dizziness, then it was the screams and cussing from Vaas, and finally, it was the soothing voice of Doc. "Stitches, we need stitches," some rumbling around as the girl's eyes fought to stay open. Her breathing took up most of her hearing at that point. "Disinfect her wound," someone touched her hand, the one that was so numb she could barely feel anything. The hand was familiar, oh yes, it was Vaas's.

"Stay.. me...fuck...Myra!" Vaas's shouts were cut to just small words. Why was he screaming? The pain was finally going away, Myra felt good. She just needed to sleep, and she'd wake up fine and happy. Oh, Vaas, he did things backwards sometimes...

"She'll...fine...don't...worry," that was the Doc, and a tool, and maybe some uttered words from the girl's mouth, she couldn't be sure.

"Here...I'm...with...you," again, she thought that was the pirate lord, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Alright...let...sleep...fine," SLEEP? The girl almost jumped in happiness that all the noise was finally going away and now she could sleep. If she could jump up and scream, she'd be hopping around yelling "Yuppie!"

Before she allowed herself to sleep (who the fuck allows themselves to sleep...Myra!), she heard the last words of the pirate lord. "I ain't leaving her," and with that, and a peck on the cheek, the pirate lord leaned back and watched his little warrior princess sleep. Despite his wound, he was still awake, a bit numb and hurt, but awake. "Guess who had the worse wound?" he whispered in her ear. Was that a smirk from her? Maybe.

"It's...still you," she managed to croak out before she smirked and fell asleep. Vaas laughed, took her hand and lay his head on the table, closing his eyes to the slow and soothing sound of Myra's breathing.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed, review if you want!**

**Alright, so if any of you can draw, it would be pretty cool if you could draw anything pertaining to this story example; Bella, Myra, Vaas and Myra, Roy, Timo, the camp, basically anything you want! Give me the link and I'll go check it out! I really wanna see how you guys see my characters :)**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and to those who reviewed... See you next chapter! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Limpy McCripple Pants

**_I am so sorry for the time that it took to post this chapter! But, here it is! I really hope you like it! Review if you liked, or not, I take constructive criticism well!  
Thanks to SickMonkey89 for her help and advice, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters, meas a lot!_**

**_Alright, on with the show now, no?_**

* * *

_Time and memory are true artists; they remold reality nearer to the heart's desire._

Chapter 28: Limpy McCripple Pants

Myra woke up. She just simply woke up. Opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Well, she couldn't quiet see the ceiling since her vision was blurred by a bright ass light. Only, she was sure there was a ceiling, there had to be. What was even more strange than that white light blocking her view of the ceiling, was the plush mattress under her. Wait, how did she know it was mattress? Well, she didn't, she just assumed with the cushiness, that it was a mattress. It could have been shit, that's all she knew.

Her blue orbs squinted in the light. Why was she on a bed (or mattress) anyway? Had this adventure been all a dream? Had all her feelings, personal revelations and discoveries been just purely made up by her mind? Shit, this couldn't be! But, it was possible with all the signs just coming alight to her. First, she was on a bed. A fucking bed! Never, in this shit hole island, had she seen a plush bed with a proper mattress. So, this had to be her home bed... Second, why did it smell so fucking fresh? Myra had never smelled anything this fresh and sea like on Rook. It could be her perfumes that used to lay on her night table, or the sweet scent of her shampoo. She used to shower before bed, and when she woke up with her hair still wet, she could still smell the shampoo strongly. And third, it was the lack of pain. She remembered having suffered a deep gash in the shoulder; however, she could not feel an ounce of pain. In fact, she couldn't feel her arm at all...

That was it! She was drugged, probably morphine or some shit like that! If she could have moved, she would have jumped up on the bed. However, due to the blinding light, she was scared to move and bump into something... or someone. So, the girl decided to wait the light out, sighing loudly into the air. _Well, this light's a bitch, _she thought, blinking a couple times.

She was thirsty and hungry. Her lips were parched, cracked and bleeding. An immense hunger growled at her stomach, clawing at the insides with its acidic juices. A gurgle erupted from the said stomach, making the noise sound like a dying whale. The thirst and hunger combined led the girl to think she'd been out for probably a day or more. Probably two days if her basic needs were now screaming to be satisfied

And so the light began to dissipate, thinning in brightness as the corners of her vision became clear. Yep, she was definitely in a wooden shanty and most definitely on the island since her room back home wasn't wooden. She was surprised at how relieved she was to still be here. Next, as she waited out her peripheral vision, the girl decided to strain her ears for any sounds.

First she heard a low humming, but realized it was her ears popping. However, a slow swooshing crawled up to her ear drums, vibrating into her auditory canal. Her brain seized the sound as her body perked up. Some sounds, finally! As the low swooshing continued to tickle her ears, her vision became more or less blurry, no more light, just blurred. Blinking and stretching her eye lids, the girl cleared her vision.

_Damn_! She thought as she saw on what she laid. Her body was carefully placed under a thick, white bed sheet filled with feathers that peaked through the fabric and tickled the skin on her good arm. And boy was the bed plush! Her back felt like it was in heaven compared to the countless nights lying on a hard, springy mat. The bed was definitely double, meeting the left wall of the shanty and barely having space on the other side to climb in. Well, she guessed climbing in was done from the end of the bed, which faced the rest of the shanty.

There was a small, wooden, run down dresser with open drawers and clothes hanging out sitting in the far corner. Beside it, a small table with a wooden chair rested, books and papers spilled over it. A small door that led to another part of the wooden shanty shadowed the east wall. It was open slightly, and Myra wished deeply that it was some kind of bathroom. Oh, the wonders of having a bathroom of her own!

_Alright,_ she thought as her head continued to turn and eyes examining the surroundings. _Time to get up and get that arm moving! _Her body lifted first, back arching and head lolling to the side. A series of pounding tremors beat against her skull as she sat up, eyes squinting with the pain. Her dark locks fell to one side of her head, brushing against the sensitive skin of her cheek. Putting a hand up, she felt a like there wasn't enough skin, the simple touch burning her cheek. Oh, she couldn't wait to see her face in a mirror now...

As stupid of her as it was, she decided to climb out of the bed. Leaving the oh so comfortable plushiness of it was almost tearing the girl apart. An ultimatum between the comfortable thing, or discovering where the fuck she was. Well, she opted for the latter one. Carefully lifting each leg out of under the covers, the brunette made slow, but assured progress. Despite her body aches and pounding head, the girl made it to her feet, standing beside the bed. She used the proximity of the wall to her advantage, leaning against it for balance and support. Her wobbly legs carried her along the wall up to the end of the bed until she had to sit due to the pains in her legs and back, not to mention the start of small burns in her shoulder. As she sat, the swooshing sound came back up to her ears, coming and going. Her blue eyes squinted in concentration as the sound came and went once again. It was familiar... The Ocean!

Quickly, but still slowly due to the pain in her head, the girl looked around for a window. Surely there was one over the bed, the dirty glass opened and letting in the hot sun. The rays hit her blue orbs as she covered her eyes with her hand. Could she be near the ocean? There was only one way to find out; get to that window. However, there was no way she could get that high up unless she crawled up the bed, pushed herself up and got to her feet. A laugh escaped her lips as she imagined herself doing that with all her aches and wounds. She wouldn't make it half way up the bed on all fours. Even though there was no one in the room with the brunette, it would still be pretty embarrassing to herself if she tried to get to that window. _Well, _she thought, sighing. _Fuck the window. _

She settled to find out what was behind that door. If it was really a bathroom or some other shit. If it was a bathroom, she'd probably jump up in happiness. Finally, a toilet! She wouldn't have to pee behind a bush or in the pond anymore. Yes, she peed in the pond before. Where else was she supposed to do her business, in a bucket in front of the pirates? Anyways, it's not like if she peed in a pool, where everyone else swam. Besides, the pond was hers and no one else would swim in her pee, like if the pee stayed there, but anyways.

Slowly but surely, Myra made her way to the door. Wobbling and using the wall for support, the girl moved across the shanty. Her bare feet creaked against the wooden floorboards, her eyes searching for anything new to process, and there was. Her boots had been placed beside the wooden dresser, where _Vaas's _clothes were pilled inside. There was a small, brown paper bag sitting casually on the dresser looking filled. Her curious mind traveled to what could be in the bag, while her hands transported to the bag. Crumpling it up in her hand, the brunette brought it her and looked inside. Upon seeing a 9mm handgun inside with three filled magazines with it, her eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown. Why a gun? However, when she saw the small paper at the bottom, she developed her theory. Vaas. He'd done something.

The note read: _Think it's time you carry your own gun now, no? "_He can write..." was the first thing that left the girl's mouth. "And he can put together a sentence," was the second as she flipped the paper over and observed the writing. "But his handwriting sucks," was the last. Huffing and taking the gun out, the girl spotted a leather holster on the dresser, carefully placed beside a belt. So, he wasn't kidding then... She could feel the bubbly feeling coming back as she weighed the weapon in her hand, feeling the cool structure. With a sly smile, she placed the gun on the dresser and the bag beside it, deciding on returning to it after she had explored the area.

When she arrived at the door, wobbly and a bit dizzy, the girl pressed her small hand upon the wooden surface and pushed it open. Well, if you had imagined a nice, tiled bathroom with a white toilet and a super huge shower with hot water like Myra had, well you were totally wrong. The bathroom, well if it could even be considered a bathroom, was a simple toilet that needed a good cleaning, a broken sink and a shower with an ugly curtain around it. The girl was ready to bet her entire fortune that there was no hot water, and that the toilet couldn't be flushed. With a heavy sigh of disappointment, the brunette trudged into the "bathroom" to have a better look. There was a little bit of mould on the walls and the wood was coming apart. A tiny window was placed over the toilet, the glass so dirty that the outside world was a simple blur. Her eyes fell upon a mirror over the non-functional sink and she made her way to it.

"Whoa," she groaned as she met her reflection. If it wasn't for the huge crack in the mirror, she could have seen more of herself, but the brunette decided it was better that way. There was a huge red spot on her right cheek, the skin having probably been scraped. Frowning, the girl wondered where she could have acquired that wound. Her brain didn't recall falling and scraping her face, even after she'd jumped she didn't feel that wound. Otherwise, her face was pretty intact, except for a cut over her eyebrow and a busted lip. A white gauze was tapped to her right shoulder, blood piercing the white fabric in a circular form. The skin around the wound was bright red and crusted with dried blood. However, her arm had been cleaned and so had the rest of her upper body. She wasn't _clean _clean, but most of the dirt and blood was gone.

A small squeaking sound made the brunette come out of her daze. She whipped her head around, straining her ears for the sound again. It was like a door had opened or something, but the girl couldn't place the noise. She turned to face the bathroom door, frowning. The noise sounded again, small but close. Could someone be opening the door leading out of this shanty? _Let's go find out, _the girl answered herself, bringing her feet to the bathroom door, leaning on the frame for support. Her breathing accelerated as she gripped the wooden structure and pushed herself out. _Oh, I hate these wounds! _she yelled internally, cursing her wounds for not letting her move any faster.

Myra lifted her head and looked into the shanty. A huge grin spread on her lips, teeth showing and all. Her whole mood seemed to be brighten just at the sight of the small tiger lying on the bed. Bella perked her small head at the sound of her master trudging in. Both females looked at each other with an expression of joy and relief. Bella was safe. The tiger jumped up, making the brunette chuckle. "Hey," the girl croaked out, trying to bend down despite the pains in her legs. The feline rushed to the girl, tail wagging and tongue hanging. It's greenish eyes popped out of their sockets as the small thing approached. Myra passed her hand in the soft fur of her tiger, closing her hand around the tiger's ear. She resisted the urge to bite the ear, and the feline resisted an urge of her own to jump into her master's face. "You've grown!" exclaimed the girl. As a reply, the cub jumped up with a squeal. It was true, the tiger had grown. It was bigger in mass and wider, muscles taking more form on it's small body. Bella was higher on her paws, a little more ferocious. "You're getting all big and tough now, aren't you?" with a chuckle, the girl rubbed her tiger again with her good hand.

"Gee, if I had known this would of been an intense reunion, I would of brought flowers," the voice brought a smirk to the girl's lips. Vaas, dressed in the usual black cargo pants and red tank, stood in the door way, a little shocked look on his face. His thick eyebrows were brought up and his lips were slightly parted. The pirate lord looked down at the girl, who was still caressing her tiger, and gave her a smirk back.

"Hello," she greeted, voice a bit too roach for his liking.

"You're awake," he pointed out, looking from the girl to the plush bed and back. The girl huffed, sarcastically putting her hand up to point out the obvious. "Doc said you'd wake up soon," Vaas mumbled.

"Doc?" Myra questioned, getting to her feet in a little bit of pain. Vaas nodded, putting his hands to his hips.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be here to give you your fucking medicine," he grumbled. The girl looked down as he lightly limped to the side. She knew that behind those cargo pants was a gauze wrapped around his thigh to cover up his wound.

"How's your thigh?" she asked. "Did the Doc treat you?"

"Yep, and I'm all good," he responded, almost looking proud of having been shot and still standing. Then Myra remembered their little argument of who had the worst wound before getting onto the wheelers. He was still pissy about that? The brunette shook her head and scoffed.

"You still mad about the four wheeler episode?" she joked, smirking when his eyes squinted.

"Damn right I am, you made me look like your fucking bitch!" he exclaimed. "And now those perros out there won't take me seriously anymore," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like an infant would.

"Oh," the brunette mused, taking a light step towards the man. "Does Vaas need a little hug?" she laughed, approaching him with her good arm stretched out for a hug.

"Fuck off," Vaas grumbled, slapping her hand away and stomping off to the bed. The brunette chuckled as she watched him have a slightly hard time sitting on the mat, whimpering and grumbling Spanish obscenities as the skin on his thigh stretched.

"Well, I'm sorry if I risked my life driving your wounded ass back to camp," Myra blurted out, stomping to the bed also. She plumped down on the other end, huffing. He was acting like a complete child! She was finally awake and he was still holding a grudge for that little wheeler episode! "How long have I been out?" she asked, trying to calm the mood down even if the mood wasn't hyped at all.

"Two days," he grumbled. And truth is, he had missed her in his own Vaas way. For two days he wondered the camp without his little companion to which he could talk to, joke with and most importantly, get close with. It was certainly at night that he got the loneliest. He was alone with his mind, a mind that much resembled the one of the girl. He didn't have her surprising and intriguing warmth, her voice, and her body. He'd visited her a couple times in her bed, but he got bored of staring at a smug face with closed lids. He tried sleeping next to her unconscious form, but found it too quiet and boring so he left.

"Can I get any food?" the girl asked, breaking his train of thought. He sighed, passing a hand over his face. "And water?"

"Just wait until the Doc comes in to examine you," he retorted, getting to his feet with a whimper. Marching towards the door, the pirate lord had a huge urge to turn around and touch the girl's face before he did. However, he was mad at her, remember? So, he swung the door open, plucked his body out and yelled, "Where is the fucking doctor!?" someone screamed something back, which made the pirate lord lean back against the door frame. He plunged a hand into his pocket, retrieved a lighter and a joint. He plucked the blunt between his lips, lit it up and took his first drag.

"How did I get this on my face?" the girl asked, pointing to the said face with her index. She was curious as to what had happened for her to acquire such a wound. Vaas turned to her with a shrug.

"Worthless shits couldn't get you from the table and into the truck," he mumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Myra asked with a frown knitting her eyebrows.

"Means the fuckers dropped you," was Vaas's final response before a familiar looking man entered the shanty. The pirate lord looked quite pleased to see Doc in the door way, dark raincoat plunged over his shoulders. The doctor seemed to been falling to pieces with his milky white, crippled skin, inched posture and wobbly demeanor. His light blue eyes searched the room frantically, the bloodshot eye ball determining his chemically hyped up state of mind.

"Someone called for me," he said into the air. Vaas sighed, grabbing the old man by the shoulder. Doc's white hair glistened for a second in the sun, making the color look almost silver. With a snicker not quite fit for his age, the Doc turned to Vaas. "I'm high as a kite and the greenhouse was on fire," he slurred, not balanced on his feet.

"Can you take care of her?" the pirate grumbled, taking another drag of his joint. The Doc turned with his back arched forward, to the girl. He smiled weirdly at her, but she returned it.

"Yes, yes," he made his way to the drawer, arms waggling at his sides as he mumbled incomprehensible words. His hands rummaged through the pile of clothes to come up with a pink, metal square box. Using his thumbs, the Doc popped open the box and carried it to the bed where Myra sat. "You're Myra, right?" he asked, eyes absent as he sat beside the frowning girl.

"Yes," she answered a bit sceptic.

"Alec Earnhardt," he snickered, passing his hands in a piled of medicine bottles in the box. Before he took out a bottle though, he passed his thumb on a small piece of faded masking tape. On it was writing in black, but Myra could not decifer it. As she leaned in for a better view, Alec slid his thumb off and she was able to read.

"Who's Agnes?" she asked, frowning up at Earnhardt. The Doc flinched ever the slightest and scooted away, shooting side glances at the brunette.

"My deceased daughter," he mumbled as an answer. Before Myra could answer, Alec turned to her with a pill bottle in his hand, jiggling it. "Take one of these and you'll be fine," he stated.

"Last time I took one of your pills, I ended up telling a pirate the color of my underwear," the brunette retorted, leaning back with her hands up in front of her. The Doc chuckled, accompanied by Vaas.

"This will actually stop most of the pain," assured the doctor. "And you need that bandaged changed also," he added. His eyes glazed over and he slurred back, head lolling from side to side. Myra frowned, inching her head forward.

"Think he's taken too much," Vaas mumbled, a low grumble emitting from deep within his chest. He limped his way to the bed, eyebrows furrowed and joint between his lips. Myra smirked at his limping state. "Think I'll take care of her bandage, Doc," he added as he took the said doctor by the shoulders and lifted him up. The pirate lord took the pink case in his hand, placed it on the bed and helped the hazy doctor to the door.

"Disinfectant and a new bandage, Vaas," Alec spoke, voice coarse and raw. "She needs to move it to let the blood flow and-"

"Doc," Vaas interrupted as he opened the shanty door. "I'm not fucking stupid, now go home," and with that, he closed the door on the Doc. With a heavy sigh, a bow of his head and a shrug of his shoulders, the wounded pirate lord limped his way back to Myra. He didn't dare bring his eyes to hers, which only induced the girl to sigh and roll her eyes.

Vaas sat on the bed and rummaged through the pink, medic box. He pulled out the pill bottle and gave it to the brunette without taking his eyes off of the box. Myra popped open the bottle, shook a pill out of it and swallowed the tablet. It tasted like chalk as it dropped down her esophagus. With a grimace that ripped her features, Myra gave dropped the bottle back into the box. Vaas pulled out a roll of white gauze, transparent tape and scissors. With delicate fingers that Myra watched closely with blue eyes, the pirate lord brought her tank strap down and ripped the previous gauze off. Myra winced, but brought her cold stare back on Vaas as he bald the gauze up in his fist and threw it in the corner.

The cut was a nasty one. Starting from the lump of her right breast and across to her shoulder where the collar bone ended. It was sure to leave a nasty scar as well. "So what's the deal with the gun?" Myra asked as Vaas started unrolling the gauze.

"Thought you might need one," he mumbled, mind deep in concentration. He pointed at her injured shoulder before going back to the gauze. "Doc put in some dissolvable stitches, so you won't need to take them off," he added, frowning at the gauze slipped from his hands.

"I hate stitches anyway," Myra answered, looking at Vaas who continued to ignore her stare as he folded the gauze in a square. "Hey do you mind losing the twelve year old pissed off girl attitude please," she protested, inching her body forward. Peeved was what she was. What was the matter with him? He was a grown, twenty five year old man who acted like a pissed off teenage girl. His brows knitted together in a frown as his lips wired into a sour grimace.

"You had no fucking business riding the wheeler," he grumbled back as his response, taking out a bottle of disinfectant.

"Oh please, Vaas," Myra cried out, rolling her eyes. "Build a bridge and get over it!" the pirate lord did not respond, but instead poured some disinfectant on the gauze and held it up to her shoulder. "Fuck," the brunette grumbled as small tremors of pain erupted around her wound. Her eyes closed and her jaw tightened, her body leaning forward as she waited out the pain.

Meanwhile, Vaas took advantage of her shut mouth to tape the gauze to her shoulder. He cut the tape and used his index to make sure the glue stuck to the skin. "Here, all set and ready to go," he muttered, throwing back the rest of the tape and gauze into the pink medic box and closing the metal snaps. Myra recovered from the strong disinfectant with a frown on her face.

"Ready to go where?" she asked as she watched Vaas get to his feet with the pink box in his right hand. He took a drag of his joint, dragging the suspense along with him. Looking out through the window over the bed, he blew out the smoke and smirked.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked finally, walking to the dresser where he put the pink box back in.

"No, that was one of my questions," the brunette replied, getting to her feet as well. If she was to go travel, she'd need a new shirt. Her shorts were fine, but the red tank top that Vaas had given her before the day at the beach was a complete wreck. Oh, and if possible, she'd need a good shower.

"We brought you to Hoyt's island," the pirate lord replied, fidgeting on his feet in the corner of the shanty. Crossing his arms over his chest, the limping pirate made his way back to where the girl stood.

"Why?" asked a confused Myra.

"Because, back on my island, those fucking bastards Rakyat sons of bitches would of taken advantage of our wounded states to abduct us again," he said, using a voice as if he was talking to a child, leaning his body closer so his sarcastic features could be closer to Myra's. The brunette nodded in response.

"Ok," she said. "So why the big plush double bed?" she asked, looking back at the said comfort-ness and back to the pirate standing before her.

"Oh, that," he answered, looking over her shoulder with risen brows. He blew out a sigh that smelled much like pot before leaning back on his good leg. "Present from our host. Said we would probably need it. Speaking of our host, he has asked us to meet him when you finally woke up," he finished, already limping his way to the door. Myra held up a her good hand in front of her face and sighed.

"Whoa, there Limpy McCripple Pants, not so fast," she said, smirking at the nickname she had come up with in a matter of seconds. Vaas turned around with a disturbed frown on his face, eyes wide and his upper lip quirked up.

"Limpy McCripple what?" he muttered, as amazed by the nickname as Myra was. The girl dismissed it with a flick of her hand and a smirk, thinking about ways she could humiliate the guy with the nickname later. Oh, the joys of making Vaas look bad!

"I need a shower and a change of clothes," Myra announced, gesturing to the sorry excuse for a shirt and to her dirty hair. Vaas quirked a brow and cocked his head side ways.

"Forgot you could be such a fucking girl when you want to be," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Twenty minutes," he said, giving the girl a bit of a kick in the ass.

Twenty minutes for a girl to take a shower and get dressed is pretty limit. Not to mention the girl is injured badly and a bit dizzy due to whatever drug the Doctor made her take. However, Myra made it. A bit late, having taken about twenty five minutes. But, the shower was icy, the towels were the size of pillow cases and trying to clip a bra with only one hand is pretty impossible to due. And no way in hell was she going to ask the grumpy man across the room to clip it for her! Myra could do a lot of things on her own, didn't mean she was injured that she needed help. So, after twenty five minutes, a shower, one of Vaas's black T-Shirts, her shorts and her boots, Myra was all ready. The young woman didn't forget about her gun, strapping it around her waist through the belt bands on her shorts. She put the holster on the left, temporarily until her right arm was good enough for use. In the side pockets of her shorts, she planted the two magazines, putting one in the gun before holstering it.

"Let's go," she said, coming out of the bathroom where she had to hang the "towels" under Vaas's command. The pirate lord got up from his seat on the bed with a whimper, limping his way to the door. He gave a side glare at Myra, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Don't say it," he grumbled as he past her.

"Say what?" the girl asked, following him with a laugh caught in her throat.

"That nickname you called me before," he answered, pulling the door open and letting the hot rays of the sun burst through. The rays hit their faces, both of them covering the eyes for a brief instant with their hands. Bella trotted outside like a mad dog, tail wagging and tongue hanging. She sprinted off in the bright light, disappearing.

"Than what should I call you?" Myra mused, passing by him since he was just too much of a slow Limpy.

"Maybe by my fucking name," was his grumbled answer. Myra scoffed as she stepped out of the shanty, the hot sun already starting to grill her skin like a sausage.

"And why would I do that?" she continued to taunt, leading the way onto a sandy beach. A beach? Well that was half of it. The shanty they had stayed in was on the beach, completely isolated from the rest of the small town behind the shanty. Actual cement buildings sprung up around a chained border, real doors and windows decorating the said cement. Through the fence, Myra saw men dressed in green with yellow straps or hats milling around with guns in hand. Who were they? They weren't the usual red and black pirates Myra was used to.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Vaas asked, breaking the observations of the girl. Her head snapped up to him as he gestured for her to follow. "My name's Vaas, that's what you get to fucking call me."

"But you get to call me all those other nicknames," she pressed, watching as Bella reappeared from out of no where and trotted alongside Vaas as the trio made their way to the town. Vaas made an awkward turn to her, arms outstretching and limping badly.

"But that's 'cause you like it, damita," he joked, chuckling when the brows of the girl knitted in a frown. They continued to march, well limping for Vaas's part, down to the gate entry. The sand parted way for a cement road that started at the gate, where two men stood with their guns strapped over their shoulders. The taller one was a dark skinned man, probably from the deserted areas of the world, but that was just an assumption. He had a yellow cap, shoulder pads and straps around his bare biceps. He wore a T-Shirt with ripped sleeves and dark green cargo pants, where an assortment of gear hung from his waist and thighs. Around his thick chest, a bullet proof vest was strapped across it. Little vestibules where more gear could be stored were sewed to the vest, as well as a little radio on his left shoulder. "Riki!" exclaimed the pirate lord, outstretching his arms to the man like old friends.

"Vaas, good to see you're still standing!" exclaimed the other man, who was much smaller, white and a scrawny little thing. Vaas gave the guy a dirty look, quirking his eyebrow and shaking his head.

"Who is this fucking guy?" the pirate lord asked Riki, pointing to the fidgeting, scrawny thing. Riki flicked his wrist, rolling his dark eyes as a sign of ignorance.

"Don't know, dude, Hoyt brought the guy in last week. Said he was good use," the dark man answered, spitting on the ground next to him as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Only use I see is distracting the tigers from us," the pirate lord chuckled, bringing his hands to his hips as he stared at the other guy. Finally, Riki brought his eyes up to Myra, who was self-consciously looking from the ocean that stretched out like an infinite snake, to the pirate lord. Riki quirked a brow and licked his lips. "And who's this pretty little thing?" he asked, eyes sparkling like he just saw a good piece of meat he'd like to sink his teeth into.

"That's-uh," Vaas seemed out of place, almost struggling with the words that wanted to come out. Myra, curious as always, shut her trap to hear what Vaas would have to say. What would he say? He could just dismiss it with saying she was just some girl, but for the record, no women roamed the island _and _carried a gun. Myra could either introduce herself, or let Vaas do it. Either way, both solutions would end up bizarre for Riki, who probably had no idea that Myra walked freely and now with a gun. "That's my... girl," finished Vaas, almost breathless.

Even Myra was surprised by that. Riki, Myra and the scrawny thing beside Riki all rose their eyebrows at Vaas. The brunette tilted her head forward, lips parting to let words come out but nothing did. _My girl? _Was that really what it came down to? Well, if this was the life Myra was going to have, it wasn't going to be so bad. Except for the potential kidnappings and killings, island life isn't as bad as it sounds. "She your girl?" asked a confused Riki.

"Yep, now open the gate," Vaas grunted, moving pass Riki followed closely by his girl. He almost sounded embarrassed. Well, that was a definite confident boost for Myra. With a roll of her eyes, the girl marched behind Vaas as the metal gating was pulled open by machinery and a yell from Riki.

As soon as the gate was pulled shut, leaving the trio standing and observing the town, a voice called out to them with a very familiar accent. "Ah, isn't it my favourite little couple!" Hoyt appeared from behind a watch tower, flunked by two others of his pocket dogs. The look he wore on his face was purely sarcastic, smile stretching from ear to ear, arms outstretched and eye glinting with mischief. Despite the weather, the man wore a burgundy vest with a cream blouse under, light grey jeans and boots. His scrawny brown hair was pushed to the side with gel, making his face look even older. The man wasn't old, but creases, wrinkles and hanging skin led to think he wasn't young either. Probably in his mid forties, early fifties. It was the wiring of his lips and the crease between his arched eyebrows after, that made the girl take a cautioned step back. His face was mean, almost evil. The way he could turn his sarcastic smile, into a shuddering glare was almost heart stopping. Hoyt Volker wasn't a man to fuck around with, even his face said it.

"Boss," Vaas greeted, crossing his arms, but not being able stand on both feet due to his injury. His boss seemed to notice, and faked a pity look, cocking his head to the side and rising his eyebrows.

"How's the leg?" he asked, accent thick with sarcasm. Vaas just rolled his eyes, ignoring the question. "And how's our little angel over here?" he asked, bringing his dark, mischieful eyes on the brunette that stood close to Vaas. Myra cocked her head to the side, eyes squinting with disbelief. How could he be sarcastic all day long like that? _Must be a hell of a job then, _the young woman thought, bringing her eyes up to the pirate lord that stood aside her.

"Fine," she ventured, voice careful as her blue eyes scanned back to the Boss. He seemed not to mind the little furry companion sitting gleeful at Myra's feet. In fact, no one seemed to be frightened or confused at the sight of the little feline following Vaas and Myra around, which led to think Bella had been here long enough to gain the men's trust. Well, it wasn't like they could assault her without getting badly hurt in the process.

"You like the gift?" Volker asked, continuing his interrogation like he was a detective on some kind of murder case. Myra looked around, making her eyes look venturing and not annoyed because she was with Hoyt's questions. As her eyes scanned the cement buildings that sprung here and there, the girl spotted a tall building where the wood was coming off and the structure was falling apart. Fast, it looked like a mental institution, but it could also be a very old hotel.

"Yes, thank you," replied Myra as she continued to explore the surroundings. A mini bar poked through between two buildings, a red neon flashing "Bar" capting the young woman's attention despite the bright sun. "Who are these people?" now, it was her turn to start asking questions, even if doing so turned the sarcastic grin on Hoyt's face into a scowl.

"Privateers, mercenaries," he almost barked. "They're _my _men, much more organised then Vaas's men too," he added. Vaas stirred on his feet, Myra knowing the look on his face before she could even bring her eyes up to him.

"Your men don't stand a chance in that jungle, Boss," retorted a peeved Vaas. Hoyt quirked a brow and smirked, obviously amused that Vaas was challenging him.

"How many more men have died at the hands of the Rakyat, mine or yours? I think yours," Hoyt threw back, smirk elongating as he saw the evident anger rise up on the pirate lord's face.

"Girls, girls," mused Myra, who had been looking from man to man with an awkward grimace on her face. "You're both pretty, now, can we go on with the day here?" she looked from Hoyt to Vaas, brows risen in questions. A moment of silence fell as both Alphas pondered, eyes fixated on each other with glaring fire.

Suddenly, Hoyt's face changed into a smirk, sarcastic obviously. His eyes lit up and he chuckled, putting his hands up by his face like in a surrender. "The lady's right," he declared, looking at the said lady and giving her a wink. "Riki, why don't you show the lady around here, alright?" he asked, turning his eyes to the tall, dark man that stood near the gate entrance.

"Right, boss," answered the privateer, marching on towards the trio of two people and a tiger. The small, scrawny man that had stood beside Riki, quirked, looking like a happy dog when seeing his master.

"And me, boss?" he asked, frantic. Hoyt dropped his hands, scowl returning onto his aged face.

"Did I fucking say something to you, Simon?" he bellowed, making both Myra and Bella jump off the ground a bit.

"N-no, sir, s-sorry," Simon stuttered as he regained his spot at the gate, head bowed and eyes averted.

"Fucking whiny little bitch," spat Hoyt, as he turned his back on the young woman and stomped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"So, Myra right?" Riki asked as he came to plant himself in Myra's field vision. His dark eyes searched hers for a moment, before she nodded and he returned it. "C'mon, this place isn't much, but there's a lot to see," he commented, walking off.

Myra stalked after him, Bella close behind. However, she could here the hesitating steps of the pirate lord as he struggled against the battering sun above, and the ground that hurt his thigh below. Without a doubt, he was silently limping his way behind his girl, face scorched up in pain. Amusing as it looked to Myra, it was extremely painful for the pirate lord. "C'mon Limpy!" encouraged the young woman, a wide grin plastered on her lips.

"Shut up!" Vaas screamed back, straightening up as he tried to mask the pain.

"What's the hold up?" Riki asked from ahead, dark brows pulled into a frown. His forehead was glistening with sweat, and all the young merc wanted to do was go inside where shade was and have a cold beer. Maybe, after showing the place around to his two tourists, he could grab a quick one at the bar.

"Limpy McCripple Pants is the hold up," replied a very amused Myra as she continued to stare at Vaas, limping his way up to her. What was even cuter than seeing a wounded Vaas, was that Bella trotted aside him, yelping to encourage him in her own way. The feline stopped when he stopped to catch his breath that he held in due to the pain, and licked his face. The pirate lord recoiled with an awkward grimace of disgust on his face.

"Who's Limpy Pants?" Riki asked, walking over to Myra to watch the amusing scene.

"Limpy McCripple Pants," Myra corrected, putting a hand up to accentuate her humour. Riki chuckled, shaking his head. "And that's him," she added, pointing her index at Vaas.

"I'll fucking shoot you in the head and we'll see how you fucking deal with it!" yelled Vaas, obviously not finding his own incapability funny.

"Yeah, yeah," Myra ranted, flicking her wrists and turning to continue her little adventure. Riki followed, Vaas closing the line very far behind with Bella.

Riki brought them to the hotel, stating that its primary use is the lodge temporary privateers. He said the area was one of the primary outposts situated alongside the sea. What was even more interesting was that there were actual cement roads, and not dirt paths. _Damn, this place is sophisticated! _Next, the privateer brought them around the captive area, where Vaas had his most fun of the day. Riki stated they were kids from rich families that Hoyt wanted to keep close. The kids were pretty beat up, but not as damaged as if they'd been in Vaas's camp.

The beach had it's share of caged animals ranging from Cassowary to bear to monkeys. Rabid dogs barked violently from within their bamboo cage, white foam oozing out from their mouths as they smelled flesh and blood. Riki said the dogs were useful for Rakyat attacks, launching them in villages and letting them do most of the damage before sending anyone in. In the end, the dogs were killed because all they wanted to do was fucking bite you. Aligned by the numerous docks were crates of ammo, guns and drugs. White packages, of probably cocaine, lined the docks, out in the open. Package numbers identified them by groups, as small trucks loaded them and drove them away to their buyers. Jet skis, patrol boats and motor boats flooded the docks too, armed with machine guns and even one had a grenade launcher in it. All of this took an hour due to Vaas's injured state.

Next, Riki took them in the center of the outpost. He introduced them to the computer room where he stated privateers could contact their families, or just watch porn. The computer room wasn't very big, but it had three stories. The bottom floor was a shitty living room with a brown, two place couch, a small T.V set and a rugged fridge. Vaas took the couch while Riki and Myra went up. The second floor was just electronics. Tables lined the walls with computers looking like black boxes sitting on them. Chairs were scattered around the floor, buzzing radios in every corner and treasure chests were pilled into a bookcase. Loose change hung around, even bills were crumpled in corners. "The guys aren't very clean, as you can see," Riki said.

"I can see that," Myra chuckled as she took the final staircase to reach the top floor. The third floor was all about radios and computers for radio signals and all the boring shit Myra never understood. Maps were tacked to the wall, red, yellow and blue stickers marking points. Hoyt's island was pretty small compared to Vaas's. But, Riki mentioned Hoyt didn't like the jungle and the people living in it, so he preferred his little island over the big one. What Myra didn't expect, was the see a skate board leaning against the wall in a corner. "Dude, is that a skateboard?" she asked, eyes widening as Riki turned to the object of her attention.

"Yeah," he answered with a toothy grin. "It's mine," he added, to Myra's great content.

"Can I ride it?"

"I'm afraid not," Riki answered, wiring his lips. "Boss doesn't like it when I just fool around with it unless of doing some actual work," he complained.

"But, it's been such a long time!" Myra whined, bubbly as she jumped on the balls of her feet.

"I'll see," answered the privateer, grin spreading on his lips again. "The boss is leaving tomorrow for a bit, so maybe you'll get to do some."

"Yes!" Myra cheered, following Riki down with his board in hand.

Still laughing as they hit the first floor, Vaas stood suspiciously from the couch. His injured leg limped away from it as he approached the two. "You hittin' on my girl, Riki?" he asked, looking from both Myra and Riki. The brunette rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Nope," Riki answered. The pirate lord quirked a brow, bringing his crazy green eyes down to his girl.

"Hmm," he mumbled, moving around to the door, followed by Riki and finally Myra and Bella. "What were you so happy about?" asked Vaas before opening the door.

"'Cause I'm going to some skateboard tomorrow," Myra answered, her excitement being obvious in her voice and face.

"Oh, great," Vaas answered as the trio and the feline walked into the sun.

***Next morning***

Myra was up and about early in the morning. While Vaas was still sound asleep, shirtless, on the bed, Myra took her shower and got dressed. Her lovely man was still snoring when she was done and ready to go, his heavy breathing rising the annoyance in the young woman. She decided to wait him out a bit, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Her arm was better today, the pain being just a subtle pounding in the muscle. During her shower, she had examined the injury, pressing her finger on the sensitive skin. The muscle had already sewed back together, leaving just the upper layer of her skin to pull together. The brunette decided it would still be life threatening to leave without a bandage, since it could result in her wound getting infected and then all the shit that follows, fever and maybe death. So, for her safe conscience, she opted for a new bandage, and another one of those pills from the pink medic box.

"Well, fuck this," Myra sighed when she realised Vaas wasn't ready to wake any time soon. Even Bella was snuggled up against his side, head on his chest while his arm rested around her furry little body. This being the final straw for Myra, the brunette got up and her long legs carried her to the door and out.

The sun was brighter that morning, reflecting off the sea and bathing the environment in its light. Far ahead on the beach, away from the town, Myra could see jagged rocks sticking out of the water, some more beach and then mountains high enough to reach the sky. Rook had its own type of skyscrapers, that's what Myra loved about the mysterious place. Not to mention the cryptic man that walked the island, the young woman loved almost everything about Rook, except the pirate lord's little bitchy attitude.

"You're up!" a voice called out, making the brunette turn. Riki was making his way to her, skate in hand and gun vanished. His whole attire seemed to be different, no heavy duty armour, just a grey vest and black cargo pants. Only, the yellow hat he wore was so atrocious, it gave Myra a head ache just to look at it.

"Hey!" she called back, meeting up with the privateer. The girl eyed the skate in his hands, eager as always.

"You ever ride one?" the dark man asked. He seemed so genuine, and a bit innocent, making his way up to her with his board displayed before him like a platter of food.

"Oh yeah," the girl answered, reaching him and instantly putting her hand on the top of the board, running it along the rough surface.

"Good, 'cause I didn't feel up to giving courses this morning," he chuckled, matching the step of the girl as they walked towards the gate entrance. "Was Vaas awake?" he asked, letting the brunette handle the board with a heavy sigh. Well, to be honest, she was being a bit childish.

"No," she grunted, rolling her eyes like if sleeping was a sin. To be honest, the only reason for which the girl was awake that early was because Riki had said he'd let her ride his board. The excitement kept her up almost all night, listening to the soft snoring of her man and the swooshing of the waves outside.

Vaas hadn't made a move on her last night. The pirate lord simply brought the girl back to the shanty after eating supper with Riki at the bar, plumped down on the bed and fell instantly asleep. Not a word had been said before that, not even a 'good night' or anything. Well, the girl hadn't been in any kind of mood to do anything, so good for her! "He let's you run about like this a lot?" asked Riki.

"Yes," Myra answered, frowning. "He knows I won't runaway, he trusts me I guess not to do anything stupid. He was hesitant before, you know, tieing me up and following me. But, now, I guess I'm apart of this place as well," looking up at Riki, the brunette saw absolute surprise in his widen, brown eyes. "What?"

"Did you say you guess Vaas trusts you?" he asked, mouth parting and letting out a surprised huff like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Uh, yeah," answered the girl, slowing down a tad bit.

"Myra, he _obviously _trusts you!" exclaimed Riki, throwing his arms up in the air with a chuckle. "Why else do you think he let you walk around while he was injured, why he doesn't wake up when you leave the shanty or why he lets you drink a beer and eat a hotdog with him? That's because he trusts you. You know, I've known Vaas for quite a long time, and I've learned that his trust isn't simply him knowing you can keep a secret, it's knowing you belong here, that you found your place and you won't literally stab him in the back," Riki signalled at the watch tower with his hand. A second later, the gates squealed open.

Myra was a bit shocked, not totally because she knew she had gained a bit of Vaas's trust, but all? Was that even possible, to gain the full trust of that mad man that she know called her man? _Why not be happy about it, and stop over thinking things! _she mentally yelled at herself, shaking her head like a child saying no to vegetables. "I guess so," she mumbled as her response.

"Look," Riki spoke, passing through the gates with the girl and making his way to the back of the village, where most of the cement was. "All I know is, when Vaas has a lot of trust in you, he still wakes up when you do. He sleeps with a knife in hand and an eye open, he knows when you're about to wake up because he needs to wake up before you. Girl, you have so much of his trust, it's incredible and you don't even know it, ha!" this made the brunette laugh, throwing her head back.

"He even gave me a gun," Myra chimed in, smirking as she saw Riki stepping in to her little game as well. Riki widened his eyes, and then let out a laugh.

"He's going to buy you a house next, or what?" he snickered, a bit to feminine for him.

"Or a car," Myra continued, chuckling uncontrollably. "Maybe I can get him to sell one of those rich captives so he can buy me a really cool, side by side four wheeler!?"

"Yeah, cars don't last long around here," answered Riki, wiping his eyes with the back of his dark hand. "Hey, you guys should take the Doc's house and act like a modern couple or something."

"Yeah," huffed Myra. "And have Vaas come home from work in a suit and tie, while I'm in the kitchen with my apron baking a cake. Yeah, that's a bit too fairy tale," Riki shook his head, obviously amused.

"Yeah, and maybe you guys'll sit down at the dinner table, eat some steak and drink wine while you got some classic music playing in the back," Riki chuckled, making Myra laugh.

"Maybe Vaas will find his steak too stale, so he'll ask his dear wife, "Honey, pass me the salt please,'' Myra mimicked her best voice of Vaas, pouting her lips and squaring her shoulders as she walked a little more manlier. "Just Vaas saying his 'please' and 'thank yous' gets me all warm inside, like if I'm holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate," Myra joked, Riki shaking his head at the stupidity of her sentence.

"Alright, you can ride around here," Riki said, stopping in a square between four buildings. "You can ride down the slope there," he said, pointing his finger at the road that peaked through two buildings and descended. "Go around and pass in front of the bar," his finger traveled around, pointing at some invisible point behind the buildings. "And then come back up by here," his finger did one last translational movement before his hand dropped at his side.

"Thanks," she thanked, nodding her head at the genuine privateer.

"Your arm's all good?" he asked, real concern masking his features.

"Yep."

"If anything, just scream, I'll be up on that fourth floor doing some radio signalling," he announced, pointing with his hand at the tall, cement building behind the girl. She nodded, her only attention on the board that she set down on the ground and put her booted left foot on. She knew she had to be careful with her boots, but Myra had experience so it shouldn't be a problem.

Riki strode off, leaving the girl with a big, shit eating grin on her face. She weighed herself on her left side, pushed her right on the ground, and she was off, cruising down the cement road with the wind in her dark mane.

Meanwhile, in the shanty in the big, white plush bed, Vaas rolled over. His lids skidding open, green/hazel orbs meeting the wooden ceiling of the shanty. A faint odor of water, not salty, but just water, hung in the air with a whisk of natural essence. He breathed in deeply, his naked chest rising until his ribs poked through the tanned skin at his abdomen. Once the smell tickled his nostrils, his lips curled into a grin as his eyes glazed over. "Myra," he grunted.

The smell was of his girl, sweet but still subtle. She had taken a shower, that he was sure of. Whenever she took a shower and washed the filth off of her, the smell that she emitted poked through the air even more, arousing the pirate lord. Well, that was a morning he dreamed of for a long time. He could almost imagine her completely behind his closed lids, coming in from the bathroom dripping wet from head to toe and giving him that smirk of hers. His lips pulled into a devilish grin as he controlled his mind into fulfilling his fantasy, Myra striding to him, crawling up the bed like a hungry animal. "Baby, come to daddy," he murmured with the grin still pulling at his swollen lips.

"Uh, what?" that was definitely _not _Myra.

Vaas's body jolted forward into a sitting position, his crazy eyes widening dramatically. Who was standing before him was not who he had imagined, dripping wet and all. Riki, in his normal T-Shirt and cargo pants, was standing with his mouth ajar and his eyes wide in front of the bed. Brows rose, the dark man took his hat off and scratched his head, fingers digging in the mass of thick, short hair. "Dude, uh, not meaning to interrupt, whatever you were doing, but uh-" Riki started, his eyes averted from the man still sitting in the bed with a surprised look on his face.

"Just get to the fucking point, Riki!" Vaas interrupted; face composing itself into a scowl that he was controlling not to return into his surprised expression. Damn, that had been embarrassing! Riki shook his head, clearing the image of Vaas lying on the bed, shirtless and mumbling... what he had mumbled.

"Um, your girl, she's- dude just come and see this!" he finished, pointing to the door that was open. Vaas frowned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Now, what had she done again?

"What she do?" he asked, getting off the bed. He had almost forgotten his injury on his thigh, but it had surely not forgotten him. As he moved along the bed, he whimpered silently from the usual morning pains his stupid leg gave him. Before he left, he'd need to take one of those pills Doc made him take for his wound.

"She's on my board, she's got a radio playin', a crowd of guys around her and she's doing these crazy tricks!" Riki almost cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet. What got Vaas to ignore the kick of pain in his leg and onto his feet, was the "crowd of guys around her" part. He didn't like the idea of a bunch of guys around his girl. Even though he supposed to be mad at her, he didn't like how it sounded.

He had to control himself badly yesterday night to stay 'mad' at her. He had to resist the urge to turn around and climb over her, forget about his grudge and kiss her. Result of such privations, was his intense, almost burning, need for her. It _had _been long since the pirate lord had gotten a night with her, the last time being on the beach before the Rakyat sons of bitches captured them.

Vaas slipped into his trousers, jumped into his boots, shrugged on his tank, took his medicine and he was out the door in a flash, limping badly with awkward whimpers escaping his mouth. Riki followed close behind, watching with a frown knitting his eyebrows. Their boots crushed the sand and rocks under them as they marched towards the gates. The privateer led the pirate lord through the serpentine of buildings to where the girl was skateboarding. The music that was playing off a radio she salvaged from the computer house, was blasting a R&B song. "I hate these blurred lines!" the singer screeched from the dusty speakers. There was a small roar of a crowd and then a untied laughter, until Vaas reached the scene.

There was a crowd, small, but still. Privateers, dressed in their usual grey and yellow outfits, encircled Myra, who was currently just striding on the board. Vaas, being his weird self, hid half of his body behind a building. He watched, with a frown, his girl just circling the circle of the crowd with a huge, childish and toothy grin on her face. Her hair was blowing in the wind, dark curls bouncing like basketballs. The jolly song that was currently blasting through the speakers, matched the scene perfectly. A jolly, good, skateboarding scene. A small nudge at his knee made him look down.

Bella was purring at his feet, tongue hanging and tail wagging. The thing had taken to being extremely friendly and lovey-dovey with the pirate lord lately. Even when he slept, the cub couldn't help but snuggle up against his side. Well, Myra had been out cold for two days, which left Vaas to Bella. He could still recall the time when the small feline would cringe away from his touch, voice and smell. Oh, the old days when the thing was small and was bottle fed. Now, being a big bigger, the feline ate whatever was left over for breakfast, lunch and diner. Bella loved fries, chicken and potatoes. Weird.

A roar from the crowd made Vaas's head snap up. The guys were clapping their hands and cheering, while the brunette was currently striding the board on the rail of the steps from the top floor of the building behind her. A small coat of sweat glistened on her skin, as her eyes stayed locked on the ground in concentration. Her mouth twisted in a grin as she landed safely on the cement, twisting the board in the air, jumping and then landing on it like it was as easy as making pie. The girl laughed out loud at the cheering of the guys, rolling around the rim of the crowd like a rock star finishing a tour.

Myra was having so much fun. She didn't care about the numbness that had returned in her arm, she was in pure bliss. The board reminded her of her own back at home. Even though home brought back painful memories about mental abuse, the brunette still missed it. She missed the long rides by the road alongside the beach on her board, most of the time licking on an ice cream cone or listening to music. She missed the hot days where she needed to stop more than once to buy ice cream, chocolate being her all time favourite. Those days she spent them completely alone. Most of the teenagers around her town liked to be constantly around people, but Myra was the complete opposite. She saw all the kids running around with friends, laughing and all, and it made her a bit sick.

Her eyes caught the sight of Vaas before she could begin her Ollie. She stopped the board by putting one foot on the ground, and looked up at him. He stood behind the crowd with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. His body leaned more on the left, his right leg a step away from the other due to his injury. A small smirk pulled at the girl's lips as he strode forward. The privateers started to dissipate and shut up as Vaas walked through the crowd, a brow quirked and a smirk at his lips. "Well, well, looks like we have a show here amigos!" he roared, smirk stretching into a toothy grin that he flashed around as he took in everyone's faces. Surely, scrawny Simon was standing among them, doggy grin on his wiry lips.

"Vaas," Myra greeted, nodding her head in his direction. Her man smiled at her and put his hands at his hips. "You're finally up, Limpy," with that, she gave him a wink. His eyes squinted and he lost the grin, mouth twisting into a wired, angered expression.

"Limpy?" someone asked from the crowd, voice masking an oncoming laughter. Vaas frowned and turned to the crowd with a limp.

"Alright, show's fucking over hermanos, scram!" he yelled, swinging his arms in the air as he did. Most privateers wore a look of assault on their faces as they left, but knew better not to mess with the pirate lord. The crowd slowly dissipated with groans and "we were just havin' fun" being thrown around.

The pirate lord turned back to the brunette with a frown. He eyed her with his crazy green/hazel eyes before he huffed. She was wearing one of his dark T-Shirts and, even though it was a bit big for her, it fit to her body tremendously well. She rolled the board with her foot, lip trapped between her teeth. "I wasn't doing anything wrong," she said, eyeing the pirate lord as he made his way to her. He came as close as to see the droplets of sweat on her forehead. His breath fanned her face while he kept his eyes down on her. Damn, he missed her!

"No you didn't," he agreed, smirking when the young woman rolled her eyes. Vaas looked down at the board and frowned. "I want to try it," he snapped. Myra quirked her brow and stepped away.

"You telling me you never rode a skate board before?" she asked, stepping off the board while Vaas limped around it to decide which foot he'd put on the board.

"No," was his direct answer, to which Myra's jaw dropped and she gasped sarcastically.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Never had time, now show me how to do this," he ordered. The brunette just shook her head with quirked eyebrows and walked around him. Well, this would be something to see.

"Just put your foot like this on the board," she began, putting her left foot on the board in a translational manner. "Then push with the other," with that, she gave three large pushes and rolled away from her man. "The when you want to stand on it, put your two feet on it but across the board like this," and with that, she showed him how to stand on it. "To turn, depending on where you want to go, you put your weight forward, or backwards and you'll turn. Voila!" the board turned under the weight that she put forward. Myra did a circle and came strolling back to Vaas.

"That's it?" he asked, one brow quirked and a smirk on his lips. "Looks easy enough," he mumbled after.

"Well, for beginners, it's a bit tricky," replied Myra as she handed Vaas the board. He put his booted left foot on the board and stuck his tongue out ever the slightest in a childish manner. Vaas dismissed her with a flick of his hand and a grunt. "But, it would be better if you had actual shoes," Myra added, but Vaas was hearing none of it.

Vaas winced as he gave the first push with his right leg. The brunette watched with careful eyes as he gave another push... and fell on his ass. Myra erupted in laughter, squeezing her abdomen as the convulsions of her laughter brought her on her ass as well. Her face contorted into pure joy, eyes closing and mouth opening to let out her laugh. A series of curses strung out of Vaas's mouth as he cursed his way up to his feet. He ignored the laughing girl on the floor and stepped on the board again.

The young woman watched with a light chuckling fit as Vaas tried the board again. One push and he was on his ass again, the board flying to the other side of the world. "WHAT THE FUCK!" the pirate lord yelled. Myra couldn't control her laughter, literally rolling on the ground and kicking her feet. Her cheeks burned and her stomach ached, but it was just too funny to stop. "It's not funny!" Vaas yelled at his girl.

"Oh yes it is!" she squeaked, laughing even harder. Vaas groaned and stomped off, limping badly. "Way to go Limpy McCripple Pants!" the brunette yelled after him. He swung his arm up and gave her the finger before disappearing behind a building.

Five minutes later, Vaas was back. Well, at first Myra didn't recognize him since he was wearing Vans and dark washed jeans with a white T-Shirt, but he was back. What made the brunette recognize her man was his grumpy face and angered walk. Limping his way back to where the girl was now sitting on the ground, gave time for her to examine him. Damn did he look good looking like a normal person! Losing the trousers, boots and tank really showed a new perspective of him. He looked so hot!

His shirt was tight around his body and his jeans hung low at his hips, giving him the look of a very normal young man of his age. He even lost the gun and holster... "Lookin' good there, Limpy!" Myra mused, trapping her lower lip between her teeth.

"Shut up!" he barked, stepping on the board again with a determined look on his face. His vans were black, no doubt, but would surely give him more agility on the skate board. He then turned to her with a quirked eyebrow and a straight face. "I thought since I was to wear my shoes, that I'd dress to fit," he shot at her, turning his back immediately to her.

"Where were you hiding those for all this time?" Myra asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"In the black box with the lock on it," he answered. Oh, so that's what was in the black mysterious box, his normal attires...

Vaas resumed his tries on the board. Despite his determination, the pirate lord could not even stand on the board for over half a second. Upon pushing as hard as he could with his injured leg, the angered man would both fall and cause the brunette to laugh again, or wobble half a second on the board before stepping off of it. Face palming herself, Myra shook her head again and again. She tried to show him how to do it correctly every time, but he would ignore her and do it his own way. "Vaas, put your feet side ways!" Myra would yell after him as he wobbled on the board before crashing into a bush. Again, the girl face palmed and shook her head.

"THIS SHIT LOOKED FUCKING EASY!" Vaas yelled from the bush, limping out of it with the board in hand.

"I told you, Limpy, for beginners it is tricky," Myra replied, gaining a death glare from Limpy before he resumed.

The sun had fallen and it was almost dusk, the orange ball of fire barely visible on the horizon. If it hadn't been for the cool breeze swooshing through the air, Myra would have thrown a fit for having to stay by Vaas's side while he learned how to board. Well, by then he could stand on it, but he couldn't turn. And even then, standing on it took about one wobbling minute, fifteen hesitant pushes and some Spanish curses before he could cruise around in a straight line. "Hey, Vaas!" Myra called after him, standing from her seat on the grass. The pirate lord stepped off the board and looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to make a deal with you, but you have to promise to be a man of your word here," she declared, approaching him with delicate feet. Her arm was numb and she had lost a lot of energy trying to teach a very stubborn and grumpy man how to skate board properly.

"Have I ever failed to be?" he joked, outstretching his arms with a broad smile on his face. Myra nodded, biting her lip.

"Ok, if you can ride on the board for five minutes, turn left four times, right three and do a complete circle," she began, taking in a huge breath as she examined the pirate lord's expression become intrigued. "I'll go down on ya tonight," and with that and a wink, the young woman strode off towards the bar where she could grab a bite. She could feel his eyes staring at her, her whole back seeming to be on fire. Before she disappeared around the corner, she looked back at him. Surely, he had a bit of a surprised look on his face, but determination and masculinity took over instantly at her proposal. "Good luck!"

Exactly an hour later, a can of soda, a beer, two hotdogs and a chit chat with Riki, someone came crashing through the bar's door. Simon. He was panting with a gigantic smile on his face. Eagerly, he pushed through the crowd od standing privateers to find Myra sitting at a round table with Riki, Sammy and some other dude that wanted to eat with them. "Vaas-he-" Simon started, bending over to catch his breath. "Wanted-me-to," his lips curled into a smile before he put his hand up to excuse himself while he caught his breath again. "Tell you that you could go and see him," he finally finished.

"Well, in that case," Myra said, standing up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Boys, wanna come see the show?" she asked, chuckling lightly. A little pressure on Vaas will insist him on doing it right.

"Hope he didn't break my board," Riki grumbled as he got to his feet, scratching his dark locks as he did.

"S'okay dude," Sammy said, clapping his friend on the back. "Hoyt'll get ya another one."

"Nah man, you know how he is," Riki continued to whine as they exited the bar. "I demand something and I'm some kind of pussy who can't handle his shit."

"Maybe you should give him flowers and chocolate, you know, to get on his good side," Myra teased, making Sammy laugh. However, Riki didn't find that funny, giving Myra a squint of his eyes and a grimace.

The trio arrived at the cement opening where Myra had left Vaas earlier. Surely, this one was standing proudly with one foot on the board, his shoulders squared and a broad smile stretching on his lips. From afar, he looked like a ring leader presenting the next act. "Thank God my board is alive," Riki sighed as the two men came to stand each side of the brunette.

"Welcome!" Vaas started. Myra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here we go," she mumbled to the intent of the two men standing beside her.

"I was given a challenge earlier, by my dear girl over here!" Vaas continued, motioning to Myra as he did. Wasn't he aware that there was only three people here to see him. "The challenge was-"

"Hey Vaas, why don't you just skip to the point!" Sammy interrupted, making the trio chuckle. Vaas's face fell into a childish scowl. Ah, he was playing a game... The usual.

"Shut up! I do whatever the fuck I want!" he yelled before patting his hands on his white shirt and resuming his grin.

"The challenge was to ride on the board for five minutes while doing four left turns, three right and a complete circle," he finished. "Simon, bring the stop watch!" the said Simon appeared with a stop watch in his hand from beside Sammy and handed it over to Myra. "Pera, start the watch on my count, ok?"

"Yeah," she answered with a chuckle. Well, she had to admit his little show was amusing.

"Alright, now!" he said, pushing on the board while Myra started the watch.

After one minute of him just strolling in a straight line and saying "Voila" or "See?", he got down to the real shit. "Now, for the real show," he said with a chuckle. And there they were, four left turns and three right turns. His body shifted perfectly as the muscles in his back contracted. And for the Grande finale, he completed his circle and finish it right smack in front of Myra. The happy pirate lord stepped off the board and pointed at the watch. "Stop it," he ordered, and the girl obeyed.

"Exactly five minutes," Myra concluded. Vaas took a step closer until his breath fanned her face.

"And now for that deal we made," he purred. Myra's lips curled into a smirk, her eyes still cast on the watch.

"I never said that I was a woman of my word," she answered, lips curling onto every letter as her eyes drew their way up his chest, neck and finally to his daring eyes. Vaas's eyes shifted and he slammed the watch out of her hands.

"Riki," he growled.

"Yes," this one answered.

"Bring your board back, were done here," the pirate lord ordered, taking the brunette by the upper arm of her left arm. "I got someone to deal with here," he said, half purring for her and growling for the two men to move away.

"Is Limpy in a bad mood?" Myra teased, raising her eyebrows sarcastically. Sammy and Riki jogged away, Simon hot on their heels. Now, in the dusk, it was only Vaas and his girl left.

"Stop calling me that," he growled, eyes boring into hers with both hunger and anger.

"Or what?" the girl challenged. "You're going to tie me up and lock me in a cage," it was her revenge for him being grumpy all this time. Yeah, revenge was sweet, but she had to be careful with Vaas.

"Hmm, sounds interesting," he purred, his grip tightening as he step closer once again. Her head lolled back so she could stare more intently into his eyes. Damn, they were so delicious!

"You know what, it does," she agreed. "Got any ropes?" the pirate lord scoffed, looking side to side to make sure the coast was clear so no one would hear their little kinky talk.

"Actually, I do," he murmured, his lips just inches from hers. They both smirked at the same time.

"Then, I guess we should get going back to the shanty, no?" the girl teased, winking at him despite their proximity.

"It'll go faster if I carry you on my back," he said, stepping back with a chuckle.

"Oh, you mean like a piggie back ride?" the brunette said, sarcastically astonished. "Why, thank you Limpy," she added, circling him. He grunted at the nickname, but wrapped his arms around her thighs once she'd jumped onto his back. "Gidee-up!"

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the shanty. Given that Vaas was driven by the thought of getting lucky, he'd forgotten about his leg. His only thought was that he was finally going to have her again, after all this time. He didn't waste time at all, no no!

When the two arrived at the door to the shanty, Vaas literally kicked it open and dropped Myra to her feet. He immediately turned around and shoved his body against hers. For a brief second, he let his eyes bore into hers to relish in her desire. However, he couldn't wait any longer. His lips crashed against hers as she accepted him. Her good arm went around his neck, grabbing the end of his Mohawk and pulling just a bit, experimenting as they went along. She knew that this night wouldn't be like the others, maybe a little kinkier than the others. But, she didn't mind, she enjoyed it.

The pirate lord broke their kiss to remove the girl's shirt, tossing it aside with a grunt as she began to remove his. Once they were both shirtless, Vaas grabbed the girl by her bottom and scooped her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took the time to kneed her ass as he liked, which got a light moan out of her and a chuckle from him. She had his face trapped between her hands as their tongues danced their familiar dance. Vaas hunger fed the girl, bringing her to an even more aroused state. Vaas walked them to the bed, while still kissing and holding his girl.

When he reached the bed, he set the brunette as gently as he could on the end of the bed and ripped her bra from her body. He kneeled down so he could have more access to her breasts. As he kissed, nipped and licked, Myra's head fell back and she let out a string of muffled moans. Her hand went up to his Mohawk and she dug her fingers in it. Myra closed her eyes to enjoy the moment of pure bliss, but was interrupted when the pirate lord stood up. She watched with hungered eyes as he stepped back to the drawer. His hand dug around until it came back up with two ropes. "Oh, so you weren't kidding," Myra said teasingly, quirking her eyebrows as the man came closer.

"Unlike you, I keep my word," he mused, reaching the girl and pressing her down on the bed so he could hover over her. He pushed her deeper into the bed until her head reached the headboard and he pushed her slightly onto the mattress. Her constant wiggling was getting a bit on his nerves, but she was in need and she wanted it him real soon! "Hands up," he ordered. The girl obeyed, bringing her good arm up and then slowly bringing her injured one up as well.

"Ow," she mumbled when small pains shot up her arm. Vaas smirked, straddling her lap so she wouldn't move as he tied her wrists to the headboard. Her hands wiggling to be sure the restraints were tight, which only cause more pain to shoot through her arm. With a wince, the brunette brought her eyes up to Vaas.

"If you don't want it to hurt, you won't have to move," he purred, his face coming inches from hers as their hot breaths mingled. Her eyes widened and her lips parted. What?

"But, how, I," she stuttered. Vaas's smirk spread even wider and his hands gripped her hips as he ground into her. The bulge in his jeans rubbed against her core and she moaned ever the slightest. Upon moving, her arm jolted with pain and she winced. Shit, this was going to be hard for her.

"You'll just have to give me full control, pera," the man above her purred in her ear as he ground against her once more. And again she arched her back slightly and tiny sprinkles of pain pinpointed in her arm. Her breath was already increasing, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "All mine," he whispered, again grounding into her as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to move a muscle.

Vaas stood and kicked his Vans off. Myra was almost sad to see them go so soon. Next, he proceeded to undress his girl. He untied her boots and swung them across the room. His hands gently glided her shorts off of her hips as his hands left a trail of fire in their wake. Left in only her underwear, the girl couldn't take the wait any longer. She wriggled, her hips moving up, her face wincing. However, the pirate lord liked to have her wait a bit, even if he couldn't wait any longer either. After undressing himself completely, the pirate lord crawled up the bed and spread her legs so he could nestle between them. "Please," she mumbled eyes glazing over as he teased her with his fingers. Her hips bulged and she winced again, the punishment for her movements evident in her face.

He slowly glided her underwear off of her. He took the time to look her over. There, tied and all his. He had missed her so much, and after a little time that seemed like eternity, he could finally be with her again. "Ah, I missed you," he grumbled, falling down over her and using his hands to steady himself. The girl chuckled, breath fanning his neck.

"Oh, I did too," she purred back. His head fell to the crook of her shoulder as he ground into her. She squeezed around him and he let out a groaned breath. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled back and ground in again. The brunette tried not to move, squeezing her eyes shut and forcing herself to stay immobile. But he was making it hard. The girl wanted to buckle her hips so she could meet with, but her movements would cause her some pain. And, like if he was reading her mind, Vaas grabbed her hips with his hand and buckled them so he could bury himself deeper in her. Strangled moans escaped the girl's mouth as Vaas continued to torture her with the slowness of his movements.

"There you go, baby," he groaned in her ear, speckling kisses along her neck. In and out he went, so slow and torturous. Myra's hands balled up into fists, fighting to stay immobile not to cause her pain. Already panting despite the slow pace, Myra couldn't take it any longer. She begged him to move faster, but he wasn't doing it. He took his time, savouring her now that he had her again. He had totally forgotten the intensity she projected when he was with her. As every little detail the pirate lord had forgotten came back to him, he increased the pace. Myra wanted to thank the Gods!

He set about to set a fast pace, rocking there bodies together as moans escaped her and rugged breaths fanned her neck. With one arm steadying himself by her arm and the other hand gripping the skin at her hips, Vaas rocked them further into their bliss. And, too early for his liking, the girl's legs started to shake slightly and her strangled moans came faster. The pirate lord ground into her faster, wanting her to stay with him as long as possible.

At this point, Myra didn't care if she ached. Her back arched as she squeezed around him, legs wrapping around his waist. Her eyes squeezed and she let out a loud moan. The pirate lord above her continued to rock them, prolonging her orgasm. Myra, even though she'd climaxed, continued to speckle kisses along his shoulder and neck. "Myra," he groaned, which made the girl smirk. His breath hitched and he tensed, Myra feeling his warm release tickle inside her. His face contorted in a scowl as he thrust in one last time and fell over her, breathless. "Welcome back baby," he mused still panting.

Myra let out a loud laugh, breathless herself. "Well, if this is going to be my gift from waking up, I think I'll faint more often," she joked back, which caused him to laugh. He brought his face to hers and kissed her, lips delicately tasting her. He let his forehead rest on hers before her slumped back down on her with a huff. "Untie me," she whispered.

"No, not just yet," he murmured back. "I want to stay like this a little longer," he almost pleaded. Myra thought why not, kissing the side of his jaw before slumping back down. Honestly, she wanted to stay like that forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review!**

**And, if anyone can draw and would like to draw any characters (preferably Myra) pertaining to this fic, please please please PM me! I would really like to see my characters on a paper, so if any of you would like to, don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks again and see you soon!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Games

**_Short little chapter, mostly filled with cuteness and all :) Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed! Know this has been long to update, but promise I'll make the next chapter soon!_**

**_Guest:Katie: Haha, well it was made to make you cry!_**

**_SickMonkey89: Limpy McCripple Pants! I owe that one to you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_I don't mind living in a man's world, as long as I can be a woman in it. _

Chapter 29: The Games

"Vaas, stop it!" Myra yelled, thrashing around in the cot with a broad smile on her lips. She snickered once more as the pirate lord's hands continued to tickle her abdomen. He chuckled, beating against her flailing arms to get access to her stomach, where she was most ticklish. Her squeals fueled his fire as his lips stretched into a childish grin.

"Not until you say it!" he retorted, tickling his fingers at the girl's abdomen. Her body twisted left and right, incapable to resist to the tickling, her squeals coming in louder.

"No, I will not surrender," she mused, laughing even louder when Vaas's hands continued their tickling. The cot creaked under their weight, groaning with every brusque movement the pair made.

"Then I will not stop," the pirate lord groaned back, watching as his girl twisted in the cot with her mouth opened and tears streaking down her face. Her squeals and laughter erupted through the shanty again as Vaas started up again.

"Ok, ok!" she breathed, taking his hands in hers and making him stop. His eyes scrolled up to hers with a smirk tugging at his lips. His eyebrow quirked and he leaned over her, his body hovering in place.

"Surrendering already princesa?" he mocked, brushing his lips against her nose ever the slightest. The young woman huffed, rolling her eyes as the pirate lord let go of her hands to place them each side of her head.

"Yes, I am," she groaned, snickering when Vaas made another attempt to tickle her abdomen.

"Then say it," he replied, broad smile spreading on his lips as the girl under him groaned.

"Vaas Montenegro is the best pirate lord I have ever known in my entire life, and will continue to be until the end of time," she said, which got a snicker and a groan of appreciation from the said pirate lord. Why she had gotten a tickle for punishment was for denying that Vaas was the greatest of all pirate lords and will continue to be until the end of time. Vaas didn't like the fact that she had denied it, so he decided to tickle her, discovering that she was ticklish. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very happy," he laughed, leaning back and observing her.

They had been back already for three weeks. Timo had been a little too jolly to see them drive in, smile stretched wide on his face and arms outstretched ready for a hug. The couple made their way back to the shanty where they started up again in their everyday routine...ish. Bella was extremely happy to be back, jumping around and running away to go run around in the camp. After three weeks, both their wounds were healed. However, Myra's cut was still sensible and had healed to become a huge, red and nasty scar than ran from her collar bone to the lump of her right breast. Vaas's bullet hole was all clean and good, the only evidence of any injury was the small, round scar.

Doc was still making weekly visits to the pair, delivering their medicine and the gear to help with the healing. Although they both didn't need anymore gauze, Doc continued to say they needed their oral meds. For infection prevention, they both took the medicine without a word.

"God, you're such a child," Myra sighed when Vaas proudly straightened up. His face twisted into a scowl.

"I am not," he protested, brows furrowing.

"Wanna bet?" Myra challenged, buckling her hips so she could knee him in the gut. He groaned out, surprised, and leaned over to catch his breath. The brunette thrashed around to get away from him as fast as possible, grin pulling at her lips and snicker escaping her throat.

"Oh, no you didn't," Vaas groaned, wrapping his strong arms around her waist as she was about to crawl out of the cot and slammed her on her back. His face was half humor and half embarrassment, his hands fighting hers so he could start to tickle her again. Failing, the young woman bald her right hand into a fist and slammed it (not quiet hard) into his side. A loud laugh rang out and the brunette tried to wriggle free from his grip.

Myra fell to the floor on all fours, giggling uncontrollably as she tried to crawl away from the pirate lord. However, always the quickest, Vaas bent down and grabbed her left ankle, jerking her up so her face slammed into the floor boards. Now, it was his turn to laugh. While the girl struggled with strangled chuckles escaping her lips, Vaas pulled her up easily by her left ankle and back onto the cot. He gripped her hips and brought her back down on the cot, arms framing her head for her not to escape. "Nah ah, ain't getting away from me pera," he mused, fighting against her hands that wanted to punch him.

"Bella, come and help mama!" she exclaimed, lips stretching into an evil grin as Vaas's eyes widened. Before he could move, he felt the tiger burst against his side and dig her teeth playfully into his upper arm.

"Not fucking fair!" Vaas yelled as the girl under him erupted in laughter. Myra twisted away as Bella continued to gnaw at the pirate lord's side. Falling to his side, the said pirate lord fought against the tiger above him, who was now licking his face.

The brunette made it successfully to her feet, panting and her hands at her hips. Her smile stretched as she watched the amusing scene of Vaas groaning and saying Spanish obscenities to the tiger on him. "Now, now," Myra started, breathing the two words out. "Stop fighting, violence is never the answer," Vaas groaned loudly.

"Find this funny?" he yelled/groaned. Bella finally jumped off him with her tongue dangling out of her mouth. Vaas huffed and sat up, hands wrapping around his knees as he glared at the brunette standing a couple of feet away from him.

"Oh yeah," the brunette replied, nodding her head with a sarcastic look on her face. At the same moment that Vaas was about to launch over to Myra, a yell brought the pair to turn their heads towards the open shanty door.

"Vaas!" it was Timo, his rough, yet deep, voice screeched through the air. A frown knitted Myra's brows as she squinted her eyes at the outside world.

"What the fuck?" Vaas mumbled, forgetting all plans of revenge on his girl and getting up to stand beside her. He too had a frown on his face, lips wired into a thin line like he was trying to understand a really hard math question.

"VAAS!" Timo yelled again, audibly closer. "YOU'RE SHIPMENT IS IN!"

"Oh, right!" Vaas said, snapping out of his irritated state and straightening up.

"What shipment?" asked a confused Myra, who had now riveted her glare onto the pirate lord. Vaas snickered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, why don't we go figure that out, no?" he suggested, placing a hand around the brunette's arm and walking out of the shanty with her.

Timo was standing on the precipice of the little hill on which Vaas's shanty sat. His brows were furrowed and his arms were crossed over his chest. Awkwardly, he looked like a concerned father. As the pair walked over to where Timo stood, Myra spotted a green army like truck parked in the square in front of Timo's kitchen. Someone with dark skin was sitting in the driver's seat, smoking a cigarette of which he blew the smoke out the rolled down window. The pirate that was outside unloading cardboard boxes out of the back of the truck looked exhausted. He piled the boxes in the dirt, almost throwing them like he didn't care what was inside.

"C'mon bella, I have a gift for you," Vaas said, dragging the girl towards the truck with a bright smile on his face.

"A gift?" questioned the brunette, looking up at her man with a quirked brow. "Should I be worried?" the pirate lord chuckled, bringing his crazy green eyes down to the girl.

"You'll thank me later," he answered, leaning in to pose a quick peck on the side of her jaw. "In your own way," he murmured to her only intent, making the brunette roll her eyes at the suggestive comment.

Timo, Myra and Vaas made their way down to the truck, their boots crunching the dried dirt in rhythm. There was a silent click with every move the brunette made, making the gun hanging from her hips audible. With every sway of her hips, the gun clanged against the metal clutch in the holster. Arriving on scene, Timo walked off looking almost pissed off like an old lady. Vaas ignored him, placing his hand on the small of the young woman's back and walking her to the back of the truck.

There were five brown boxes piled beside the truck and a little bag of white pills sat on the top of the pile. The man that had been previously unloading the boxes was standing with his arms crossed and a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Open them," Vaas insisted, giving a little push to the girl, who was totally confused.

"Yo, Vaas, where's my money?" the man asked in a rough voice. Smoke blew in front of Myra's face as she pulled apart the two sides of the boxes to peer inside.

"Here," Vaas growled back, throwing a stack of cash to the man, who caught it and, without a thank you, walked back to the side of the truck and got in it. With a cloud of dust and an engine rumble, the truck sped away from the pirate lord and out onto the road.

What the boxes held was very surprising. Stacks of clothing, under wear, bras and cosmetics were loaded in all the boxes that Myra frantically ripped opened. Unable to find anything to say to the pirate lord, Myra just kept digging through the stacks of boxes, rummaging through all the clothing and cosmetics (that frankly, what was she going to do with it?). "This is all mine?" she asked, laughter ringing in her voice.

"Yeah, figured you'd need your own shit," he answered, passing a hand in one of the boxes and taking out a pair of black underwear. He let the silk fabric slip between his fingers with a quirked brow. The young woman slowly rose her head and gave him a are-you-fucking-serious look. "I'm so glad I picked these ones out for you," he joked, chuckling when the girl tried to frantically take the panties out of his hands. Obviously, the pirate lord backed away from her with the panties held high in the air.

"You actually picked all this shit out for me?" the girl asked, a bit amused at the thought. "What you do, look through a women's magazine?" she mused, surrendering to his playing with her underwear and going back to rummaging through her new clothing.

"I actually went on the computer," he responded, smirk playing on his lips as he threw the underwear back in it's respectful box.

"How'd you get all the right sizes anyway?" the young woman asked with a frown on her face, her hands digging through the clothing, which was majorly t-shirts of all colors and black trousers. She knelt down before another box, looking through all the cosmetics. Tooth brush, hair brush, face wash, body cream, body wash, shampoo, razors and shaving cream and much more. When her hand touched the black box of tampons, her lips stretched into a smirk. "You even thought about these," she mocked, taking the box out and waving it at Vaas. The pirate lord scoffed, flicking his wrist as he returned to his digging.

"Didn't want you to dirty my cot, right," he muttered. Myra laughed, shaking her head.

"And this," Vaas started with a ring to his tone. "Is for you and me," he held up the small bag of white pills, shaking it slightly so the pills danced around the empty space in the bag.

"What are those?" Myra asked, standing up and walking over to where Vaas stood.

"Doc made these for us," Vaas answered, opening the bag and digging his hand in it.

"Oh no, no, I'm not taking any pills from the Doc again," the young woman said, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her.

"S'okay, pera, this time we'll be high together," Vaas answered, finding the girl's anxiety visibly amusing. Myra frowned and widened her eyes, a look that said what she was thinking.

"What?" she almost yelled. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, I do, and I want to see it again," the pirate lord mused, taking a pill between his fingers and plopping it on his tongue. He smiled sarcastically before retrieving his tongue back quickly, closing his lips and swallowing audibly loud. "It taste funny," he said, frowning sarcastically and pretending to analyze the taste of the pill like if it was some gourmet plate. "You really gonna make me do this alone, pera?" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Fuck you," the young woman answered, holding out her hand in surrender. Vaas grinned, letting a small white pill fall into her hand.

"Fuck me?" he answered, fake hurt. "No, I'd rather fuck you bella," he mused, watching as the annoyed girl plopped the pill in her mouth. The pill did, in fact, taste like shit. It swirled in the girl's mouth before finally dropping down her esophagus. The pair stared at each other while they waited for the pill to do its effect.

"Well?" the brunette asked angrily, flapping her hands onto her thighs.

"Just be patient," Vaas answered, squinting his eyes.

"Yes, coming from the master of patience," retorted Myra as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vaas erupted in laughter, doubling over and squeezing his stomach with his arm. His face contorted into a grin, mouth open as the sound of his laughter filled the air. Something sparked inside the girl and she spluttered out a laugh. What was funny? No one had a fucking clue, but it was. The pair just laughed as the effect of the pills started to take its toll.

**Two hours late**r

"Batman?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I think we've been spotted, Batman."

"No, remember Robin, we're invisible."

"Oh yes that's true, I forgot."

As the pair stayed lying down behind the tickling bush, the monkeys continued their everyday charade. The high had transported Vaas and Myra out of the camp and into the jungle with a knife and gun. The monkeys were their primary target, if Batman and Robin wanted to escape this terrible situation, the monkeys had to die. All of them. "Batman?" Myra whispered, watching Vaas' childish face turn to hers in true concern.

"What is it Robin?" he asked, leaning in.

"The monkey with the huge hair, I presume he's the leader," Myra whispered, pointing with her index to the said monkey who was peacefully sitting on a rock.

"Good thinking Robin, he must go first then," Vaas answered, turning his eyes back to the pack of monkeys. Yes, that was what had to happen. Myra nodded fiercely and got to her knees, clutching the knife in her right hand.

"Good luck Batman," she said sincerely, turning her concerned eyes to Batman. He nodded and pinched his lips together.

"If we don't make I out of this alive," he started. "Tell my wife and kids I love them."

"Yes, and do the same for me," answered Myra as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ready?" Batman asked, getting to his feet in a crouch.

"Fuck yeah, Batman," answered the young woman before the pair ran out of the bush with screams of rage.

**One hour later**

Sitting on a rock was Batman and Robin, licking their fingers after having eaten a handful of wild berries. Batman's mouth was blue, not to mention his teeth. Robin had a red mouth with strawberry juice on her tank top. "Being invisible is awesome, Batman," Robin said, laughing when she remembered the hysterical monkeys.

"Yeah, those monkeys had no clue what hit 'em!" cheered the said Batman. Robin joined in, pumping her fists in their air and "woot-wooting".

"I wanna ride a Cassowary, Batman," Robin declared, getting to her feet and looking upon the jungle.

"What a brilliant idea, Robin!"

* * *

Timo was taking out the boxes of trash, walking down the path to the jungle rim with a stack of three boxes in his hands. As he reached the edge, he bent down and settled the boxes on the ground. He straightened up and stretched his poor, sore back. A loud groaned escaped his lips as he heard his spin crack. Being old wasn't funny. "Woo!" Timo wiped around, eyes scanning the area for the source of that sound. It had been feminine and- "Woo-hoo!" it was Myra.

Timo shook his head, bending over to pick up the boxes when something heavy and hard made his body hit the floor. A groaned whimper fell from his lips as the heavy thing stepped over him. "This is so fun!" Timo scrambled to his feet just in time to see a Cassowary zoom past him with strange sounds. With a squint of his dark eyes, Timo saw what made him become so disappointed in the human race. Myra was riding a fucking Cassowary.

"Robin, wait up! Robin!" Vaas came running pass him, dirt and blood splattered on his tank top. He wore a huge, childish smile on his face as he chased after the woman who was riding a Cassowary.

Timo went back to his business, carrying the boxes out into the jungle floor with the sound of the girl's laughter and the Cassowary's strangled yelps for background sound.

* * *

**If anyone can draw and would like to draw any of my characters, it would be soooo cool! PM me if you'd like to draw my characters!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and 'till next time, bye!**


	30. Chapter 30: Hide and Seek You Say?

**_Again, sorry for the delay! A new update, a nice chapter just for you! Review if you want, gimme some feedback ;)_**

**_Again, thanks to Sickmonkey89 for her help, and to all of those you reviewed!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_The difference between stupidity and genius, is that genius has its limits._

Chapter 30: Hide and Seek You Say?

A loud thudding woke Myra up. With the headache smashing against her skull, a gleam of sweat covering her body and a metallic taste on her tongue, the young woman rolled on her side with her eyes still closed. She felt around with her arm for an extra body, the usual extra body, but came up empty. Instead, she was met with a cold cot and a headless pillow. Where was Vaas?

She slowly opened her eyes and damned the sunlight for being so fucking bright. There was no one in the shanty, except for Bella, who slept on the desk, her head tucked between her front paws. A small gleam of dust floated in the sun light, itching in the back of Myra's throat badly. How many nights had ended in a morning like this, hung over and naked on the cot? In the past three weeks, every single night had been getting drunk with the boys and ending up in bed with Vaas, which was always great. The mornings were all the same, empty bed, coffee on the night table and the annoying thudding in the head. Myra didn't complain about it, it was pretty much all she ever wanted.

Her eyes traveled the usual path from the wall to the night table, where a hot coffee rested in a rusted mug. A smile crept onto her lips and she sat up ever so slowly, groaning and squinting her eyes to avoid throwing up and submitting to the hangover. Her hands gripped the cup and she stood with the small blanket wrapped around her. Concentrating on not falling, the young woman dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers. With the elastic band on her wrist, she tied her hair back in a pony tail, and chugged the last of her coffee.

A loud thud turned her away from the mirror, the tooth brush in her mouth, the water of the sink running. A familiar little man stood in the door, the light coming from behind hiding part of his face in the shadows. Familiar brown hair and a little nose brought Myra back to the first night that the Rakyat had attacked, where she had saved a man called Lucio. "Lucio?" she squeaked, taking the tooth brush out of her foaming mouth. He grinned, a boy-ish look taking over his boy-ish features. You get it, he's boy-ish.

"Hey!" he said, too loud for the small shanty. Bella perked up from her perch on the desk, getting onto her four legs and stretching. She had grown, a lot, in the past three weeks. She still ate the left overs, and Myra dreaded the thought of having to train a tiger cub to hunt. Didn't they learn that by themselves? Sure Bella wondered off in the jungle all the time, but she never came back with a blood nose or with anything dead. _Guess she's one of those tardies, _Myra sighed internally, passing water in her mouth and spitting it out. "Long time no see. I see things have changed!" Lucio pipped in, stepping deeper in the shanty. Myra chuckled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, since like almost two months ago, yes," she replied, chuckling again as Lucio rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Vaas had me transferred to another camp," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest. His red tank top was stained with... oil? His cargo pants had wood dust all over them, and so did his boots. "He called he back for today?"

"Why today?" Myra asked, watching Bella drop from the desk and make her way outside casually. Lucio eyes the tiger before giving his answer.

"Wait 'till you see this," he urged, broad smile stretching his lips.

Myra frowned suspiciously. "See what?" a little part of Myra was getting a bit tired of always being kept in the dark on this island.

"I'm not supposed to tell ya 'cause it's a surprise, but we've barricaded the camp-"

"Barricaded the camp?" Myra asked in shock, eyes widening. Lucio chuckled, throwing his head back.

"We're playing the annual hide and seek with the hostages," he replied, rushing the words so the brunette wouldn't interupt him. "We barricade the village so we keep 'em all in the same place, you know."

"Hide and seek?" she asked, brow quirked and arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, you know, you hide and some person counts and-"

"I know what the fucking game is," she snapped, shaking her head. "This one of Vaas' ideas?" she didn't need and answer to know it was his. Only he could come up with idiotic games as such.

"Yeah," Lucio replied, mouth wide in a boy-ish smile. "Now come on out so we can get started." Myra followed the pirate out of the shanty, her boots crunching the dirt as they walked down the incline towards the camp square.

"Any specific rules I should be aware of?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well," Lucio started, looking overwhelmingly happy to be asked the question. "The hostages scatter, thinking they're being freed. Once they're all around camp, we set off to find them. Most of them find real good hiding places. But anyway, the point is to bring back as many hostages. Timo marks how many each brings back to the cages, and the one that brings back the most wins a price. Usually the price is one or two hostages to yourself, and usually they're Rakyat hostages. Most men pick two women, you know, ha!" he stopped chattering when they got to a wooden gate. Myra noticed it ran around the whole camp, bad patch work of wood that would barely stand a kick. However, pirates were posted around the gates to prevent any hostages from escaping. Well, that was one way of doing it. Do some suck ass patch work wood barricade and post guards all around it.

"So, who usually wins?" Myra asked as a pirate with a scrawny face opened the wooden barricade to let the pair pass through. Lucio gestured to the pirate before the wooden gate closed behind them.

"Uh, Roy," he replied, wincing when the girl turned to him abruptly.

"Doesn't Vaas win?" she asked, a frown knitting her eyebrows. "Wouldn't it be him?"

"Ah no, he doesn't play anymore," Lucio answered, scratching the back of his neck. "He simply gives the instructions at the beginning, sits back and watches."

"Lazy asshole," Myra grunted, glazing her eyes over.

"Hey!" the raspy voice of the pirate lord just inches away from her made her jump. Vaas stood with a light scowl on his face. "You callin' me a lazy asshole now, babe?" he asked, taking a step forward, his hands swinging side to side exaggeratedly. Myra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause you don't play," she retorted. Vaas huffed.

"Shall you know that if I did play, I would always win. Now where's the fun in that, right?" he mused, grinning as he spread his arms wide. He nodded at Lucio. "I guess you couldn't keep your mouth shut about the surprise, hermano?"

"No," Lucio mumbled, frowning. Vaas just shook his head and draped an arm over his girl's shoulders.

"Anyway," the pirate lord said, walking the girl towards the pirate filled square. "You ready to play?"

" 'Course I am," she replied, grinning devilishly.

The instructions were simple. Wait in the shanties while the hostages were released by one pirate, who faked being a good Samaritan. Then, once the hostages were scattered around, a horn would blow and that would be their cue. No guns were allowed, it made the hostages give up too quickly. Only a knife was permitted to carry. Then, game on and bring as many of those motherfuckers back. Timo would be the one to mark how many hostages everyone brought back.

Before the pirates scattered to hide in the shanties, Lucio came running up to Myra with three other boy looking pirates. His friends. "Hey, Myra, we wanna be on your team," Lucio announced, to Myra's great surprise.

"Team?" she choked out, eyes bulging.

"Yeah, everyone gets in teams for this," Lucio explained. "Team Myra, right! And if we win, all the hostages go to you."

"Thanks but-"

"Ok, good. This is Dan, Ray and Victor," Lucio breathed excitedly. The three guys smiled up at Myra. _Why not? _she told herself, looking around as everyone got into teams. "The camp is _huge,_ so we have to have a little plan here," he urged.

"Use the old backstabbing method," Myra started, still feeling the surprise. "We'll get in pairs and corner them. But, we can't scatter too much, we stay close."

"Some guys will try to steal our hostages," Lucio started. Myra smiled evilly, putting a hand to where the knife was holstered at her thigh.

"That's why we have these, right?" she said, and the three boys chuckled.

Myra waited in a crowded shanty by the door as she listened to the loud shuffling of feet moving outside. Ragged breaths floated up to her ears, followed by hysteric grunting. Women called for their husbands in shouted whispers, some girls would just run around frantically searching for an exit. Through the cracks in the shanty door, Myra caught glimpses of frightened faces smeared with blood and dirt. When everything went a bit quieter, a horn blew in the distance. Now.

The whole shanty erupted with hoots as all the pirates stormed out. More shanty doors burst open as Myra and her crew were running as silently as they could to the far north side of the camp. Everyone was silent, feet trudging the hard ground in silent thumps. Teams scattered, bodies crouched ran from shanty to shanty as everyone prepared for the game. Myra spotted Roy with a handful of mean looking buff pirates and scowled. That motherfucker wasn't winning this year.

Myra, Lucio, Dan, Ray and Victor ran for the north end, keeping their eyes open for any scared faces. In the distance, a woman screamed and then all hell broke loose. The pirates cheered, people yelled as people started flying around. "Get them!" Myra urged her team, jumping onto a blond teenage girl that had sprung from under a shanty. Dan jumped her dad (I guess) and kicked him in the shin. Ray and Victor had the mother pinned down, thrashing around. Lucio was with the brother. A whole family. If they could get them into the cages, already they would have four.

The teenage girl that Myra was straddling was giving her trouble. Screaming, kicking and scratching. This bitch did it all. Myra fought with her flailing hands as the blond tried to desperately get away from her. Her mother yelled for her child, while Ray was taking out the ropes they had been given to tie their hands. Victor rolled the woman on her back while his partner struggled to tie her hands. Lucio already had the brother down and cuffed.

Myra finally threw a punch to the blond's face and she went limp, eyes closed. With an angered huff, the brunette rolled her hostage onto her back and tied her hands behind her back. "You bitch!" the brother scream to Myra, who cracked a smile.

"Yeah, your sister's a real bitch," Myra retorted, picking the blond up and swinging her body over her shoulder. She was light as a feather, and Ray did the same with the mother. Dan finally tied up the father and they walked down to the cages, that was near by. That's why they chose the north end, so the cages would be nearer.

While on their march their, a man ran out in front of them. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the group with their hostages. "Hey there!" Myra cheered, laughing when the mother gave her a horrified look. "Make it easier on yourself. Drop down on your knees and let my friend, Victor here, tie your hands." Surprisingly, the man did as he was told, face frozen in shock and horror. Victor tied him up and they walked the remaining distances to the cages.

Timo looked amazed at how many the group brought back, while others were bringing two at a time. Wow, then the boys must be the best fighters in the camp! "Five for Myra," Lucio grunted as he flung the brother in the cage. Myra winked at Timo, throwing the blond off her shoulder and into the cage.

And out again they went hunting, on the prowl. The next five that they brought back were a handful to tie. All five men had fought back, and everyone had to fight them alone. Myra, of course, had had to jump the tallest and buffer one of the bunch. But one could hit but the hand of the knife and he was down. Easy enough. "Ten for Myra, right?" the brunette teased Timo as they dropped down their shipment.

"I gotta say, Brave, you got yourself a good bunch with these boys," Timo grunted back.

Two more pirates joined Myra's little team after that, which only meant more points for Myra. At one point, while Myra and the boys were bringing three hostages back, she caught a glimpse of Roy dragging a bloodied body by the foot. He sneered at her before disappearing with his crew behind a shanty.

Finally, when Myra had just dropped off four hostages, a horn blew. She looked back at Lucio. "Games over, all the hostages are back." A huge grunt erupted from the seven man group as they trudged back to the cages for the end. Timo stood with a stern look beside a very happy looking Vaas.

"Alright, all the teams leaders, step up," Timo ordered, eyes still glued to the clip board he held. Lucio pushed Myra and she stumbled, but stepped up. Roy shot her a death glare, which she returned gladly. All the pirates grew quiet, eager to hear who had brought back the most hostages. Myra knew she brought back seventeen, and she just wished Roy had brought fifteen so she could put it in his face.

Vaas ripped the clipboard from Timo's hands, sneering at the crowd of pirates before him. His eyes traveled from the paper to Myra, to Roy and back. Oh shit, this wasn't good, was it? The pirate lord cleared his throat loudly, his grin widening as he began to speak. "Looks like we have a tie!" he roared over the crowd, his voice easily booming over everyone. Not like this dude needed a megaphone. "To start off, I'll anounce the loser. Bastion, dude, you fucking suck. Three hostages, really!" the whole crowd burst out laughing, including Myra. Seriously, even she can do better.

"Who won, boss?" a pirate shouted. Vaas rose a brow and cleared his throat again.

"The two winners, who tied at seventeen are Myra," he started, his eyes gliding up to hers as she jumped on the balls of her feet. "And Roy."

"What?" Myra blurted out, looking Vaas straight in the eyes like it was some kind of prank. She had expected someone else to tie with her, and she didn't want Roy to have another chance at winning.

"You an Roy," Vaas repeated, handing the clipboard back to Timo, linking his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels. Myra frowned, anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach like hot lava. _Oh that motherfucker, _she thought.

"This little biatch had help," Roy stated in his greasy, irritating voice. "I did it all by myself," he turned to glare at Myra, the latter one feeling like she could bash his head into million pieces of brain stew and bones.

"You fucking liar," she growled through clenched teeth, fist clenching at her sides. Roy smirked, one of his ugly team mates gurgling a laugh.

"Puta, my team didn't touch any of my captives," Roy answered. Every pirate turned their attention to the fighting pair, sneering and encouraging a bloody fight silently. Their thirst for blood rose as Myra took a step towards Roy, and the crowd backed up to give them space.

"You're such a pathetic little fucking liar, Roy," she growled again, the crowd bursting in hush hushes of "fight fight" like little primary school kids. Roy rose his eyebrows in astonishment.

"I'm not the one getting special treatment just 'cause I fucked the boss!" he threw back sending a wave of hot blood rushing to Myra's cheeks. He didn't NOT just say that!

"I ain't getting special treatment," she started. "Just look at all the scars and bruises on me, I proved my fucking place here you asshole."

"Nah, princess," Roy chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it weren't for that cunt of yours, you wouldn't even be here."

"Enough!" Vaas roared, making all the attention turn to him. Myra glared at the pirate lord furiously. "It's a tie, both of you just get one hostage each."

"No!" Roy opposed, glaring at his boss, playing on dangerous land. "I want both!" he barked. Vaas sighed, smirking as the wheels in his head started turning.

"Then you should of brought an extra captive," he mumbled, eyes cast to the ground almost avertingly.

"I propose a deal," Roy started, captivating everyone's attention. What game was he playing now? Myra just want to throw her knife at him, it would be quick. "A fight until one of us gives up. The loser has to give up his hostage to the other," with a sneer, he turned to the brunette and winked. "Bet you give up as soon as things get to rough, huh, princess?"

"You'd be surprised, princeling," Myra growled back, her hand twitching for the knife at her thigh. Roy turned his head slightly to Vaas for confirmation. The pirate lord just frowned.

"She's got game," he said. What? "She never gives up until she wins."

"Well neither do I," Roy replied, giving his boss and smirk.

"Fuck you Roy," Myra sighed, feeling like this game would never end.

"Just say yes or no, princess," he urged. His blood thirst was evident, and so was the crowd's.

Myra walked to him, standing inches away from his face like Vaas had once did to her. A way of intimidation, and it usually worked. Her eyes bored into the weird brown of her enemy's as their breaths mingled, his smelling of rot and alcohol. He was maybe three to four inches taller than her, but definitely wider. His shoulders bore on either side of hers, and his hands were the size of softballs. "You're not worth it," she spat in his face, bumping into his shoulder to walk past him.

"Fucking wimp-" he didn't have time to finish his smart ass remark before Myra's knife was out and had managed to cut his back deeply, his white shirt ripped and his crimson blood spilling over. He yelled of rage, a roar like a lion, stepping forward and reaching back to his wound.

"Well, Lion King, seems you'll be the one to need Maxi Pads now," Myra chuckled, the knife still in her head ready to strike. His hands came back up bloodied to his elbow. Damn, she had cut deeper than she thought. The crowd backed up with chuckles and laughs, creating and semi circle around the pair. Deep down, Myra wanted to turn around screaming and run for the shanty, get her gun and shoot Roy in his ugly face. But, catching a glimpse of Vaas's face gave her a little more courage. His face was hard, stern, willing her to make him look good and prove he was not wrong of letting her live. Let's just hope she could live up to those expectations. It was Roy, he was more experienced in hand to hand fighting than she was. And let's face it, she wasn't as strong. However, she was fast and intelligent, strategic and agile. For Roy, being buff and tall made him slower, less agile and he was an idiot, so all he could probably do is throw a good punch.

"You asked for it, fuckin' bitch," he growled, his bloody hand reaching back for his knife. He took it out with a metallic sound and immediately lunged for the girl.

Myra managed to dodge his first swing of the blade, jumping back with her hands out. She crouched down and swung her leg out, kicking him in the back of the shins and watching him fall. His body hit the dirt on his side as the crowd went wild with shrieks. Myra got to her feet and kicked him in the abdomen, but he grabbed her foot and twist it to the left, and she fell. Wincing when her body hit the ground, Roy took the advantage to climb over her. Both grunting furiously, the pirate pushed his blade against her forearms that she'd put up to protect her. His mouth was agape, eyes concentrated and rage filled. Spit flowed from his mouth, dripping over his lips to land on her shirt. _Ew, _she shuddered internally.

Her blade was inches from his cheek, and looking him straight in the eyes, she jerked her right arm and sent the blade swiping against his cheek. He roared, his weight on her forearms lifting, which gave way for Myra to punch her elbow in his face. It connected with the bone of his nose, a sickening crack resonating in her ears. Another roar of the crowd, and the girl kicked her assailant off of her. He rolled once and was on his feet, Myra climbing onto hers just as Roy charged.

Dodge right, dodge left, again left and finally, throw a punch to his ribs. Damn, he wasn't as good as she thought. Roy was sluggish, maybe due to the fact that he was losing a great amount of blood. Another advantage for Myra! Once the punch to his ribs was accomplished, his fist connected awkwardly with her cheekbone. Although the punch wasn't that well executed, it still hurt like shit. A ring started in the brunette's left ear, just as she stumbled back a bit. Roy pulled himself together and threw another punch her way, this time his knuckled landing on her mouth. FUCK! This one did hurt.

Then, she remembered Vaas' words when they would train. _Be unpredictable, your enemy cannot know what you're about to do. _Well, now was a good time to put those sage words to action! Just as Myra's eyes narrowed onto the fist that was headed her way, her body dropped at the waist, her arms wrapped around her opponent's waist, and with all her might and will, she lift him in the air. The crowd exploded in shrieks of astonishment and surprise. The boys grabbed each other by the shoulders, pointing and screaming, "Did you see that? Did you fucking see that?" Myra bashed Roy's body onto the dirt ground and, her head still tucked under his arms, threw two punches to his ribs and managed to to free her head.

Not wasting any time, she straddled his waist. He threw the hand that held the knife up, Myra barely managing to lean her body back to dodge it before grabbing his wrist. _Unpredictable. _Her mouth opened and her teeth clamped onto his thick, dirt induced wrist. Roy roared as the brunette's teeth broke the skin and a metallic taste invaded her mouth. Immediately, his hold on the knife fell and she grabbed it with her free hand. The pirates went ballistic, jumping up and down and screaming their surprise. As she withdrew, Myra wiped her mouth of the blood and spit it out of her mouth. Now, she held to knifes in both her hands.

With one last look at the defeated look of the asshole she sat over, she smiled at him and winked. "Guess who's gunna have tonight with two hostages?" she mused, making the crowd laugh. He would never surrender, so she would make him. "Goodbye motherfucker," she chuckled, swinging both her arms up and bashing them down on his chest, just as Roy screamed for her to stop. However, it was too late. Both knives were already deeply stabbed into his chest, blood pooling out of the two wounds. His eyes glided up to Myra's as he struggled to say something, the breath leaving him slowly. A frown knitted his eyebrows as he saw the smile spread on the brunette's lips.

Breathless, the girl stayed over the dead body of Roy. Her head bowed and her eyes closed as the crowd continued to go ballistic. Finally, the asshole was dead. She straightened up and tugged the two knives out of the body, sighed and wiping her forehead as she got to her feet. She felt so tired now, all the rage and hurt leaving her at once. How good did that feel! Lucio ran into her, his arm draping over her shoulder as he threw a couple punches on her shoulder. "Woo, damn girl!" he shouted, as the boys closed in around her. A smile a triumph spread on her lips, her body going limp in Lucio's arm. Victor clapped her on the back, laughing.

"What a fight!" he chuckled. More of the boys came to clap her shoulder, punch her shoulder or ruffle her hair with words of surprise and encouragement. Myra couldn't help the smile spreading on her lips. It felt good, finally being fully accept among the guys.

A familiar, warm hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of the crowd. Vaas stared down at her with a triumphant smile on his face, brows quirked. He bent forward, wiping the blood off the corner of Myra's mouth with his thumb. "That's my girl," he chuckled, pressing his lips against hers. She smiled under their kiss, the boys erupting in immature oohs and ahs. Vaas cupped the back of her head with his hand and drew back a step.

The crowd suddenly went silent, so silent it made Myra frown and break away from Vaas to look at what had caught their attention. Bella stood at the rim of the crowd, crazy green hazel eyes cast to the dead body laying on the dirt ground. Her paws, so much bigger now, took her two steps forward until the pirates dispersed to let her through. The tigress didn't break her eyes away from Roy, her tongue peaking through to lick her lips. _That's it, Bella, go! _Myra encouraged mentally, broad smile stretching her lips. Vaas' hands skid down to her waist, resting their and making the skin there warm. Even he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face.

Bella looked at the body under her, eyes scanning it as she leaned it to take a sniff. _C'mon Bella!_ Myra couldn't contain her excitement. Bella would finally eat something else than Timo's leftovers. Finally! The tigress wrapped her strong jaws around Roy's bloody shoulder and sank her teeth in the flesh with a squishy, bloody sound. Everyone gasped audibly as the tiger began to drag the body away. Myra's jaw fell and her arms went limp. That was not what she expected.

Blood trailed behind on the dirt as Bella continued to drag the lifeless body of Roy behind a shanty. Well, she needed privacy to eat, right. As everyone watched her go, she looked at her master with those big, caramel/forest green eyes and it seemed for just a second, that Bella was sneering. Must of been the placement of the sun 'cause tigers don't sneer!

As soon as Bella was out of sight, the pirates milled around and scattered. They left a bit surprised from Bella's comportment, but they gave small smiles to Myra before leaving. "Let's go eat at Timo's," Vaas said, draping his arm over the brunette's shoulder and guiding her towards the square. "Chef cooked some fucking chicken. Been a long time we haven't had some."

"Chicken?" Myra asked, frowning. "That's what I get for killing the asshole of the camp?" the pirate lord chuckled and dipped his head towards her ear.

"What do you want, princess?" he asked with a low chuckle, his voice low. Myra faked being in deep concentration, putting her finger to her chin and looking up with a "hmm."

"I want you to..." she started, looking at the pirate lord with a grin. "Bake a cake."

"Bake a cake?" he replied, eyes wide and brows quirked. "Why the fuck would I bake a cake?" the brunette giggled.

"Because I won hide and seek, killed a cocksucker and Bella is finally eating meat that isn't a leftover," she responded in a rush. The pirate lord sighed, grin stretching his lips.

"You have a point," he admitted. "But why the cake?"

" 'Cause I have a sudden craving for chocolate cake," she responded with a giggled sneer.

"Aren't the two hostages you'll get tomorrow enough?" he asked, obviously finding an emergency exit route. Myra shook her head childishly.

"Nope," was her response, popping the P audibly. "I really, really want cake, Vaas. It's been months since I had some! Please." Vaas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied. Myra jumped with a squeak and ran towards Timo's kitchen, that _did _smell like chicken.

Entering the smoke filled kitchen, the brunette inhaled deeply. "Yo Timo!" she called out. "Heard you were cookin' some chicken!" Vaas entered after her, standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You'll get your plate at the same time as everyone else!" came a yell from the back room. The brunette chuckled, eyeing the stove where chicken was baking.

"I'm too hungry!" she complained, jumping on the balls of her feet. The hunger growled in her stomach and just the smell of chicken made her mouth water. "And you know what they say, ladies first, huh!"

"Fine, take some!" Timo yelled back, his voice thick with annoyment. Myra laughed and grabbed two chicken breasts from the stove, plopped them in two plates, grabbed two forks and walked back outside with Vaas on her heels.

"Sometimes it feels like you're running this fucking place and not me," Vaas whined as they sat on two chairs under a hut filled with nothing but guns and drugs. Myra placed the plates and forks on the wooden table, plopped into a chair with a sigh and brought her feet up on the table.

"You jelly?" she joked, taking the first bite of her chicken. Damn, it was good. Vaas sat down, taking a beer that had been left on a small table at the back of the hut and taking a swing of it.

"Jelly?" he asked, confused as he took his first bite.

"Jealous," Myra cleared for him. "You know, you should really get up to date with the real world sometime," she admitted, mouthful and fingers greasy. Well, fuck the forks, they'd use their fingers.

"I am up to date," he grumbled. Myra eyed him with a look that said no-you're-not.

"If you are then," she said between bites. "Tell me what fap means." she chuckled, taking another bite as she watched Vaas frown.

"It means uh, I think it means, um-" he started, face falling into a scowl.

"Don't tell me you don't know that all mighty pirate lord?" Myra mused, laughing.

" 'Kay I don't know what it means," he admitted angrily. "So tell me."

"No, you're going to have to figure that out yourself on the all mighty inter webs," the brunette answered, chuckling when his face fell to a stern look.

"You think I have time to go on the fucking computer?" he groaned between chews. He licked each of his fingers loudly and took another swing of his beer. Myra just shrugged.

"Well, you're the mighty lord of this grand place," she said. "You have loads of money, so why don't you ask one of your companions to buy a PC for you?"

"Can you stop with the intense intelligent word phrasing por favor?" he grunted. Myra just grinned. She was feeling so much pride after killing Roy, winning the hide and seek game and witnessing her tiger eat some meat. "And no, I don't need a computer. My T.V is fine."

"I wouldn't call that a T.V, Vaas," Myra answered. "Did you notice how many times we had to change the antenna around just to get a signal? And you have a fucking _antenna_!"

"Hey, don't insult my T.V," he joked, finally getting into the happy mood.

However, Myra was about to reply when a surge of nausea took over. She dropped the chicken into her plate and straightened up with a frown. Her stomach gurgled and she felt the hot, irritating feeling of vomit rising up. Vaas gave her a scowl. "What's wrong?" he asked. Myra swallowed, but the nausea didn't subside, it went worse.

"I think I'm gunna-" she didn't have time to finish when she bent over and threw up on the dirt ground of the hut. She breathed in loudly, her throat raw and irritated.

"What the fuck!?" Vaas stood up and walked around the table. Myra was still doubled over on her chair, hands clutching her stomach. A gleam of sweat coated her forehead and her breathing was raspy.

"I think the chicken wasn't cooked," came her pained answered. She sat up, closing her eyes and breathing in through her nose. The nausea was gone partially, some after taste of vomit bringing a slight wave back. Vaas rushed to his chicken and, with his two hands, cracked it open searching for some pink spots.

"You're right, it's pink all over inside," he answered, wrinkling his nose at the smell of vomit.

"Fucking Timo," Myra groaned.

"C'mon," Vaas said, his face still crisped in a scowl. "Let's get out of here and get someone to clean this shit up." Myra got up and followed him out, concentrated on not letting the new wave of nausea get out. Too late. As soon as they had passed through the hut door, the brunette bent over and threw the rest of the chicken up. Just the thought of eating raw chicken made her sick.

"Fuck!" Vaas whined, stepping out of the way.

"Sorry, I think this is the last of the chicken," the brunette chuckled, eyes closing slightly.

"Warn me next time you're gunna do that fucking shit again," the pirate lord groaned.

The two walked back to their shanty, Myra wobbling a bit on her feet and Vaas had to hold her by the arm. He kept his distances in case she would throw up again, which just made the young woman laugh. Back in the shanty, Myra trudged to the sink and brushed her teeth three times, passed cold water onto her face. She then decided to splash some on her chest, arms, stomach, neck and hair. It felt good to have something cold on her sticky, sweaty skin. Vaas turned on the T.V and struggled with the antenna for some channels. "Told ya about that piece of shit," Myra joked, walking over to the cot and swinging herself onto it.

"Hey, I bought this 'piece of shit' so shut up," Vaas groaned back, finally finding the news channel.

"Wow, the news," the brunette laughed when the pirate lord turned to her with an annoyed face.

"I'm going to go take a piss," he announced.

" 'Cause I really needed to know that!" called the girl as the pirate walked out of the shanty. Myra continued to smile as she heard Vaas' footstep travel to the back of their shanty and walk out to the rim of the jungle. She heard the audibly opening of his zip, a shuffling of feet and then he was making water. The brunette chuckled at this normalcy. How they acted like they knew each other for so long, listening to each other pee and stuff. How everything they did together seemed normal, like when Vaas fucked around with the antenna and always ended on the news channel. How they would, night after night, comment on the Montreal weather and the riots in Egypt. How they always ate lunch together in the hut that Myra had thrown up in, and after would end up taking the wheelers out to hunt, swim or just... fuck. Yeah, Vaas was teaching Myra how to hut.

A struggled groan broke Myra from thought. Feet shuffled outside, seeming like there were more than one person on the other side of the wall. The brunette sat up abruptly, straining her ears for any sounds. There was a loud snap, then a series of strange whispers, the sound of leaves ruffling and then silence. Myra sat in silence, her heart hammering against her chest. "Vaas?" she called out. Nothing. "Vaas!" the brunette rushed to the door, all nausea waves forgotten, and dashed out of the shanty.

"Vaas, stop fucking around," she grumbled, rounding the shanty to where she thought Vaas had taken a pee. She stopped. No one stood there. Her head snapped from side to side, looking for the familiar figure of her man. Maybe he had seen something in the jungle. Maybe some of the pirates saw something, then Vaas saw them and decided to run after them. No, that wasn't it.

As Myra stepped closer to the spot where more than one pair of feet had imprinted int he dirt, she spotted a small pool of blood, mixed in the dirt and pee of Vaas. Vaas didn't piss blood, did he? There was a subtle yelp in the jungle that made the brunette's head snap up. _Shit! Fuck! _As she thought this, she was already dashing through the jungle, knowing exactly why there had been blood on the ground. No, Vaas didn't piss blood.

He had been kidnapped. And the brunette knew exactly by who. The Rakyats.

* * *

**Woo, some more action in the next chapter! Who's happy to see Roy go? I know I am!**

**Anyway, gimme some feed back and 'till next time, ciao amigos!**


	31. Chapter 31: Please Don't Go

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Please Don't Go

_After_

It was so cold. Myra had never been on the island when it was this cold. It seeped through her skin and froze her bones. It whipped at her face, icing the tears streaking down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, sighing out another sob. The cold rocked her body once again, making her teeth chatter rapidly. Goosebumps rose on her skin, the hairs sticking out. When did it ever freeze on the island? It froze when the king was dead.

Myra held his body in her arms, head cradled in the crease of her elbow. He looked so peaceful, the rain having washed away all the dirt and blood from his beautiful face. A shiver ran down the girl's spine, lodging in at the bottom and exploding into loud sobs. Her head fell down and she knocked her forehead against his, shoulders slumping. The brunette's hands curled around his shoulders and she pulled him closer to her body, caressing his cheek with her right hand. "No, no, no," she chanted in the most quiet voice. But it sounded loud, too loud, like it was disturbing the peace on Vaas' face. Her eyes traveled frantically from his face down to the bullet hole in his abdomen, her hand falling over it. It came back bloody, dripping with the crimson liquid. The droplets traveled from her palm, down her fingers and dripped from her fingertips like tears.

Myra's hand fell limp onto Vaas' chest, but her eyes, gone dark blue, still stared at the blood that was slowly being washed away by the rain. Slowly her palm became white again, the color spreading back to her fingers, erasing all traces of Vaas' blood. The mud in which Myra was kneeling in was soaking through her trousers and boots, humidity making her skin uncomfortable. It itched to move, but the young woman stayed planted where she was, with the dead body of Vaas.

"Myra," it was Lucio. He'd been kneeling beside her for probably an hour now, being patient. Myra didn't take her eyes off Vaas' face, more tears streaking her face with every passing second. Her tears mingled in with the rain and washed away. "We need to go before the rain swipes us out," Lucio urged, his voice too loud. Myra wanted to bite his throat out. He was disturbing Vaas' peaceful face.

"I don't care!" she barked, meeting her burning gaze with Lucio's. The young man squirmed and looked down. It was over, and he knew it.

Myra's eyes went back to the face cradled in her arms and she sobbed, gulping loudly as the yelps shook her body again. Her hands stroked Vaas' face and she whispered, "please don't go, please."

_Before_

"Lucio!" she ran, the trees slapping at her face with ferocious intensity. It was like the leaves were trying to keep her from running back to Lucio. "LUCIO!" she yelled, erupting into the south part of camp, near the square. Had she ran around the camp for all this time? _Stupid idiot! _she yelled at herself. Without thinking, her feet scurried down the dirt path, past huts and shanties, circling the cement buildings in the square and bursting into the said square. "Lucio!" her voice was hoarse, cracking with emotion. The motherfuckers had taken Vaas, _her _Vaas. They would pay oh so fucking dearly.

Every pirate in the square turned, brows furrowed, probably taking in her hysteric state. With running in the jungle, her hair had caught in branches and was erupting from her pony tail on all sides, making her have little bunny ears in hair. "Lucio!" her hysteric eyes ran from face to face searching for the one she was screaming for.

"Myra?" her head jerked left. Lucio was coming out of Timo's kitchen with a plate of chicken in his hands. For a second, the girl let her blue gaze fall down on his plate. Just minutes ago, she had been eating chicken with Vaas, and now he was gone. Everything she said after that came out in a rush.

"The Rakyats, they took Vaas, I heard it, there was blood and footprints and Vaas is missing!" her voice was hysteric. All the pirates inched closer to hear what she was saying. "Lucio, they took him, we have to go find him and kill all those fuckers!"

"Woah, Myra, slow down," Lucio calmly said, literally throwing his plate to the ground.

"There's no time to fucking slow down, Lucio!" the brunette yelled back. "We have to go, NOW, and get him back!" her heart hammering against her chest, she ran her eyes from face to face again, searching for help this time.

"We can't just go there unprepared, ok?" Lucio continued, stepping closer to the girl. "Listen, we'll rally as many pirates as we can, this may take time but-"

"But we don't have time!" the girl insisted between clenched teeth. Her hands bald up into fist and she screamed between her closed teeth.

"Just one hour, and we'll be down there getting him back, ok?" the pirate friend persisted. Myra nodded, feeling like she would explode sooner or later.

The hour was the longest hour Myra had ever lived in her entire life. Lucio and her sent trucks down to the nearest camps and the one with Vaas' best fighters, to rally some troops and get them back to camp as soon as possible. Meanwhile, she helped Lucio unload the guns, grenades, knifes, rifles, assault rifles. What helped her pass time was to name everything she handled, well, at least what she could name. Some weapons she had no idea what they were named, so she called them either "Banana" or "Nugget", whatever she felt like naming them.

When the first truck came back, followed by five others, Myra felt like she could jump up and hug the sky. Lucio and Myra figured out Citra would of brought their pirate lord to her temple, because she reserved a special death for him. So, to the temple it was, and the brunette crossed her fingers that that was where Vaas was being kept. If it weren't, then they were fucked big time. The island was too huge to find just one man. It was literally a needle in a hay stack. They were operating on pure luck.

The first five trucks emptied heavy duty armored pirates, huge guns to go with them and a handful of red tank tops. Already, they were a little army. Soon after, another five trucks arrived carrying pirates and more weapons. Biting her lip, Myra watched from her perched on Timo's roof. Her hands were shaking with anticipation, but she had to wait for another convoy to arrive before they could get in the trucks and drive to Citra's temple. Just another little fifteen minutes of waiting, and they would be off. Just fifteen minutes.

Myra jumped and groaned out in impatience. They had Vaas, they had him and they were doing whatever the fuck they wanted to do to him. Pacing on the roof of Timo's kitchen like an angry lion, the brunette brought her thumb to her mouth and chewed on the nail angrily. Her frantic eyes darted from truck to truck, man to man, to all the shit going on on the ground below her. Despite her being the one to have dispatched to all pirates to come to camp, she wasn't even the one organizing and planning the attack, Lucio was with the aid of Timo. Myra couldn't put herself in that mess below, she would explode and start yelling. All she wanted to do was get in that truck and drive to the temple. "Myra!" it was Lucio, screaming from below. Myra's crazy gaze met his in a sharp blink and the two stared at each other for a short while. "Get down, we're leaving!"

The brunette didn't waste any time jumping from the roof of the cook's kitchen. Her boots landed with an audible _thump_ and all the pirates gathered in camp turned to her. She nodded at each and every one of them, thanking them silently for helping her get their pirate lord back, and her man. The young woman was already geared up, had been for an hour already. Three knives were holstered at her thigh, her 9mm at her waist and a black assault rifle strapped around her shoulder. Ammo was strapped across her chest, waist and dove down her back like the braid she tied her hair in. She was fucking ready to mow those motherfuckers to the ground.

Myra got in the first truck with Lucio and Victor, sitting in the front. More pirates filed in, sitting on the sides with grim looks. Despite the lack of seats, pirates continued to jump into the truck, sitting in the middle with their AKs facing the roof. After an agonizing five minutes, Myra heard a honk, and their truck was off. The bodies gathered in the truck jolted backwards as the driver steered the vehicle out of camp and onto the dirt path. Myra would of loved to have a window to look out, to see if they were headed in the right way. She held the map up in front of her face and leaned forward. Lucio glued his eyes to the map and sighed. "Don't worry, we're headed the right way," he tried to soothe, but obviously it didn't work.

Jostling from side to side, the brunette listened to the roars of all the fifteen trucks following them. Her mind traveled to the countless possibilities of things going wrong. The Rakyat could kill Vaas when they would see the pirates approaching, or transfer him elsewhere, or... There were so many possibilities. They rode in utter silence for a long half hour before there was a loud vacarm outside, weird yells and the first fire of a weapon. The battle was on.

_After_

Despite the cold, Vaas' body was still warm. The only warmth in this cold fucking place was his body. Myra closed her eyes, forehead connected with his, and sighed out a sob. Images flew in front of her closed lids. Ones of the boat, how clueless both of them had been. That very first day, were Vaas had found her in the jungle and carried her back to her cage. How his chest had been the most comfortable thing the brunette had ever laid her head upon. And how his arms held her body against his, solid and safe. Another set of images flashed. When Vaas had brought the young woman in a hut for some filming, how she thought it was over for her any way. Where were her parents now? What were they doing, about five months after the girl's disappearance?

A shiver ran down the girl's spine as she remembered their first kiss. Vaas had ran his hand up and down her arm, rising fire on the skin. He had just that effect on her. How his lips glued perfectly to hers, even though she had forbidden herself to move hers. Or the day when the Rakyat attacked for the first time, when she had been freed from her cage and she chose to stay and figure out what the fuck was going on. When Vaas had caught her, he had held her waist and told her she had scared him. Flutters of memories invaded her brain. Their first dance, the night under the waterfalls, Bella, the first time they had sex, the beach, their time captured by the Rakyats, their little get away on Hoyt's island and, just days ago, their escapade with Doc's drug.

Myra couldn't believe it was over now.

"Myra, we have to go!" Lucio had to scream over the rattling wind, holding onto the girl's shoulder with his right hand. Myra didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on Vaas' face. The rain created a dust colored curtain over her eyes and she had trouble keeping her eyes on his face. The brunette shook her head violently. Instead of going with Lucio, she bent her head and kissed Vaas' chin, nose, forehead, scar, and finally, she kissed his lips. For the first time ever, his lips didn't move with hers. She begged him internally, breaking into violent sobs. _Please._ Her lips moved against his stone cold lips in vain. Her hands gripped his face, begging and begging for him to come to her. Breaking away, she sobbed loudly, shoulders trembling. "Please, please, come back," she begged, her voice coaxing with emotion.

Thunder ripped through the sky, rolling slowly across the darkened sky. Myra held Vaas' head against her chest and cried out, screaming at the sky. In response to her yells, the sky erupted in light, then thunder boomed through the air. Myra just slumped her head onto Vaas' forehead and sobbed. "Myra, please, we have to go, the truck is waiting!" but the young woman was hearing none of it. Vaas was dead. She would never leave his body.

And that's when Lucio grabbed her under her arms and pulled her away. Her body thrashed as the body of the pirate lord slipped between her fingers. "NO!" she yelled, thrashing side to side, trying to get Lucio's hands off her. Yelling, screaming, kicking. In vain. Lucio was dragging her away from the body that she loved. "Let me go! Please!" her cries drowned in the loud thunder and rain. As the pirate dragged her away, the body laying in the mud slowly disappeared, fading, drowning, leaving. Myra held her hand out to it, begging it to stand and run back to her. But the rain engulfed the body of the pirate lord and now Myra saw nothing, but water drops.

_Before_

A bullet zipped by her ear in a defining sound. Myra hid her body behind the trunk of a large tree. Her assault rifle held against her chest, she watched the two hundred or so pirates run through the jungle, shooting, screaming, running. The Rakyat men at the temple entrance had already fallen. The pirates were now moving in the temple walls, bodies crouched as Rakyat guns fired off in the distance. It was already too easy, something was bound to go wrong, it had too. Things on this island weren't easy.

Myra flew from her cover and headed towards the temple entrance, passing by an opened wall and immediately, she searched for cover. A blue/grey brick wall rose to her left and she covered there. A zillion guns went off and Myra watched as pirates fell to the ground. However, the red tank tops and heavy duty armored guys just kept pouring in the entrance. The brunette smiled evilly, plucked her body out of her cover and looked. Rakyat men were running fucking everywhere. There were a lot of those motherfuckers around. So, Myra just fired, aiming at every Rakyat head and body she could see. Bodies fell. There were too many pirates, the Rakyats were fucked.

_After_

Still screaming frantically, Myra was being dragged in the mud and blood, past fallen Rakyat bodies and pirates, out the temple entrance and to the side of the truck. Lucio grunted as he tried to get her to her feet. But, she yelled and kicked and punched, wanting to stay here forever if it came to that. "C'mon, girl, we gotta go now, the truck will leave without us!"

"I don't care!" she yelled back, fighting against his arms that tried to keep her still. Her yells echoed in the rain filled air, bouncing off the trucks sides like bouncy balls. All she wanted was to hold Vaas against her, to feel his warmth again. Life couldn't take him away from her, it was so un fucking fair! Sobbing loudly, she slumped onto the muddy ground, exhausted and done.

Lucio walked over to the driver of the truck. "Dude, get the guys in the other trucks, I'll get her back with this one," he yelled over the rain. The driver got out and so did the fifteen pirates in the truck. Myra was staring at the ground, seeing the boots pass by her from the corner of her eyes. Red and sore from crying, her blue orbs stayed glued to the muddy jungle floor, staring, but seeing nothing. Her breathing was rasped, interiors of her body clenched and burning with loss. How could this happen to her? After she'd found all she's been searching for all this time. Why did life had to take away the only thing that mattered?

_Before_

It had grown almost silent, despite the millions of bullets being fired through the air. However, no one screamed or yelled, gurgled or cried out, everyone was either concentrated on killing or accepting the fact of being killed. The young woman was walking through the underbrush, assault rifle risen to eye level, breathing hard and hands slightly shaking. Her face was speckled with blood, having shot men from only meters away, her face had received the prize of her killings. Dirt matted her hair and covered the right side of her forehead, where she fell in the mud after being cornered by a machine gun.

At this point of the night, her only objective right now was finding Vaas. However, with the sun down to only a sliver of orange in the sky, it was difficult. The jungle was dark, eerie and a complete maze. After bringing a Rakyat man behind a stone wall, she threatened him with a blade and asked him where Vaas was. The poor guy stuttered that the pirate lord had been tied to a tree in the jungle behind the temple. That was intelligent, strap a man on a tree in the middle of a jungle. Now _that _was a needle in a haystack.

Her boots crunched the dried mud and leaves as she progressed slowly in the jungle, gun darting from side to side. Myra expected a Rakyat fucker to burst out of no where at any moment. "Vaas," she whispered, voice croaked. There was no response, on the ruffling of leaves in the wind and the background noise of guns. "Vaas!" a litter louder this time she dared. The brunette inched forward in the jungle, each tree looking like a distorted body until her eyes glitched and they were simple trees.

A loud groaning sound crawled up to Myra's eardrums from her left side. Quickly, she bent her knees and rotated left, gun raised in anticipation. Slowly, she made her way through the underbrush, careful not to step on twigs. Small chattered, angered, floated up to her senses. Someone was having a conversation. As she inched forward, blurred figures danced behind the canopy of leaves. Myra hid her body behind a tree as a shadow over came her. There was a fire also, crackling and popping loudly.

"You knew she'd never fall for it," came the grumbled voice of Vaas. Vaas!

"I had to try," another, low pitched Hispanic voice answered. Carlos. What was that motherfucker doing here? Oh, right, guarding Vaas.

"Hermano, my men have breached the walls over this suck ass temple and they're probably making their way through the jungle, so don't think you stand a fucking chance!" roared the pirate lord, a hard ruffling sound following his reply, as well as feet stomping the ground.

"They'll never find you here," replied Carlos. Myra huffed silently. Too late.

"I can scream for them, you know," came the exhausted combat of Vaas. There was a heavy sigh and then the fire crackled loudly.

"You know the consequences of screaming, Vaas," the former pirate answered, voice low and tired. Myra shuffled into a more comfortable position, her bottom resting on the crunchy ground and her gun lowered.

"How come they didn't kill you when they found you?" Vaas spat. There was a long silence in which Carlos sighed, got to his feet and paced.

"I told them I'd do anything," he murmured, barely loud enough for Myra to hear.

"Like fuck my sister and fucking betray me!" yelled the pirate lord. There was a loud smack and a groan.

"Don't scream," Carlos said in a mono-toned voice. "And no, I didn't screw your sister."

"Oh, 'cause that's such a fucking relief, bro," Vaas rasped. Myra felt bad, having to stand back and let Carlos hit Vaas. But, she was too intrigued by the conversation to step out and show herself.

"They told me the only reason I could stay was if I eventually killed you and got... the girl to join us," Carlos replied, pacing in front of the fire and casting a long shadow on the tree in front of Myra. The brunette dunked her head, sighing. Why was Citra so intent on having her join the natives? Vaas huffed.

"Unlike you, you little shit, Myra isn't a traitor," he growled out. Another silence settled in. Myra's breathing sounded too loud, and for a split second, she thought they could hear her. However, once Carlos's steps started again, her heart hammered down. "So, why didn't you kill me yet?" Vaas sighed out. Silence. Loud breathing.

"Because taking you away from her would destroy her," Carlos sighed in response. Myra's heart jumped out of her chest, beating against her breast bone. Oh, Carlos. For a second, Myra ached for him, but then it was gone. He was a traitor.

"You really care for her?" came the distant mumble of the pirate lord. A weird acknowledging sound came from the former pirate and Myra's heart leaped into her throat, choking her. "So do I," Vaas sighed. A weird, choked out squeak emanated from the girl's mouth. As soon as it was out, she clamped her hand on her mouth.

"What was that?" Carlos barked, getting to his feet in a rush. Myra's eyes bulged out. Fuck! Why didn't she just burst out and shoot Carlos and free Vaas? Stupid, stupid!

"It's a boar, you moron," Vaas grumbled. "They always make these sounds when they get close to idiots," after that, Myra had to suppress a laugh. Carlos seemed to calm down, his shadow falling as he took a seat.

"Well, thank you, boar expert," he answered angrily.

"No need to thank me," Vaas replied.

Myra slowly got to her feet, careful not to snap a twig or trip and fall. She leveled her weapon, and, on purpose, ruffled some leaves on the floor. The sound caught Carlos' attention as the girl saw him through the web of leaves, get to his feet and dart his head side to side. She caught a glimpse of Vaas, tied to a tree with his face bloody and bruised, head lolled forward. She bit her lip, forcing her heart back down her throat and concentrated. Letting her gun fall strapped across her chest, the brunette got her handgun out and left it in her right hand as she stepped out of the underbrush.

At first, Carlos' eyes stayed glued on the girl's, chocolate brown piercing the jet blue. His brows curved up, lip twitching like he was going to cry. Myra fought to keep a straight face, eyes round, but empty. She now felt no sympathy for Carlos anymore. "Myra," he whispered.

"Surprise motherfucker," Vaas chuckled, his humor rising as he saw his evident escape. Myra smirked, her hand holding the gun twitching. Carlos eyed her weapon and backed away.

"I won't shoot you, Myra," he started, his hands rising on each side of his face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut up," Myra told him, voice stern. Vaas did a little "ooh" in the background.

"I can't hurt you, you know that," he pressed, voice shaky. Myra squinted her eyes. She felt pity for her former friend.

"I'm sorry," she said, meaning it. "But I can't let you walk away again," as she said this, she leveled her hand gun and stared Carlos right in the eye.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered as the gun went off, echoing off the emptiness of the jungle, the agonizing silence and lingering shadows. The body of a former friend, ally and pirate fell to the floor with a loud thudding sound. Dirt and dust swiveled around the body, covering it in a thin layer of filth, blood oozing out from a hole in it's head. Carlos was dead. A heavy sigh escaped through the girl's lips as she bowed her head and let her hand fall.

After a moment of silence, Myra walked over to where Vaas was tied to the tree, staring at her with strange, almost sad eyes. The pirate lord looked her over once, taking in her dirt filled state, bloody gash over her eyebrow and her ripped trousers. He watched the brunette take out her knife, pass it under his ropes and cut him free. Vaas stumbled, gripped her shoulders and steadied himself. The two stared at each other for a long two seconds before they crashed into each other. Myra's hands wrapped around his neck and the pirate lord's arm held her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and chuckled. The brunette squeezed him to her, happy to feel the warm, strong and safe arms of her pirate lord around her. "C'mon," he said in a roach voice, pulling away from her. She stared up at him, eyes pleading for rest. "It ain't over until the puta dies," Vaas finished. Myra chuckled and he pressed his lips against her lightly. She responded by grabbing his head and pulling him closer, leaning back as he leaned forward.

"I think I might know where she is," the brunette breathed as she pulled away from her man. Vaas smirked, passing a hand in her hair, twisting a lock with his index.

"In her temple," he finished for the young woman. Myra nodded and pinched her lip in a stern manner. "Can I at least get the assault?" he asked, pointing to the girl's assault rifle. Myra rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she spat, tossing him the weapon and all the ammo straps. The pirate lord geared up in a little time and they were off in the jungle, direction back to the temple to finish this once and for all. As they walked, Vaas looked her way and huffed. "What?" the girl demanded.

"Did you get a boob job while I was away or something?" he chuckled, pointing to her chest as he passed under a huge jungle leaf. Myra crouched down to pass under it too, frown forming on her face.

"No, why?" she mumbled, scowl deepening.

" 'Cause your tits got bigger," Vaas laughed. Myra stopped and stared after him with her frown completely gone. Before he could disappear behind a tree, the young woman swallowed hard and ran after him.

_After_

Nothing made sense now. The rain, mud, blood, cold, Lucio standing behind her, the wind, and _his _death. Even thinking his name was like swallowing a ton of razor blades, letting them pass in your trachea and cut open your lungs. It was like letting fire erupt inside your body, but still, your heart was beating. It was like every heart beat was a pulse of hot lava, coursing through all your body. Most of all, it felt as if a huge, cold fist reached down Myra's throat to rip out her heart. In conclusion, her heart was broken. The young woman turned her head to the sky and sighed loudly. Her heart beat increased as she looked upon the rain and to the grey clouds above her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

_Before_

Trudging through the under brush, their gear clanging, the pair made their way back to the temple. The sound of a zillion bullets ripping the air was still background noise to them. When they emerged in the clearing that the trucks were parked in, they turned to each other and nodded. A silent signal for "good luck."

And the battle was on again. Surprisingly, there were still Rakyat men standing and fighting with the pirates. Vaas and Myra fought their way through the kind of yard, passing through broken walls to other yards. Bullets zipped by them, missing their heads or ears by millimeters. Vaas gained a gash on his arm where a bullet chipped him, but he claimed he felt nothing. Oh men, they have to act tough and all.

The pair got to a stone building with a roundish roof, no windows and fire bowls lining the entrance. All theatrical shit this Citra. Without hesitating, they ran for the door with quick steps and weapons drawn. Their gear clanged and their boots crunched the earth as they made their way to the temple. Not a lot of fighting was going on in this yard. There was probably two to three pirates milling around and four trying to stab a couple Rakyat men.

When Myra's feet his the stone steps leading to the temple door, a sour, trembling feeling took her insides over. It was a bad feeling, a feeling that made her want to run back to the trucks screaming. She had a bad feeling about all this, something was bound to go wrong. The brunette's scratched hands squeezed her hand gun, the handle cold and heavy. She took a couple of long hard breaths before following behind Vaas. She took hesitant steps, but the further she went, the more the sour feeling in her stomach grew. _ Pull yourself together! _she yelled to herself mentally. This wasn't the time to play pussy.

The stone doors squealed opened when Vaas laid his hand on them. Another set of squeaks for the doors to be completely open, and the pair was in the temple. It was all made of beige like stones, colored with paintings of red, black and green figures. Some of them glowed a blue light, others looked like they would rip away from the walls and come at you. It felt like walking in in a room where a million pair of eyes stared at you. It felt like those eyes were piercing right through the core of oneself and set it on fire. "The giant," Vaas mumbled, breaking through the chain of thought of the brunette. He was staring at a red and black painting of a horrific looking creature with fire red eyes and long, black claws.

"The what?" Myra asked, her voice echoing off the walls. Despite the complete emptiness of the temple, it felt as if there were thousands of people walking around. _Maybe there's ghosts..._ Myra tried to calm herself.

"The giant, a symbol of a great warrior," the pirate lord continued, eyes trailing from painting to painting. Myra couldn't help herself, turning on her heels to examine to weird figures drawn on the walls. The glowing blue lights were impressive, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was making the blue light. "C'mon, let's find this bitch," Vaas grumbled, darting pass the brunette. She didn't hesitate to follow, this place giving her the creeps, she couldn't wait to be out of there.

They headed down a dark and dust smelling hallway. Voices floated up to them from somewhere down, and they stopped abruptly. The pirate lord turned to Myra with a sneer and winked. "I've been waiting for this moment all my life," he whispered. Myra smirked back.

"You should listen to the song," she mused, following behind him as he led her down another dark hallway.

"I did," he huffed, making the brunette chuckle silently. The voices were clearer from where they stood, words being differentiated from just pure blabla. Citra's voice rose from all of them at once, clear and strong.

"We can hold them back while I get to the safe house," she was saying. Myra rolled her eyes. This bitch only thought of herself. Well, her brother had that in common with his sibling.

"We're already losing all our men!" a man exclaimed. The pair turned a corner and started down a set of stairs. Their feet patted the stone floor silently, careful not to rise suspicion.

"We can retreat with our remaining men," another voice suggested. This got it's royal bitchiness fucking mad.

"No, the Rakyat do not retreat!" she yelled. "We fight until the last of us!"

"Then why are you leaving?" Myra mumbled. There was a silence, and Vaas and Myra stopped in the stairs. Feet shuffled downstairs and there was a little squeak.

"Who said that?" Citra's rasp voice asked sternly. Both men with which she was with probably shook their heads because she spoke up again. "Someone's here," she said in a mono-tone voice.

Vaas turned to Myra slightly. "You ready?" he whispered. The brunette nodded once and walked behind the pirate lord. They hit the bottom floor and, around the corner, a room was candle lit, and shadows danced on the walls. Citra and the two men in the room were silently, only shuffling feet echoed off the walls as any sound. The brunette's breathing increased as they neared the room, her heart hammering in her chest with every step. She tasted bile on her tongue, felt sweat trickle down her spine and thought her heart would jump out of her throat. This was it, the final moment where everything would be decided, who would come out alive and who would die in the process.

When the pair got to the door frame, Vaas leaned against the wall and brought the assault rifle to his chest. Myra just leaned her shoulder on the stone, gun lowered and both hands clutching it for dear life. Vaas brought up his hand, put his index out and started the countdown. One, two, three, go!

Vaas and Myra burst in the room at once. For a second, Myra searched the dim room for the woman leader. There were two men, and they had been ready. They jumped Vaas as soon as they passed through the door. The pirate lord fought to get the gun aimed at them, but the Rakyat men were pushing him to the wall. Myra was about the fire at one man when a body hit hers and darted out the door. Citra! The bitch was running!

The young woman didn't hesitate to follow her. A smirk formed on her lips as she saw the native woman dart across the hall. Myra rose her gun and followed, feet pushing her faster and further. "The Bitch! The Bitch! The Bitch!" Myra squeaked in a sing song voice, chuckling to herself. Taunting Citra was fun!

Citra dashed up the stairs soon followed by the brunette holding her gun out. In the dark halls, it was hard to make out anything moving as fast as the native woman. So, the brunette just followed the sounds of her feet and turned into the main hallway, pass the weird drawings on the walls and erupted out of the temple. The sun light blinded her for a second, but when her vision cleared, she spotted Citra standing at the foot of the stone steps. "Hello," she said. "I waited to get you alone for a long time," her voice was raw and rasp, like she had been screaming all night.

"You always have something eerie and epic-movie-scene-comeback to say, huh?" the pirate woman spat back, holding her gun at eye level. Citra eyed the handgun and smiled.

"You will shoot me?" she squeaked. "You won't fight? You are weak and worthless. If you are really deemed to be with my brother, fight me to the death. Let the weakest come out dead and ripped to shreds." Her suggestion was tempting, but Myra knew what Citra was trying to do. Play with her mind and try to buy some more time.

"How about this," the brunette suggested in return, stepping closer. "Get on your knees, say some pathetic last words before I blow your personality out the back of your head." Citra shook her head intently.

"What you are suggesting is deemed of a weak mind and soul," the native woman chanted.

"Do I look like I give a shit!" Myra yelled back. The brunette saw the eyes of the native woman widen just as something hard hit Myra in the back. The young woman stumbled forward, the gun flying out of her hands as she used her arms to stop her fall. Her body hit the stone painfully and she just had time to see Citra darting for her, as Vaas and a Rakyat man rolled in front of her. Vaas' assault rifle was gone, and he was holding a knife, predator look on his face.

Myra felt arms wrap around her waist and turn her on her back. Citra straddled her waist and held up her hands, knife glinting in the morning sun light. The young woman under held up her arms in defense, the knife coming inches from her face. The native one pushed and pushed with all her strength, mouth twisting into a demoniac snarl. Gurgled sounds came from both women, as, from the corner of her eye, Myra saw Vaas and the man continue fighting. When her eyes narrowed onto the blade, Myra saw all kinds of carvings, swirls and designs on it. Weird blade.

With a boost of adrenaline, Myra kicked her knee up and sent it in the woman's bum. Nothing. Again, she kicked up her knee, and again the native woman didn't budge. So, the brunette pushed on her arms until there was enough space to roll the woman leader over and be the one to straddle her waist. Grunts and groans of war came from both women as Myra tried to turn the blade over on it's master. Citra's eyes went crazy, darting side to side for any weapon. Then, she spotted the gun.

With all her strength, the native woman pushed the girl over her and sent her stumbling back on her ass. Myra's head hit the stone floor, and for a second she saw stars dancing before her eyes. When her head came back up, she saw Citra getting to her feet with the gun in her hand, Vaas getting up and pushing the dead Rakyat man off him, and the look that the siblings exchanged. Vaas' eyes went to the gun, just as Citra rose it. Myra got to her feet, hand going for her knife and pulled it out. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing went crazy. A rush filled her just as she darted for the native woman.

Everything went slow, too slow. Myra was in mid air for what seemed like forever. The glint of her knife blinded her for a split second before she was wrapped on Citra's back, knife digging in the skin at her neck. There was a shriek, a rattle of wind, a rip of thunder and then blackness. Myra's vision was blurred with Citra's body fall in front of her. Sitting on the stone floor, the brunette watched the body of The Bitch fall to the floor, blood gurgling out from a ripped throat, knife still in her neck. When Myra's eyes trailed back to Vaas, he was standing with an open mouth, like if a scream was lodged in his throat. Then Myra saw it. It was thunder that she heard, it was a gun shot.

"No, no, no!" she yelled, rushing on all fours as Vaas' fell on his back. Myra's eyes went wide and wild, body freezing as she watched his body hit the stone with a thudding sound. Dust swiveled around his like a cloud. Blood oozed out from his gun shot wound. For a second, the pirate lord stared at the sky, mouth open like he was trying to say something. Then, his eyes closed. "NO!" Myra shrieked, running for the pirate lord.

She knelt beside him, bewildered. He was stone still, face peaceful and closed. Myra didn't know what to do, hands in mid air, hovering over his body. She was afraid to touch him for a split second. It wasn't like she thought his death would be like. No last words, no last touch, nothing. How could he go without no last thing? Myra carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, her tears spilling as she felt her heart shattering to millions of pieces of herself. As she held the body of Vaas against hers, a sheet of rain fell and the cold swept in.

_After_

The cold was gone. Or was it Myra's body getting used to it? Or was she dying? No, it couldn't be. She was still kneeling in the mud, eyes staring at the mud, breathing, living. Even though she had no sense now, she could still hear the wind, the rain, Lucio's impatient sighs and the jungle life, shuffling of bushes, trees and leaves. The ground crunched under the weight of jungle animals, living their normal circle of life. "You can go, you know," Myra said in a mono toned voice to Lucio. "You don't need to stay."

"You need a ride back to camp," was his answer, as shitty as it was. Myra shook her head.

"I'm not going back to camp," she muttered.

"What are you gonna do, then?" he spat impatiently. "Stay here and let the animals have ya?"

"That could be interesting," the brunette answered. Lucio sighed again.

"C'mon, let's go back," he said in a soothing, quiet voice. Myra turned her head to the side and frowned.

"I can't go back," she whispered. All the reminders would be there.

"Yes you can," the pirate persisted. "Get on your feet and walk to the truck. We'll deal with this back at camp. But we have to go back."

"How are we going to deal with this?" she asked, tears on the brink of falling.

"I don't know," sighed the pirate. "We'll figure it out." With a nod, the brunette got to her feet, legs weak and numb. She turned to the pirate and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. The brunette just nodded and made for the passenger door, leaving everything she had on that muddy ground.

A rustling sound brought the attention of the girl back to the jungle trees. "Did you hear that?" she asked, voice full of hope. Her eyes scanned the darkened jungle, in search for anything.

"It's just the wind," Lucio sighed, getting in the driver's seat. Myra nodded, bowing her head and closing her eyes. _It's over, he's dead, he's not coming back, _she reminded herself. Getting into the passenger seat, the brunette cast a last look at the jungle and felt what was left of her heart break again.

Lucio started the truck, put it on drive and pressed on the gas pedal. Myra stared at the mirror on the side of the door and bit her lip. She was leaving _him _behind, not even bringing his body back. But, how could she even bare to drag his body? She would shatter right there and then. It was painful, leaving all they had had behind like it was nothing. It hadn't been nothing. It had been revealing, adventurous and beautiful. Myra had discovered so many hidden parts of herself, and now it was all over. What would she do now? Go back home and pretend all this never happened? Or stay here in Vaas' memory and watch as some random, worthless pirate take his place? How will she able to walk into his shanty and look at his bed, _their _bed? She wouldn't. She will run and hide in the jungle until whatever roamed in it took her away from all this pain.

A stumble figure burst through the jungle, passing in the mirror and breaking through the brunette's thoughts. "Stop!" she yelled, hands going for the dashboard. "Stop the truck!"

"Myra-" Lucio started.

"Stop the fucking car, Lucio!" the brunette shrieked. Before the truck was fully stopped, Myra was jumping out of it. She turned to where she saw the figure and walked slowly. The truck was obscuring her view a bit, so she walked around it and stood there.

Her stomach and heart fell. The world spun, dipping in and out, swirling around her head like a tornado. A gust of warm wind blew her hair in all directions, as she felt her heart piece back together slowy, piece by piece. He was standing there, arms limp at his side like he had been running. Blood stained his red tank top. Rain soaked through his skin. He was there, alive. A wave of hot relief washed over the girl as tears of pure joy sprout out of her eyes and she ran. Everything was slow motion, how Vaas got closer and closer, how her legs carried her over the muddy ground and how a smile stretched on his lips.

Myra crashed into the pirate lord, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist. She cried out, tears spilling uncontrollably. Her body felt like it was on fire, crackling with joy and relief. She felt his strong and warm arms wrap around her waist and squeeze. "You're here, you're back, oh my God, you're here!" she babbled, sobs and hiccups cutting into her words. The pirate lord chuckled as he held her head in one hand.

"Yeah," he croaked out. His voice was a relief, washing over the girl once again. She squeezed him as tightly as she could, and cried on his shoulder. "I'm here," he whispered.

"Don't ever do that again," the girl whispered back, feeling suddenly exhausted. She was still wrapped in his arms. Despite his wound, the pirate lord walked her to the truck, where a bewildered Lucio stood, and put her in the passenger seat. Her eyes met his and he smiled. When his hand left her waist for him to get into the truck, the girl reached out for him desperately. She just got him back, no way was he going to leave her. Vaas just chuckled, got into the truck and closed the door.

He draped his arm on the girl's shoulder and pulled her close. Happily, she snuggled up in his shoulder and hiccuped. "I'm not leaving," he whispered in her hair as Lucio got into the truck. "Ever."

* * *

**Leave reviews and see you next chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
